Voltron
by Kidan Yoshilda
Summary: Updated. Title changed from Voltron 1/2 to just Voltron. From days of long ago, Five brave warriors was sent to save a planet in need, This is their story. Chapter 19 Nodoka Secret.
1. Prologue

**Voltron ½ **

By Kidan (AKA: Blackwolf and Umi)

_Welcome to what I believe to be the first ever Voltron and Ranma ½ fusion fic._

_While I have seen many I have never seen a Ranma and Voltron crossover. While Im at it please don't confuse Voltron with Power Rangers._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Ranma ½ or the characters of Voltron: Defender of the Universe. There is no money being made off this story._

_**From days of long ago, from uncharted regions of the universe, comes a legend. **_

_**The legend of Voltron: Defender of the Universe! **_

_**A mighty robot, loved by good, feared by evil. **_

_**As Voltron's legend grew, peace settled across the galaxy. **_

_**On planet Earth, a galaxy alliance was formed. **_

_**Together with the good planets of the solar system, **_

_**they maintained peace throughout the universe, **_

_**until a new horrible menace threatened the galaxy.**_

_**Voltron was needed once more. **_

_**This is the story of the super force of space explorers, **_

_**specially trained and sent by the Alliance to bring back **_

_**Voltron: Defender of the Universe.**_

_(Voltron Opening 1984-1986)_

Prologue: The Mission.

The planet Earth, from the outside it may look like a peaceful planet. That maybe true now since the days of war is over. That was the day the United Nations formed the Galaxy Alliance.Finally after thousands of years the Earth was at peace.

As for the Galaxy Alliance, they train people in military fashion. Either to help other planets in need or to help maintain peace though out the galaxy. Either way it was an adventure in all it's own.

A young man sat in his quarters, as new orders came on the view screen on his comlink computer. An ear piece in his ear allowed for him to talk to his commanding officer.

"Yes, Sir orders received. Permission to pick my own team." The young man said.

"I don't see why not, good luck Captain Saotome." Then the screen went dead.

Captain Ranma Saotome, Stood up and placed a Chinese style shirt over his black muscle shirt and tied it up, as he went to his door he place on black slipper like shoes on his feet. He then left and walked down the hall, thinking about this mission and the people he was gonna recruit.

He knew this mission was gonna be dangerous, and long. He was told that it maybe years before it was over, but it would be worth it. For some reason Ranma was told that the King of planet Doom have been attacking a quiet and peaceful planet of Arus. It was as if he was looking for something. Ranma wasn't sure all he know was that Zarkon was attacking a planet.

Ranma came upon his friend Keith Kogane room. He knocked on the door knowing that he was in there reading on his Spare time. When the door opened Keith looked at Ranma. "What's up." He asked upon seeing Ranma Face.

"There was an attack on the planet Arus. I been asked to make a team to go there to see how bad the damage is." Ranma said. Keith nodded. "Sure who else do you have in mind.?" Keith asked.

Ranma looked thoughtful. "Kasumi Tendo, Because she a medic officer, Darrel Stoker Science Officer, Ryouga Hibiki and You." Ranma Said. Keith Smiled. It was a good team.

He left Keith, after telling him to meet in briefing room one at fourtenn hundred, he went to look for the other members of his team. Kasumi Tendo was easy to fine, seeing as how she was in the medical wing helping a local doctor. "Hey Kasumi, Can I have a word with you for a moment?" Ranma asked.

Kasumi Tendo looked up to see someone she haven't really seen in over two mouths. The years have been kind to her she still wore her hair in a ponytail over her shoulders but have long since given up wearing dresses. With a gentle smile Kasumi nodded. "Why of course Ranma I'll be right there." Kasumi said. After finishing with her patient. She turned back to Ranma with a smile and a hug.

Ranma returned her hug warmly. "How are thing going with you and Doctor Tofu?" Ranma asked when they broke the hug. Kasumi dropped her smile. "No one told you?" At Ranma shaken head Kasumi sighed. "He died a month ago." Ranma blinked at that. "What was it?" He asked.

Kasumi sighed again. "There was an attack on the ship he was on." Kasumi started. "We don't really know but when we lost communication, the last report said that they where being attacked by Doom fighters." Kasumi said. Ranma looks changed. "I'm sorry. Things have been really busy around hear." With a sigh Ranma begin to tell her the same thing he told Keith.

"Yes, I'll go. I believe that you can fine Ryouga at the Dojo." Kasumi told him after he was finish.

Ranma nodded. "I fingered at much." Ranma Said. "If he not lost he's at the Dojo. Can you fine Pidge and tell him for me?" Ranma Asked Kasumi.

When Ranma left for his motorcycle Ranma thought about the last days at the Dojo.

Flashback.

_Seven years ago._

_It was going to be another one of those days. He just knew it. When Ranma woke up his father was still sleeping. Sitting up Ranma rubbed at his eyes. Ever since the failed wedding things have chanced, At first Ranma didn't know what to do, but something had to be done, before someone got hurt._

_As time went by Ranma started to push the other fiancees _away. _The first person was Ukyo He had enough of her. Even though she was his friend. So making his way to Ucchan's. Ranma had to think of how he was going to handle this. Not thinking much more on it Ranma walked in the restaurant and sat down at the grill._

"_We need to talk." Ranma said to Ukyo. Now when someone says that you know it means trouble. Putting down her cooking supples, Ukyo looked at Ranma. "What you did at the wedding was unaccessible. A lot of people could have been hurt because of you and Shampoo. What the hell where you thinking?" Ranma said. Ukyo looked at Ranma. "But Ranma honey..." Ukyo tried to say._

"_No, Im not your honey or your fiancee. It over." Ukyo looked at Ranma ready to pound him._

"_Now listen hear..." Ukyo tried again. "NO! You Listen, Kasumi, Mother or someone who didn't know how to fight could have been hurt or killed." Ranma took a deep breath. Using the soul of ice Ranma looked Ukyo in the eye. "If you was really my friend you would have tried another way, to stop the wedding." Ranma stood up. "Mousse and Ryouga I expected that from them. But not from you or Shampoo." With that Ranma left._

_Ukyo knew she lost. _

_A few minutes later found Ranma and the elder of the Amazon tribe fighting in the streets._

"_Give up you old ghoul." Ranma said._ _"I ain't in love with her and you know it."_ _Ranma was trying to maintain the soul of ice, but with the old woman it was hard._

"_It matters not if you love her or not, Son-in-law. You will marry Shan Pu and return to China with us." cologne said, striking at Ranma. Ranma just shook his head._ _"No. She put a lot of people in danger at the wedding and I won't have it. Not anymore." Ranma closed his eyes which to the old woman seem like a mistake._

_How ever when she saw that Ranma's hands was starting to glow she glared at him. Placing his hands at his side, a sphere of energy formed. Cologne knew this was something new seeing as how it didn't look like the möko takabisha. Her eyes widen. 'No this is made out of pure ki, how?' She didn't have time to think as Ranma shouted lunched his attack at her. Cologne didn't have time to jump out of the way. She was hit dead center and blasted into the cat café and though the back wall of the building. _

_Ranma walked throw the wreak of the café. Daring Cologne to get up. "It's over elder." Ranma said kneeling down at the aged woman. "Thank you for training me in some of your art but I won't be a second rate citizen to a back water village."_

_Ranma stood up and walk out of the alleyway. Cologne decided that even though she lost she would smile at the memories of that boy._

_Walking through the gates of the Tendo home Ranma had a thoughtful look in his eyes._

_He had given up on Akane. A long time after the wedding Ranma did a lot of thinking, not long after that Ranma challenge Happosai for the title of grandmaster, seeing as how Happosai didn't last long bought a smile to the teen._

_After words Ranma Decided that any and all engagements made by his father was canceled._

_Which was the reason he was here. One day after gaining the title of the school Ranma talked with Akane, and after a miss understand She pound him into the ground. Thinking enough was enough Ranma told Akane to either control her temper or he'll banish her for the Anything Goes Martial Arts._

_Needles to say Akane was shocked at this. Ranma knew she was trying but if she couldn't control the anger with in she wasn't going to be a student of this art. Knocking on the door and waiting for an answer bought Ranma into thinking things through._

_Ranma had retrain Soun Tendo in the basics, he was suppose to Start teaching again._

_When the door open and saw Kasumi he smiled. "Hello Kasumi, Is your father home? I need to see how he is doing with classes." Kasumi gave a small smile and stepped aside to let Ranma in._

"_You better come in and have a seat Ranma there something I have to tell you." _

_Seeing the worried look in Kasumi eyes Ranma nodded and headed for the table and sat down._

_Kasumi sat across from him with a letter. "Ranma San, At four thirty yesterday after noon Father was found in his room dead." Kasumi saw the look in Ranma's eyes._

"_How" He asked._

_Taking a deep sigh then looking at her friend. "Heart attack. I came by like I normally do to see how he was doing since Nabiki moved out, and Akane being at school." Kasumi said. "This letter is a will, in it you'll fine that Father have given you everything." She handed Ranma the will._

_Having look everything over Ranma nodded. "I take it Akane was upset about this?" Kasumi nodded. Ranma sighed, putting the will aside Ranma looked into Kasumi eyes. "I decided to join the alliance academy. I was hoping that Soun could teach Akane to take his place." Ranma looked down._

"_I'm sorry for your lose, he was a good man if not misguided." Kasumi smiled. She reached across the table and gently took his hand in hers. "Father trusted you to take care of things. I'm sure that you will think of something."_

_Just then the door slammed open. "Bastard! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Ranma ducked under Akanes attack. Striking out with a foot sweep and followed through with a upper cut to Akane stomach knocked the youngest Tendo to the ground. "Akane Tendo what did I tell you about your temper?" Ranma asked. Kneeling next to her. "Im Sorry, its just that Father..."_

_Ranma shook his head, "I want you to take on students Akane. Pops has agreed to help train you to better yourself." With that Ranma stood up and helped Akane to stand on her feet._

_After telling Akane that he was going to join the alliance that he needed the school looked after while he was away, Akane nodded. Then it hit her. "Ryouga going there as well." That shocked Ranma a little. But nodded none the less. With a good bye, and I'll see you, Ranma walked away for the place he once called home._

Present.

It's been seven years since he was last here. At that time the Dojo had no real students, but since it reopenwd almost six years ago, its one of the best Dojo around. Anyone who study under Akane Hibiki join the academy almost as soon as they left.

Ranma sighed as he once again waited for the door to open. When it did and young girl no more the six blinked up at Ranma. "Hello Kimiko, I was wondering if your father is home." The young girl titled her head to the side, then a big smile crossed her face. "Sure uncle Ranma, he's reading in the dining room." The young girl let Ranma in and lead him to were her father was.

The dojo hasn't really changed much in the last seven years.

"Hey P-chan." Ranma said with a smile. "What do you want Saotome?" Ryouga asked. "Got a mission and I would like you to be on the team." Ranma tells Ryouga. Ryouga looks at Akane, who's shrugs. "Go do your job." She tells him Ryouga nods and kisses Akane on the forehead.

The two make there way outside as Ranma explains the details of the mission. "So we're going on a reckon then?" Ryouga asks. Ranma got on his bike and shrugs as Ryouga gets on behind him. "Sounds like it. But we won't know until we get back to H.Q. " Ranma tells Ryouga as he dives back.

Once back on he base they made there way to the meeting room. Sitting down and waiting for them was Keith, Kasumi, Darrel "Pidge" Stoker, and Commander Graham, along with Commander Steele. "Sir!" Both Ranma and Ryouga saluted. After they seated the meeting started.

"Tomorrow, at o' four hundred hours we be sending you to the planet Arus." Everyone looked at him as if he read their thoughts he cleared his throat. "Its to bring back Voltron."

There was a deadly quiet and stillness in the room then as if one voice. "VOLTRON!?" Everyone had heard of the legend but they thought it was just that, a legend.

The Legend goes that before the Formation of Galaxy Garrison, a great war broke out between planets, which would later form the peaceful alliance. The horrible king of Planet doom send out terrifying Monsters called robeasts.

In an act of bravery the planet Arus send out a robot of there own, his name was Voltron and somehow he was very powerful. With his blazing sword it was said that Voltron was unstoppable, That is until one day Voltron was stopped by the witch Hagar. By using her mystic powers broke Voltron into five parts.

Since his defeat thought the war was coming to an end just as the earth and several other planets form what is now called The Galaxy Alliance. Ranma and the others looked at each other. Then Ranma stood up. With a nodded from the other. "We'll do it commander." Ranma said.

Chapter One Coming Soon. (Maybe.)

This Story take place after the Manga. However Ranma is more powerful then he lets on, and that why I'm making him the commander of the mission instead of Keith. I Will only be bring in Keith and Pidge as Lion pilots. Will the others be in it? I don't know yet, nor do I know how Long I plan to make this story.

As For the Pairing Im not sure since this is probably the very first Ranma ½ /Voltron Cross over out there. It'll either be Ranma /Allura, Ranma/Kasumi ( Who lost her Husband) Or Keith/Allura Or Keith/Kasumi However that too early as of now to tell.

Ryouga has Akane and No I will not have The NWC in the story.

Now your probably asking what is Voltron. Voltron is about five Space explorers sent on a mission to a planet called Arus, I can't remember if it was because it was a distress call or to find and bring back the mighty robot. Either way they bought Voltron back and use him to stop

King Zarkon His Son and the robeasts that have attack the galaxy.

Well that's all for now.

Hop you like the story, Oh and I know about my bad grammar, so don't rub it in.


	2. Chapter 1

_**From days of long ago, from uncharted regions of the universe, comes a legend. **_

_**The legend of Voltron: Defender of the Universe! **_

_**A mighty robot, loved by good, feared by evil. **_

_**As Voltron's legend grew, peace settled across the galaxy. **_

_**On planet Earth, a galaxy alliance was formed. **_

_**Together with the good planets of the solar system, **_

_**they maintained peace throughout the universe, **_

_**until a new horrible menace threatened the galaxy.**_

_**Voltron was needed once more. **_

_**This is the story of the super force of space explorers, **_

_**specially trained and sent by the Alliance to bring back **_

_**Voltron: Defender of the Universe.**_

(Author Notes will be at the end of the Chapter.)

Chapter One: Welcome to planet Doom...We hope that you enjoy your stay.

_A long time ago space was known as the final frontier. For hundreds of years all forms of live have sought out its secret. Space travel was of science fiction. That is until nearly fifty years ago when a group of space travelers had finally settle on making there race known._

_The race in question was human. They came from the planet Arus, where they came in peace and helped the people of earth grow. Over time Earth (Or Terra as the Arusains have called it.) Became the unofficial Center of Law and Peace._

_It was later changed to Galaxy Garrison. _

_Galaxy Garrison later launched deep exploration into space. Terrains and Arusains became the best of allies. Then one day an evil king attacked the peaceful planet in his conquest to rule the universe. He would have done it too if it wasn't for a mighty robot built by King Alfor._

_The robot became a legend._

Commander Ranma Saotome shut off the pad screen as he read the story. Truth be told he didn't really care. Voltron was a story and only a story. If anyone believe in that carp was a fool. However, orders was orders and the planet Arus was under heavy attack.

So what could five warriors of the Galaxy Alliance do? Simple, being back a fairy tale.

He throw the pad on his desk and turned to the window over looking space. Every since he was a little kid Ranma had always wondered about the stars. And swore one day he would explore them.

It was a dream that came true when Ranma joined the alliance. He didn't believe in the 'Legend of

Voltron.' as others had called it. After all, all the records on the mighty robot was lost in the war that formed Galaxy Garrison.

The record he had was all wrong anyways. Picking it back up Ranma went back to reading.

_Voltron who was piloted by King Alfor was said to be unbelievable and unstoppable._

_Until near the end of the war ware Planet's Doom Emperor sent out it's Sorceress. _

_She broke Voltron into five pieces and sent them in the far reaches of Planet Arus._

Ranma had enough of this. Now he was dealing with Sorceresses? He put the pod away and left he quarters to the bridge of the small ship that was on it's way to the beautiful planet. When Ranma walked in he blinked when he saw that Kasumi was sitting in his chair reading a book.

He expected her to be sleeping. "Hey, what ya reading there K-chan?" He asked from behind her.

Making the young woman jump from the seat and landing on the floor hurting her butt on the floor of the ship.

"DON'T DO THAT!" She yelled.

"Sorry about that." Ranma said.

"It's a old book of legends." it wasn't that old of a book. One of the last few books after the ending of the war to be published before data pads replaced them. "There's an old legend of Voltron in here."

Ranma looked at her. "Heh, I just got done reading mine. Do you really believe in that crap?" Ranma said crossing his arms and looking at her. Kasumi pushed back a strand of hair behind her ear. She thought about his question for a minute before she gave him an answer.

"Ranma, you of all people shouldn't be saying this about a warrior that was the turning point in the galaxy wars." Kasumi took a seat across from Ranma. "After all, if people where to read about your life, they too would think that it was a myth."

Ranma looked at her. "You're forgetting something K-chan." Kasumi blinked at him.

"Nabiki owns the Rights to Ranko ½. A Story about a young Girl who happens to be a martial arts, and cursed to turn into a boy." A Smile appeared on Kasumi face.

While Ranko's adventurers ended with the man she loved, Ranma had a problem with finding his true love. "Okay so that was a bad example. Still do you get my meaning?" The young doctor asked. "You was still little when the war ended, and I don't remember much about it, But Voltron was very real."

Ranma opened his month to protest, then he shut it and looked away. He could never back talk to Kasumi. "If he was real, then why was he destroyed?" Ranma said back. "We're looking for a myth at best, wasting man power that could be used to Stop the Drule empire." Kasumi placed her hand on his shoulder. 

"We're not at war, at least not yet. However we're being sent not only to check our allies on Planet Arus, but to look and see if Doom is seeking Voltron." Ranma looked into her greyish blue eyes.

"How you holding up?" He asked. Kasumi took in a deep sigh. She looked down at her wedding ring. "It's hard, thinking that he's dead. But he would want me to move on." Ranma gentle hugged Kasumi.

Kasumi returned the hug. "You should get some rest we'll be arriving Soon." Kasumi nodded.

"You too, little brother." Then she kissed Ranma on the cheek and left the bridge. Ranma looked out the view screen as he sat in his chair.

He quietly thought about each member of his team. Starting with the two he knew best.

Ryouga Hibiki. A year after the failed wedding he came clean and told Akane that he not only loved her, but that he was also P-chan, Akane's beloved pig.

After a heavy beating Akane decided that she would like to start dating since he had enough courage to tell her that he was P-chan. After dating for a year and a half he and the youngest Tendo was married.

While they dated Ryouga went to the academy. Once there they tried to fix both his curses.

Sadly, his pig curse wasn't cured but his other curse was. To this day he sometimes falls on a bad habit and gets lost, only to relished what happen.

The next person on his list was Kasumi Ono.

The Eldest Tendo daughter has changed so much over the years he just couldn't believe it.

Kasumi and Ranma shared a strong friendship, and are often found comforting each other when the stress level gets to high.

After Ranma failed wedding Kasumi had announced That she and Doctor Tofu was going to get married. It was at Kasumi's wedding where Ranma had made up his mind when Shampoo, Ukyo, Kuno and his crazy sister had attack thinking that it was Ranma trying to marry Akane again.

That royally pissed off the usual calm martial artist. He put Kuno in his place when he broke both arms and legs, then he started to slap Kodachi in the face and told her to beat it. After she ran off Ranma looked at the other two and cracked his knuckles.

The beating he gave both girls got so bad that the only person able to stop him was in fact Kasumi. Ranma had yelled that the only way to make them understand was to hurt them. He then apologized to the newly married bride and walked away.

Ranma lost touch after that until he talked to her the day after her father had died.

Over the last few years she and Tofu had joined the Galaxy Alliance as medical doctors. Kasumi stayed on earth while Tofu was sent to other worlds.

Ranma thought about his other friends.

Keith Akira Kogane was like Ranma himself, He was born in Japan but moved to America. He study in Kung Fu with his father, but sadly he lost both parents when a group of terrorist attacked

the government building they worked at.

Keith throw himself into the martial arts and like Ranma himself traveled the world until he was eighteen and became a solider in the Galaxy Alliance. Keith was only one of two people that can keep up with him in the martial arts.

The last Member of this crew was also the youngest.

Darrell "Pidge" Stoker was sixteen years old and a former member of New West point military academy. Not much after that is known about him.

That made Ranma frown. Even though he heard that Darrell had an high IQ. He tried talking to the young man to learn more about his past He didn't get much of an answer. So Ranma won't push anymore.

Every member of his crew on this waist of a time mission, in some way had a hard life. Ranma included. He probably went though the biggest change of all. Long gone was the boy who had spent ten years on the road, learning nothing about anything beside martial arts.

That changed though. After the battle with Saffron and the failed wedding Ranma decided that the life of a Martial artist wasn't the life he needed. Asking Kasumi for help with his grades and schooling was probably the hardest thing he ever done.

Then he faced his parents. Alone in the Tendo dinning and threaten bodily harm to Nabiki if he caught her spying on him. Ranma laid down some rules. He told his parents that he was through being a pawn in their dreams and that he wasn't going to marry a Tendo, or any one else for that matter.

Ever since then Ranma was disowned by Genma but not Nodoka. She even told him how proud she was of him when he joined the Galaxy Alliance and fought for a better future. Ranma told his mother that he hasn't really done anything.

A beeping noise alerted Ranma that they were coming up on the planet Arus. Pushing a button on his arm chair. "Hey everyone report to the bridge we're coming up on Arus." A few minutes late and one report to Galaxy Garrison the small space craft broke Arus air space.

What they saw shocked the hell out of them. The planet surface had blaster holes in the ground, building was burning and had collapsed. The try to fly to the castle but some something or better yet someone got in they way.

"Captain Salve ship at out six!" Kasumi yelled out. Ranma looked at the view screen and turned to Keith and Pidge. "Evasive maneuvers!" Ranma ordered as he moved to another chair and started to boot up the weapon system. 

Kasumi and Ryouga moved over to the turret controls for the guns, Ranma was getting ready the proton missiles. "Damn thing takes to long." Ranma said as the Ship moved passed the bow of the enemy ship. "It's not going fast enough."

"Damn it!" A sudden lazar fire hits the small ship as it made another pass. "Report!" Ranma yelled. "Not that bad but another hit will destroy our shields." The youngest member yelled out.

"Ranma gun control isn't working!" Ryouga yelled and a blasts went past the bows of their ship.

Ranma and the other three moved about trying to get the ship to work right and to keep the shield from failing. "Hey Shorty get back here, P-chan take Pidge's place and fly this damn ship!" Ranma yelled out as he went to the gun controls and kicked them.

The screen jump start and the targeting system went online. "What the hell did they us for parts?" Ranma asked Pidge was working hard to keep the shields up while Keith and Ryouga kept the ship up in the air.

The small ships cannons however did little to no damage to the bigger and heavier armed salve ship. "Damn it! Pidge, Stats on the shield." Ranma ordered. Adjusting his glasses the teen looked at his commander and gave him some bad news.

"What shields there toast." He yelled back.

Just as Ranma was about to say something the screen suddenly blinked in and a what looked like a human like cat stared at them. "This is commander Yurak, of Planet Doom. You are here by to surrender at once or be destroyed." He said.

Ranma looked at him and shuddered. Good thing the academy cured him of his phobia of cats.

"Yeah why don't you come and get us you fur face freak!" Ranma yelled back. He won't give up without a fight.

However Doom didn't see it like that and a tractor beam pulled the small ship in to its hall. The five had no choice then but to give up. Ranma tried to fight the alien guards but was quickly knocked out by the butt of a weapon.

Several Hour later.

After waking up thanks to a hot poker burning a tattoo burned into his arm, Ranma started to pace the cell he shared with the others. The only good thing was that Kasumi was still with them. Even if her clothing was torn in some places.

Keith being the gentlemen that he is had the jacket of his uniform over her shoulder to keep her warm. Ryouga was looking for a way out and Pidge was at the door looking out of it for any guards. "Ryouga can you use your breaking point?" Keith asked.

The former lost boy shook his head. "Too much noise." he said. "We need a quieter way to get out." Ranma stared at him then looked up. "Pidge come here a sec will ya?" the youngest member of the team moved from the door this caused Keith to get up and stand watch.

"What up?" He asked.

"You are." Ranma said grabbing Pidge and throw him up to a window. "See anything?" his commander asked? Pidge wanted to kill his commander for this stunt but thanks to his training and relaxes he was able to grab the bars of the window and hang on.

"It's all clear Commander." He said back down to the others. After trying to pull the bars apart and failing he jumped back down and landed next to Ranma. "There too strong for me though."

Ranma nodded in under standing this was why he thought of two people when he formed this team. "Think you can get up there Ryouga, with out getting lost?"

"Why you!" Ryouga said then looked up. He thought about it for a few second then nodded his head. "Sure if they're anything like the bars on earth." they huddled together to form a plan. Keith was asked to help Kasumi since she didn't have any combat training.

"Guys hurry and pretend your sleeping." Keith said as he hurried back form the door and fell down next to Kasumi and close his eyes. They heard foot steps come up to the door but couldn't understand what was said.

King Zarkon, wants the five space explorers, ready for their fight. A blueish human like Alien native to Doom said to the other, however when he looked in and saw that Ranma and team was sleeping he turned to the other and shook his head. They Sleep, come lets tell His majesty that they would fight better in the morning.

Kasumi got up and looked out the door. When she couldn't see the light anymore she nodded to the others. Keith and Ranma looked around and saw the ropes that they were tied in laid on the ground. Tying them together and then around Pidge and Ryouga the two worked fast in getting to the bars on the windows to move.

Down below the other members of the team was working fast as they climb up the rope, or in Ranma's case jump up. Once out side though the team was attacked by the planets main animal. A vulture attack Ranma knocking him over then edge in into a pit felled with bones of warriors that fought in the arena.

Clapping his hands together in prayer for the lost Ranma stood up just as the other jump down.

Looking at his team Ranma nodded to them as Ryouga prayed. "Please let us get off this rock." Then the team made a run for it.

They ran as fast as they could to the hanger bay. Knowing that their ship was lost they looked around for a new ship and found a Doom Slave ship. As a matter of fact it was the same ship that carried them here.

As the five stepped into the hanger the alarms went off and Doom troopers started their attack on the small group. Ranma, Keith, Pidge, and Ryouga fought back while Kasumi tried her hardest to defend herself.

"Keith, Protect Kasumi and get to the ship." Ranma ordered as Pidge and Ryouga was back to back with each other and started working as a team. Ranma was busting heads as The troopers started to throw punches and kicks. Nothing new there but He hard to also dodge lazar fire from Snipers as well.

In side the ship though was a different matter all together. Kasumi and Keith started to power up the ship while the other three fought the Doom Soldiers. Kasumi was getting ready the blaster cannons While Keith ready the engine.

Once again back outside the ship the other three members was hard press. Then all of a sudden lazar fire from the Ship started its attack on the Troopers. Ducking under the fire Ranma, Ryouga, and Pidge ran for the ship and once inside they shut the door and made their way to the bridge of the ship.

Sitting down to catch their breath the ship piloted by Keith and Kasumi blasted open the dorm of the hanger and started to build up speed. "I thanks it's time we thanked Zarkon for the oh so warm welcome." Ranma said as he looked at Ryouga and Pidge who nodded and fired a round of cannon fire into Castile Doom.

With that the Ship leap foreword as the hyper drive system kicked in and the ship flew at top speed.

Planet Doom

Thrown Room of King Zarkon.

"Yurak, I want a report and I want it now!" Sitting on his thrown chair was the king of planet Doom. Zarkon. If one was to look you could swear that he was almost dragon like in appearances.

Blue skin like most people of the planet and yellow cat like eyes. On his head he wore a crown of gold like most kings wear, He wore red and black robes and carried a scepter of pure gold. He was in a bad mood since he got the news that the new captives have escaped.

That mood only worsen, when one of his ships started to fire on his castle.

His commanding officer Yurak looked at his lord. "The escapees are heading back to planet Arus my lord." he said. " I have a ship ready to go any minute now to either bring them back or destroy them." Zarkon throw his scepter at him.

It landed inches from his foot. "No mistakes this time you fool, kill them." Was the king's order.

Yurak bowed to his king and left the thrown room. As the blue idiot left Zarkon heard laughter coming from his left. "What so funny witch?" he asked.

"Those fools seek the mighty robot that no longer exist." the hooded figure said as her laughter only grew louder. "Be careful what you say witch. The last thing I need is that blasted Robot missing up my plans again."

In Space.

"What do we have for weapons?" Ranma asked as he moved from his seat next to Kasumi, who was bandaging a wound on Pidge's leg. "Not much Captain." Keith said handing out some blasters, grabbling hooks, and knives. "That's all that I could find."

"It should work until we can get to this castle of lions." Ranma said. "However our mission report was on our ship, they my be on to us now more then ever." checking to make sure that the blasters would work, Ranma then sat next to Kasumi and brushed back some hair. He then took a cotton ball and dabbed it on a cut on her forehead. "You going to be okay sis?" he asked. Kasumi nodded. "I'm sorry I bought you into this..." A finger stopped him from saying anything more.

"You didn't know." was all that Kasumi said. "How could you know?" Kasumi looked down. Ranma placed his hand in hers and held it for a minute. "I'm not giving up though." Ranma nodded. "That's a girl. Now get to gun truant two and be ready I'm sure there'll send someone to follow us soon." Kasumi nodded and ran to her station.

The flight back to Arus was a silent one until the alarm went off and Doom fighters started to harass the Salve ship. "Open fire!" Ranma ordered. Lazar fire was traded between the small fighters and the bigger ship until a bigger Skull ship appeared on the radar.

"Oh Shit!" Pidge yelled out as the bigger ship started to fire Ion cannon fire at their ship kocking out the stabilizers and the ship control systems. "I Need help over here!" Pidge yelled out Keith jumped into the seat next to him. Together they tried to get the ship under control but another blast from the bigger ship cause the control to explode knocking both Keith and Pidge into a near by wall.

"Brace for impact!" Ryouga yelled to Ranma and Kasumi as they did what Ryouga ordered. Ranma grabbed Kasumi using his body to shield the eldest Tendo Daughter from harm.

As the ship made a decent to the planets surface Ryouga could only think of on thing.

"I'm Sorry Akane."

To Be Continued.

Well here it is and it ends with a cliffhanger. This won't happen again though as I myself hate them, it just felt right to end it here. As you may noticed I redid the start of the prologue. To tell the truth I wasn't really happy with it and it may go throw a rewrite sometime in the near future.

Okay so for those who don't know anything about Voltron.

Here a few thing you should know.

Salve ship are exactly what they sound like. There like a boat that goes from planet to planet capturing people for slaves. They are (again) mostly dark blue in color with a white skull on the front. They are not to be confused with the Skull ships.

Skull ships are pretty much a bigger version of the salve ships. Built for more power and carries a weapon that allows Robeasts to grow. You can tell these ships by there red skulls.

I may have these mixed up since it's been a LONG time since I watch Voltron. I was only four when it first aired.

Doom fighters.

Can someone help me here? I'm not sure what the hell there called.

These things are piloted by Doom Soldiers and they act like Tie fighters. They have four cannons two on the side one on the top and one on the bottom. There mainly black and yellow with a red cockpit.

As Many Voltron fans may had noticed I changed a few things. Like Ranma and team fighting the salve ship. We don't really know if the craft had weapons or not in the original Cartoon they were pulled in the Salve ship right from the start.

Sorry but with Ranma he makes nothing easy.

Another would have to be the fighting in the hanger bay. Kasumi not a fighter in this story. She'll be easy pickings if the Soldiers of the Doom empire. So with Keith's help they made it to the Ship and fired up the weapons system and gave the others back up.

On a side note: Kasumi was not raped by doom troopers when they arrived.

The last change was at the end here.

In the Original a lion statue help glide th ship to safety. However it still crashed a good distance away from their goal of reaching the castle of lions. No beam to help them this time, seeing as how it was never used again.

Also I decided to make this a

Ranma/Allura romance. Simply because it's a first.

It will also have a Keith/Kasumi romance.

And incase you didn't read the last part

Ryouga and Akane. (Their married though so they don't count XP )

Well there you go, chapter One of Voltron ½ there more to come as the team makes their journey to the castle of lions and finding out the secret of bring back Voltron. Even if Ranma still thinks it's a myth.

Kidan Out!


	3. Chapter 2

**_From days of long ago, from uncharted regions of the universe, comes a legend. _**

**_The legend of Voltron: Defender of the Universe! _**

**_A mighty robot, loved by good, feared by evil. _**

**_As Voltron's legend grew, peace settled across the galaxy. _**

**_On planet Earth, a galaxy alliance was formed. _**

**_Together with the good planets of the solar system, _**

**_they maintained peace throughout the universe, _**

**_Until a new horrible menace threatened the galaxy._**

**_ Voltron was needed once more. _**

**_This is the story of the super force of space explorers, _**

**_specially trained and sent by the Alliance to bring back _**

**_Voltron: Defender of the Universe._**

Chapter Two: The Castle of Hope.

_Seven and half years ago._

_Ranma sat at the head of the table. _

_This was a family matter that was a long time coming._

_The seventeen-year-old was going throw a lot or hard stress right now, _

_and the bull shit that his parents are putting him through wasn't helping any._

_"Mother, thank you from coming on such short notice."_

_ Ranma said while bowing to his mother._

_"What's the meaning of this little meeting anyway, _

_Shouldn't the Tendos be here as well?" Genma his father asked._

_"This is a family matter, pops."_

_"We know that son, but they too should be here, _

_after all they will be family soon enough." _

_His mother, Nodoka said. Ranma shook his head. _

_"The only member of the Tendo clan I consider Is Kasumi." _

_"The engagements, is the reason why I called a meeting." _

_Ranma stood up and looked at the two sitting people before him. _

_"I called off ALL engagements." Ranma said. Genma stood up and was in Ranma's face. _

_"YOU DID WHAT!?" Ranma punched his father hard in the stomach, _

_causing the older man to fall on his knees._

_"Ranma, why would you call off the engagements without telling us first?" _

_Ranma looked at his mother. _

_"Because the Tendo and Saotome clans of anything goes, martial Arts doesn't exist."_

_ Ranma said looking at Genma who was slow trying to get up._

_"What do you mean son?"_

_"I mean that Pops and Mr. Tendo never finished their training under Happosai." _

_Genma started to sweat a little. How did the boy find out? _

_"Arranging a marriage between to school that don't exist is foolish, _

_and I don't want a part in this scam."_

_Genma was finally able to sit up, and he glared at the boy before him. _

_"Stop your crying boy, there is a master of the Saotome branch, _

_and that's you, and Akane is the master of the Tendo branch, _

_now shut up and get ready for your wedding."_

_"Your wrong, I'm a master of Anything Goes. Not a master of a false branch." _

_Ranma said crossing, his arms. It was true. _

_Happosai had name Ranma his heir after the wedding and started training him seriously in the art._

_Before his death Happosai also named Ranma Grand master. _

_Of course no one knew about that._

_"Son, you are not acting very manly at the moment." Nodoka said in a calm voice. _

_"I think you should still get ready for your wedding to Akane." Ranma rolled his eyes. _

_He looked at his mother and said one word that no one ever thought they who heard from him._

_"No." Ranma said. "Nor will I sit on my knees and put a knife into my gut, and let you chop off my head." _

_He looked at his mother dead in the eyes. _

_"I'm through being a puppet. I have my own dreams now and I Will run MY Life and MY Dreams. Not yours . . . " _

_He said pointing first to his mother and then at Genma . . . _

_"And defiantly not yours, and if you want to throw me out of the family fine,_

_ I'm better off without the Saotome name."_

_"I don't care, boy you will marry a Tendo or be ban from Using the Saotome branch of anything goes." _

_Genma said. "So say I, it's master." Ranma looked at Genma, _

_did he really think he had the right do ban him when Genma himself wasn't a master._

_Ranma shrugged his shoulders and stared Genma in the eyes. _

_"I don't see how you have the right Genma Saotome, _

_As Grandmaster, I Could very well ban you from ever,_

_ EVER practicing Anything Goes schools of Martial Art again." Ranma countered. _

_Nodoka looked at Ranma. He was serous. _

_Nodoka was only one of two people to ever witness_

_ Happosai naming Ranma as Master, and later Grandmaster. _

_Genma was over stepping his bounds on this one. _

_With Ranma as Grand master there was no way that the Two families were going to be one._

_She was no fool. She knew Genma single handily bought down the honor of the Saotome family._

_Her family. Nodoka looked down at the sword in her hands and wonder if what Ranma was saying was true. _

_That it would be better to be rounin, then a part of a family?_

_With a deep sigh Nodoka said without looking at Genma. _

_"Shut up Genma, do not dishonor this family further by your idiocy." _

_She said as she fingering her katana. Genma stared at her. _

_Just before she could say anything more Ranma was once again in Genma's face._

_"You tried to run my life so you can live off of my hard work and my suffering." _

_Ranma said glaring at his father. _

_"You took me on the training tip so that you wouldn't have to work a single day of your life." _

_A pause was all it took for Genma to get up and started to attack his son._

_Ranma on his part would just move out of range of the attacks._

_Nodoka didn't see Ranma's fists glowing though and _

_when Ranma did attack Genma felt it go_

_ through his whole body._

_ It also knocked him down. "What the hell?"_

_ Ranma looked at his father._

_"I told you old man. No more."_

Present Day

Arus. Mid morning.

Ranma could feel the world slowly returning after the dream he just had.

It was really more like a memory of the day he told his father off.

Ranma looked around the crash site hoping that the others were all right.

What he saw eased his heart. They sat around a small camp fire and as

Ranma took a closer look, it really wasn't a crash site anymore,

but a small camp site. Slowly getting up and as

Ranma started to get closer to the other he could see how badly they were injured.

Surprising none of the wounds was life threating. Ranma sat down next to

Ryouga and snatched one of his energy bars. The former lost boy glared at

his commander before he smiled. "Glade you're a wake ol' fearless one."

Ranma looked at him then blinked. He tried to say something but as he did he grabbed his throat.

"Your throat was damaged in the crash, it's nothing permanent

but we still should get you to a doctor." Kasumi said as she looked at Ranma.

Kasumi felt like it was her fault that this happened to Ranma. If he didn't shield her as

they crashed he would have been hurt. Pidge looked at Ranma and

seeing the question in his eyes said. "You been, unconscious since we crashed, four days ago."

That would explain why they we're in the forest south of the Castle of Lions was said to be.

Keith handed Ranma a canteen filled with water. "Here, there was a spring close by." He said.

Ranma nodded and down the water in less than two seconds.

"So what's next?" Kasumi asked.

Ranma shrugged.

"Oops, sorry forgot you can't talk right now." Kasumi said with a blush.

Ranma pointed to Keith who was Ranma's second in command.

The raven hair man looked at a map the looked at the others.

"We finish what we came here to do, and that's to find and help The Princess."

Keith said. Ranma nodded.

Two weeks later.

For more than two weeks Ranma and his team followed

Keith as much as they could. During that time

Ranma regained his voice but it was still weak.

So for now Keith remained the leader.

One night as they made camp Kasumi was checking the wound on Ranma's throat.

"No infection." She said as she cleared the wound as much as she dared.

"Still, it's best to rest your voice." Ranma nodded again. He looked down.

He wanted to say something though.

Kasumi could only guess what though. Ever since they started

this mission Ranma didn't feel right commanding this team.

Unlike Keith who seemed to be a natural leader.

Placing a hand on Ranma shoulder, which caused the young man to look up,

she smiled and hugged him close. "Don't second guess yourself Ranma.

You're doing a great job." She said as she ran her hand though his hair.

Ranma sighed and shook his head. In a very soft voice he said.

"We wouldn't have been in this mess if I was a better leader."

He finished as he looked down.

"Everyone was captured because I didn't act fast enough.

I...I failed as a team leader."

"That's not true."

Ranma looked up to see Pidge walked up to them.

"I may not have liked it when you through me up to the window,

but it was you that saw it." He said as he sat down.

Keith walked up to the next to him and place a hand on his shoulder.

"You the one that suggested that I carry Kasumi."

"It was you that told Keith to protect Kasumi and fire the ships' cannons."

Ryouga said as he walked up next to Kasumi. "You're a team player Ranma."

Kasumi took Ranma hand in hers.

"The most imported thing is that you saved my life."

Ranma looked up at her. "I would have died if you didn't shield me."

Kasumi said as she placed a hand on his cheek. "So belittle your self little brother."

From that night on Ranma tried his hardest to pull his

weight around as much as his wounds would allow.

They all had a system. Ryouga, Keith and Pidge would do

watches in shifts as Ranma and Kasumi spelt.

During the day the five of them had to make good time.

Once in a while they could see a castle far in the distance.

But said nothing about it seeing as how they were to far away.

Ranma thinks that they were a good two three days still.

One night though the team had its first real argument about the mission.

While a part of the mission to provide aid to the people of Arus

and its princess the other part Ranma thought of as a myth at best.

"Why is it so hard to believe?" Keith asked his commander as they

sat on opposite ends of the camp fire. Ranma looked at him

as though he was an idiot. He looked at the raven haired man

and just sat in thought.

"So your telling me that a Robot so powerful got trick into thinking

that this Haggar was some goddess, and that she able to

spilt him up into five separate parts?"

Ranma said as he stared hard at Keith.

"And when they come together and I quote

'Two form the legs, two the arms and body, and one forms the head.' How on earth can

that happen if Voltron was so powerful?"

Keith was in lost for words as he thought about it.

Then he shook his head. No, there was no way Voltron could be a myth.

He just couldn't believe that his hero, and a hero to everyone could be

only a legend.

Keith wanted to beat the living crap out of his commander.

"So says the star of Ranko ½." Ryouga said as

he dumped could water on Ranma's head. Keith and Pidge eyes bugged out.

"That was you? Does the garrison know?" The youngest member said.

Her voice was as soft as his male voice as she glared at Ryouga.

"Yes they know and they know about Charlotte."

Ranma said as she thrown water on Ryouga and low and be hold.

P-chan was back on the seen.

Both Keith and Pidge were surprised.

Both Ranma and Ryouga in their curse were still as young as the day they got them.

Ranma as Ranko Saotome was still a beautiful red head.

She looked about between fifteen and sixteen.

Ryouga as P-chan as he was once call was still a very young piglet.

"Bwee!"

"Ranma that wasn't very nice."

Kasumi said as she picked up her

brother-in-law and the hot water that was heating on the fire.

"Could one of you check Ranma's throat?

I want to make sure that it did reopen when she changed."

Keith having field medical training moved over to the wet red head.

Keith carefully unwrapped the gaze on Ranmas' neck.

See that the wound wasn't open and there was no blood

Keith started to wrap a new gaze around the wound.

"I don't understand." Pidge said as he sat next to Ranma.

"How did you let Nabiki Tendo get away with your life?"

Ranma looked at the young man and smiled.

"We made a deal. I wouldn't kill her if she changed a few things and paid me a nice sum."

"Hince, the main characters female and male and the happy ending."

Ryouga said as he came back and sat down. "Akane was pretty mad."

Ranma shrugged. "But, everything turned out all right.

Who knew that Ranko ½ was going to be a very big hit."

"So was most of those things true?"

"You me my trips though alternate universes?" The two nodded.

"No that happen in Ranko's Adventures, which isn't part of my life.

Although I wished it was."

the remainder of the night was as all of the other nights a quiet one.

Ten miles away.

In a once beautiful castle that was surround by a small lake lies the Castle of Lions.

The birth place of the once mighty robot. This was the home of Princess Allura Arusia.

The only survivor of Arus royal family. She stood at her window staring out at the forest.

Two and a half week ago she saw a Doom salve ship crashed in the Midori forest.

She had a feeling that the help that her father had asked for ten years ago had finally arrived.

She suddenly glared at the forest. Now she wasn't sure if she wanted the help.

_Ten years ago._

_Castle of Lions._

_With the communication_ _satellite_ _array down, _

_King Alfor had little to no choice but to sent the message by e-mail._

_ Sadly Terra may not be able to get it in time to send the that they so desperately needed._

_Zarkon, the king of planet Doom sent in a surprise attack, _

_that not only destroyed Voltron but half the royal Arusian arm forces. _

_Ten minutes ago, the once peaceful King had received a private message _

_from the tyrant to meet him at the valley of Zohar._

_Having no choice but to face Zarkon alone. _

_The king sent a message right away bet for he had gotten ready for his battle. _

_On his way out, he had bumped into his eight-year-old daughter, Allura._

_One look into her bright blue eyes and he knew that he may never return. _

_He knelt next to the young blonde and hugged her close. _

_"Daddy has to go my little Allura. Coran will be in charge of your safety." _

_He told her._

_Allura for her part hugged her father back and whispered in his ear._

_"Be safe daddy." Before letting him go and ran to Coran._

_Several hours later._

_No one knew what had happen at the battle all they knew was that _

_Doom forces have left and that an badly wounded King had returned. _

_Be for he had passed away though, he looked at his best friend and first Lieutenant. _

_"Coran, please take my daughter to a save place and keep her there."_

_Little Allura was with him, though she had fallen asleep sometime ago. _

_King Alfor had gently and very weakly ran his fingers though her hair. _

_"Her...her destiny has yet to be full filled." _

_His king and best friend said. _

_"She will meet five brave people who will fight to save the planet."_

_With that said King Alfor had past away._

Present Day.

She had a dream a few nights ago.

It was about her father and him telling her that the

help that was asked for had finally arrived, and that they were there to help bring

Voltron back online. He had also going on to say that one of them would leave the team.

That confused her. Allura didn't understand the dream at all,

other then a group of young warriors would be coming to

pilot the five robotic lions that would become voltron.

Allura herself would have love to fight among them. This was after all her home planet.

Her thoughts then turned to another dream. This one however wasn't like the one of her father.

No, this one was that of a young man with a pigtail.

In her dream, she saw him fighting as Voltron lead commander,

However something was holding him back and as the dream went on

she saw him injured many times. These series were always the same. He was injured protecting her.

She didn't know this young man but she had a feeling she will soon.

Twelve hours later.

Dawn hadn't always been the best thing for Ranma,

but it was a good time to start practicing his martial arts. His kata let him feel alive.

Even after he sealed seventy-five percent of his skills and power.

He decided to do this after he accidently hurt someone in practice.

Once in awhile he would unseal his gift and just let it all out.

However since he was a guest on the planet he was once again limited.

Ranma wasn't the only one to limit his martial arts skills.

Ryouga and Keith was the same.

Keith he could understand since he was seventeen when he joined the academy.

However the three of them was the most gifted in the martial arts.

"RANMA PREPARE TO DIE!" Ryouga yelled as he jumped in with a

downward punch barely missing Ranma on his decent.

Ranma stepped back and bent over backwards as Keith jumped in with a round house kick.

Ranma moved fast and sweeped Keith feet out from under him.

Ranma pushed off the ground and flipped over Ryougas' punch and double kicked

him once Ranma cleared his head. Ranma landed and spined around and the blocked several

punches from Pidge as he joined in the sparing match.

Kasumi watched from the side lines.

They been like this for awhile now.

Ranma would get up and practice a few kata,

then Ryouga, Keith, and Pidge would jump in to try and

tag Ranma out. It was a game between the three.

The one to tag Ranma was then a target for the other three.

Ranma said it was a good way to fight with multiples enemies.

So far it worked and Pidge skills in hand to hand combat went up.

Kasumi liked the Idea that they would become friends, and better team mates.

It helped them to become a better and more powerful team.

Kasumi placed a hand on her stomach, there was a reason she had second

thoughts about this mission. Keith looked at Kasumi long enough to know

that she was hiding something,

this however caused him to get punched and then kicked.

"Focus!" Ranma said. Keith nodded and went to sit down.

Ranma looked at Pidge and Ryouga.

The two looked at each other. Then they ran at Ranma in hopes to double team him.

Ranma smirked and jumped kicked Ryouga while at the same time grabbed

Pidge shirt as he landed, spined around and throw Pidge into Ryouga.

Ranma then finished it off as he ran at them and spined kicked

Ryouga in the jaw and then punched Pidge to the ground.

"Your team work is getting better, however you still need a lot of work if your going to tag me."

Ranma bowed to the others and then went to gather his things.

Pidge, Ryouga and Keith looked at one other and started to think up plans for the next match.

Kasumi just smiled and shook her head. They may never learn this lessen.

Ranma was just to good in his martial arts.

The Anything Go style was away to adopted to any fighting style

and then use the best style in Anything Goes to defect your opponent.

When everything was packed and they were ready to

head for the castle, they moved out and kept a look out for

any Doom fighters.

As several hours passed and the five made it out

of the woods . They lost there breath as

they saw the Castle of Lions.

It was heavily damaged. While it was still standing it looked like it

could fall at any moment.It was missing almost the whole section of the left wing,

and every now and then some small part of it would fall into the lake that surround the damage castle.

"We should go and see if there's anyone still around."

Ranma said as they made their way to the doors.

As they passed the gates with a pair of winged lions statues,

Ranma had to Suppressing a shutter.

"I remember a time poor little Ranma here was afraid of any kind of cats."

Ryouga said with a grin. Ranma looked at him and growled.

"I shut up Pork Chop." Kasumi just shook her head.

When they arrived at the door Ranma had the impulse to

knock but open the door anyways.

The inside was just as bad as the outside.

There was no power what so ever and the whole place was dark.

Hearing a sound Ranma quickly jumped out of the way

as a lazar blast hit the floor where he once stood.

"Hold your fire where here to help!" Ranma called out.

The lazar fire had stopped.

"I'm commander Ranma Saotome of the Galaxy Alliance."

The man that was shooting at Ranma stepped out of the

shadows and looked him in the eyes. He lowered his gun and then placed it in it's holster.

In a soft kind voice he said. "I am Coran, Royal Adviser, to Princess Allura Arusia.

We have been waiting a long time young man."

Ranma rubbed the back of his head.

"When we have gotten the message it was over ten years old.

The high command was quick to reacted though and I was asked to being in a team of five."

As Ranma said this the others decided that it was safe to enter

and walked in, as they did Ranma called out their name for Coran.

"My second in command, Keith Kogane, Next to him is our youngest member

Darrel "Pidge" Stoker, our medical officer Kasumi Tendo Ono. And Ryouga Hibiki."

Coran shook every one's hands as Ranma told him who was who.

He then stood back and looked up at the stairs. "May I introduce Princess Allura Arusia."

As he said this soft foot steps can be heard coming down the stairs.

As Ranma and the other got on their knees, Ranma looked up just in time to see

an angel of pure beauty. However Allura wasn't dressed as a princess.

She wore army fatigues of blue and white.

Her waist length blond hair was tied in a pony tail. Her blue eyes widen in some shock as her eyes meet Ranma's.

"Welcome to Arus warriors of the Alliance." She started. "Ten years ago, my planet, a once beautiful and

peaceful planet was attacked by King Zarkon of planet Doom."

"My father received a mission from Zarkon to a duel of honor.

My father was badly injured in this fight. When my father had passed away,

he left me the secrets of the Voltron lions." Coran stood next to her.

"As I trained Allura in self defense I told her that when she was

young a mighty robot help in the fight that formed the Galaxy Alliance.

Please follow me to the command center, it would be better to show you."

Ranma and the others stood up and followed

them deeper into the castle.

To Be Continued

Author Corner:

Okay so another Chapter done with. Ranma's world is about to get blown away,

when Coran tells the story of the mighty robot that help keep the peace

until Haggar blow him apart.

Well since pretty much blows when it comes to using

Word Perfect I decided to edit it this story in word pad which also blows.

If this is still hard to read and if anyone is willing to Be my beta reader please tell me in a review.

Okay shout out goes to

Ash K and Ryan L. Spradling

Ryan has his own story out that he has YET to finish called

Wild moon ½ it a good story and you should look it up.

Also you seen me put in a story of Ranma's life titled "Ranko ½" this is a Fanfic.

It's unfinished but what there is of it is a good story.

I figured Nabiki would give up and go into the Manga

business and make a killing off of Ranma's life.

Two new characters appeared in this story.

Coran:

I changed around to combine both the comic and anime.

So he's an ex-soldier serving as his Princess's adviser.

In the cartoon he was voiced by Peter Cullen. Better

known as Optimus Prime from Transformers.

I may work more with him in future chapters,

Princess Allura Arusia:

Okay Last name isn't cannon since most of the characters didn't have last names.

(A-roo-see-a, I think.) If you look closely you can see Arus in the name.

Princess of Arus, in her early twenties, and trained in the arusian martial arts style

as well as weaponry. She by far not a tomboy. I based this on the comic book instead of the cartoon.

You will see her change over time.

Well that's all folks. See ya in the next chapter when we learn more about the Lions and Voltron.

Until then

Kidan Out!


	4. Chapter 3

_**From days of long ago, from uncharted regions of the universe, **_

_**Comes a legend. **_

_**The legend of Voltron: Defender of the Universe! **_

_**A mighty robot, loved by good, feared by evil. **_

_**As Voltron's legend grew, peace settled across the galaxy. **_

_**On planet Earth, a galaxy alliance was formed. **_

_**Together with the good planets of the solar system, **_

_**they maintained peace throughout the universe, **_

_**Until a new horrible menace threatened the galaxy.**_

_**Voltron was needed once more. **_

_**This is the story of the super force of space explorers, **_

_**specially trained and sent by the Alliance to bring back **_

_**Voltron: Defender of the Universe.**_

Chapter Three: Secret of the five Lions

Planet Doom.

The sound of fresh hitting fresh was heard,

and Yurak found him self on the floor near his rulers' feet.

"I don't tolerate failure. Go back to Arus and destroy everything.

Hagger give him a Robeast to help." The ruler of Planet Doom said.

"Fail me once more, don't bother coming back."

Yurak got up and bowed to his king. He couldn't believe that the

Space brats got away from him.

Not only did they get away from the castle,

they had to fire lazars on it as well.

Yurak gave chase and the brats fought back only to be shot down.

Now he had to take a blasted Robeast with him back to the

blasted planet Arus to stops the brats from bring back that blasted Voltron.

It was all in a day's work for a blasted soldier of the Doom Empire. "Blast it!"

The once beautiful planet of Arus.

The echos of foot steps are heard in the halls in the castle,

as seven people made their way to a secret chamber within the castle.

Once their Coran, chief adviser to the only remaining member of

they royal family, place a series of codes into a key pod.

When the doors open, they tried not to stare as they saw

the command center of the castle.

Unlike the rest of the palace the control room looked new but unused.

Coran led them to a computer and input a series of command.

The screen lite up and a picture of five robotic lions was soon.

"For as long as we can remember Voltron has been

our protector here on Arus." He started.

"During the last battle the mighty robot was split into five parts."

Hitting a button, the screen changed into a wreckage of something.

Ranma watched as he saw for the first time the damage Haggar can do.

He wasn't a fool Planet Doom was a threat, but with ships in a the shape of a lion? Please.

Crossing his arms. He waited for Coran to finish.

Unknown to Ranma Princess Allura

was watching him from the corner of her eyes.

She knows the look all to well. Ranma didn't believe in Voltron.

Shaking her head she watched Ranma as he leaned up against the wall.

Watching as Coran tells the other about rebuilding the parts into the five lions ships.

"We realized that Voltron couldn't be put back together like he was.

So we used an old Arusian legend and rebuilt them into the five lion ships."

Coran finished. "However the power they needed to run, was lost when

Voltron was destroyed. We had no choice but to place them in hidden dens

until they are fully powered."

The Screen once again changed to show each lion. On the right side was the

red lion and below that lion was the blue lion. On the left side was the green

lion and below the green lion was the yellow lion. In the middle the leader and

the biggest of the lions, was a black lion.

"We discover that the lions each had a power crystal in its core system,

thus making each part one fifth the power of Voltron." Allura said. Ranma

rolled his eyes and if you were a mind reader you could hear him say "Duh."

"The crystal them selves hold mysterious power." Allura said looking at Ranma.

"Each part was made into lions. And inter graded with special inter locking system to form Voltron."

The princess then lowered her head and looked at her hands.

"I'm guessing that before you had a chance to test this interlocking system your

planet and home was attacked." Ranma said pushing off the wall.

At Alluras' nod Ranma walked up to the panel.

"Do the lions work?"

Allura blinked, she could have sworn that he didn't believe in Voltron.

"The lions maybe our only chance at stopping these guys, either way with

or in out Voltron we can still try to protect the people of Arus."

The other's blinked. The four members of the team looked at each other.

Kasumi placed a hand on Ranmas' shoulder. "It's wroth a shot since we

have no weapons to fight back." The others nod.

"What harm could come of trying the lions?" Pidge said.

"Before we do please put on these uniforms." Coran said as he

handed each soldier a colored uniform.

The uniforms are the same basic design.

A white body suits with a color v on the chest that

covers the shoulders. Each uniform also had a belt and a blaster side arm.

Each color was that of a lion. Kasumi had the color of blue lion.

Pidge's color was that of the Green lion.

Ryouga's was that of yellow lion.

Keith's was red lion.

Ranma's was that of black lion.

"They look good on you." Allura said with a smile.

Ranma was busy with his helmet display.

It showed all he needed to know about the working function of the suit.

He blinked in an error came up about Voltron.

"What's up with error four?" He asked as he tapped the view

display some more. "Key item missing?"

He looked at the princess and then took off his helmet.

"What's Key?" He asked looking into the Princess's blue eyes.

The Princess gave him a small smile.

"Key item is what runs the lions. To put it simple it's a key." Ranma blinked.

"So, where is it?"

"The one place where Doom never thought to look." Coran said.

"Hopefully, you'll do your best as the Voltron Force." The age adviser said.

"Voltron Force? What do you think this is, Some type of Sentai show?"

Ranma said crossing his arms.

"Look we're here for one thing and one thing only, once we're

done we're heading back to earth." The others blinked.

They all thought one thing. _That was pretty mean._

Allura turned to Ranma and glared at him.

"Well excuse me, mister high and mighty. But this is very real.

Many have died trying to being voltron back and many have died to protect it's secret."

She nearly yelled. "You don't believe in Voltron then why did you take this mission?"

"Trust me, If I could I wouldn't have taken this waist of time mission." Ranma said

getting into her face. "Voltron is nothing but a legend and nothing more!"

Allura wasn't one to back down and got even closer to Ranma.

"My Father DIED protecting the secret from planet Doom."

Allura didn't stop there though. "Arus was attack by a coward,

many have been taken and killed or in salved. If you don't believe in

Voltron then you have no right wearing that uniform!"

"Listen here you Tomboy, I told you

I would help this planet and I meant it." Ranma yelled back.

While the two was fighting with each other

Ryouga and Kasumi had sweat drops going behind their head

"Will he..." Ryouga started

"Ever learn?" Kasumi finished.

Coran just sighed. He then looked at the other four members and turned to them.

"Getting back to the lions, Each one has the power of an element."

Ignoring the argument between Ranma and Allura, which just turn into a screaming match,

Coran typed in a few codes and the screen started showing each Lion.

"As you can guess the color of the Lions show which lion has what."

Coran said. The others was behind him not seeing Allura and Ranma

letting off some stream as the two was not started to throw punches and kicks at each other.

They also didn't see that the Princess was holding her own against Ranma.

"We'll start with Ryouga's lion, The Yellow lion." On the Screen there was a

hug yellow robotic lion, the must notice feature was the small cannon on the yellow cat's back.

"Yellow lion is powered by the power of earth.

We decided that the den should be placed in the decide to place

the lion in a den in the middle of the desert." The picture was changed to show a lion made of sand.

Inside rested a robotic lion in sleep. "Each lion has a different weapon system.

Yellow Lion cannon doesn't fire like it should." Coran ducked under a wild swing form

his princess, and then gently pushed her back to a waiting Ranma.

Pidge sweat dropped and looked at the two. "Shouldn't we stop them?" he asked.

Coran shook his head. "Princess Allura has a lot of stress to work out,

so does this young man." Turning back to the computer.

On the screen and staring right at them was the Lion of the sea.

"Blue lion as you can guess is powered by water.

We keep her in the moat near the palace."

Unlike the yellow lion there was no special design.

Noticing that the fight between Princess and soldier was slowing down.

Coran turned to Kasumi.

"Kasumi, you will pilot of the blue lion." Holding out his hand

Coran caught a ball that bounced off Ranma's head. "Pidge, you will pilot the green lion."

The screen switched to a small lion sitting in the forest surroundings. "Green lion is powered by the force of air."

Coran turned to Keith next. "Keith, as second-in-command,

You will pilot the red lion."

Keith nodding as the red lion was next on the screen.

"Red lion rests in the dormant volcano to the east."

By now everyone turned to see Ranma in a head lock by the Princess.

Ryouga and Kasumi blinked. Ranma was being held in a sleeper hold with

Allura barely holding on. "Say it!" Allura said tightening the hold on Ranma's neck.

"No." Ranma said. Head couldn't believe that he got sucker punched by

this puny little princess. Doing something he never thought he would do he reached

behind him and started as best he could to tickle the princess.

Allura tried to hold in her laughter by slamming Ranma's head into the floor.

It wasn't a knock out but it did stop the fight. "Pay attention you jerk.

Your lion is on the screen." Allura said sitting on the floor.

Ranma looked up, he couldn't believe he thought that the young Princess was cute.

Blinking Ranma looked into the yellow eyes of Black Lion. Unlike the others this one was huge,

twice the size of the others, on the crest of the royal seal of Arus. A crown over a cross.

Like their uniforms the lion also has a red colored V.

On the black was folded what everyone can guess to be wings.

"Black Lion is the bulk of Voltron. Forming the head and body.

When the lions come to together..."

Coran hit other button and one by one the lions of Voltron started to

transform and was placed in certain parts of black lion.

Blue and Yellow lion formed the feet and legs. Red and Green lion formed the arms and hands.

They all came together. First green lion formed the left arm,

then red lion formed the right arm. Blue lion formed the right leg and yellow finished off as the left.

Black lions ears folded out while the mouth open to show a face.

"They form Voltron." Allura finished. She then looked at Ranma.

"Still think he's just a legend Mr. Saotome?" Ranma walked up to the Computer.

He looked into the yellow eyes of the mighty robot, at his side he cliched his fist tightly.

Ranma turned around and looked at the Princess, her adviser, and his team mates.

"Until, the lions are awake and are formed, yes I do. Now where are the keys." Ranma said softly.

Allura looked down at the floor.

"In my fathers' tomb." Was all she had to said.

"Glad that you did something right." Ranma muttered,

Kasumi glared at him. "It was a good choice, Zarkon would

never have looked there." Ranma turned around and looked at her.

"We need those keys."

"That is going be a problem." Coran said. Everyone but Allura turned to him.

"We had to seal the tomb to protect his majesty body." Ranma looked at Ryouga.

"We may have a way in depending on the type of seal." Everyone looked at the princess for her answer.

Allura had to think really hard on this. This was her fathers' tomb after all. A place for rest.

Then she remembered something. There was a secret passage under the winged lion

near the front gate. It leads to the catacombs under the castle but it should lead them to the tomb.

"Coran what about the Catacombs?" She asked.

"Yes, but do we have enough time?" Everyone looked at each other then

they all looked at Ranma to make the choice. _Do we have time, doom could be on _

_the way as we speak. _ Ranma thought to his self.

"Okay, Doom maybe coming back so we have to hurry." He glared at the Princess.

"Princess, please led the way." Allura glared back she wasn't going to let this jerk intimidate her.

Allura looked at the other members of the voltron force and smiled at them.

"We have better go." she said. "If what you say is true we

done have much time before will get here." She then turned to Coran.

"Well you please keep a look out for us?" The aged adviser nodded his head.

"Of course my Princess." Allura frown when he said the and then she and the

five others left the control room. No one saw him put his hand together in a prayer

or heard him say. "Please oh lord, let them be the help we have asked for."

Outside.

"Ranma, what has gotten into you?" Kasumi asked softly as she

walked next to him. Said martial artist was still ticked by his lost to

the princess however and didn't say anything. "This isn't like you Ranma,

you have not acted this why since before you and Akane broke up."

Ranma glared at her. "First off, we didn't brake up she cheated on me

with that clueless pig beside the princess, Second of all I don't know." He said.

"There just something about her that piss me off, if that makes any sense at all." He tells her.

"If I didn't know any better, I say the two of you were a prefect match for each other."

Kasumi joked. However, Ranma wasn't laughing with her. "Little Brother, don't you think

it's time to more on? What are the chances that what happen with Akane will happen again?"

_This again._ Ranma thought. "Kasumi, I'm better off alone."

_That's the same answer he gave me three years ago. _"Well, it's just not right, what about Lisa?

she, seemed nice enough." Ranma looked at her. Then sighed. "She, left on the SS. Explorer.

Three mouths later, she doesn't know when she'll be back and decided to break up."

Sad eyes again. Damn how he hated those eyes. "What about, what's her name? What happen with her?"

_What is this twenty questions? _"You'll have to be more specific then that, Sis."

Kasumi looked thoughtful as they made their way down the now open hallway under one of the statues

of a winged lion. Kasumi was thinking about one of Akane's friends,

or was it one of Nabiki's.

"I guess it really doesn't matter, since your single."

As the two walked in silence Keith and Ryouga started to talk to eachother.

"What's up with Ranma?" Keith asked. Ryouga looked at him then back at

their commanding officer. "Got me, the last time I saw him acted like that was

when he was engaged to my wife."

"Of course, what we saw wasn't anything compared to how Ranma beat

the hell out of me and Akane." Keith blinked, he had heard the story of how

Ryouga and Akane. How they betrayed Ranmas' trust and cheated on him,

but to just now hear at how bad Ranma had beaten them was unbelievable.

Keith had know Ranma for a little of five years. To hear this was a real shock.

Then something had came to mind. "Hey was this before or after Ranma nearly

killed Jeff in training?" The fight was still the talk of the Academy. Ranma was paired

up with Jeff in a sparing match. Jeff Like Ranma, Keith and Ryouga had been studying in

martial arts. So he was up there with both of them. Everyone could tell Ranma was in a mood

and backed off.

Jeff however was brave enough to take Ranma on.

The fight however was shot and Ranma had to be restraint from

killing the cadet. No one knew what set the normally claim Ranma off.

Hearing this, Keith had a thought, and if this was true HE was going to kill Ryouga.

"After, although I think Ranma may have known for sometime.

Even I don't know what set Ranma off that day." _No one but maybe _

_Kasumi may know._ Ryouga thought. "I'm surprise Princess Allura was

badly hurt during the fighting, to tell you the truth."

Speaking of which Allura and Pidge was up ahead.

Pidge was telling the Princess that he could give the castle

an upgrade as he puts it. The Princess just smiles at him.

"I still can't believe that you fought Ranma and still breathing." He said.

Allura gave the young man a glare.

"Dealing with that jerk must be hard for all of you. She said.

To her surprise Pidge shook his head.

"Ranma may be ruff to deal with but when it comes to

team work he's one of a kind." Allura blinked at him.

Pidge then tells her about what has happen since they have

gotten her and how he help them get off planet doom.

Allura had to admit that Ranma did a pretty good job on getting his team

off of planet Doom.

The group of six stopped at other door. However it looked locked,

that is until Allura took out a small golden cross and placed it in a grove.

The cross started to glow and the door opened. "Quickly."

The princess said as she ran inside the room and down the stairs.

Ranma and his team followed after her and when she stopped at a coffin, they all gasped.

Floating above the tomb was a man in his thirties although it was had to tell with the mans bread.

"Father?"

"Hello my daughter, I see that you have brought the help I have asked for."

Allura nodded. King Alfor turned to Ranma and the others.

"In my tomb you will fine the keys that you seek. However you must hurry."

With that the ghost vanishes and the top of the tomb opens up.

When the group moved to see what was inside they didn't see a body but five cases.

One of which was open and on it side. "Oh no." Ranma looked at the Princess.

"The key to black lion is missing."

"Damn it, look around see if you can find anything." Ranma ordered his team.

Everyone started to look around the catacombs looking for clues.

They found one, a very small one at that. "Ranma over here."

Ryouga called out. Ranma walked up to him and knelt .

There in the side of the tomb was a small hole that was big enough for a mouse.

"Mice. This is just great." Ranma said with a sigh. Before anything could be said

their com link with Coran went off. "Princess you must hurry back, the castle is under attack."

The adviser said. "We're on our way Coran, but we have some bad news."

"It'll have to wait."

Ranma walked up to the Princess.

"We need to get back fast, Where's that door?"

"Over there but I don't see how you can open it."

Ranma nodded to Ryouga who nodded back.

Ryouga reached the door he reached back and then cried out.

" Bakusai Tenketsu!" and as soon as he jab his finger into the sealed

door it flashed for a second before it exploded outward into the the palaces hallways.

The group of six ran back to the control room where they saw a

Doom armada firing their lazars on the planet.

"Kasumi I want you to stay here and help fine the missing key."

Ranma said. "Princess you know the lay out of this place better then Kasumi. Help her look."

He then turned to the age adviser. "How do we get to the lions?"

He asked. Coran hit a button on the computer and then it started to

raise up into the air. "These well take you to the transporters.

From there to the lions." He said.

Ranma nodded holding the Key to Blue lion.

Then without a world ran to chute number four.

He grabbed the handle bars to help control his fall.

The others followed. Once at the bottom he jumped into

what looked like a transport.

Once inside he started to hit the controls.

The transport shot out. Ranma watched as the tunnel

bedrock started to change into water.

When the transport stopped,

a lift came down from the lion and lifted

Ranma and his seat to the control cockpit of the lion.

"Everyone report in."

"Pidge here, Ready to roar.

"Ryouga here, that was pretty fun.

"Ready for action, commander."

"Then insert your keys."

As one the team placed their keys into the control panel.

Outside the lions their eyes glowed with life, then one by

one they each gave a roar before they took flight.

In a far desert. A dune that was sat in the middle in the shape

of a sand lion. From deep inside there was a loud roar.

Two seconds later a large yellow lion with a cannon on it's

back ran out and started running to the doom battle ships.

Deep in a forest all was quiet.

Then out of no where there was a loud roar of a lion.

And then came the big green cat. It ran out of a fall hollowed out tree.

It too ran at the doom ship in hopes to stop the invasion of the planet.

You would think that a volcano wouldn't have been a place for one

of the most powerful weapons in the galaxy.

However for the lion of fire this was no problem.

Like all the other lions, red lion gave off a roar and busted

though the lava and headed for the Doom Armada.

The clean water that surrounded the Castle of lions was once clear and clear.

However the war over the years had dirtied this once clear lake.

So it was a surprise when a blue and white lion bust though the waters

and launched an attack on the led ship of the attacking force.

Inside the castle of lions was a cause for a celebration.

This was the maiden flight of all the lions but one, so it was up to

Kasumi to remind Coran and the princess what Ranma wanted them to do.

"Umm, I hate to be a party pooper, but we still have to fine the missing key."

She said as she crossed her arms and tapped her foot. She felt like she was once

again handling her sisters when they where younger.

Outside the castle things has gotten a little worst as Doom released their robeast.

"What the hell is that thing!?" Pidge yelled out over the com links in the lions.

"It's a robeast, watch out!" Keith warned the others and the monster tried to

slam it's first into green lion's head.

Blue lion was low to the ground. Ready to attack at any second.

"I haven't seen anything that ugly since Taro." Ranma said as he

watched it move. Hitting the triggers Blue lion started to fire lazars

and missiles at the Robeast.

This did nothing but piss off the giant monster.

It grabbed yellow lion out of the air and throw the big cat

at the smaller red lion as it snuck up on it. This lift Pidge and

Ranma to deal with the Robeast.

"Any idea on how to deal with this thing boss?"

"Not yet, man if only we had Black lion we could handle

this thing with five lion instead of four."

Ranma was at a lost. This robeast was just to strong for

them to handle alone. They needed black lion to help turned this fight.

The robeast wasn't going to wait anymore. It ran at the two remaining

lions holding a sword in each hand. When it was close enough it throw the

weapons at each lion. When the swords hit the ground though it exploded

sending the lions higher into the air.

The Robeast followed up with it's attack and jumped

after them and then slammed them back down to the ground.

It then followed them down and jumped on the down lions.

It then picked them up and thrown them at the recovered Red and Yellow lion.

This time knocking out all four.

That however wasn't enough for the robeast as it picked up blue Lion

and slammed it into a side of a mountain. It then looked at the other three

and then decided that they two was a threat.

It ran at them and then one by one kick

them in what would be their stomachs

sending them into Blue lion and the mountain.

Laughter could almost be heard from the doom

command ship as the Robeast was called to rest

before attacking the castle. Laying in it's coffin the Robeast went to sleep.

As the ships left the planet, four lightly damage lions laid on their sides.

In each lion their pilots only had one thought as they lay unconscious.

_We need Voltron._

To Be Continue.

Next time on Voltron.

With their pride down Ranma and team have to move fast to find the last remaining key.

But things aren't going so well as one of there own is in trouble.

Can the team being back to most powerful Robot to ever be made?

Or is Planet Arus in big trouble?

Stay tune as VOLTRON returns, in Chapter four: The Missing Key.

Author notes:

Okay, first off I like to say this. This chapter was a major pain in the ass.

I had to figure out what I wanted to do with this and even though

I said Allura wasn't going to be a tomboy, she still ended up fighting Ranma.

Again I wrote this with Word Perfect and edit in word pad.

Please let me know if this is a easier read.

A few notes to tell you about.

Black and Green Lion Power switch.

According to Wikipedia (See Ryan I do my research.)

Green Lion is powered by life while Black lion is powered by air.

Somehow I find this unlikely.

WHY on Arus would Black lion be powered by air

and Green lion by life?

Especially when Black lion forms the head and body and

Green lion the left arm? So I switched it out, I have a lot of Ideas with

Ranma's Black lion vs Keiths black lion that you will see greatly changed.

Uniform changed.

This was a hard one but since I was a little kid when

Voltron first came out I wanted to honor something with this fic.

I can't see Keith or Pidge wear any other color other then their uniforms.

So to honor one of the Greatest shows ever, Keith is still in red and Pidge is still in green.

Don't know why Kasumi in blue though.

Ryouga pretty much was easy because of his short.

Ranma well, I gave him black because red was taken.

Uniforms.

I remember in the prologue that I clearly stated

that this was not to be confused with Power Rangers.

So far no one has. The suits themselves are special in their own right.

Each uniform comes with a side arm, (Don't know the guns name though.)

Grabbling hook for scaling walls, and a knife.

The suits are designed to keep the body warm in cold weather.

(As seen in a episode.) I imagine that they can keep the person

cool as well. The helmet I also changed.

This idea came form the helmet display in the army.

( I think?) With Kasumi as a medic it can also display vitro signs

of an injured person.

All in all it's a military type battle suit.

Sentai.

"This isn't most sentai, it's real life." Actually Voltron is a Super Sentai.

A good example of what Sentai is would be Power Rangers,

Sailor moon, Tokyo Mew Mew and many more.

Allura Vs. Ranma.

I know I'm going to get yelled at this but look at the states okay.

Allura won because she grew up in a hostile environment fighting

almost everyday since her fathers death. That and Ranma had sealed up

more then seventy-five percent of his skills.

That puts him just above a normal fighter.

Jeff and Lisa.

For those of you who many not know Jeff and Lisa are

two members of the Vehicle force Voltron.

And YES I well be bring them into the story but not as you may like it.

I was never a big fan of this team and I Think Lion force voltron and kick their ass.

Well that it for now See you again and hopefully I can get my fight screen better.

Thanks for reading and as always REVIEW!

Kidan out.


	5. Chapter 4

**_From days of long ago, from uncharted regions of the universe, _**

**_Comes a legend. _**

**_The legend of Voltron: Defender of the Universe! _**

**_A mighty robot, loved by good, feared by evil. _**

**_As Voltron's legend grew, peace settled across the galaxy. _**

**_On planet Earth, a galaxy alliance was formed. _**

**_Together with the good planets of the solar system, _**

**_they maintained peace throughout the universe, _**

**_Until a new horrible menace threatened the galaxy._**

**_Voltron was needed once more. _**

**_This is the story of the super force of space explorers, _**

**_specially trained and sent by the Alliance to bring back _**

**_Voltron: Defender of the Universe._**

(This will be the last time I do the intro. It doesn't work

without the theme music any ways.)

Chapter Four: The Missing Key.

King Zarkon, sat in his chair, quietly tapping his finger tips on the arm.

He wasn't happy, not by a long shot, Yurak did what he was told but

he was to late to stop them from getting the lions.

He placed his head on his left hand thinking of a way to stop the brats

from bringing back Voltron. The sound of purring bought him out of his

thought. Turning he saw that his witch was petting her blue cat.

"What are you so happy about?" He asked the cat. Who looked up and his

at the king. Zarkon glared at the cat daring it to do it again. The witch chuckled

as she petted the animal. Haggar looked at her king as if to answer his unasked

question.

"I do not know why they didn't bring Voltron into that battle, my lord."

She started. Her eyes glowed for a few seconds before she looked up at her king.

A smiled a appeared on her blue face. "I sense that they are having trouble finding

something."

"Yurak, I want you to send, some ships, try to find the lions hidden dens and destroy

them once and for all before they being back Voltron." The king said to his commanding officer.

Yurak was just glade that his king wasn't using his head for a football.

"Yes my lord." He said as he bowed and left.

Zarkon looked at the witch too his side. She wasn't telling him anything that wasn't knew.

So how is it that the brats would know how to being back Voltron?

He knew that Haggar knew that answer. _If she betrays me she'll die._

Planet Arus.

Castle of lions.

"OW! Will you cut that out!" Ranma yelled at the blonde at his side.

Allura frowned at him then once again tighten the bandage around his arm.

"Aw, and here I thought you was mister tough guy." She said back.

"Next time, be more careful."

Ranma glared at the princess. "What was that thing anyway?" He asked.

"One of Zarkon's famous Robeasts." Coran said.

"Only with the power of Voltron can you hope to destroy it."

Everyone looked at the adviser.

"The only way to do that is if we can found that missing key, OW DAMN IT!"

Ranma yelled at the Princess once more as she placed another bandage on Ranma.

"I thought you didn't believe in the power of Voltron." The blonde said. "Be lucky that

the suits your wearing absorb so much of the damage, or you could be dead." Allura said

as she got up.

"Yeah, yeah, the story of my life." Ranma said. He watched the Princess as she

checked up on the other members of his team. It was then that he noticed that

Kasumi was missing. That was odd.

He didn't have to worry for long as Kasumi walked in.

"Any luck finding the key?" Ryouga asked as he looked up at his sister-in-law.

"No, I'm not sure what Arus Mice eat though so I couldn't set a trap." Allura looked

up at that. Then she narrowed her eyes. She had a guess which mice took the key.

"Those little trouble makers." She mumbled. Then she stormed out of

the control room and down the hall to her room. The others looked at each

other then followed close behind her.

Kicking the door to her room open Allura looked around. So did Ranma.

"For a Princess you sure have a messy room." Ranma said as he crossed his arms.

The blonde glared at him. "Shut up and help me find something."

"And what would that be? The floor?" Ranma ducked as a shoe was thrown at him.

However the other one catch him right between the eyes on his return up. Allura went

to work trying to find what she was looking for.

Ranma just grinned. Yes Allura was beautiful, but who knew that she could

leave a room this messed up? Ranma figured with her fighting most of the

time she didn't have time to clear. Who would with a war going on?

"Damn it where is it." the princess yelling and cursing bought Ranma out of his thoughts

as Allura was throwing clothing and other things away from the wall.

Ranma caught a shirt as it went his way. "So is this a organized mess or do you just like not finding anything?" Allura glared at him. "Okay, okay. Tell me what the heck your looking for already."

"A Mouse hole." the princess said.

"All the more reason to clean this room." The pigtail leader said. After quickly ducking from a thrown book he started to look around. "The mice we're looking for happen to be friends of mine.

Ranma blinked at that. "It happen sometime after mama's death." The blonde started. Ranma watched her. Her shoulder was slumped over and she kept her eyes on the floor. "They must have heard me though. When I looked up from there was two small mice there making faces at me."

Ranma frowned at that.

"I know Mice are properly dumb animals where your from but here their pretty smart." The Princess said. "After the face and when they saw me smile they started a play. Since then they became ny best friends." Allura said with a smile.

_At least she had a friend growing up._ Ranma said as he thought about it. Deciding that moving everything from the wall would take to long Ranma send a wave of chi energy to push the stuff away. This move was the same type of move as a small hiryu shoten ha. Just with out the destructive force behind it.

He held in his laughter as the wind caused the princess's hair to smack Allura in the face.

She glared at him but seeing that Ranma had cleared the wall near him. She was about to ask him how he had done that when she spotted the small hole near him.

Getting up and pushing Ranma away she bent down and looked into the hole. She had a feeling Ranma was watching her butt, she couldn't be more as Ranma was planing to kick it. "CHEESY GET OUT HERE NOW!" The princess yelled into the hole.

As soon as she yelled that a blue mouse jumped out of it and looked at the Princess.

"Where you and the others in my fathers crypt." Ranma could have swear he saw the mouse

sweat dropped. "Well." The mouse squeaked then nodded. Still wondering how a sweet young girl like Allura turned out to be a tomboy.

"GO GET IT!" Allura yelled.

Squeaking again the mouse ran back in the hole. "Pretty hard on the little guy aren't t ya?"

Allura looked back at him. "Maybe." Was her only reply as the blue mouse and three others ran back with the missing key.

Allura grabbed the key and made a run for the control room.

Ranma was right behind her. The four mice also behind them.

As they made it to the control room, an alarm went off. Doom was back.

"Them again." Ryouga said.

"Reminds me of you." Ranma said as he followed the Princess. Allura handed Coran the key.

Removing the middle part of the key, Coran moved the part into place. "Yes!" He shouted as he handing it to Ranma.

Ranma took the key not sure if he should. Ranma smiled. "TO THE LIONS!" Ranma yelled as he ran chute that leads to the robot lions. All but one of the pilots ran to their chutes. Kasumi stayed back and looked at Allura.

"Here, it's clear to me that you should be fighting for your planet instead of me." She said as she hands Allura the key to blue lion. Allura looked down at it, then back at Kasumi. Kasumi shook her head and gentle said. "I'm not a fighter, and I'm..." She then leaned in to Allura's ear and told her.

Allura Nodded then ran for chute four. This was as much her fight as it was theirs.

Kasumi watched on the screen as the doom air ships fired on the land and near the caves where the people were hiding. "Good luck, little brother, everyone."

Once Ranma arrived into his cockpit he could feel something. It was a life source. But he wasn't sure from where though. Looking around and not seeing anything he placed his key into the slot and then the lion came back to life.

Outside the lion, lighting was flashing all round. The stone around the Black lion was to crack before it fell. The lions eyes glowed before the chest plate glowed and the Lion gave off a loud roar.

It seemed to be a signal as the other lions joined him in a roar as well before all the lion started to run and a doom fighter. Each lion attacked a fighter and the Doom tanks that was brought with them. Black lion jumped out of the way from the led Doom ship and lunched some missals at it.

In her Lion Allura was having little trouble with hers. Truth be told Coran had be practicing with her in the lions sims. That also aloud her to polit almost any type of aircraft. She used all her control of herself and of the lion not to panic as she flies the lion.

All in all the team was doing a great job with the lion and destroy as many as they could. Black lion was still trying to bring down the led ship which was firing on Ranma's lion.

Inside his cockpit Yurak wasn't doing so well. He had to keep his ship from falling apart.

"Damn those lions, release the Robeast!"

A Beam of light missed the black lion and hit what everyone thought was a dirt mound.

That is until a blackish arm bust though the ground followed by what looked like a humanoid

bat.

Everyone looked at the Robeast and then they tenets up. "Time for round two ugly."

Ranma said behind the controls of black lion. Moving his lion forward Ranma jumped into the air and brought the lions claws out for a slash attack.

However the Robeast wasn't going to wait for the attack and grabbed the paw of black lion and thrown him into the ground, the others were on their way after taking care of the attacking troopers.

As Yellow lion ran to help black lion, blue lion used yellow as a stepping stone and lunched her attack at the robeast, hitting it in the chest. Black lion got up once more and jumped at the robeast. Sadly blue lion got in the way causing both lions to crashes into each other.

"What the hell do you think your doing you jerk?" Allura yelled at Ranma though the com link.

"PRINCESS?" Ranma yelled back. "Where's Kasumi?

Allura sweat dropped. "Um, she had to go to the um, bathroom and I took the key. Yeah that it."

In the Castle Kasumi sweat dropped but didn't say anything.

"Well stay out of my way!" Ranma yelled back. The Princess was starting to act like a certain tomboy back home. "Ryouga watch the Princess, Pidge, Keith attack from the sides with missiles." Ranma called out.

The lions went back into action. Ryouga and the Princess attacking at the Robeasts' legs while Pidge and Keith started to fire missiles. Ranma ran at the Robeast from behind and clawed the monster back.

The Robeast screamed in pain as it turned to Ranma. Ranma jumped out of the way just in time.

However this is where they learn that the Robeast was unarmed as it too fired it own missiles at the lions. Keith, Allura and Ryouga caught in the blast while Pidge and Ranma had jumped out of the way.

"Ranma we're getting our butts kicked." Ryouga cried out.

"We need to form Voltron." Allura said.

"NO!" Ranma yelled back as he once more jumped at the Robeast only to get backed handed by it. "Stopped being so damn stubborn, your going to get yourself killed!" The princess called back.

Black lion jumped back up to his feet. Inside though Ranma was sweating.

**_Ranma, there is no choice. _**A Voice said within Ranma head. Looking around Ranma ran a test on all com links. " Did someone say something?"

"No." Was Ryougas' reply.

"Get now I'm hearing things, Okay everyone get ready to form Voltron!" Ranma called out to his team who finally released the breath they were holding.

Moving the controls from down to up a screen appeared with a star. The star light up in a clock wise motion. "Active interlock, dyma-therms connected, infra-cells up, mega thrusters are, GO!"

The lions jumped off a cliff to get some ground however the Robeast wasn't going to wait around as it had been ordered to destroy the lions, and the pilots withing.

He started to fire missiles at the lions causing them to crush. The lions got up one more time and once again started running for the cliff. As they where in the air once more the Robeast fired off five more shots hoping to destroy them.

It didn't work as a strange glow surrounded each of the lions. They flew into a V formation, and when they could go any more started to come together. The legs of the lions started to fold under the lions bodies as if they where laying down.

As the lions was doing this the strange glow had turned into solar power and when the legs of the lions had gone into the lions bodies, words had appeared in Ranma mind.

The lions flew into a upside down V as a formation. "Form feet and legs." Both yellow and blue lion bodies shift upwards making their heads appear as feet while the bodies appeared as the lower half of the legs. "Form arms and body." Green lion started to connect to the black lion left half form a left arm, while red lion did the same.

Below them blue lion shifted upwards onto black lions lower right paw causing this to form the right leg. Yellow lion followed after blue lion to form the left leg.

"And I'll form the Head." Black lions head came down as the mouth open, the lions ears had folded out to make them look like horns. As the lions mouth fully open it gave off one last roar showing a blue and white face. And yellow eyes.

As the robot flew down it crossed his arms and let each lion give off one last roar.

Red, green, blue, and yellow roared each in turn before they roars together and the robot stood tall as the solar energy gathered into his body.

The Robeast stood in shock. It had failed it masters. As the robot landed it understood one thing only. Voltron was back. However it had a mission to complete and it will try it's hardest not to fail. Being out its sword the Robeast ran at Voltron hopping to cut it in half.

As the Robeast neared however the Mighty robot bought out blue lion into a standard front kick before it brought green lion into a punch. Then both arm lions grabbed the robeast arms and judo throw him back to the same spot where it had stood.

The Robeast got up and once again tried attacking Voltron this time with his missiles.

The missiles hit, however when the smoked had cleared Voltron was still standing with his arms crossed. Looking up the Robeast could have sworn Voltron was smiling at him.

Uncrossing his arms Voltron bought them back up again, when the lions open their mouths, fire came out of red lions, while a small tornado came out of greens. When the two attacks came together they form a powerful blast that knock the Robeast down once again, Voltron didn't stop there as a side panel opened up on blue lion and started to lunch missiles. The missiles hit the Robeast, causing the monster to see stars.

As the Robeast was clearing his head Voltron stood taller. It was time to finish this fight and go home. Bring his arms together Ranma had called out one last command. "FORM BLAZING SWORD!" Red and green lion came together and a beam of light flashed between them as they serrated from each other.

Like a sword being drawn from its sheath, Voltron bought his blazing sword up into the air and once more green lion gave off a roar. The message was loud and clear. This battle was over.

With sword in hand Voltron ran at the Robeast before he bought his sword down and slicing the monster in half.

Voltron jumped into the air when the slash didn't finish the Robeast off and slashed it once more for good measure. Voltron back was turn when the Robeast blow up in a blinding flash. See that Voltron and those brats had one the battle Yurak and his force retreated back to Doom.

Inside the Castle of lion Kasumi sat in a chair her hands in prayer as it was a great victory.

However she would have to explain to Ranma why she wasn't fighting in blue lion. The prayer was for the strength she would need to do so.

As the battle was won, Ranma decided that Voltron could use a rest and called the command to disconnect. It wasn't as flashily as forming the mighty robot but fun in just the same. As each of lions flew to their hidden dens Ranma sat and wonder about the voice he heard earlier.

As Black lion sat on his pedestal, Ranma lean back in his seat. Ten years ago a little boy had dream of meeting the greatest of all hero. He was training hard so that one day he hoped that he could pilot the robotic hero.

However that dream was shatter when the mighty robot was destroy and the little boy knew that there was no way of ever full filling his dream. **_But, Ranma did you not just do that on your own?_** A voiced asked. **_Never give up hope Ranma, for that can lead to the truth death of any dream._**

It was at this point Ranma was looking around the cabin of black lion looking for the voice. However it was right, and as Ranma rode the transport back he couldn't help but, smile.

As Ranma stepped out of the transport everyone was jumping up and down in celebration.

Ryouga popped open a bottle of champagne that somehow wasn't there before. Shaking it up and started to splash everyone with the drink. Will almost everyone.

Ranma jumped back, he never did have a taste for that. He felt arms wrap around his shoulder and when he turned his head he saw Kasumi with a soft smile. "You did it little brother." She said before she whispered something into his ear. Ranma eyes widen but now he understood why Kasumi wasn't in blue lion.

After Kasumi let him go Allura walked up to him, grabbed him by the shoulders and bought him into a kiss full on the lips. What really surprised the hell out of him was the fact he had started to return the kiss.

However the moment was lost as Allura pulled away blinked and punched Ranma in the face.

"Next time don't be such a jerk, you jerk." Allura said as she turned away. Ranma looked up at her and couldn't help but calling out.

"Hey Now you have time to clean your room!!"

"RANMA!" The others sighed as another fight broke out between the Princess and the pigtail warrior. Having never notice the ghost of a smiling king Alfor as he faded away.

Just the Beginning.

Next time on Voltron.

With Voltron back Allura and the team decides that the People of Arus shouldn't be hiding anymore. But as the fear is about to disappear, Doom strikes once again. If that wasn't bad enough the castle is being attack more and more.

Will the castle stand the attack of will they lose Kasumi and Coran?

Find out in the next Chapter of VOLTRON: Defender of the Universe,

Author Notes:

Well there you go the return of voltron. I know that they usually talk during back but in the heat of battle I decided that for this chapter only the attack wouldn't be called out other then the blazing sword.

Now as you know or don't know Robeasts can't talk only growl or roar out. Voltron can't talk either but his mouth does open from time to time. Hince why I had him smiling after the missile attack. Much like Ranma in a fight.

Kasumi Secret:

Guess you probably know by now with a clue from chapter two.

Ranmas' Black Lion.

There something strange with this lion. Remember The Lion is powered by Life, or in this case Ki or Chi. What does this mean? It means that the lions is more alive then one would think. Kind of like of Voltron 3D.

Will be seeing some major changes in the upcoming chapters. So sit back relax and as also

Enjoy.

So with that. This is Kidan

Signing out.


	6. Chapter 5

A quick author not here before I get started. This chapter combines three episodes of Voltron: Defender of the Universe. The princess Joins the team, The right arm of Voltron and Yurak gets his pink slip.

Also if you would like to see the opening (With theme song.)

Go to . You can't miss it. They have some episodes as well but not a whole lot.

And I tell you right now there are some episodes I can't wait to get to. One of them is called the "Sleeping Princess." And the other is call "Summit Meeting."

Both of these are heavy in the Keith/Allura romance and I'm jumping up and down wanted to put my spin on these two great chapters. I will be doing my vison of the bridge episode as well, (again just so it can fit this story.)

Well, enough talk from me lets get on with the story.

Chapter Five: A Big Secret.

Arus, night time three hours after Voltron's return.

The cool night air helped him relax, and clear his mind of trouble. Just three hours ago Kasumi had to her little brother a secret that rocked his world. Not only that but for some reason the princess had kissed him as well. Then without telling him why, punched him.

_That kind of ruin the mood._ Ranma thought. _Damn that girl can kiss. Actually she kissed better then Akane does. _Ranma frowned. He hadn't thoughtabout that no good cheating bitch in over six years. _Akane is a real piece of work. She probably cheating on Ryouga as we speak._

_--_

Several light years away.

A young woman sneezed as she placed her daughter into her bed.

--

Ranma closed his eyes and looked up at the stars. No matter where he went, what he did he would always look up at the stars. Besides Kasumi they were his only friends. They would never cheat on him, never betray his trust by telling other his secrets and they will never leave him.

So why was he thinking about a certain blonde hair young woman? The same woman that kissed him only to punch him after. Sure she was very beautiful. She had a killer smile and she was a great martial artist.

He shouldn't be thinking about her right now anyways. There was something up with the lions.

He could feel it. He first felt it in the blue lion and then again in the black lion. He then went back to the meeting earlier that day. It had something to do with the crystals. Each one had a different element inside of them.

_Is it possible that the lions are alive?_ He thought. _But then why would, they need a key. _Ranma sat down watching the stars. _Okay so they're machines, but they have a crystal that makes them alive. I hate to say this but I need to talk to the princess._

Before he knew what had happen Ranma had fallen asleep outside the castle doors. His dreams however were felled with the princess and a possible future.

In her room Allura had just taking off her clothing as she got ready for bed. Sitting on the fire place and watching the young princess was cheddar, another one of her little friends. Unlike Cheesy though this one was pink and the only female out of a family of four.

"I can't believe I kissed that jerk." Allura muttered. "I mean really can I help it if my room a mess?" She turned her head in time to see Cheddar nodding her head. Allura frowned and throw her bra at the small mouse before putting on a long night shirt. "You're not helping."

As Allura made her way to her bed she sat down and thought about the day. It had started innocently enough. She meets her future team mates and bought back Voltron. However she didn't know that Ranma was going to be a jerk and tells her that Voltron is only a legend.

So why did she kiss the jerk? She may never know the answer to that. Grabbing a brush from her night stand, she started to brush out her hair. "You know, he may be a jerk, but he sure is damn good looking." Allura said with a smile. The mouse just shrugged, not having met the young man yet.

In a different room Kasumi was dancing with another young man. Kasumi had yet to tell Ranma that she and Keith had started dating. They started dating three months after her husbands' death.

While Keith knew Kasumi secret, that's not why he had dated her.

There was something with the young woman. He remembered the day he saw her in the café sitting down and not eating like she should. Keith walked up to her and rubbed her shoulders asking if she was all right.

From there they became friends and later started dating. A month ago Keith had asked if she was ready to move on. Kasumi smiled and answered with a kiss. Kasumi placed her head on Keith's shoulder. As they stop Kasumi kissed her boyfriend gently on the lips.

"You did good Anata." Kasumi told him. Keith smiled. "Thank you koishii. However, it just wasn't me. The whole team did well."

Kasumi frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"Ranma." Was all she said as she moved to the bed. Keith behind her and started rubbing her shoulders. "I can't believe him, and the Princess. It's like watching him and Akane." Her frowned deepen even more. " I don't know if that's a good thing or bad."

"Is that a good thing or bad?"

"I don't know. Maybe Allura can start being a young woman now that she doesn't have to fight Doom alone now." Laying down and snuggling next to Keith Kasumi closed her eyes. "One thing for sure, it's not going to be boring around here." With that she fell asleep.

In the control with his arms crossed sat Ryouga Hibiki. He had a frown on his face and was wondering why he had to do the first watch while everyone else can sleep for a few hours. Ranma made one thing clear though. _Do not wake up the princess._

Whether he didn't want her on the team or the fact that she didn't need to be woken up with the three of them there was unknown. Not only did they run three hour shifts in guard duty but Ranma had made it clear that they are to be up at five thirty in the morning.

"Damn him and his training." He rather be back home, with Akane. Why the hell did he sign up with the academy in the first place? He can't remember. He knew Ranma hated him and Akane for what they did to him.

Oddly enough he was very sweet to his god daughter, Kimiko. Ryouga wasn't lying when he told Keith that his former rival can be scary, and if need be he could kill any one of them with just one punch.

Maybe it really was the fact that he and Akane were seeing each other. Ranma moods' swings were unpredictable at best and if he was in one just stay away. Plan as that. The only one he will never hurt is Kasumi. That was probably because she was the only one who was kind to him.

_Stop thinking about Ranma._ Ryouga told himself.

However that was more easily said then done when the former pigtail martial artist was your commanding officer. However, Ryouga was sure about one thing. With Ranma on the team the newly dubbed Voltron force was going to kick some major ass.

--

Elsewhere.

He was hearing rumors. Rumors that were spearing like a wild fire. He listen in on a channel of one his minions was talking onto his girl-friend. The wench was talking about a robot that just kick one of his fathers' best Robeasts.

Yeah like that could happen.

Still it was better safe then sorry that Lotor, crown prince of planet doom, made a return trip home. He had to talk to his father about this so called Voltron, and to see if he was really a threat.

Maybe he should take Yurak place as commander. He laughed at the thought. After all He is the prince of the most feared galactic empire to ever come into power.

--

Arus.

3:15 am Standard Arusian time.

Ranma sat at the main computer watching the monitors. An hour ago, he decided that Pidge can take the night off and took his place. So far it was a quiet night but he knew it may not last long.

Later today the team was going to go out and try to gather the people of Arus to the castle So Princess Allura can give an update to the people. The four warriors would guard the Princess while Kasumi would do medical checks with the Palace's head doctor.

Ranma had started questioning his choice in his team. He still wonders if maybe he should have told his boss that he didn't want this mission and go ahead and give it to Keith instead. But when told as to whom Keith would have taken well he wasn't sure if that team could be counted on.

However he did want to make one change to the team. He wanted to replace Ryouga.

What the hell was he thinking bringing a family man to this mission? It was unheard of. Still If it wasn't for Ryouga they would have to have taken the long way back from King Alfors' tomb.

With a heavy sigh Ranma sat back in his chair and brought out his holopad. This would allow him to send fast reports to the alliance. He had already send one report earlier after his team first victory over a Robeast.

This time though he was sending a request for some more troops. Not a whole lot, three people at the most. But as he looked at the request was it right for him to do this? Regardless of Ryouga being on the team Ranma did trust his team.

There was just one problem. A problem with honey blonde hair and was the princess of this planet.

Speaking of which, she was sneaking up behind his as he worked on his report. Before he turned though a cup of coffee was placed before him.

"Thought you could use a drink Lt." She said.

"Commander, Princess. But thank you." Ranma said taking the cup. He took a sip and had to a mit it was pretty good. "What you doing up any ways?" He had to ask.

"Nightmare." The princess said as she tighten the rob she wore some more before sitting down across from him. Ranma watched her from the corner of his eyes. He could tell the dream really bothered her. "Wanna talk about it?"

"No." She said as she looked away. The truth was she dreamed of him dying in battle once more.

It was the fifth time she had one. Even before she meet the young commander she still dreamed of him either getting injured, or dying.

"You should try to get some sleep. We have a huge sch..." Before he finished his speech the perimeter alarm went off. Ranma turned to the screen and hit a few buttons. On the radar was a bunch of doom fighters. "Shit." Ranma cursed. Hitting a few more buttons Ranma called out to his team. "Voltron force to the lunch area, I repeat Voltron Force members to the lunch area." Ranma stood up after hitting a button that raised to platform.

The three members that were asleep jumped out of bed and ran for the control room, coran was already there waiting for them. With all five members there and Kasumi ready in the Med lab, the Voltron Force ran to their launch tubs and glided down to the transport cars. After a quick change the five cars took off for their lions.

After thirty seconds the rap came down and lifted the seats up and into the lions.

"Insert all keys!" Came the command.

"Go lions!" Pidge yelled out.

"Roar!" Ryouga said.

The five lions took off form their dens, or in this case flew the lions regrouped in a V formation behind black lion. After a quick run the five lions each attacked a different ship. Black lion once again attacked the commanding ship.

Yurak was getting pissed. Just seconds ago he thought that his plan for a sneak attack was prefect.

How he had to face those damn cats again. He looked at his troops. This time he wasn't going to give up.

While on Doom Yurak had asked Haggar for two Robeasts. The old witch thought about his plan.

After all the Voltron Force was only human and they would tire out, especially if they been doing guard duty. With a nod, Haggar gave Yurak the required Robeasts he had asked for.

One would lie in wait, while the other would attack Voltron. While that was happening, Yurak would command all ship to fire on the Castle. Thus destroying the one thing that mattered.

Now would be a good time to release the Robeast if he was to launch his plans.

With a raised hand Yurak yelled out. "ROBEAST ATTACK!"

On the ground a coffin like ship bust open releasing a Robeast. It looked like a gladiator from the old roman days. It had a greyish body and black head. In it's arms he carried a huge battle axe. It took one look at the lions and through his axe at the nearest lion.

Keiths' Red lion jumped out of the way just in time. While in the air it release a series of missiles followed by the other lions coming to join in the fight. "Ryouga, the legs." Ranma commanded as his lion ran at the Robeast. "Pidge, Keith attack the arms and body. Princess stay close to me."

"Yes sir!" The three yelled out.

"Yeah sure whatever." Allura said with a frown. _Quite treating me like a baby._

The lions spilt up and made to attack. Giving it all to attack the Robeast. However the robeast waved it's arms or feet and knocked the lions away. It then ducked as black lion flew at it. The robeast grabbed the lions' tail and thrown him at the up coming blue lion.

"Damn it. Way is it that you always end up on top of me, huh?" Allura yelled at her team mate.

"Stuff it tomboy we got work to do." Ranma yelled back getting up. His lion started to growl at the robeast before regrouping with the others.

"We boss what do you say we form Voltron?" Pidge asked.

Ranmas' grip on the controls had tighten. _**Listen to your friends young one. **_That damn voice again why was he hearing them? "Formation, It time to form voltron." However the Robeast got tired of waiting at ran at the Black lion kicking him hard in the stomach sending the lion into a near by mountain.

Ranma let out a soft yell of pain. He had to stay focused though his team needed his help. Rejoining the other lions Ranma yelled out. "Time to form Voltron." Black lion jumped on the robeast back and used his head to fly in the air.

Turning the controls.

"Active interlock, dyma-therms connected, infra-cells up, mega thrusters are, GO!"

"LETS GO VOLTRON FORCE!" The other members called out. As the lions ran through there changes Ranma held his right arms close to his chest. Something was wrong and he had to See Kasumi as soon as he got back.

"Form feet and legs." Like before the legs raised up their bodies making the head the feet.

"Form arms and body." Green legs formed the left arm, while the red lion formed the right, this was followed by Blue lion forming the right leg and yellow lion forming the left.

"And I'll form the head." Black lions' mouth opened to reveal the blue and white face of Voltron, his yellow eyes glowed briefly. Flying on his way down Voltron crossed his arms and let off a roar from each lion before the he was consumed by solar energy.

Ranma wasted no time in controlling Voltron, and started attacking the robeast. However as Voltron was attacking the Robeast, Yurak started attacking the castle. "KASUMI!" Ranma yelled out as he watched the castle take a hard hit.

Inside the palace.

"Coran we have to do something."

"There no time, come we must take save haven in the tomb." Coran said as he took hold of Kasumis' sleeve and ran for the tomb of the king.

When they got there and stood before the tomb, the ghost of the late king Alfor floated above his crypt. Kasumi bowed. "Greeting Sire." She said. The king smiled. Kasumi reminded him of so much of Allura before she changed.

"Sir. The castle is falling apart, is there nothing we can do to stop those ships." Coran asked.

"Do not fear old-friend, Kasumi, child, please push the button in the center of my crown." Kasumi blinked.

But as she looked at the king and saw his smile she knew that everything would be okay. Stepping forward she pressed the flashing button and waited.

Yurak felt like he was having a good day. Voltron was now on his back with the Robeast stumping on his chest plate, cracks started to appear in near and around the royal crest. Now he was close to destroying the Castle of lions. Just one more blast from the mail ion cannon and it'll be gone, for good.

Just as the last shot was fired the castle started to shake and crumble. "KASUMI!" Ranma and to his surprise Keith yelled out. Pushing the controls hard Voltron gave the robeast a left hook to his jaw knocking the monster away.

Arming at Yuraks' ship Voltron fired off several missiles. Each one hit the ship but the damn thing was still in the air. The robeast ran back to Voltron and kicked him in the head. Yurak couldn't be any happier. With the castle gone the only thing left was to destroy Voltron.

With the order given Yurak commanded the second Robeast to attack.

"Ranma trouble." Ranma looked at his screen and saw it. Before he could gave any commands he frowned when he heard Allura say. "Damn that's one horny Robeast."

"PRINCESS HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO WATCH YOUR MOUTH?" Came a shout. Allura paled when she heard that voice. _Pleasebeaghostpleasebeaghost. _After looking around for the voice and finding nothing she really thought it was a ghost.

"And what are you doing in the awful lion in the first please a Princess shouldn't put herself in any danger." If they could see the hair of Princess Allura they would have seen it standing up in all directions. "I will have a ster talking with you when you get back to the castle young lady."

"Hey tomboy who said that?" Ranma asked with a smirk on his face.

"A Ghost I hope." Allura said in a small voice. However she was hear as the main view screen of blue lion lite up and a face of a slightly pudgy woman in her early forties with brown hair moved and yelled out. "GHOST? YOU THINK THAT I'M A GHOST. THAT IT YOU ARE SO GROUNDED PRINCESS."

_Damn I forgot she can be scary, make that really scary. _The two robeasts having waited long enough started to attack Voltron once move. Voltron moved out of the way and kicked one of the robeasts away.

Unknown to the team, the damage to black lion was strong and started to build up with in.

_**Young one you must hurry.**_ The voice called out. _Who are you? _Ranma asked. _**There no time to explain, use the wings as a weapon. **_Thinking that, that might work Voltron reached back and took hold of the wings then like a boomerang throw it at one of the robeasts. The weapon flew throw the air and hit the monster dead center. Voltron replaced the weapon back on his back. Just as Ranma was about to give the command to form the blazing sword a rumble came from beneath them.

Form beneath the ruble of the old castle, started to raise another, this one a little bigger then the last. Four blue towers on each side. Allura eyes widen when she saw the new castle of lions.

"It's the Fortress of Lions. It was supposed to be a legend."

Before anyone could say anything though the gladiator robeast came out of nowhere and punched Voltron in the face, sending the robot down to the ground. The other robeast, the one with spikes sticking out threw a few of those spikes at Voltrons' arms and legs.

"Where stuck!" Pidge yelled out.

"No you think?" Ranma nearly yelled in his com. "Find away to get us out of this." Just as all seemed lost however a blast of lazar fire hit the Robeast dead center. The cannon fire also hit the spikes, Freeing Voltron.

"FORM BLAZING SWORD." Putting his arms together then pulling them apart Voltron once again wielded his sword. Not wasting anytime Voltron took one swing and sliced the Spiked Robeast to bits.

The explosion made the other Robeast looked around. Then he looked up to see Voltron with his sword held high. Lighting flashing around and the next thing the Robeast knew was that it was dead.

After disconnecting and each lion flew back to their dens Ranma sat in his chair._ I guess we did it again._ Ranma thought to himself. _**Yes it was a close call, young one. How is your arm? **_Ranma blinked. _How? _Shaking his head Ranma reached for the com link.

"Kasumi, I need to see you in the med lab ASAP."

"I'll be waiting for you."

after the ride back and leaving the lift Ranma suddenly found himself on the floor.

Blinking Ranma looked at the blue eyes of Allura as she looked left then right. "You have to hid me please." She begged.

"Come again?"

"Please there's no time to explain, my very life depends on you hiding me." He would have almost laughed at the blonde but getting up off the floor Ranma made for the door. "What the heck wrong with you?" Ranma asked as he felt Allura hid behind him.

As Ranma left the command room he made his way down to the med lab. He held his arm close to his chest. Behind him Allura was looking all round her. She never did answer his question, though.

"Look I don't have time to play with you Princess." Ranma said as he looked into Allura's blue eyes. "So just tell me what's wrong already." He could see the panic look in Alluras' eyes. "It's terrible, this evil old woman won't leave me alone, so please for the love of god, HIDE ME!" Allura screamed as she grabbed Ranmas' neck collar and started to shake him hard.

By the time she stopped shaken him Ranma had swirls in his eyes. "Fine you can tag along for now." Ranma said making a metal check list to ask Allura about this "evil old woman" later.

Waling in the med lab he saw that Kasumi had everything set up.

"Figured that it was time for a check up." She said.

"Yeah the stupid thing started to act up during the fight." Ranma said as he took off his shirt.

Allura eyes widen when she saw the huge scar around his shoulder and chest. Setting the shirt aside, Ranma hopped up on the table.

"You might want to look away, Princess." Ranma said holding his arm. However Allura walked up to the table. With a shrug Ranma took out a knife and placed it along his forearm. The Princess was about to stop him when she had gotten a closer look at Ranmas' arm.

When the line was made there was a hissing sound like steam. Then the cut open to reveal metal.

"What the hell? You some kind of robot?" The Princess asked. She took a closer look. "Cybernetic replacements?" She of course heard of something like this when she was very little but to see it.

"Yeah. But the damn this acts up every now and then." Ranma said. He didn't like people to know that he lost his arm nearly three and a half years ago. Allura moved out of the way so Kasumi could do her job.

"Ranma we should get Pidge to look at them, I think some of the wires are fired." Kasumi said with a frown. She looked up at her brothers face. "I know, I know but it's his field of expertises. Who knows he could make the whole thing better."

Ranma sighed. "Fine get him in here." He then looked at the Princess. "Don't tell anyone, okay."

"Why?" Allura asked once again getting a closer look. She softly touched the skin on the arm.

It felt so real. "How did this happen?" Allura asked looking at Ranma.

Her question though brought a scowl to Ranmas' face. "I don't want people thinking that I'm a freak." Ranma said. He then took a deep sigh to try and calm down some. "It happen during a mission while I was flying in the globe civil War on earth nearly four years ago."

Kasumi walked back up to them. "Pidge said he'll be here as soon as he losses this weird woman asking where Princess Allura is." She had to look at said princess as she epp. "Princess?"

"Y-yes?"

"Something wrong?"

"No...no why do you ask?"

Pidge made his way to Ranma and took a look at the arm. "Wow chief, you got a real antique there." The youngster said. "No foolin can you do anything about it?" Ranma said. "Probably, the wires are about to fall apart. How did this happen anyways?"

Ranma didn't want to answer. The less people knew the most they would leave him alone about it.

It was the only mission that Ranma had failed. He didn't want people to know. "I rather not say." was all that Ranma said as Pidge started to work on his arm.

"Hey princess Allura who's that old woman that been chasing you down?"

"SHHHH!" The princess nearly yelled. "I rather not say her name."

"Why?"

"I just don't okay?"

"Okay."

Kasumi was busy checked on Ranma vitals, as Pidge worked on Ranmas' arm. She wanted to make sure he was going to be okay."I'm fine sis." Ranma said. He then turned to the brunette and smiled. "When where you going to tell me about you and Keith?"

Kasumi paled.

Ranma just smiled. "Relax sis, I'm glade that you moved on." Ranma then smiled. "Let me know if he hurts ya, and I'll make his life a living hell." Kasumi just smiled.

"Princess Allura where are you?" came a voice from the hall.

"AHH!" Allura screamed then ran and hid into a closet. She was just in time, as the door open and the pudgy woman from before came in. "Have any of you seen Princess Allura?"

In the closet Allura was sweat dropping and praying. "Please don't let her see me."

"Can't say that I have ma'am." Ranma said. "Who are you any ways?"

"I'm Nanny." She said.

"Umm okay, so you're the old lady that has Princess running scared."

_Ranma you are SOOOOOOOO dead. _Allura thought.

"Excuse me? Did you say old lady?

"Princess's words not mine."

_Ranma shut the hell up_.

"I believe her words were, and I quote 'Evil old woman.' "

Said old woman had a vain popping on her forehead "She did, did she?. Where did she go?"

Ranma used his left hand and looked thoughtful. "I think she had to do a system check on blue lion." In the closet Allura frowned.

As Nanny left Allura walked out of the closet and then walked up to Ranma.

"RANMA YOU JERK!" Then she smacked him on the back of the head.

TBC

Next time on Voltron: Yurak is in deep this time as he lost not one but two Robeasts, while the plan was good Haggar decided to try her hand in something. Will Ranma's hand be finish in time or Will he have to sit this one out?

Author notes:

Will that's another chapter down a lot more to go. As stated above I looking forward to doing to episodes. I have one of these episodes and is planning it out now. The other one "The Sleeping Princess." is going to be a little harder to do seeing as how I missed that Episode.

Anyway on to the notes.

Lotor:

This guy doesn't show up until episode fifteen. I plan to have him come in earlier. I plan to make him a major bad ass.

Ranmas' arm.

Ranma lost his right arm during a mission in what was known and earths global civil war.

For those of you who know another Anime that goes by the name of Macross had this in their plot.

This is not a cross over with that however.

Earth Global civil war.

As stated above the Civil war has nothing to do with Macross. And I might do a back story.

Lets just say that the Alliance won that war.

Akane and Ranma:

Yes I'm a fan of Ranma and Akane, but that has change over the years while reading Fanfics.

While it's not new, that fact that Ranma would go so far as try and kill her after she had cheated on him probably is. More of this in the rewrite of the prologue.

Kasumis' secret:

Hahaha Mot telling although you probably can guess. So far Only Ryan has got it.

(Even though he's the only one that guessed.)

Well thats it for me and this elven page monster. So until next time.

This is Kidan Yoshilda saying

Sayonara.


	7. Chapter 6

Author notes part one:

To tell you the truth I should be working on the rewrite of the prologue. Seeing as how I want to get this done, lets start chapter six. BUT first I like to think 'They call me Bruce.' for the nice Review.

BUT Better then the original? _Looks around for die hard Voltron fans and puts on a suit made out of Adamantium_. That's a little hard to believe. Sure it may have Ranma in it, The Princess is a Tomboy, and Voltron can kick some major ass without breaking a sweat. (If he can sweat.)

But Better then the Original? Nah. You have to remember that Voltron came out in the eighties, so it'll be a little... umm how to say it without putting my life on the line. Lame. _ducks as a fan swings a big plastic sword that looks like the Blazing sword._

Voltron was and to some people (Like me.) The best show that was ever made. BEAT THAT POWER RANGERS! Which reminds me, a show of hands if you want to see my vision of Voltron fight a robeast type Megeziod. The Idea is that Haggar gets a plan of Voltron and makes a few changes. (Like in the Episode 'Voltron vs. Voltron.')

Just say which Megaziod though, and I'll do the research for it before I post. This however won't change the fact that I do plan to do a Voltron Vs. Voltron Chapter. However, I was never a big fan of Vehicle Voltron so you can image who Voltron will fight. Jump up as a other fan tries to kill him.

Really Bruce as much as I like your Review just remember I'm just a fan using my imagination and my vision to one if not the greatest show ever made.

Kind of makes me wish that I had the soundtrack to the show. ( I will come Christmas. I hope.)

Enjoy chapter six, it might be a big one.

Chapter Six: The Witch's Plan.

King Zarkon was not a happy...eh man. His most valor warrior, the person he had trusted the most and had fought with on more then accession, had failed him once again. Yurak was in the dungeon currently waited to be punished for his crimes of said failures.

Voltron was a menace to all his plans. He only had one hope. And she better do a good job.

Arus.

5:50 AM standard Arusian time.

She been hiding for sometime now. She didn't want to handle that old mummy, even though she didn't look like one. Peeking around the corner to make sure Nanny wasn't waiting for her Allura made her way to the ballroom. Hopefully she can get in some practice in before she had to go back into hiding.

Standing in the middle of the room she closed her eyes and started to move into her favorite kata.

To the untrained eye this kata would look more like a dance. It was why this kata was her favorite. It aloud for her to clear her mind. Later to day she and the other would be passing out food and water to the citizens of Arus.

Allura smiled. Even though she is what Ranma call a tomboy she still love the people of her planet. If she have to she can take care of some of the families that lost their homes. She had so many things she needed to talk to her council about. She just hope that they will listen to her requests in this manner.

She may still be a princess, but that could change in a few years to come. She has three years until she twenty-five to stop the forces of doom and reclaim her planet free from Doom. Her kata dance changed as she thought more about this.

With the return of Voltron, Doom may send more then just one robeast. If that happens, the team had to be ready. She heard that Ranma had asked for some more people to be sent now that Voltron was back and it could be anytime now before they learn the answer.

Other thing that been bugging her. Lt. Commander Ranma Saotome was a mystery to her, and the rest of the team. In Battle he uses the team to where they need to be. Outside of battle he could be a jerk one minute and the next he could be your best friend.

Allura slowed down her kata. Her commanding officer was always on her mind. He has been ever since she kissed him. As a Princess she wasn't allowed to fall in love, but for some strange reason she kissed the pig-tailed jerk.

Allura slowed down her kata when she felt a presence near her. Opening her eyes she saw that Ranma was working on his own kata. She watched him as he moved. Like her self Ranma was a great fighter. The fact that Allura hides most of her skills was understandable, she was a Princess. Simply put, she wasn't allowed to study any form of fighting.

"Like what you see, Princess?"

Allura blushed. "What's there to like about you, you jerk?" She hated it when he called her Princess it was like he was taunting her or something. She watched him some more, then she frowned. For awhile now she been trying to reading his skill level, but for some reason she couldn't. She had to know.

"Why are you hiding your skills?"

"What makes you think that I'm hiding my skills?" Ranma asked without looking at Allura.

"Your moves, the way you walk, you're a skilled martial artist and yet you hide it, why?"

Ranma didn't stop his kata, he didn't answer her for sometime. He was thinking about his answer carefully.

"Why do you hide yours?" He asked her in return.

"So that my enemies would...oh I see. Forget I asked then." Ranma nodded into his kata, he was half way done. "Now you see why, although I did seal have of the skill I know." Ranma said. When he was done and looked at the Princess she was looking at him.

"A training mishap."

"Oh, wanna talk about it?"

"No."

"Okay. When lion practice?"

"After breakfast."

"Damn."

"What?"

"That means I have to face Nanny." Allura said as she sat down. Ranma finished his Kata and sat next to her. He wanted to ask what was up with her all of a sudden and why she was scared of the governess.

"Don't ask. Lets just say that I have grown to love my life style."

Ranma blinked what the hell did that have to do with anything? Shrugging it off, Ranma handed the Princess his bottle of water. Taken it without thought she drink most of it down before handing it back to him.

"Do you believe that the lions could be alive?" Ranma asked out of the blue.

"What?" Allura had to look at him.

"For awhile now I been hearing this voice in Black lion. I think there more to them then we think." Ranma said. He looked at the key to the lion he controlled. Allura laid her head down in her arms and thought about that for a minute.

"My father once told me a bed time story." She started. "It was about how the first queen of Arus helped raised five magical lions when they were but cubs." She stood up with a towel and started to wrip her forehead. "In the story the five lions grew in power with the five elements. One was blue, one was red, one was yellow, one was green and the last one was black."

She took in a deep breath. "It was thought that the queen had a telepathic link with the lions and had fought many wars together during the dark time of the planet. It was also thought that she that the lions could talk though this link." She turned to look into Ranmas' eyes. "The robot lions is based on this legend."

"So this legend might be true?" He asked.

"Could be, if your hearing them."

After some more small talk the two went to their own rooms to wash up and then meet in the dinning hall for breakfast. After washing up and stepping out of the shower Allura wrapped a towel around her. _How come Ranma can hear the lions voices but I can't? _

She was so lost in thought that she didn't see the person that she wanted to avoid the most in all of Arus. Standing in the middle of the room was Nanny. Her arms crossed and she was tapping her foot.

Nanny couldn't believe the state of the princess's room. How could she live like this? This was not how she raised her to be. At lease it was mostly clothing but still. Oh how she would fit this but why was the young woman avoiding her though? "Good morning Princess." She called out.

Allura nearly had a heart attack when she saw Nanny standing in the middle of her room. Hands on her hips and a foot tapping the ground. Allura gave her a laughing smile before she paled. _I am so screwed. _Was the last thought before Nanny started to yell at her.

Dinning Hall.

6:17 A.M.

"Morning Ranma." Kasumi called out. Ranma looked up to see his sister and the other members of the team minus the princess sitting at the table. Taking a seat next to Kasumi Ranma looked around. "Where's the Princess?" He asked.

"Hasn't shown up yet." Ryouga said. He looked like he hasn't slept well the night before and had rings around his eyes. Ranma didn't care, unless it effected how he performed in battle practice and battle, then it could be a problem.

Ranma looked down at his data pad and gave a small smile. "Looks like we'll be getting some new members soon." He said. He looked up at the others. "Galaxy Garrisons, felt the need to send six more people, upon my request incase anything should happen to us." Seeing the blank looks on their faces Ranma sighed.

"The team didn't feel complete and I had send a request for more people incase we were injured in battle and was laid up for several days." Ranma said. He didn't like the looks Pidge, Keith or Ryouga was giving him. Ryouga he could understand, but the others.

"Who?" Kasumi asked.

Check the message from his superiors. Three names on the list he knew, the other three he had no idea. Then one name stood out above the rest, it was the name of someone he didn't want to be around and he will let the high command know this. She had NO right coming to Arus.

"Tell the Princess that practice is canceled."

Not wanting to be around the others any more Ranma handed the pad to Kasumi and got up to leave. As he walked out he bumped into Allura as she made her way in. "Hey watch it jerk." Allura called but when Ranma didn't turn around she frowned. "What's wrong with him?" she asked the others.

Kasumi checked the names on the list. She frowned when two names appeared. 'Oh my." she said. She looked at Ryouga. "It seems that Akane had gotten word of where you was going on your mission and had made a special request to help out."

Ryouga eyes widen, this could be bad. Yes he missed her but having her and Ranma on the same planet was a bad idea. A very bad idea. "Is she bring Kimiko along?" He had to know if his daughter was with her then Ranma wouldn't start a blood feud. Kasumi check the list and found out that her niece was indeed coming.

"Yes."

Allura was standing over Kasumis' shoulder she wanted to know who this Kasumi was and how she would be a problem. No one noticed what she was wearing though. Nanny had pretty much forced her to wear a dress. Not just any dress but a pink dress that went to the floor and had just enough lace to make her sick.

"Who's Akane?" Allura asked. She had just gotten here and no one was talking to her. Kasumi looked behind her and had to blinked. Allura was wearing a dress and looked very lovely in it. Nanny must have found her this morning.

"Akane is my wife." Ryouga said. "She'll be coming with a group of others to help out as much as we need to." Kasumi sat down were Ranma once had. "And that could be a problem, you see Ranma and Akane really don't get along, not any more at least."

Allura nodded. "Why though?"

"It's um," Ryouga tried to say.

"She cheated on Ranma with Ryouga here." Kasumi said as she sat back in her chair with her arms crossed. "It's a long story and it's not my place to say." Allura looked at Kasumi, she had a hated look on her face the data pad was on the table in front of her.

"Oh."

Kasumi looked thoughtful. "However the reason why she is coming though concerns you."

"Why?" Kasumi picked up the pad again and moved the orders that was on it down some more.

"Akane had been handed picked to help train your troops. If you wish to have her train them that is."

"I'll have to talk to her, to see what she's like. Will it be a problem with her here with Ranma?" The Princess had to know. She didn't want any trouble form someone that purposely hurt someone heart. She looked at Ryouga she thought he was a cool person when she first meet him, now her thoughts had changed upon learning what he did.

"I would be lying if I said no."Ryouga said. "Ranma, puts up with me because I saved his life during the war on earth. But with Akane, well it's different." Kasumi was bent forward over the table her hands covering her eyes. "Those damn idiots. They know Ranma has a history with Akane, He been holding back from killing her because of Kimiko. You know that right?" Ryouga nodded his answer.

"What we need to do is keep an eye on Ranma. Ryouga I want you to keep Akane away form him as much as possible. The last thing we need is a blood bath in the halls with Akane's blood." Kasumi said. She loved her sister, She just hasn't talk to her in the last seven years.

"So now what do we do? It's like we can lock them in a room so they can talk, can we?"

Ryouga shook his head. "No the last time that happen, Akane was in the hospital for a month."

Allura sighed. "We think it was Akanes' betrayal that set Ranma off." Kasumi said.

"He's mood swings?" Kasumi nodded. "Just how much did she love him?"

Keith and Pidge stayed out of this, it really wasn't any of their business.

"Ranma, killed a...well he claimed that he was a demi-god, but we don't really know what he was." Ryouga said. "Anyways, Ranma had to kill for the first time to safe Akane's life." Allura wanted to kill Ryouga. "Mr. Hibiki, Did you know how much Ranma had to have love Akane if he had to kill?"

"Yes, but you have to understand, Akane told me she loved me."

"THAT'S NO EXCUSE!" Allura yelled at him. "Your damn lucky that Ranma Didn't kill you or Akane." Allura took a sip of water. "I will meet with Akane when she gets here. YOU Mr. Hibiki are to make sure she comes to my study."

"Yes ma'am." Ryouga said.

"Were's Ranma he said we'll have lion practice after breakfast."

"Canceled. He didn't take to Akane coming here very well." Keith said.

"Should we go get him?"

"No let him be for now. Come on lets go get the supplies and hand them to the people."

As they left the dining hall, there was a thumping nose that came though the door. Nanny was tied and gaged to a chair. She'll have to remember that Allura wasn't the same child she was seven years ago.

--

Kasumi walked to the medical lab to get her things. As she walked though the door she had to stop, she looked up to see the slouched form of her brother. She had a feeling that Ranma would be here.

She sat next to him and started to rub his back. "Wanna talk about it?" She asked in a soft voice.

"You think that seven years would be enough to ease my pain." He told her. "But it still hurts."

Kasumi nodded. This too was one of many talks they had over the years.

After the break up, Ranma had ran all the way to her apartment to so he can get away from Nerima. She was just starting at the Academy in the medical field and had been dating Tofu for awhile. The night she open the door and saw the broken from of her brother she knew something was wrong.

Ever since then, Ranma hadn't been the same. It was amazing that he even trusted her at all. But he had told her that she was the only one that he did trusted because she wanted nothing but a friend.

After awhile, Ranma helped Kasumi gather her supplies and they left to join the others.

When Allura saw that Ranma would be joining them after all she had to smile. "Feeling better now Commander?" She asked.

"Yeah, somewhat. How much do you know?" He asked.

"Not a whole lot. Please, tell me when your ready, I'll be meeting with Akane when she gets here though, to decide if I want her on my planet." Allura said. She had her arms crossed and a frown on her face.

"You're troops would be better off without her." Ranma said. "But I'll be lying if I didn't say that she's good at what she does." Ranma moved to get some boxes of food and moved to one of the transport vehicles. They where going to go to the heart of the capital to try and help as many people as they could before they called it a day.

When they were loaded and ready to go, Ranma asked if Kasumi was going to be okay. With a nod, Ranma and they others told her and the group of untrained soldiers where to go. They where going to take the lions and be ready in case Doom would to strike.

Once in the black lion Ranma was about to start it up.

_**You seemed stressed today, young one. **_

_Yeah you could say that. _Ranma thought. Ranma could get use to this.

With a roar black lion took to the skies. Hopefully it would be a peaceful day and they could get a lot done. _Hey do you have a name?_ It was a simple question. If the lions from the legend the princess told him about there should be a name or he'll have to come up with something.

_**Kuro. So Princess Allura told you the legend of myself and that of my siblings?**_

_To a point yes. But how did you come to be in the lions?_

_**Hard to say to tell you the truth.**_

Ranma landed the lion not far from the others. How they get here so fast.

_We'll talk more Kuro. But I have to help out the others._ He felt a shiver run down his spine. Did the lion say something but didn't here it?

As they hoped, the day ended up being a quite one. People was coming out of the caves upon hearing about Princess Allura and the Voltron force handing out food blanket and other things like medical check ups.

Everything was going the way the team had liked it to. There was no attacks, from either Doom fighters or Robeasts.

The people was out and about talking with the team that bought Voltron back and their princess.

They were glade to know that the last surviving member of the royal family was still alive. Allura, much to Ranma surprise wasn't making any promises, she just told the people like it was.

That there was still danger but with the help from the Alliance and the Voltron force they would do everything in their power to stop Zarkon and his forces from ever taking over Arus. To his shock the people had just cheered.

He had to smile. Sure in the pass, he had, had his share of trouble with princes and princess, but what he saw in Allura he never saw in others. Sure she may be a tomboy, but there was one thing that he only saw in one other person.

She had a gentle soul and a caring heart. He watch as she played with some of the small children.

As she held the crying both young and old. How she helped the wounded to see Kasumi. He watched as Allura help a dying child's hand and how she held in her tears as the child passed on to the after life.

He couldn't deny that he may have misjudge the young ruler. Every time someone died it was like watching her get shot or something. It hurt her greatly. He had to do something or she would break down.

Not thinking what he was doing Ranma told the princess by her hand and led her to one of the transport vehicles. She must have sensed what he wanted her to do, and he wasn't disappointed.

Allura grabbed his shirt and just started to cry into it.

Outside and in the shadow, stood a figure. Oh how she hated the light. But she had to know what she was up against. Like any good spy she could have changed into anyone that she killed, be man woman or child.

Haggar loved this spy stuff it put her close to her enemies without them knowing it. However she couldn't get close to the young princess that she wanted to kill. No a young man whom she could only guess was the leader of the Voltron force took her into one of the transports.

Oh sure she could just case a spell and blow the damn thing up. Kill two birds with one stone as the terrains say. But why give up her spying. She had learned so much from just watching the team. How they interact with each other.

Her whole time here though was watching the young captain though. She had sensed much hatred in him and she could use that to her liking. With him out of the way she was bond to win against the other member and finally kill the princess.

But it would not be easy. She would have to attack fast and hard. Something that she could do anymore unless she killed about ten people, put a spell to take their soul and then drink their blood. That would bring back memories.

No one know how old she was or where she had come from. Not even she remembers where she was from. Having done the spell so many times, so what was one more? With her mind made up Haggar, the evil witch of Doom put her plans into motion.

She will not fail her king.

TBC

Next time on Voltron:

As the team finishes up. The evil witch just complete her spell to make herself young once more.

How will the Voltron force handle a much younger and more powerful Haggar. Be here for

'The Haggars' wrath.'

Author notes two.

Not much to tell and to be honest I'm not sure about this chapter. No voltron in this one but wait until you see what the witch hand up her sleeve.

As I said before, if you want to see Voltron face a Megazoid just leave your choice in the review. I'm going to show you just who is stronger when it comes to fighting super mech which one is the strongest. (Although I am starting to like Power Ranger Jungle Fury.)

The Evil Witch Haggar:

When Haggar is a little more evil then her cartoon counter-part. And not a lot is known about her, only that she is very powerful and will stop at nothing to complete her missions. She had used the same aged spells for several hundred years now and will keep using it.

Well other then maybe getting some flames about how Ranma would never hurt Akane I think I'm pretty much done with this chapter. I'm not too happy but hey I wanted to get this out fast.

Hope you liked the little Ranma/Allura screen as the two will finally be starting to get along.

So until next time

This is Kidan saying

Sayonara!


	8. Chapter 7

Last time on Voltron ½

The evil witch Haggar watched as the Voltron force tended to the people of arus. She watched as the young commander led a stress out princess away from the crowd. She also saw the hatred that rested within him.

Having decided that it would be better to take him out first she came up with a evil plan that would hopefully destroy the young man, Will Haggar be the first one ever to defeat Ranma or will she too lost to the full power of...Voltron: Defender of the Universe?

Chapter Seven: A new plan of attack.

It was night time by the time the team decided to head back to the fortress of lions. The team was tired and the day had drained them far more then they had thought. Mentally and emotionally.

Decided to draw straws to see who got the first watch.

Ranma drew the shortest straw and had to push everyone out of the command room so they can get some sleep. Ranma returned to his chair only to have a cup of coffee appear in his face. He looked up to see the princess head maid, at least he thought she was a maid. The way she dressed and all.

"Thought that you might need this, young man." She said.

"Name's Ranma, ma'am." Ranma said as he took the cup. "Thank you."

Believe it or not Nanny was a pretty nice person once you have gotten to know her. However as the seconds grew and seeing as how she was still standing near him he knew she wanted something.

"May I help you?" He asked. When he saw nanny smile he knew he was right about her wanting something. "Yes, I would like you to talk to the Princess." Nanny said. "It is to dangerous for someone of her state to be out there risking her life." Ranma sighed and here she thought that Nanny would have let this be.

He wasn't an idiot. He saw how bad Allura handle to suffering of her people. But to just come out and ask Ranma to take Allura off the team. "I'll have to think about it Ma'am. Right now without her we don't have anyone that could fly blue lion." Ranma frown.

"You must understand that, Allura is the last member of the Arusia family" Nanny pressed on one way or the other she will turn Allura into a descant young woman. Even if it kills her.

"Yeah I understand that." Ranma said. "Ma'am wait until a few day until the other members arrives, then I'll talk to the princess." Nanny nodded she could handle that. With taht said and did she wished him a good night.

Out in ship.

12:30 A.M.. (Gave or take a few hours.)

On a ship that seems to be heading for Planet Arus four warriors of the Alliance and one unofficial trainer, was setting around the control area of the ship. They did say much but the young woman with light blue hair sat worried if she made the right course when she volunteer to help train Arus royal guard.

Akane Hibiki wasn't a fool she knew who was there along with her husband. That was what worried her. She knew Ranma had a right to be angry with her. Even after years of had passed he still rather kill her then talk to her.

It was kind of Ironic if you thought about it. Almost eight years ago Akane was the same way. She would rather hit Ranma with a mallet then listen to what he had to say. However what Akane did to Ranma was light to what she did to his heart.

Did Akane love Ranma? Yes she did, but she was deeply hurt when, kept denying that he loved her. So after the last failed wedding to unite the school Akane stopped loving Ranma and started to fall in love with Ryouga.

But fate would see that Ranma would have found out before she officially broke off the engagement. On the night when Ryouga and Akane was enjoying each other, Ranma came home after spending the day at School so that he could get better grades, so he could go to the Alliance Academy. Had walked in on them.

Akane had tried to talk to Ranma but once she said in anger that he had Shampoo and Ukyo all hell broke loose. Ranma out of nowhere started attacking Akane, he actually attacked her. She was so surprised by this that she couldn't raise her defenses and block his attacks.

What made things worst was when Ryouga came to her defense. Ranma let loose all his power and went all out on Ryouga the most. By the time he was done with both Ryouga and herself was almost a bloody mess. It was then that she saw the hurt look in Ranmas' eyes.

It still gave her nightmares.

Over time both her family and Ranmas' had tried everything in their power to being the two back together as friends, or at least try to get Ranma from trying to kill her. There only bee two times Ranma didn't. Although she thought Ranma wished her dead, was when she gave birth to her daughter, Kimiko.

The other was when her eldest sister, Kasumi was getting married to Tofu Ono. The look in his eyes when he saw her, though was enough to freeze her heart and soul. He was so cold to her and Ryouga that it was only during the global war that things had finally changed between Ranma and Ryouga.

It was Ranma that asked Akane if Ranma could be Kimiko Godfather. Akane was afraid that Ranma would hurt her daughter at first as away of revenge, she should have known better. Ranma would never hurt an innocent child, no matter what sins the parents had done.

With Kimiko with her she hope that this could be Akane last chance to patch things up between herself and Ranma. She need to tell Ranma what she been trying to tell him for a long time coming. She just hope that he would listen this time, and that she can keep her mouth from running off.

Arus.

2:15 A.M..

After four hours Ranma was still on guard duty. Everyone was asleep but Princess Allura. She just couldn't sleep. Maybe it was the fact she was wearing a pink night gown. She hated pink. She rather sleep in the nude then wear the night gown.

Or it could be the fact that she was once more thinking about a jerk with a pig-tail. Ranma just confuses her. Grabbing her pillow she buries her hear under it as she try to gets some more sleep.

The more she tried the more Ranma invaded her thoughts.

It was going to be a long night.

Elsewhere.

Everything was ready. It's been awhile since she preformed this spell. Once complete though, she plan her attack on the young commander. She needs to remove him from the others and what better way to do it? In her younger body Hagger and chance her shape to anything she wants.

She'll go as a small child walk up to Ranma as she heard others call him and spear him from the others then attack. Oh she was no fool, she could sense how powerful he is, even if he does hide most of it.

She won't fail in her mission. She never does.

Castle of Lions.

After her kata, Allura once again learn that Lion practice was once again canceled. "Why?" She asked. Kasumi set a cup of tea in front of Ranma who looked like he was about to fall asleep.

"My foolish brother decided to do the watch."

"Hey, I just though everyone deserves a break after yesterday." Ranma said.

"You going to be okay today we still have much to do." Allura asked.

"Yeah no problem."

Kasumi wasn't buying it though. She knew her brother like the back of her hand. However she didn't say anything as he and the other got up and made their way once more to the lion as she left for the transports. There was just so much to do in so little of time.

An Hour or so later found the Team on the out skirts of other destroyed city, This on in not so bad a shape as the last. The team made quick work of setting everything up. Then in two they would go out and try to fine people that hid in caves.

Ranma and Allura stayed back to watch the food and medical supplies. As they waited Ranma would do a kata and Allura would watch. His kata was nothing special and yet she knew he was a skilled warrior in his own right.

It was hot out, hotter then it's been in awhile as far as Allura could remember. They should have stayed at the castle like Nanny said they should and have the people come there. Allura did see it like that. Why should people come to her when it's easy to go to the people.

"Hey Tomboy, the teams back." Ranma said. This caused Allura frown. The jerk in Ranma was back. _Why the hell just he keep calling me tomboy?_ Allura greeted the people or Arus as they slowly made their way to the camp.

Like the day before the team did as much as they could to help out the trouble people of Arus.

After awhile Kasumi walked up to Ranma and handed him a cup of coffee. "Why did you lie back at the castle?" She asked. Ranma looked at her and frowned. "I sensed something yesterday." Ranma said. "Something evil. I think it might have been a Doom spy."

When Ranma said something like that it was a cause for alarm. The last time there was a spy the academy was the target. This time it could be the Princess. "Should we warn the others?" She asked. She now understood why he stayed up all night and not have anyone do lion practice. Sometime to day there was going to be an attack.

"No. I'm going to do a premature check." Ranma said. "Kasumi be careful okay, it's dangerous out here." Then he walked away from his sister and was out of sight. Allura walked up next to her and saw the look in Kasumis' eyes. "Where's he going?" She asked.

"His job." Kasumi said. She looked over at the Princess. Could she protect her should the need a raised? Sure she had training like everyone else but she didn't like fighting she was a medic officer, Not a soldier.

"Something's wrong isn't there?" Allura asked.

"There maybe a spy within the crowd." Kasumi said.

"Damn now, what does he want us to do?"

"Nothing, that what worries me." Kasumi said as she looked at the princess. "Come on let get back to work. Lets tell the others but not the people I don't want to cause a panic." With a nod from the princess the two made there why back to the tables and the medical tent.

Now would be a good time to strike. The commander was away from the others and her form was that of a cute little five year old. But how to get close to him without the others knowing. She watched as he moved his way farther from the crowds. Prefect.

Ranma watched as he saw a little girl, probably no more then five or six run up to him. She had long brown hair and brown eyes as far as he could tell. Her dress was torn here and there, and she didn't have any shoes.

"Mister, mister!" She started to yell out. "My mommy she needs help!" Ranma saw the tears in her eyes as he bent down. Something about this didn't make any sense to him. But he couldn't ignore this not if someone was in need of help.

"Okay lead the way, kiddo." Ranma said as the little girl grabbed his hand and led him as far she could. Ranmas' early warning system was telling him something was very wrong here. The air smelled of evil and it was driving him nuts.

Just as he was about to disregard it, pain shot up his arm. It felt like lighting was striking him. Ranma fell to the ground. He looked at the little girl. "Run it's too dangerous here." Ranma told her.

Just as he was about to get up, another bolt stuck him in the chest. This time Ranma saw the attack. Ranma eyes widen as the little girl morphed into a taller more beautiful woman with green hair. She wore a black robe and carried a staff. Her eyes was yellow, but what caught Ranma the most was the fact that she had blue skin.

"You and your little friends has cause my master much trouble." She said.

So this was the witch everyone was afraid of. No wonder his senses was going haywire. It was her magic. Before Ranma could do anything Haggar raised her hands and Ranma found himself floating in mid air.

It felt like someone was grabbing his neck. Haggar send another lighting bolt at Ranma. With no way of dodging the attack he had no choice but to take it. But he wouldn't give the witch the scream she was looking for.

Back at camp.

Allura was worried. Ranma walked off with a little girl not to long ago and had yet to return. This would be bad if Ryouga haven't told her that Ranma can take care of himself. However he and the girl have been gone for a long time.

She started to pace watch the spot that he and the girl disappeared into. Something was wrong, something was very wrong. The others watch as the Princess was pacing back and forth. Kasumi was in the medical tent. She didn't see the worried look on Alluras' face.

"Princess? Something wrong?" Pidge asked.

"Yes, don't you think it's odd that Ranma followed a girl into the woods?" Allura asked as she looked at the teen. Pidge shrugged his shoulders. Didn't anyone care about their leader. Ryouga walked up to her with a bottle of water. Behind him was Keith. Both had a grim look on their faces. "Where's Ranma?" Ryouga asked. _Finally, someone that cares._ Allura thought.

"I saw him follow a young child into the woods, but he has yet to return. Why?"

Keith looked at Ryouga and Ryouga looked at him. "Allura do you feel the evil in the air?" Ryouga asked. Allura closed her eyes. It was there, and the feeling of evil was very familiar to her it almost felt like..."HAGGAR!" With that yell Allura took off for the woods, The others not far behind her.

She slammed Ranmas' body down hard into the ground causing pain though out Ranmas' body.

The last time Ranma felt this much pain was with he was little. Somehow Haggars' magic was by-passing his chi energy. It was also extremely painful.

Sitting on his knees and panting hard Haggar walked up to Ranma. She picked him up by his hair and lifted him up. Then she ran a knife into Ranmas' stomach. Again Ranma wouldn't scream out.

"I'll give you this much Young man...you either very brave or very foolish." As she got ready to stab him again, she had to just out of the way as a lazar bolt hit the ground where she stood.

She looked up just as the princess and the three other members of the Voltron force ran at her.

"Get away from him you ugly bitch!" Allura yelled. Haggar laughed oh this would be too easy. Just as she raised her staff at the team she felt pain shoot up her back.

Turning she saw that Ranma had the same knife she used burring into her lower back. She back handed Ranma to the ground. Great just great, now she had to focus her powers into healing. She looked at the other members as Allura was the first to reach Ranma.

Having no choice Haggar raised her. The ground started to shake as a Robeast broke though the ground and gave off a roar. When they looked back at Haggar, she was gone. "What do we do?" Pidge asked.

In a broken voice Ranma sat up. "We...we have to fight." Ranma slowly started to get up. "No you can't." Allura nearly yelled. Ranma shook his head. "No..time to argue, we have a job to do, so get...get to the lions." Allura helped Ranma to black lion. Kasumi when she saw the Robeast tried her best to get people to safety.

However that all changed when she saw Ranma bloodied uniform. "RANMA!" She yelled as she ran over to him. She took a look at the worn, or she tried to. "No...no time, K-chan." Ranma told her. Kasumi looked at her brother then at the Robeast. As a doctor she couldn't let Ranma fight the way he is.

With no other choice Kasumi wrapped a bandaged around Ranmas' torso. "Make it fast, your losing blood." She tells him. Then she too help Ranma to black lion. Allura wanted to stop Ranma, he was in no shape to fight.

Having no choice she turned to Kasumi. " I have to get to blue, make sure he get in his lion." Then Allura took off for her blue lion. Once inside she started her lion up and joined the others as they started attacking the Robeast.

_**Young one your wounded. **_Ranma frowned when he heard Kuros' voice.

_Haggar got the better of me._ He told the lion sprite.

_**You can not fly in this condition.**_

_I have no choice._ Ranma looked at Kasumi and smiled. "I'm sorry K-chan, think you can help me here?" He asked his sister. Kasumi eyes widen. "Ranma I..." She looked at Ranma and knowing that if she didn't help he wounds would get worst.

With a nod Kasumi got in the same seat as Ranma. He sat on Kasumi's lap. "Okay place the key into the slot." Kasumi did as she was told Ranma weakly took the controls with Kasumis' help.

"Okay...team lets it fast and hard." Ranma ordered.

"RIGHT!" They knew what that meant but when the voice that commanded the transformation it wasn't Ranmas'. "Active interlock, dyma-therms connected, infra-cells up, mega thrusters are, GO!" The last of that was Ranma and Kasumis' voice.

The lions flew into the air in the V formation coming together in less then a minute.

"Form feet and legs." blue and yellow lions body moved into position. "Form arms and umm body." Kasumi said as green lion moved to form the left arm and red moved to form the right arm."

"And we're form the head." Ranma, Kasumi and Kuro all said at once. Black lions lower jaw open to show once more the blue and white face of Voltron. Flying down Voltron crossed his arms and let each lion give off a roar.

Ranma then took the control and started to attack the robeast. However voltron attack was slower then the robeast had though and was able to block the punch then kicked the robot into Voltrons' chest sending the robot down.

"Ranma hang in there please." Kasumi pleaded.

"We have to finish this thing. Get ready team. FORM BLAZING AHHHHH!" Ranma yelled out in pain as Voltron was picked up and thrown back into the ground.

Allura face appeared on the screen. "Ranma lets spilt up, this isn't working and your too badly hurt, and what the hell is Kasumi doing in black lion??" Keith face appeared next to Alluras'.

"Hon how you holding up?" He asked.

"I'm fine but I'm worried about Ranma."

"YOU JERK!" Allura yelled.

"Shut up tomboy. FORM BLAZING SWORD!" Ranma yelled as Voltron arms came together and pulled apart to form the sword. Not wasting anytime Voltron took a swing at the robeast but missed as the Robeast ducked under the swing. However Voltron jumped back and throw the sword at the robeast. This worked as the robeast was cut off guard and the sword went right through it. After jump kicking the robeast Voltron once again picked up the sword and slashed it from behind destroying it.

After splitting apart black lion crashed into the ground. After the other landed they all raun to the led lion hoping that the worst hasn't happen. Once the hatched open Allura had to hold in a gasp.

Kasumi was hovered over Ranma giving him CPR. She looked up just as the others got there.

"Keith I need help, Pidge stretcher, Ryouga my med kit, Allura I need you to see if I got any more o negative blood." She ordered, Keith ran to Ranma side checking him as Kasumi still give him CPR.

After a second Ranma gave off a small cough. "Stay with me Ranma!" Kasumi ordered. Ranma took the key off his breast pocket and handed it to Keith. "Take...care of them." He said. Ranma had once again passed out just as the others got there.

"Ranma!" Ryouga yelled. Not like this he could die not like this. Kasumi looked at him and shook her head. "He's alive but just barely, we need to close his worn." Kasumi said.

Allura arrived just in time. But she had bad news. "There's no blood." She said. Kasumi had a panicked look on her face. It was risky but Allura on the some type as Ranma. "Use mine." She tells Kasumi. Kasumi looks at her then nods. "Keith get Allura ready, Ryouga get Ranma on the stretcher now. Gently." She tells him.

As Allura was getting ready to donate her blood she could help but think that Ranma wouldn't be this way if he was more alert. She had to do more to help the team. Saying a small prayer for Ranma she closed her eyes as her blood was taken from her and placed into Ranma.

She just hoped it was enough.

TBC.

Next time on Voltron.

"RANMA YOU JERK!"

Ranma Saotome doesn't listen to his doctor, hey who does? At his defeat at the hands of Haggar, Ranma decides that it's time that he unseals his most destructive powers in the Martial arts but will he make things worst or better.

And the second team finally arrives, can Ranma set aside his hatred for Akane or will he finally kill her for what she did?

And finally a dark shadow appears at the doors of planet Doom, just who is Prince Lotor, and what will happen to Yurak?

All this and more in Voltron: Defender of the Universe.

Ending notes.

Yeah okay, I don't want anyone saying that Ranma could have kicked Haggars' ugly ass with both hands behind his back and blind folded. Remember Ranma sealed up 75 percent of his power meaning that he a little less powerful as when he first came to the Tendos.

And though it's a little cheesy. ( No Cheesy not you! _Throws a peice of cheese at the small blue mouse.) _I needed away for Ranma and Allura to get together. Still a long ways away from become a couple.

And if you don't know the Second team that has been sent is.

Lance, Sven, and Hunk. That's right Three more of the original team will be making the screen. But who are the other two? I might need some help with this one.

So Who from the Ranma crew should be on the second team?

Let me know in a review. With that said I'll be seeing you again sometime during the week.

So see ya then.

This is Kidan saying, Sayonara.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter eight: The Choices We Make.

Ranma sat up in his bed, still weak from the blood lose, and not feeling any better about what happen. Kasumi sat next to him on his bed as she told him about the last few hours. "As it turned out Alluras' blood was almost to prefect a match for you." His sister tells him.

"Still hard to believe that she did it though." Ranma said slowly eating a cracker. "Nanny must be giving her a big dressing down." Kasumi nodded. "She went as far as to almost ground the Princess and locking her in her room." Ranma set his food aside, then sat up a little more.

"The attack opened my eyes." Ranma said. "If we're to win then I have no choice. I'm going to tell Ryouga and Keith to stop holding back in their martial arts and that they should use their special attacks."

"What about you?" Kasumi asked.

"I don't know yet. I'll think of something." Ranma said as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Kasumi kissed his forehead before leaving his room. She turned to look at him in the door way before leaving.

Several days later.

Pidge was in the hanger with black lion working on repairs for it. There was small creaks in the armor but nothing to bad. Several tech officers were inside clearing it out of blood. He had to really think about this fight.

For awhile now Doom had been very quite, probably because Haggar was wounded by the same knife that was in Ranma. He never saw the attack Ranma did. Nor did he believe Ranma would attack from behind. Haggar was very power in sorcery.

_We better upgrade the sensors. _Pidge thought as Black lions chest plate was fully repaired.He was the only one worried though. Coran upon hearing that Haggar regain her power had asked for more people to volunteer to become soldiers under Arus royal family.

His answer was more then he could have asked for. Both men and women of all ages lined up for training. Coran smiled when he saw that child no more then eight was in line. He kindly turned them away telling them gently that they were too young to fight. Although the war may have destroyed any innocents, they may have once had.

So now hundreds of people have signed on to be in Arus renewed royal military. The people knew what they were getting into, but when asked by the princess why they wanted to join also as one they cried out. "We're tired of running away and hiding." It was that point that Allura asked them to raise their right hand and give a orth to not only her but to their home planet as well.

Which was why Pidge was in the hanger helping with any repairs to the old Arus fighter planes. Sometimes he hated being a tech officer, but at least he gets to do with what he loves the most. Machines.

Pidge wasn't the only one who had gotten help. Kasumi was no longer the only medic in the palace. A long lost doctor had finally come back after years of thought dead. He was one of the doctors that Kasumi looked up to.

Doctor Stephan Porter was known though out the academy as one of the greatest doctors known.

Even though he is in his sixties that doesn't stop him form be voted head of the medical wing. With his help Kasumi could finally relax and not stress herself any more then she has to while pregnant.

Seating in her desk and doing medical reports was as easy as people thought but until she gives birth it was all that Doctor Porter wanted her to do. Sitting back in her chair Kasumi thought about the young life in her. She was nearing five months. Five months since the death of her husband. She placed a hand on her stomach, which was just now starting to show.

She was only twenty-six. She would soon be a single mother. Even though she was with Keith at the moment. They would often talk about the future together, but with a war going on she was almost sure that Keith wouldn't push for marriage. If she was even ready to get married again.

Marriage. Was she even ready to get married again. Was it wrong for her to even be dating when she should be graving for her husband? She felt warm hands rubbing her shoulders as she thought about his. She turned her head to see Keith warm gently smile. She blushed as she thought about the question she had just asked herself.

Getting up from the chair she hugged Keith. Then whispered in his ear. "I love you Keith." Then kissed him softly on the lips. How could she not love Keith when he came to her in her time of need and sorrow? How could she not love this kind and caring man? She knew when the time comes and the question was asked. She would say yes.

Allura was in the ballroom once more. With things taken care of and the training of new soldiers she would probably be asked by Ranma not to fly blue lion anymore. Just the thought of that was enough to drive her crazy.

She loves the feeling of flying blue lion. The robot felt like a part of her and she won't let anyone take that away from her. Then there was the message that Ranma sent out that same morning to Her, Ryouga and Keith telling them that from now on they where not to hold back in fighting anymore.

She knew the meaning behind that. It means He wanted to end the fighting as soon as possible. It probably meant that Ranma would be flying Voltron to Planet Doom and sent Zarkon packing.

With bo staff in hand Allura started other of her favorite katas. Twirling the staff around this way and that she moved faster then without the staff. Her speed was faster as well. She never once failed this kata, not once. Her movements was like water flowing in a lake. Sometimes fast and sometimes slow. The slow ones made it look like a dance, moving the staff around her body. She wondered if Ranma had a favorite weapon. If so what? She also wondered just how powerful the jerk really was.

She stopped her kata when she saw that Nanny was walking up to her. "Princess Allura, have you finish all of your studies?" She asked. Allura sighed, why the hell did she have to do studies? She didn't need school to be the Queen of a planet. She frowned at that thought. Maybe it would be a good idea if she did do some schooling.

"I was going to finish after I loosen up some Nanny." The princess tells her.

"Princess I wish that you would act more lady like." Allura muttered something under her breath. "What was that?" Allura walked over to a chair and grabbed her towel.

"I said that, I can't."

"And Why not dear?"

"Because she too much of a Tomboy." Ranma said from the door. "Her being lady like is like asking Zarkon to surrender." Allura frowned at him. Then she throws her towel into Ranmas' face. "Why do you always have to be a jerk Ranma?"

Ranma smiled. "It's a talent. Did you get my memo?" Allura nodded. "Good you, Ryouga, Keith and I are going to go outside and have a last man standing sparring match." Allura looked at him.

"I Thought Kasumi forbidden you from doing anything to serious in the martial arts?"

"She did. But what she doesn't know won't hurt her." Ranma said with a smile. That smile drooped when he saw the look in Allura eyes. "She right behind me isn't she." At Allura smiling nod, Ranma turned around to see his sister with a frown on her face.

"What was that about a sparring match Little Brother?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"Umm."

"Well come on tell her. I mean after all you're the one that won't listen to her." Allura said.

"You butt out." Ranma said to Allura. Allura crossed her arms as she waited for Ranma's answer. Kasumi was tapping her foot waiting for Ranmas' answers. Ranma sighed he couldn't help it. "K-chan I'm sorry, but I just can't sit around and do nothing."

_Figures. _"Report to the med lab before you try anything." Kasumi said before she turned and walked away. "She's mad at you." Allura said. "Is your pride more important to you then your life?" As she said that Allura followed Nanny who was quite during the whole thing left Ranma to his thought.

An hour later.

"No!" Allura said as she crossed her arms. " I won't wear it and that 's finally. Allura was certainly standing in the middle of her room wearing nothing but a towel. "I rather walk around naked then wear that." That as she said was a pink off the shoulders sun dress with lilies flower pattern on it.

"But Princess, this is the only thing that you have left." Nanny said, still holding the dress.

"I wonder who's fault that is." Allura said as she glared at Nanny. Nanny glared back at her. "We'll if your not going to wear it then what will you wear?"

The young princess thought about it a for a second then walked out of her room and down the hall. She stopped at Ranma's room and knocked on his door. When the door opened Ranma had to stop the nose bleed when he saw the Princess wearing nothing but a towel. "Can I help you?"

He asked.

"I need to borrow some cloths until mine are washed." She said. "Can I borrow a shirt and a pair of pants?" Ranma sighed. Then waved her in. "I got this feeling of deja vu." Ranma muttered.

"Hey who's this?" Akane asked as she pick up a picture of a young child. "She's not your daughter, is she."

"No." Ranma said taking the picture from Allura and handed her the cloths she requested. "She's Kimiko, Ryougas' daughter." Ranma said setting the picture down. Allura blinked at him. "She's my goddaughter. The second must important person in my life."

"Oh I see. Well thanks for the cloths, I'll return them tomorrow." Allura said as she left the room.

As she walked down the hall she missed the fact the some of the men and to a point some of the woman was walking into either each other or the wall.

Allura smirked when she walked into her room. Nanny was standing wear she had been with her mouth wide open. "Want me to walk around nothing on instead?" The Princess said. As Allura moved to the bathroom. "I'm not going to wear pink." She then closes the door.

An Hour later the team and Nanny was in the dinning hall for lunch. Ranma was looking over reports, So she didn't see when Allura walked in with his blue chines style kung fu shirt and black pants.

She also had her hair styled in a pony-tail. Over all she looked good in Ranmas' cloths. Nanny was severing everyone their lunches as small talk went around the table. Only Ranma wasn't talking as he got up to date news from earth.

"Hey Ryouga, how old is your daughter?" Allura asked.

"Seven."

"Six." Ranma said not looking up.

"What color, is her eyes?

"Brown."

"Blue." Ranma said again.

Allura looked at Ranma. She had a feeling that Ranma knew more about Ryuogas' daughter then he did. "Who does she look like more?" She asked.

"Her mother." Ryouga said.

"Thank God." Still reading the reports, Ranma moved the scroll down and frowned. Allura looked at Ranma that frown wasn't really good. "Something wrong?" Ranma looked up and looked at Allura.

"The Alliance had been planning on building a vehicle type Voltron." Allura could understand that. She just didn't understand why he was frowning. "The power out put for this Voltron only lasts for five minutes." That wasn't a lot of time to fight off the Drules who seem just as bad as Zarkon went it comes to war.

"So they got the Vehicle team up and going?" Pidge asked. " I have a friend who is on that team." Pidge wonder how Chip was doing any ways. Some people thought they were brothers. They couldn't be more wrong.

"Hey don't we know anyone form that team?" Ryouga asked.

"Jeff Dukane, Lisa Smith and Sayuri Koshiba." Keith said, sitting back in his chair.

"Ouch what are the chances of one of Ranma's former girl-friends being on the Voltron team?"

Pidge said, hearing the names. Ranma glared at him.

"You mean this jerk used to date?" Allura asked with a smile.

"That's not a very good subject to talk about." Kasumi said. Setting down her drink. Ranma was rubbing his temples. "The higher ups, asked if they can send in a team and study the interlocking system and power out put of the lions." Ranma laid down the pad. "They also want a match between the two Voltrons."

Allura just blinked at that. Ranma sighed, it was possible that the lion force Voltron was more alive then the one of the alliance. He looked at Allura. "It's your call Princess." She really wish he would stop calling her by her title.

"I'll get back to you on that."

Keith looked at his watch, since Ranma was grounded he could really do anything with the lions. And since the day was hot and Keith was in chance he decided that all practice was called off. "How about we go swimming?" Pidge asked.

True it maybe a hot day but that no excuse to exercise the body. Ryouga looked at Ranma. Ranma just shrugs his shoulders. "We could use a break." Ranma said. "Go for it, I'll be in the Command center."

As Ranma got up Ryouga, Keith and Kasumi all grabbed him. "Oh no you don't!" Kasumi said. "It's too nice of a day to be inside doing nothing. Now get out there, Doctors orders." Kasumi had a smile on her face. Ranma frowned. He didn't want his secret to get out. He felt Ryouga move something into his hands. Looking down he saw a bar of soap. Blinking Ranma realized that it was an improved verison of the water poof soap. It lasted longer then the one Ryouga used seven years ago. Ranma nodded then frowned.

Sighing Ranma looked at the others. "Ten minutes." Then he walked out.

A Few minutes later.

"You sure your pregnant?" Allura asked Kasumi as she walked out of her room, wear a one piece bathing suit. Allura couldn't believe that even though Kasumi was showing a little she still looked great in the suit.

Allura herself had on a two-piece that really didn't do anything for her figure. That and the fact that she locked Nanny in a closet when the governess tired to tell Allura that a proper woman wouldn't wear such a thing.

As the two women walked out of the room they Saw some of the boys walk down the hall. "Where's Ranma?" Kasumi asked. Allura frown, should he really be swimming with his injury?

"He said he had to do something first." Ryouga said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"His lost. Come on I don't know how much time we have before Nanny gets out of my closet." Allura said as she dragged Pidge and Ryouga out of the castle and to the molt the surrounded the castle. They stopped when they saw that blue lion was sitting near the shallows.

Ranma sitting on top of the lion. The lion sat as high as a fifteen foot diving broad.

"Ranma that too high. Lower it a little." Kasumi yelled at her brother. Sure she was mad that he went against her orders of no flying but she did enjoy a good dive.

After setting the lion's head a little lower. A nine-foot dive was good for all of them. The six friends even made a little bet of who could do the best dive. Keith smiled. He just knew Kasumi was going to do good. Seeing as how she won a gold in the Academy diving contests.

Pidge went first as he did a standard cannon ball off the lion with a big splash. When he surfaced he was greeted with a five from Ryouga, a seven from Keith, an seven point five from Allura and a an eight from Kasumi.

It went like this for a while and After Kasumi scored a near prefect Ranma was just shaking his head as he got ready for his jump. He glanced back to Allura. "Top this Princess." He said as he ran to the edge of the lions head. However before he could jump he was pushed into the water by said Princess. "Yeah I call that prefect." The young blonde said with a smile.

Ranma surfaced and glared at her. "You jumping in or what?" He yelled at her. Allura just smirked at him and then jumped in. On her way down no one saw that the strings of her top were coming undone.

When she hit the water she made very little slpash that ended the whole contest. Every one waited for her to surface. After a few second they saw some thing floating up in the water. Pidge was the closet and held it up. "That can be good." They heard a slash and turned to See the young Princess smiling at them. " How that for prefect from?"

Pidge held out the top and said. " I vote you the most prefect form on Arus." Allura crossed her arms over her chest and went back under water. Ranma head was down as he started to mutter.

"How can she have a prefect form when she's flat as a broad?"

After awhile Ranma had to get out on Kasumi's orders. Not wanting him to be left out Allura went with him to see if she can get a tan. Laying on a blanket she brought with her Allura laid down. And then looked at the commander of the team.

He had put on a black tank top and sat down reading a book. When Allura looked away Ranma looked at her. "Thanks." He said as he went back to reading. Allura looked at her then blinked.

"For what?" She asked.

"For donating some of your blood."

"It was the best I could do, You don't need to thank me." Allura said as she sat up, using her elbows as she did. "Is that the real reason behind tomorrow sparring match?" Ranma put the book down and looked at her. "Somewhat."

"Somewhat?" She asked.

"I was catch completely by surprised. If I had not seal some of my skills four years ago I would have sensed her before she even asked me to help her." Allura looked at him then shook her head. She knew just how powerful Haggar is and even though she some how regain her youth she could be stopped.

"Don't blame yourself."

"I'm not, I just got careless is all." Ranma tells her.

Night time had fallen over Arus and the team felt they could relax some more before tomorrow training and sparring. Allura stood in her room after a few hours of studying. She felt bad after locking Nanny in the closet for so long.

An hour after she went swimming Nanny came to get her and started to yell at her that she was a Princess and that she needed to act more like one. So Allura was in turned locked in her room and was forced to study documents and other stuff like foreign languages.

Nanny just didn't get it. Allura didn't want to be a princess, She told Coran this when he started to take care of her. And even though he started to treat her more like a person then a princess she was still treated like a princess.

As she started to change out of Ranma's clothing she wonder about her growing feeling for the jerk. It happen ever since she first meet him. Learning that he care for the daughter of the one who hurt him the most was a surprise. She thought that he would hurt the child just to get back at them. That wasn't the case and the more she thought she knew him he pulls a one eighty and surprises her even more.

She looked at the shirt in her hands and then looked at the nightgown that was laid out for her. Allura frowned. _I thought I told Nanny that I hated pink._ Allura thought. Removing the pants and folding them up Allura put the shirt back on.

With a sigh Allura moved back to her bad and brushed out her hair. _Am I falling for Ranma? I wander what he really thinks about me. _As she finishes she puts her hair back in her pony tail and then lays down. As she fell asleep she could help but wonder. _How does he feel about me?_

TBC.

Next time:

With Ranma fully healed. The team is once more at his best. However removing the seals with in him wouldn't be easy. Ranma asks Kuro for help, But at what cost? And who is Prince Lotor?

All this and More in the next chapter of Voltron.

Well there you go another chapter down. As you my have read in Author motes I need two people from the Ranma universe to help fill in the second tem. Also please leave a reason for that person.

Allura is starting to change, she has a long ways to go and will probably get into Ranma's face the next time she calls her Princess. Other then that, I think Im done.

Ranma's Healing.

Even though Ranma has sealed up a great deal of his power he can't seal up his Chi, or Ki.Just some of the attacks. (Usually the ones that rely on emotions.) This will still cause him to heal a great deal faster the a normal person.Well that's it from my end.

One more thing. As of now Ukyo will be on the second team since she has two votes.  
Nodoka has one vote as will. If a socend team member isn't picked by then These two will be on the team.

Sayonara.

Kidan out.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Let the Lions Roar.

In his room Ranma sat on the floor in a meditative state. Nearly eight years ago Ranma was one of the most power martial artist in Asia. Now he was just like everyone else. After hurting a friend Ranma realized that he was dangerous when unchecked.

A blue glow surrounded Ranma as he tried to find his center. This glow was part of his chi energy it wasn't flame like, like most would think, but a glow like now. The first thing Ranma did when he join the Academy was to control his fear of cats and the neko-ken.

_Kuro, can you her me? _Ranma asked.

_**Indeed young one. **_The lion replied back in his mind.

_I think I know away for you to be stronger, but it might also destroy you._

_**Your thinking of infusing your power of the neko-ken with me?**_

Ranma nodded even though the lion couldn't see it. It was a risk. _We'll try it in the morning after I spar with everyone. _Ranma was about to close the line when he felt Kuro again. _**Is that wise young one? You are still injured.**_

_Not for long Kuro. See you in the morning._ Breaking the connection. Ranma decided to go to bed. Laying down Ranma looked at his arm. Somehow he could feel the princess blood in him. Shaking it off as his imagination, Ranma focus his energy into his healing.

Planet Doom.

Haggar grabbed the bed shirts as Zarkon had his way with her. She hated the old fool even more. Barely even healed and he starts having her in his bed almost every night. When it was over the old man got off of her and sat on the bed.

"Got anything new?" He asked.

Haggar sat up not bothering covering up. "I been working on something. I was able to steal a blue print of the voltron lions." The witch said, brushing back her hair with her hand. "The problem is time. If your plan to rule the drules is to succeed we need to attack now."

Zarkon stood up and throw Haggars' cloths at her. "Then you better get to work, with the command of Voltron down we have to more fast." Zarkon said as he started to get dressed. "He my not be dead but with him down, they can't form Voltron."

"Yes my lord." Haggar said. Oh how she hated him.

After a few minutes Haggar made her way to her lab. Now that she was younger she could make even more powerful Robeast then ever. She even had the prefect subject. "You Bring me commander Yurak." She oldered.

The soldier she gave the order to nodded his head then headed down to the dungeons. Haggar set up her equipment for turning Yurak into a Robeast. She smiled at the possibility that the commander would make a good robeast.

But first she needed to stink of Zarkon off her.

Planet Arus.

She was dress in blue sweat pants and a tank top outside in the humid air of Arus. Allura waited wear she was told to go. In her hands was her bo staff. Once more Allura had her hair in a pony-tail, but she also had on a head band.

Next to her stood Keith in his red jump suit. In his hands was tonga. Next to Keith stood Ryouga in his black pants and yellow shirt. Like Allura he was wear his old bandanna. In his hand was his old umbrella.

Pidge wearing his green shirt and pants stood next to him. He didn't wear his glasses. Instead he wore contacts. In his hands was a pair of sais. They were waiting for Ranma who was late.

When they saw him walking towards them a few minutes later, they knew they had to fight each other. "Hey commander, where's your weapon?" Allura asked. Ranma looked at her. He then reached behind his back and pulled out a pair of cat claws.

Three seven inch blades on a base that hooks to the back of the hands. "I don't usually use weapons." Ranma said as he hooked the straps and made sure the weapon was on right. Swinging his arms to make sure they would hold.

Ranma was in his usual black pants and red kung fu shirt. His hair was in a braided pig-tail. Getting in a stance Ranma commanded. "Attack, It's a free for all." Everyone nodded. Hopefully no one would be badly hurt from this sparring match.

The free of all ended up teaming up against Ranma. Pidge led the attack with a jumped kick was Ranma blocked with his forearm and then quickly kick him away then ducked as Ryouga came in from the air. He blocked Ryougas' weapon, then spin around him and double fisted the bigger man in the back.

This knocked Ryouga into the on coming Keith knocking them both down. He once again block a weapon this time form the Princess bo staff. As the two once again fought, Ryouga attacked Keith. Pidge blinked on thinking who he should attack.

Allura jumped back as she did she swung her staff at the black hair Lieutenant, Ranma spin kicked the staff away and then press the attack swing his clawed arms like he was suppose too. Allura spined around most of the attacks. Allura decided to stop blocking and jump kick at Ranma's face.

Ranma ducked the kick grabbed Allura foot and throw her into Pidge who was just standing there watching everyone. Allura helped Pidge up looked at Ranma and then ran at him. Ranma stood there with his arms crossed.

However, Pidge was right behind her jumped over the blonde and both out his fists. The blades of his sais was caught in Ranma claws, falling on his back Ranma then though Pidge into the other two fighters.

Ranma rolled out of the way just in time as Allura came down with her staff. Jumping back Ranma turned just in time to get a fist in the face by...Coran. Ranma blinked at Alluras' royal adviser. Coran smirked. "What you though the Princess had taught herself?" The aged adviser said.

Ranma shrugged took off his claws and stood back up. Cracking his knuckles Ranma went after Coran. Allura looked at Pidge and started to attack him.

On the side lines two people sighed. It was going to be a long morning.

An hour later the lions was flighting throw the air. Black lion in the led as always. "Okay team let see what these babies can do." Ranma ordered, still a little swore. He came to a draw at the end of the sparring match.

"LT, May I remind you that Princess Allura still has her studies to do!"

"Ahh!" Allura screamed.

"Princess."

"What?!" She screamed at Ranma.

"Don't you dare target Nanny with the lions guns."

"Damn it. You won't let me have any fun."

The lions flew passed the castle towers. "Sorry Nanny but for the day Princess is flying the lion." Ranma said as he shut off the com. "Alright flying formation V. We still have a lot to learn about the lions.

Planet Doom.

Zarkon was pissed. Haggar had used Yurak as a play thing and turned him into a robeast. However he wasn't sure if Yurak wouldn't be that bad as one. Yurak or what was left of him stood at attention in front of his master.

"You say that he is more powerful then before?" the king asked his witch. Hagger looked at him. "Yes my king. I'm sure he can destroy Voltron without breaking a sweat." Zarkon looked at him. "Well, Father I see that things have changed since I was last here."

Zarkon looked up at the person standing in the door. "Greetings father, I bring you a gift." The person raised up his right arm, in it was three severed heads. Zarkon smiled, got up and hugged his son.

When the two separated, Zarkon looked at his son. Lotor was supposed to be near the drules empire and keeping an eye on them. Sensing what his father was thinking Lotor smiled. "I heard rumors that Hagger Robeasts have been failing." The prince said.

"Sadly that's true." Zarkon said still looking at Haggar and Yurak. "I want you to take Yurak here to Arus. Seeing you here should make the soldiers more fierce in their attack. I want Arus."

"Why father?"

"With Arus under my control, I can then go after Earth. With earth I can rule the Drule empire."

Lotor blinked at his father, then he knew his plan. There were rumors of another team that with vehicles can form another type of Voltron. With both Voltrons Planet Doom would be unbeatable. "As you wish, father."

While Father and son talked Haggar slipped out of the room, She had Machines to built. Hopefully the useless bart that was Zarkon's son would do a better job then the Commander did.

Planet Arus.

"No." Allura said as she crossed her arms.

"Yes." Nanny told her back.

"No."

"Yes."

Allura had a vain popping out of her head. Nanny was a stubborn woman. Allura was just as evenly stubborn. " I yes I won't."

"Now listen her young lady, As Princess you have your duty to your people and planet." Nanny said. "It's dangerous out there. You could be killed." Allura looked at her. She saw that the old woman loved her like the daughter she never had.

"Nanny...I, I given up my title." Allura told her.

"You did WHAT?!" Nanny yelled.

Allura looked away. " I didn't want to tell you." Allura sat down on her bed. "I decided this when I turned sixteen. That's why Zarkon and Doom soldiers even went looking for me. To the people I was just a young teen fighting along side them. That's way I can't do anything that would give me away."

Nanny sat next to the young woman. Even if Allura gave up her title, she was still Princess Allura Arusia, Leader of the rebel that has been fighting Doom even since she was little. Moving a piece of hair behind Alluras' ear she look in front of her.

"Your still wearing the dress." Nanny said.

"Nanny!"

In the control room Ranma sat in front of the screen. It been quite. Too quite. Ranma learned that when it was quite, trouble wasn't far behind. He was right as the sensors pick up a small air craft coming towards the castle. A message was coming though the com. systems.

"This is Prince Lotor of planet Doom. I want to talk to the leader of the Voltron force." Lotor voice came though. Ranma stood up. He walked out to the ballroom and the balcony. "Yeah what the hell do you want? "Ranma asked.

In front of him a bat like air craft, black in color. It used a VTOL like system to float in the air. Standing on the hood of the aircraft was a person in black. His long hair flipping in the wind. "I came to make a formal challenge."

Ranma crossed his arms. "My father has just passed away, leaving me in charge." He said. They other members of Ranmas' team stood behind their leader. "If you fight me and if you win, I'll call off the Doom Soldiers."

This sounded very familiar to Allura who was wearing a blue verison of the pink dress she wore several weeks ago, and as much as she hates it, her circlet. She looked at Lotor crossed her arms and yelled out. "How do we know you'll keep your word?"

Lotor looked at the Princess. _She's beautiful._ "You have my word as a warrior." Ranma looked at Lotor then at the Princess. Setting his jaw Ranma called back. "And what do you get if you win?"

_Hook. "The Princess of Arus." _Ranma looked at the shocked look on Alluras' face. "Over my dead body blue boy." Ranma yelled back. Allura blinked she was about to tell this jackass to shove it when Ranma called out to him.

_Line. _"What are you going to do boy? Fight me and end the war or Die like everyone else that had fought me?"

_Who the hell does he think, he is? _"You want a fight you got one Lotor!" Ranma yelled back. Allura blinked, she didn't need this jerk defending her honor. She was about to tell him off When she remember something.

_Sinker. _"Very well, come to the valley of Zohar, in an hour." Lotor smiled at the Princess, win or lose he will have her. He jump back in air craft and took off.

Ranma looked at Allura and frowned, her face was really pale. He walked up to her and place a hand on her bar shoulder. "Don't go." She said. Ranma titled his head a little. "I can't back out/" Ranma tells her.

Allura back up away from Ranmas' touch. "Don't go." She said again. "I'll die. The Valley is a dangerous place." Ranma was a little worried. He never saw the tomboy so scared. "Please Ranma, Promise me that you won't go."

"I'm sorry I must. I said on my honor I would, this could end the war." Coran walked up next to him. He remembered the same promise that was made ten years ago. "It could be a trap." he said. In his hand was a beautifully crafted sword.

"Even so. As a martial artist I can't back down from a challenge." Coran nodded. He then handed Ranma the sword. "Then take this. It was once King Alfor's favorite sword." Ranma looked at the sword. If it was the princess's fathers' he couldn't take it.

"YOU CRAZY JERK!" Allura yelled at him. She didn't know why she was so emotional at the moment. "Is your honor more important then your life?" She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and shook him. "YOU...WILL...DIE!" With each word said she shook him harder.

"He'll die if you don't stop that. What the heck wrong with you, Princess?" Pidge asked. Ranma calmly moved her arms. "Listen, Princess, I don't lose. Not when it counts." Ranma said. He looked at Keith. "Keith, your in charge." Keith nodded As Ranma made his way to the stables Ranma stopped at a beautiful white horse.

He rubbed the horse's nose. "Do you know where the valley of Zohar is?" the hose whined and throw his head back. "I'll take that as a yes." As Ranma got the horse ready he heard running from behind him.

"Ranma. wait please." Again he heard the panic in Allura's voice. Ranma turned around. "I, I wanted to wish you good luck." With out warning again she grabbed him by the shoulder and gave him a deep kiss on the lips.

However she pulled back, looked at Ranma then ran off back into the Castle.

The horse next to his made a sound that made Ranma think that he was laughing at him. "That is one strange woman. Come on we're going to be late." Ranma climbed on the horse, took one look at the castle, then took off.

Standing in the door way of the castle was Allura. She was crying as she watched Ranma leave, wondering why the hell she kissed him again. She slide down the wall she lend against and buried her head in her knees.

_Please father, watch over him._ Allura thought.

The Valley of Zohar.

_Man Princess wasn't kidding just walking in the place can kill you._ Ranma thought as he made his way around.

The Valleys' ground was littered with that of dead bodies of a battle long passed, what made it dangerous was the shape jagged rocks, that was all over. Ranma made his way to the clearing that he and Lotor would fight in.

When he got there Lotor still wearing black was standing with his sword out. "Before I kill you what it your name." It wasn't a question. Ranma faced him.

"Ranma." He said. "Don't get cocky, many before you have tried all have failed."

"The same to you boy."

They both raised their swords in a fencer like bow before they ran at each other.

_Time to ignite phase two of my plan. _Lotor thought as he blocked Ranma's thrust and pushed a button that was behind his back.

Castle of Lions.

Allura arrived at the control room a little after Ranma left. Her eyes were puffy and her hair a mess. Something was very wrong with her. She has this dazed look in her eyes but didn't really care.

"What's up?" She asked. She felt like crying again, she hated her emotion.

"Doom fighters, you feel like fighting?"

"Anything to get my mind off that jerk." Allura said as she went into Blue Lions Launcher.

After placing her key though, she didn't take off right away. _You jerk, you stupid damn jerk._

With that Allura's lion took off. With the shoulder cannons out she started to attack the Doom fighters ships.

Back in the Valley.

Ranma block Lotor attack and jumped back. _This guys good._ He thought. _But I'm better. _Getting into a stance Ranma released an attack that his mother had taught him a month after getting reunited with him.

The attack was fast and smooth however before Ranma could get to Lotor, the dark prince of Doom jumped over the martial artist and slashed at his black. Ranma didn't cry out in pain as he went down to his hands and knees.

"I must confess, your better then I heard." Lotor said.

"Your not bad yourself." Ranma got back up to his feet, put the sword in his sheath and took a familiar stance of the Anything Goes School of martial arts. "Let see how good your are with out a weapon."

Lotor grinned. Putting away his sword he charged at Ranma and punched him in the face. Shaking off the attack as fast as he could Ranma blocked Lotors kick with his fore arms before spinning on his heels and throw a kick at Lotors' chest.

Stepping back and rubbing his chest some lotor ran at Ranma, faked a jump then went for his face. What Ranma didn't know was that Lotor was recording this fight so if by some chance that this Ranma could win Lotor would study his moves.

Jumping out in the air and spin kick Lotor in the face Ranma landed not that far, jumped up again and bought his feet down just as Lotor rolled out of the way.

Getting up as fast as he could Lotor throw a punch, kick, punch, kick combination attack but only one kick got Ranma in the face. Lotor hurried behind Ranma and wrapped his arms around his neck in a sleeper hold.

Ranma used his elbow and when the didn't work moved his head back into Lotor's forehead, making him let go. Ranma followed that up with a spin back hand that caught Lotor in the face knocking him down. Unseen by Ranma as he walked up to the down prince, Lotor grabbed a hand full of dirt.

"Give up yet?"

"Not even in your dreams." Lotor said as he throw the dirt into Ranma eyes. As Ranma tried to clean out his eyes Lotor grabbed him and punched him hard in the stomach where Haggar told him he was wounded.

He then started punching the slashed gash in Ranmas' back then kicked his feet out form under him. Letting go of Ranma Lotor picked up a rock and smashed it into Ranma's forehead. Ranma went down. "That was a good fight boy, your still too young to face me." Lotor then kicked Ranma off a small cliff. "Enjoy your resting place." Lotor said. He turned around and picked up a mic as he jumped into his ship. "Release the Robeast!" He ordered.

Back at the battle.

"Hey do you feel that?" Pidge asked the others over the com system.

"It can't be." Ryouga said. "If there'll releasing a robeast then that could only mean that..." Ryouga couldn't believe it. Even if it was true.

"No it can't be." the panic voice of Allura said. "He didn't lose he said he never lost when it counted IT COUNT!" Everyone was worried about her now. The sudden break down and her fierce attack on Doom soldiers and now her sudden out burst. Something was wrong.

They didn't wait long before the robeast appeared. Their Keith, Ryouga, and Pidge eyes all widen.

"There just,"

"No way,"

"In hell." Keith finished. "Okay team let try our best." Keith said.

"Someone once said, 'Do, or do not, there is no try.'" Pidge said.

"Someone remind me to smack him. Later." Allura said.

_Why the hell am I dreaming? _Ranma thought as he saw Allura next to him in a wedding dress. _She's so beautiful._ When it can time to kiss though Allura started to lick his face. _What the?_

Waking up Ranma saw the horse that bought him here. Ranma frowned. "No time to be dreaming we...Ah!" Ranma fell back on his knees as he tried to get up.

Touching his forehead Ranma bough his hand down covered in blood. "So much time lost by sealing up my skills. Guess it back to the drawing broad huh?" The horse seemed to nod. Ranma climb up on his and gently kicked his side. "Back to the castle and fast."

As Ranma left he didn't see the ghost of a long dead king watch him leave. King Alfor saved his life just enough for the Young man to help. However if he doesn't hurry Ranma wounds will reopen in battle.

As the ghost faded away he gently whispered. "Good luck son."

Back at the Castle Ranma movements was slow. Kasumi saw this and ran up to her brother. "Thank god your alive." She said.

"Sorry K-chan no time to talk, gotta help the others." Ranma said and he made his way to the launch area. Once there and in the transport. Ranma only had to wait to get to Kuro. Once there pain shot up Ranmas' back as he placed the key in.

**Your hurt.** The black lion stated.

_I know. Lotor cheated in our fight and blinded me with dirt from the ground._

_**Can you fight like this? The Robeast seemed to be Yurak.**_

_I, sure hope so, Launch Kuro._

The black lion took to the air. It Roar was loud as in came down and attacked Yurak with out looking. Yurak, stepped back and held his head. Ranma looked at his team. "Miss me?"

"RANMA I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Allura yelled.

"Not now we have work to do."

The lions moved to attack Yurak hard and fast. Each lion was doing something new. Pidge in green lion ran at the former commanders feet cause him to trip. Red lion as the robeast was down jumped up and down several time on his stomach. Ryouga and Allura was able to pin Yurak down by the hands with the lion blades.

_You ready Kuro_?

_**Are you young one?**_

Ranma closed his eyes and then used his chi energy to form around Kuro's claws on the outside. Knowing that new attacks needed to be called out Ranma snapped his eyes open and yelled out. "NEKO-KEN ROBOTIC STRIKE!" Ranma yelled out as Black lion jumped in the air and released four blades of energy just Yurak was getting up.

The attack didn't end Yurak, but it greatly injured him. _So weak. _Ranma thought.

"Ranma? You there?" Ryouga asked.

"Yeah."

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!?" Allura yelled at him. Ranma smiled. Just before he could answer though Lazar fire was hitting Black lion. "No time. We need Voltron." Moving the controls once move Ranma started to call out.

"Active interlock, dyma-therms connected, infra-cells up, mega thrusters are, GO!"

The lions were off, soon they went into there V formations and the started to transform into the arms, legs and body. Once the head was down and open, Voltron was once again on the sceene. "Fire lion torches, being down those ships!" Ranma order as Voltron raised his arms. The mouths of both green and red lions opened.

A mixture of fire and wind blasts most if not all of the ships away. Only one stood up to the attack. "That's an elite Doom battle ship." Pidge yelled out. Voltron ducked just as Yurak got up and throw a right hook at him. On his hands, Voltron pushed up and kicked the Robeast in the head before spin around, grabbed him and was thrown his at the ship.

Yurak crashed right into it but the ship didn't go down, Yurak landed on his back. The robeast got up and glared at Voltron. "EYE BEAMS!" Voltron eyes lite up and blasted Yurak in his eyes to blind him. "FORM BLAZING SWORD!" Once the sword was out, The Doom ship pulled out.

Yurak didn't stand a chance as his body was sliced right down the middle. Commander Yurak of the forces doom just got his pink slip.

As the lions parted for their dens Allura face appeared on Ranmas' screen.

"Ranma, We need to talk."

TBC.

Next time: THAT'S A SECRET!

Author notes.

Back at ten. Hope you all liked the fight I know must of them was short but I was running out of time to get the story chapter down. So what do you think of Black lions new attack? Now you see why he is powered by life or in this case Chi energy. (Note Chi and Ki are basically the same thing.)

I have no added notes this time, But there will be some for the next chapter. Just as a warring, I don't like Ukyo but she is one of the characters that will show up in the next chapter, will we finally get to the Ranma and Allura Romance? Heh you'll just have to wait and see.

'Til then.

Kidan Signing out.


	11. Chapter 10

Author Note:

Well since your still here I decided to give you guys a special treat. The last few chapters came close to ten pages. This chapter however will be double. Why so many. This is a special double size issue.

If you're a comic book fan you know what it means for a double size issue. So I hope you like this chapter. It's going to be big. Now remember Voltron Vs. Voltron will be here in Book Two chapter four.

Anyways Enjoy, I decided to add more people then was asked. At the end of this chapter I will go back and start fixing the others. I might also be adding stuff as well. So after this chapter it will be awhile before I start Book two. I hope you like the story so far.

There's still more to come.

Chapter warning: There some heavy swearing in this chapter not enough to change the rating to M (Or R depending on who you aks.)

Rating: PG-16

_**From days of long ago, from uncharted regions of the universe, comes a legend. **_

_**The legend of Voltron: Defender of the Universe! **_

_**A mighty robot, loved by good, feared by evil. **_

_**As Voltron's legend grew, peace settled across the galaxy. **_

_**On planet Earth, a galaxy alliance was formed. **_

_**Together with the good planets of the solar system, **_

_**they maintained peace throughout the universe, **_

_**until a new horrible menace threatened the galaxy.**_

_**Voltron was needed once more. **_

_**This is the story of the super force of space explorers, **_

_**specially trained and sent by the Alliance to bring back **_

_**Voltron: Defender of the Universe.**_

(Hey it still needs the them song, but what the hell.)

Chapter Ten: The Trap.

"She wants to talk she say." Ranma mutter as he walked though the halls of the Castle of lions.

Kasumi had grounded him because of his injures. Which out Ranma in a bad mood even more. However that wasn't what was troubling the young pilot.

It was how Allura looked when she told him not to fight Lotor. She was scared. Shaking his head Ranma walked all over the Castle. "She wants to talk she say. Well WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

In the palace rose garden.

"Achoo." Allura sneezed. She sit on a bench in the rose garden. It was one of the few places that wasn't even hit during the attack. It was her mothers' garden, and Allura herself help grow the beautiful flowers. She sat with one leg hanging and the other was was to her chest with her arms wrapped around it. She was deep in thought but every time she would think it only came to one person.

Lt. Commander Ranma Saotome.

She was frighten with the thought that she would lose him, but she didn't know why. Allura wasn't a fool, she knew she had feelings for Ranma, but why him? He was a complete jerk. Even if he had his good points.

Maybe she was a little girl. She lost both parents, and was raised in secret so Doom thought that she was killed. Now her secret was out and she was in more danger then ever before. Even with everything that has happen Ranma raises up and protects her more fierce then the attacks.

With a sigh Allura throw a small pebble into the pond that was in the garden. Why was she hiding from Ranma? She wasn't she was hiding from Nanny. Her com unite beep reaching down she picked it up and answered.

"Yeah?"

"_Need to you to come down to the hanger. The second team from the Alliance has finally arrived." _Keith said. Allura frowned then she remember that Ryouga was going to being her to her study.

"Thanks Keith, I'm on my way."

A few minutes later the five warriors, one pregnant doctor, one royal advisor and one nanny was waiting in the hanger bay as they watched a Galaxy Alliance ship land. "That big ship for just six people." Pidge said.

Kasumi bit her lip, she forgot to tell Ranma that more then six was coming. She just hope he doesn't yell at her when he founds out. "Anyone else feel like the 'Imperial march' should be playing here?" Pidge asked.

Allura gave him a look. Then starts humming the theme from the second 'Star Wars' movie. It was soon join in by the others join in. The door open and a young man about kieth age stepped out. He has short brown hair. He wore black pants, a blue shirt and a black biker jacket.

This was Lance McClain, he was on probation in the Alliance for his dare-devil ways. However that never stops him from getting the job done. And while most thought of him as lazy, he still loved to have fun. So it came as no surprise when he joined the others as they still hummed the song.

The next one to steps off the ship was another young man. He wore brown pants, a yellow shirt and a brown vest. His short black hair was held back by a red head band. He was carrying a green army bag with him. And even though he may look over weight he wasn't.

This young man is, Tsuyoshi "Hunk" Garrett. A heavy machine mechanic. While he looked tough, he was also known as a gentle kind hearted young man. He blinked as the others seem to be busy with a song. He blinked again when he heard the others humming a song.

Shaking his head he moved to the side to let the others step off the ship.

The next to step off was another young man. Short black hair. Wearing the military uniform of the alliance. He wasn't wearing any metals but them again he really didn't bring them with him.

This young man is Sven Holgersson, an Norwegian who was once a navy seal before being picked to attend the Academy. He later join an elite team of fighter pilots during the Globe civil war. He was once again glade to be working with Ranma and Keith.

He moved over next to Hunk as the group chanced the song to another theme from other movie.

"Vhat are they doing?" Sven asked. Hunk shrugged his shoulders. "Got me." They saw Ranma and smile. "I am glade to see him smile."

The next person to step out of the ship wasn't a soldier of the Alliance. She was the special trainer that was picked to sent to Arus. Net to her was a child no more then seven years old.

The child wore a smaller vision of what Ranma wore. A red chines style shirt and black pants. She has her blueish black hair in a pony-tail. She was holding the hand of her mother. A blue haired woman wearing blue jeans and a white blouse. She smiled when she saw her husband singing with the others.

There was a look of fear in Akane Hibiki eyes as she saw her ex-fiancé was with them. Taking a deep breath she along with her daughter Kimiko walked down the ramp and stood next to Sven and Hunk. "Is Ranma really singing with the others?" Akane asked.

"Looks like it. You ever see him do this before?" Hunk asked.

"Not since before the break up."

"Mama, can I go over and see uncle Ranma?" Kimiko asked. Akane frowned, Kimiko spent more time with Ranma then her parents, she never understood why though. Ranma never hit the child, and it seemed to be helping in the healing of Ranmas' heart.

Akane saw how close he stood next to a young blond woman who was wearing one of Ranmas' shirts. They seem close as they sung a sound from an old cartoon. She didn't know which one though. "In a minute baby." Akane said to her daughter.

Another young woman step off the ship and frowned when see saw her Ranma with another woman. She wore the mens uniform and carried a giant spatula on her back. She wanted to go over there and smashed the blonde who dared sing with her Ranma. The brown hair woman frowned only deepen when Ranma spun her around like he didn't have a care in the world.

This woman was Ukyo, another of Ranmas' ex-fiancees. She was a low raking officer of the Alliance, and had worked with Ranma during the war. However Ranma still refuses to see things her way and marry her.

She walked up to the others and leans on the ship with her arms crossed. "What does that blonde hussy think she's doing with Ran-chan?" Akane sighed. Seems that Ukyo forgot that Ranma wasn't talking with the cook anymore.

The next one to step out was a real pain in the ass. He carried a katana, in his hands. He wore his uniform with pride.

This is Tatewaki Kuno, a young soldier who lives in his own world. When he saw that his enermy and currently his raking commander he frowned. Without a word he moved to the side just as another young woman walked out of the ship.

She has long dark brown hair that she keeps in a pony-tail. Her blue eyes locked on Ranma as she set her bag down. She wore a flight suit like most of the others but unlike Sven she wear her metals like any proud Soldier.

This is Sayuri Takahashi, Like Ukyo and Akane she too has a past with Ranma. She became his co-polit during the war. That wasn't a problem, however the problem came with the two started having feelings for each other.

Even though they broke up on a good note it must still have hurt Ranma. Sayuri couldn't handle the coldness in Ranmas' heart. Now that she sees Ranma having fun with his team she couldn't help but smile.

"Hard to believe that he can smile huh?" Akane asked her friend.

"Yeah, last time he smile like that was when he throw me a Surprise birthday party."

"I remember that. I thinkI still have the picture with the look on your face." Akane said looking in her bag for said picture.

"Tis, a crime, why must that lowly person be my commanding officer?" Kuno asked.

"We been though this sugar, He out rakes you, in more way then one." Ukyo said.

The two girls sigh. Sayuri would pull rake and tell the other two to knock it off, but it was a long trip and they were tired. Akane wanted to bring out her old mallet and bash Kunos' it was still a swore spot that Kuno would try to stop her wedding when she married Kuno, Only to have R...She looked at the pont-tail martial artist.

"You know what Kuno, you better watch out." Akane warned. "Ranma is still your commanding officer and rather you like it or not. You must obey him." She grinned. "Just like when your tired to ruin my wedding."

Suddenly the singing stopped as Sayuri yelled out "Attend-hut!" Everyone but the princess stood rim rod straight. A older woman with light red hair steps down the ramp of the ship. While it amusing to see her son have fun it was time to put that all aside.

This is General Nodoka Saotome, Ranmas' mother. She been in the Alliance military since she was seventeen. That's were she meet Genma. She fought in several wars including the civil war on earth. She was looking forward to working with Ranma once more.

"At ease." She said. "As you know Lt. Command Saotome asked for more people to help out in this mission. I am confused as to why."

Kasumi step forward. "Ma'am, I think I can answer that." She said as she glared at Ranma.

"What? It's not my fault."

"Lt. Commander has been injured several time already. It would be in the best interest that we have more troops to help fly the lions incase someone was injured." Kasumi said.

"I see." Nodoka said. "Well this be enough..." Nodoka turned around and frowned they were missing someone. Shaking her head she turned back to the team. "Lt .Commander I wish to talk to you."

"Yes, ma'am" Ranma sighed. Before Ranma and Nodoka walked away a voice he hadn't heard in a month call out. "UNCLE RANMA!" Then he fond himself with a young girl on his chest. _She getting better with her jumping_ Ranma thought. "Hey they Kimi, I'm sorry but I have to report with the General."

Kimiko blinked then looked at Nodoka. "Grandma, can I come too?" Allura looked at Ryouga and mouthed 'grandma?' Ryouga just shrugged and walked up to Akane and kissed her on the cheek. She saw that he said something in her ear. Allura guessed that Ryouga told her that she wished to see her.

Ranma nodded his head towards the door. As the two left Keith walked up to Lance and smacked him on the back of the head. "You was off key." Keith said. Then he shook his hand. "It's great to see you again Sargent." As the two friends talked Kasumi meet up with her sister and niece.

Akane hugged her eldest sister. They looked back at the ship then at Kasumi. "Nabiki stayed in the ship, she's afraid of what Ranma might do." Kasumi nodded. As soon as the doors closed another young woman jumped out of the ship and hugged Kasumi.

"Wow you look great Sis." Nabiki said.

Kasumi smiled. "You pick a bad time to show up sis." Kasumi said.

"The people have a right to know what's going on, on an allied planet, besides I smell a big story in manga with this." The middle daughter smiled.

Kasumi rolled her eyes.

Kimiko walked up to her aunt and placed a hand on her stomach. "You with child too aunty K?" Kasumi blushed? "What do you mean too?" She asked her niece. Akane blushed. "I'm um a month pregnant, it's one of the reasons why I came."

Ryouga walked up to her. "Your never one to just sit back are you?"

"Sorry hon." Akane said. "Can you watch Kimi for a bit? Princess Allura wants to see me." Kasumi nodded. "Come on shorty I'll show you the rec room."

Ranmas' room.

Nodoka looked around the small room. She had a frown on her face.

"You sleep here?" She asked.

"No, I work here, I don't sleep much."

Nodoka frowned. "You still have nightmares?"

"Yeah. I knew what I was getting into when I joined mother." Ranma sat in a chair. "What is Akane doing here? She's a civilian."

Nodoka sighed. "She asked for two reasons." She started. "One she's with child. Two she wished to try one more time to settle things between the two families."

"What's there to settle?" Nodoka crossed her arms. Ranma sighed. "Kimi asked me once if I was going to hurt her mother again. I told her no. That doesn't mean I'm going to talk to her. Fighting in this war I wonder if I made the right choice."

Nodoka watched her son. "Son, I trust in your judgment. But must you continue to hate Akane?"

"No, I'll listen to her, and it is my fault. If only I told her none of this would have happen." Nodoka placed a hand on his shoulder.

"The blonde seem to like you a great deal."

"Princess? Mom! Don't start."

"I can only dream dear. Now tell about the mission so far."

Allura's study.

"Mrs. Hibiki I have asked you here for a reason." Allura said.

"Yes, your majesty?"

"None of that, I like to know if there will be a problem between you and Lt. Commander Saotome." Akane knew this might come up. Ryouga told her how mad she gotten she Ryouga told the Princess what happen. She just hope her answer was true.

"I sure hope not. Ranma hasn't really umm, hurt me in the last few years." Akane started. "There still some hate but my daughter Kimiko, seems to be softening Ranma heart."

The princess sat back in her seat and looked at the young woman. "You say your with child, how long do you plan to help train the troops?" Akane looked thoughtful for a second. "As long as I can Princess Allura." Allura frowned. Having made up her mond, she;ll give Akane a chance.

"Very well your are to report to Coran. He should be with some of the new recruits supervising the construction of a training hall. He'll need to test your skills. Just tell him that he is not to hit your stomach hard." Allura then handed her a note. "That is for Coran only. Your dismissed."

As Akane open the door, she was surprised to see Ranma standing there ready to knock. "H...hi Ranma." She said in a soft voice. Ranma took one look at her then looked at Allura. "You said yesterday that we needed to talk Princess." He said. Then he looked at Akane and said. "We'll talk later."

Akane nodded and left the room.

Allura sat back in her chair playing with a strain of her blonde hair. "Take a seat, and close the door will ya?" After closing the door and sat down Allura looked at her feet. "I, I want to say that I'm sorry."

Ranma blinked and searched his memory for why she was apologizing to him. "Princess other then your odd behavior, you have nothing to apologize for." However Allura didn't see it like that. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. 'I...I Think I developed feeling for you."

Ranma sighed. Now he understood. He looked at her as she looked at the ground waiting for his answer. Ranma bit his lower lip. He hasn't trusted his feeling since Akane and he was afraid that they still might be wrong. "Water." He said. "Two cups one cold and one hot." Allura stood up and made for the bathroom. She was confused.

When she came back with the water Ranma told her about this training grounds on earth that has many pools of water "Cold water," Ranma poured the cup over his head becoming a much younger version of his mother. "Changes the person, while hot water," Pouring the cup over her head Ranma turns back into his birth form. "I was born male."

Allura just looked at him. "How did this happen?" she asked in a soft voice. Ranma took I a deep breath and started his story. He started from the beginning as how when his father was kicked out of the Alliance he thought to make his son the greatest of all martial artists out there.

He told her just about everything about his past. How he felt when he first took a life, the first failed wedding, even when Akane backed stabbed him for Ryouga. By the time Ranma was done he could see the look in Allura eyes. They didn't show what some had in their eyes, only four other people had that look.

It was the look of believeth. Not pity or, hatred. If anything, she looked like she was being told a tale. Ranma sighed. Here comes the part where she thinks that he just told the story of Ranko Satome from Ranma ½.

"Wow." Ranma blinked. "I mean I knew you was a jerk but, now I can see why. Your father really messed you up as you was growing up." Again Ranma blinked. He hasn't really thought about it like that. Allura stood up and looked Ranma in the eyes. She then knelt in front of him

and took his hand in hers. "Ranma I mean what I said. The why I acted yesterday just confused me even more." Allura said. Ranma looked down at her. If she was playing with him..."So what do you want to do?" He asked. After of her answer.

She didn't say anything as she stood and placed her hands on Ranma's cheeks. She then reached down and gently kissed Ranma on the lips. It wasn't like the first or second kiss, this one was gentle, full of something Ranma wasn't sure of. Ranma returned the kiss, he wrapped his arms around her and to his surprise, Ranma deepen the kiss.

Just as the two was enjoying themselves in each other kiss the door open. "Princess I need you to...WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!?" Nanny yelled as the two broke apart. Ranma looked at Nanny and was about to say something when the woman grabbed him by his ear and thrown him out of the room. " I will talk with you later young man." Then she slammed the door in his face.

Ranma looked at the door. He could go back in there and tell Nanny to mind her own business, but somehow she would just though him out again. Ranma sighed. As much as nanny pissed him off at the moment, he was happy that she did do something. He was afraid that he and Allura would have done something stupid.

With nothing else to do Ranma left to go to the black lion to think.

"YOU ARE A PRINCESS AS SUCH YOU MUST NOT FALL FOR THE LIKES OF HIM!" Nanny yelled in Alluras' face. Allura herself was mad at the woman how dare she just come in here and throw Ranma out.

"The likes of him?" Allura asked. "Nanny I'm the one that kissed him!" Allura yelled back. "SO WHAT IF I HAPPEN TO LIKE HIM?" Nanny looked shocked. Then she sighed. Allura was a young woman after all. She was bound to have some feeling for a good looking young man.

However she was suppose to marry a prince and only a prince. "I won't have it. You young lady are still a princess no matter what you say." Nanny said. "You are to only marry a prince." Allura wanted to slap her. However she knew Nanny was right. It was by law that a princess or a prince must marry royalty.

Then she pictured Ranmas' face. How it would look if she broke up with him before she even had a chance with him. _Screw the law, I like Ranma._ Allura thought. Looking Nanny in the eyes Allura stood form her chair. "Thank you for stopping us from doing something stupid."

Nanny smiled, she knew Allura would see it her way. "HOWEVER, I will not stop caring for Ranma. I like him, and I want to give him, us a chance." Allura said as she open her door and looked out in the hallway. Then Nanny words stopped her. "But does he care for you or your title?" She turned to look at her. Then she angry left the room.

Planet doom.

With Yurak gone things have gone quite. Haggar and a group of Doom soldiers was working hard as they finished the lasts of a new typ of robeast. Hagger was looking at the plans they at her Robeasts. They were made of metal but that wasn't there power. There power was to come together and transform into something new.

Like the lions and Voltron. Hopefully to share their power. It was only a matter of time. Before they were complete. "Hey Old witch I need a Robeast to attack Arus." Came the voice of Lotor.

"Go away I don't have any."

"Then what are you working on?"

"Hehe, that is a secret." The witch laughed.

Lotor frowned, then shrugged. "Guess I'll just have to challenge that Ranma again." Lotor got up from his chair and took a bit out of his apple. "You know, If that new Robeast of yours works, I want to use to to take over my father empire. I could make you very rich."

Oh how Haggar liked that Idea. She liked it very much.

Planet Arus.

_**Something wrong young one?**_ Kuro asked as Ranma ran a system check in the black lion.

_Not really. _The lion knew better. Ranma sighed and place his work pad down. _Maybe there is something wrong._ Ranma sat in the chair. _I'm sure you know what happen in Alluras' study?_

_**Yes, is that what is bothering you?**_

_You could say that._ Ranma sat back in his chair. _I want to give us a chance but is it even possible?_

The lion didn't answer. Kuro knew of the law of marriage, however there was no law saying that the heir couldn't date, and if she/he happen to fall in love then the law would be changed. The problem is, it only happen once.

_**It is possible young one.**_ Ranma sighed.

_Feel any better after yesterday?_ Ranma asked he wanted to change the subject. Somehow after the attack Kuro started to feel strange. They didn't know what it was.

_**I am fine. We should keep doing the move some more.**_

_Yeah that's what I thought too, Voltron seemed stronger after the move, However if to draining on you we would have to stop it._

Later that day.

Ranma sat in front of the first woman to ever break his heart. Akane poured his some tea. "I lost the house and dojo." Akane said. "I had no choice." Ranma sat back. "So you lost everything?" Akane nodded. "Must be hard on Kimi."

"She, she doesn't know." Akane said as she looked at her lap. "I couldn't figure out a good way to tell her, I'll tell Ryouga tonight." Ranma sat his cup down. "I don't like it. You should tell both of them." He said. "They have a right to know."

Akane nodded. "I know." Akane then bit her lower lip. "I...I know I keep saying this but...I am sorry for what I have done to you." Akane looked up and looked Ranma in the eyes. Ranma looked in her eyes as well then he took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you. I want to be friends but it hurts you know." Ranma said. He looked down. Akane looked at him. "Sayuri told me you had nightmares." Ranma nodded. "Don't worry we never did anything but sleep." Ranma said with a smile.

"Yeah those air ships make great living space." Akane said back. She then took a deep breath and said something that she had once said to a frighten red hair young woman. "I'm Akane, would you like to be friends?"

Ranma blinked. Then like he had done before nodded his head.

Elsewhere.

Allura was pissed. How dare Nanny ask that kind of question. She wanted to kick someone ass.

She outside the palace looking up at the sky and wonder if Ranma really did care about her. Even though they haven't known each other for very long.

She heard foots steps coming her way. Turning around she frowned when she came face to face with lotor. "A frown on that pretty little face does not suit you Princess." Allura crossed her arms. This was just great. She pressed th com link button hidden in her sleeve.

"What do you want Lotor?" She asked.

"You." The dark Prince sneered.

"Not going to happen, big blue." Allura said. "Now get your butt ugly face off my planet." Oh this is just what she needed right now, and even though Ranma lost to him, Ranma said that the Doom Prince cheated in their fight. She won't let that happen.

"I think not, not until Your in my bed begging me to stop."

"HA! Only in your wet dreams and I don't want to touch that with a hundred feet pole." Allura said. _This guy was really pissing me off. _Lotor didn't ;ike what he heard walked up to Allura and tried to back hand her into the ground.

"I will have you." However Allura was going with the game plan and blacked to intended slap. She grabbed his arm turn and elbow him in the face, then she jumped back. "Wanna try that again ugly?" Allura asked.

"YOU BITCH!" Lotor screamed and ran at her. Allura spun out of the way the kicked him hard in the face as he passed by. By now the others should know that Allura was in danger. "Come on is that the best you got?" Just as she finished saying that a fleet of Doom fighter came out of no where and started attacking the palace.

"You cheated again, you asshole." Allura cursed at the dark prince. Hasn't anyone ever heard of honor? Allura ducked under Lotor's punch. She followed the move up with a jab to the ribs. She then back flip so the she could kick his chin and send him back a few feet.

"You're better then I thought." Lotor said.

"Don't take me lightly just because I'm a girl." Allura told him getting into another fighting stance. If she need to she use some of her special moves, so far she haven't had the need to. She saw that Lotor was getting pretty mad. She smiled when she saw someone behind him. "Tell you what, how about a free show?"

As she said the she open the top three fongs of the shirt she was wearing. She hated this Showing Lotor her breasts at least she was wearing a bra. Lotor stop dead in his tracks when he saw Allura prefect breast, That wasn't the only thing he saw as Ranma come up out of no where and decked Lotor hard across the face.

"Close your shirt will ya!?" Ranma said not looking at her.

"Why like what you see?" Allura said as she closed her top.

Just as she did. Three lions and four jets flew passed them and started to attack the Doom Fighters. "Where those come from?" She asked as the Jet that looked like the old F-22 fighters.

"The other team hasn't been trained using the lions yet and we need more people out there...Duck!" Ranma yelled as he tackled Allura down on the ground just as Lotor came by with his sword.

"You know, I could get really used to this." Allura said.

"I know you could." Ranma said as he rolled himself and Allura out of the way. "What do you say we kick his ass and then hit the lions?" Ranma asked as they stood up and went into a fighting stance.

"Sounds like a date." Allura ran at Lotor faked a kick as she ducked down and let Ranma fly over her and kick the dark prince in the face once more. "Play back time, you bastard." Ranma said.

In the air.

"What I thought these guys was good?" Lance said shooting down another Doom fighter.

"They probably thought it would be an easy fight." Sayuri called back. "Let do this right, Kuno behind you!"

Let it be said that Kuno may have once been a stupid idiot but when it came to fighting in the air he was unmatched. Well he like to think that way. Kuno banked left just as another fighter of the planet Doom passed him and crushed into another fighter. "You was saying Lt?"

"Never mind. Any sign of Saotome?" Sayuri asked.

"Yeah his in a fight with a guy with blue skin." Lance said over the com link as he took out another fighter. "That must be Prince Lotor, he wanted for several crimes." Nodoka said as she flew passed them shooting at the carries.

"Ma'am I'm getting a large reading heading this way it could be a robeast." Ukyo said.

"Pull back and let the lions handle that we're here to take out the Fighters." Nodoka ordered her team.

"Yes Ma'am!"

In the lions.

"Okay team you heard the lady." Keith said from the red lion. "Lets hit it fast and hard!"

"RIGHT!"

The three lions flew passed the jets to the point of contact. The robeast looked weak, it hard several wounds already and liked like it was going to fall over dead any minute. "Am I seeing things?" Ryouga asked.

"Don't know."

Red, Yellow and green attacked the Robeast head on. With missiles launched. The lions pulled back and watched as the robeast blow up. They all blinked. That was weird. "Um."

"Lets head back to the main force." Pidge said. "That thing sure was easy."

On the ground.

Lotor wiped blood off his lip with the back of his hand. He had more the one robeast even though they been injured at the arena on doom. The left overs as he called them. Hopeful the witch can have her new robeast up and ready by the end of the week.

Right now, he had to focus on the two before him. He knew what they wanted. The Planet Arus has been under attack for ten years. He knew Allura wanted the planet freed. He wouldn't have it.

He won't give up without a fight. Reaching behind his back he pulled out a blaster.

The new couple saw this, and decided that it was time to bring out the big guns.

" Mōko Takabisha!" A sphere of chi energy left ranma arms as he shot out his attack. Allura didn't call out her attack like she did when she was little, she cupped her hands together and a sphere of energy appeared, it was blue in color like Ranmas' however as she let it grow it changed to red.

When she released it she grabbed Ranma by the back of his shirt and hit the ground hard just as it hit Lotor in the chest causing a huge explosion. The after shock sent a strong wind past the two. When it was done, Allura opened her eyes to see that Ranma was on top of her this time.

"You, you have beautiful eyes." She said with a soft blush. Ranma got off of her and stood to look where Lotor once stood. There was no sign of him anywhere. He help Allura up and still looked around. "We should get back and help the others." Ranma said. Allura nodded. Ranma then took her hand and ran back to the castle.

They never saw that Lotor was embedded in a tree. "Damn them. Robeasts launch!"

The ground started moving as four Robeasts weakly burst through the ground just as blue and black lion launched into the air.

Everyone sweat-dropped when they saw them. There wasn't much to say for their looks and they looked so weak that it was possible that they didn't need Voltron. The others had just finished off the doom fighters as the robeast started their attack on the lions.

The lions easily dodged the Robeasts and spilt off into groups. Keith was with Ryouga and Pidge with Allura Ranma decided to fight alone when a lone craft decided to back him up. In the craft was Ukyo. "Hi honey, thought you could use the help."

"Don't call me honey and keep your damn mouth shut Kuonji, or I'll shoot you down myself." Ranma said and he lunched a missile at the robeast. "You never do give up."

"That's no way to talk to your fiancee." Ukyo said.

"You hard of earring or do you just live in your own world?" Ranma said back and black lion slashed the robeast down with his claws. "I told you I rather marry Kuno then marry you, You Damn bitch!" The robeast was done for taken down as black lion ripped out neck.

In her lion Allura sweat-dropped. She never heard him so angry. She blinked when she heard that Ranma was locking on Ukyo air craft. "Um, Ryouga, I thought you said that Ranma was angry with Akane, what's this all about?"

Ryouga looked back. "SHIT, Keith, Ranma gone psycho, we to stop him before he kills Ukyo." He said quickly taking out the Robeast "Pidge hurry up and take out that Robeast!" The two lion quickly flew over to the black lion as he was chase Ukyos' aircraft.

"Ukyo get the fuck out of here now!" Ryouga said.

"But I'm only trying to help my fiancé." The ex-cook said.

A missile flew passed her and hit the Robeast that Allura and Pidge was fighting against. The robeast only had time to blink as to too was destroyed. The others blinked. "Um General, shouldn't you stop him?" Sayuri asked. "I may not like Ukyo as much as I like Kuno but even I don't want her dead."

Nodoka sighed. This has been going on long enough to know that She should have never picked Ukyo out for this mission. Ranma developed shortly after Ranma announced that since Akane had cheated on Ranma and had called off the engagement with the Tendos. Saying that marrying into a family that hold very little honor would make him comment seppuku. Ukyo jumped at the chance to be with her Ran-chan. Oh she was very wrong in that. Ranma literal kicked her ass out of the Saotome family home. His reasoning. "She the reason that Akane and I aren't married right now!"

Nodoka knew it was bad, but he would try and kill her at every chance he got unless someone stops him. Sometimes she hated her late husband for what he did to their son. But declaring a blood feud was the worst. "Lt. Commander, stop it now or I'll kick your ass." She said. "Son, this isn't the time nor place for this. Sargent Kuonji, I suggest that you go back to the castle."

"Yes ma'am" The two said.

Ranma sighed he lost it again. "What do you think guys? Should we form voltron?" He asked his team. The others lions looked at each other then shrugged their shoulders. "Naw!" they all called out and as one launch a heavy attack to take down the last robeast who sweat-dropped before going up in smoke.

As the smoke cleared a lone Doom ship made his escape. He smiled, even though his plan didn't work he was able to get information on the Commander. He could use this in futures fights. With a smile and a wince Lotor headed back to Doom. Hopefully the Witch finished her work.

Inside the castle, launching bay.

Allura waited for Ranma to get back before heading up to the castle to do her report. She knew that he might be hiding for Kasumi as well since he flew his lion. He was after all still grounded. She smiled when she saw that his launch car was returning.

She waited for him to leave the car before walking up to him. "You okay?" she asked. Ranma looked at her. "Yeah. I guess there's a few things I still haven't told you." Allura placed her hand on his arm. She leaned in for a kiss but Ranma pulled back. "I'm sorry Princess but can we just go up?" Ranma asked. He was tired after today and would like to take a nap.

Allura nodded her head before taking his hand and went up in the lift.

Akane glared at Ukyo as she walked in from the hanger bay. Her arms were crossed and she was also tapping her foot. "You know, one of these days, he will kill you." She said as she walked out. "You should just give up." Ukyo looked at her.

"Unlike you sugar, I Think I still have a chance."

"More like a chance of getting killed." Lance said as he walked in. "We may not know the whole story but I know when to back off when a blood feud has been issued." Ukyo glared at him. "That and he's our commanding officer." Ukyo frowned she was just trying to help Ranma.

"What's the deal?" Allura asked as she walked up to them. "And what's a blood feud?" She came to see if everyone was okay after seeing Ranma off. She was worried about him. Even if they were just starting out as a couple.

"Um will..." Lance tried to say.

"Ranma have made a orth to kill Ukyo." Ryouga said crossing his arms. "He feels that she along with two others, are the reason why he and Akane aren't married right now." Akane sighed. "Even though, he never wanted the engagements he was willing to give me a try." Akane looked at Ukyo, she was glaring at Allura with hate in her eyes even though the Princess didn't notice.

"Will this be a problem in future engagements?" Allura asked. She was looking at Ukyo for this answer. "It should as long as she stays away from Ranma." Sayuri said as she walked in. "This is the first time in a year, that Ranma tried to kill her."

This was getting old, first Akane now Ukyo. How many people does Ranma hate. "Is there anyone else that is going to be a problem?" Everyone pointed to Kuno. "Now what?" This was going to be a long day.

Elsewhere.

Kasumi waited for Ranma at his door. One part of her was pissed that Ranma went against her orders to stay on the ground. But other part of her wanted to make sure that Ranma was okay when he got back. Meaning she would have to check him up in his room, knowing him he was probably tired.

"Sorry K-chan." She heard Ranma say. She looked up from her thoughts, yep he was tired. "Still grounded?" Kasumi smiled when it was said like that it made him sound like a little kid. "That depends if your wounds reopened." She said back as the door opened to let them in.

Once inside, Ranma took off his shirt. Kasumi removed the bandages off his cheats and back. Her eyes widen when she only saw that his back was pink in color showing that it was new skin, raw but still new skin. It could only mean that Ranma was using his Chi energy again.

"Guess I'll have to let you fly again." She didn't get a answer and she looked over his shoulder. She smiled when she saw that her brother was sleeping. She gently laid him down and covered him up, before she left.

Ranma has been working to hard the last few days. Even though it was pretty much over and that Doom would lose Arus in this war. What would stop him from leaving once the mission was complete? Kasumi didn't know if she could leave Arus, even if they did free it from Doom.

Arus wasn't under Doom control that much she knew. However the Planet was almost always under attack from them to weaken their forces. As Kasumi walked down the hall she stopped to look out a window at the land scape of this beautiful planet.

Could she leave? She placed her hands on her stomach. Could she and Keith live here? If the baby was born here would the baby be Arusian, or Terrain? So many questions that it made Kasumi eyes crossed. Deciding that it was time to fond Keith and use his lap for a nap Kasumi left to find her boyfriend.

Planet Doom.

"Hey stupid witch I need something from you." Lotor said as he walked in. Haggar sighed, another failed mission and he just walks in here like he owned the place, doesn't anyone know how to knock anymore?

"How can I help you?" she asked.

"I need a potion." The dark prince said.

Haggar raised an eye brow. Lotor laughed. "I saw the command, I think he said his name is Ranma, any ways I saw him attack his own men. It gave me an Idea." Haggar caught on right away. She smiled. "I want to turn him against his own men."

"Ah, yes a good plan." Haggar said. Maybe Lotor wasn't a idiot like his father thought. Sure he lost five robeast to the lions but they where weak compare to others. "You planned false hope in their abilities didn't you?"

"Yes." Lotor said. "I wanted them to think that they was getting stronger. I was also looking for weakness in their team work and found it." He smiled, with this potion he could turn their leader on the others, hopefully killing them, and take the Princess as his.

"It'll take at least three days for the potion that you want my lord." the witch said with a smile.

"Good." Lotor smiled, then he remembered something. "My father wants to know how long it will take you to finish the new mechanical robeasts."

"At least a month the metal I'm using is a little hard to find." The witch said. It was true it was metal from a different planet that was shipped to Doom and the supples was limited. She ordered several tons the other day when she ran out. "Hopefully the shipment makes it in time."

With a nod Lotor left trying to figure out the best way to make Ranma take the potion. He almost laughed out loud as he walked down the hall. Oh the next time he faces Commander Ranma he would win once more. So deep in thought that he did see the door he walked into.

Planet Arus.

Four days later.

Ranma was out on the horse Princess Allura let him have for the time he was here. It was a beautiful white mustang. He was out riding because he needed to get away from the others, so far no one from the Voltron force has done a night watch since the other team had come to Arus.

The reason. His mother. General Nodoka Saotome, wanted Ranma's team to be ready at a moments notice. For the last three days the Voltron force has only done practice in both the lions and martial arts. Of course the team had to stop Ranma from killing Ukyo when she just decided to join them a day ago.

Allura had stopped him by grabbing the front of his short and pulled him in for a kiss. The had two effects, one it stopped Ranma from killing the Sargent, and two it pissed Ukyo off that another woman had the guts to kiss her fiancé. After the Kiss Ranma left saying that practice was over. Which bough Ranmas' mind to his next thought.

Princess Allura or as the others have started to call her, Ally. The two have started dating although it was hard. The two shared a panic lunch one day and had gotten to know each other better. Ranma had always thought that he had a lonely life.

He couldn't be more wrong.

Allura grew up without her parents to guild her. While he had his father, and more recently his mother, Allura had lost them when she was very young. Sure Coran raised her as best he could after the death of his wife and son, in the end Allura had lost her innocents went she killed a Doom soldier at the age of twelve.

Their second date, which was yesterday was the one where the two had gotten comfortable with each other company. However that date was ruin when Ukyo decided to interrupted the couple and sat beside Ranma fully knowing the danger.

In the end instead of bodily harm Ranma stood up, gently took Allura's hand and walked away from Ukyo who was getting pissed by the second. Ranma had walked Allura to her room and gently kissed her good-night before leaving.

The next day Ranma pulled Rake and punished Ukyo and had her do two guard duties. He also told her that, she was to help the maids and Nanny clean the castle. Ukyo just blinked and asked why. Ranma told her that she disobey orders and left her post when she was on guard duty.

This was proven when Pidge said that she paid him to take her place.

Ranma stopped at a water fall to give his horse a break from the ride. Rubbing the horses nose, Ranma wandered if it was right for him and Allura to date. He still can't bring himself to call her by her given name or her nickname.

Ranma blinked when he saw a young woman standing a little to close to the edge of the cliff. "Miss, be careful." Just as he said that the woman fell off the cliff. "Oh, for the love of god!" Ranma jumped off the cliff in a dive.

As if he did though he didn't Lotor throws something at him that something was a dart with the potion he had asked for. He smiled as he saw that the dart hit him in the leg. _Now we wait._ He thought.

As soon as he hit the water he felt the change. Ranko looked around for the woman, she didn't see her in the clear water, she didn't see anything. Decided to swim deeper into the water he spotted the woman as she was sinking lower into the water. She swam as fast as she could and grabbed the young woman.

When they surfaced, the woman wasn't breathing. Swimming to shore gently laying her down Ranma started CPR. She feared the worst when she didn't start couching up water. She pressed a little harder to start to get some air into her lungs.

That's when things got weird. The young woman started to glow and fade all together. Ranma stood up and looked around, had he been tricked again? "Hello young one." A voice said behind him. "Don't be alarmed, I just wanted to see what kind of person you are." Then it was gone all together.

Ranma blinked. This was a weird place, deciding to head back to the castle, Ranma got on the horse. As she left two ghosts appeared. One was male while the other was the female that Ranma had saved. "You are right my beloved, he will be a strong king." She tells her husband.

King Alfor looked at his wife. "Yes, he still has more tests, before I give Allura my blissing but for now, she should be happy." The ghost of Queen Ariella frowned. "I hope Allura will stop being a tomboy."

"That may not happen, my dear." The king said.

With that, the two vanished.

To Be Continued in book two.

Author notes part two.

Well there you go. The end of book one. Think of it as a the end of the season. I want to thank everyone who reviewed, and I also want to thanks those that have read. As stated above I will be going back though the other chapters and do a little clear up.

Think of it as a special edition. I might also be adding to some of the fights as well.

Well I guess it's time for a few notes. I want to say one thing though. I Am NOT sorry for how I made Ukyo. I don't like the bitch.

Sargent Ukyo Kuonji.

Ranma's friend from when they were children. After Genma ran off with her fathers cart, she was teased as soon as it happen, wanting revenge she, SHE, (Get your facts people!) not her father, Decided to through away her womanhood.

After Ranma and Akane called it quiets she stepped up and claimed him as her fiancé. However Ranma didn't want anything to do with her and declared a blood feud. She still tries. But how long will it take before she decides that Killing Ranma would be better.

Lt. Sayuri Takahashi.

A life long child hood friend to Akane. However her friendship was put to the test when word got out in high school that Ranma Saotome has called off the engagement. At first she thought (like many other.) That Ranma had done something to Akane.

She joined the Academy in the Air program. When war broke out, she and ironically Ranma fought in that war. Over time Sayuri got to know Ranma and the two dated. But the problem with dated in a war zone doesn't last and after Ranma lost his arm She gently broke up with him.

She still remains one of Ranma closet friends.

Corporal Tatewaki Kuno.

How the hell did this loon get Corporal? He fought in the war along side Ranma, however since the war was mostly in the Air Kuno had to fly with Ranma as his commanding officer. He still hates Ranma but not as stupid as he once was.

Lieutenant Lance McClain.

A child hood friend of Keith. A daredevil pilot with a record so big it needs it's own zip code. Regardless of this fact Lance will get the job done no matter what.

Lieutenant Sven Holgersson.

Another friend of Keith and has worked with both Keith and Ranma.

Not much is known about him.

Note: This guy accent can be easy to do or just as hard, let me know how I do okay?

Lieutenant Tsuyoshi "Hunk" Garrett. (Profile from Wikipedia.)

His nickname "Hunk" comes from his 4 brothers, of whom he's ironically the smallest, despite his own great size. While his brothers sought activities to take advantage of their physical prowess such as football and sumo, Hunk found a knack for all things mechanical. He was not very social, though, and would spend most of his time tinkering in garage workshops

During the war, while not into flying he was asked to join the war. He is one of the few people that Ranma had trained. The two became good friends and watched each other back. Along with Lance and Sven they became the terrors of the skies.

General Nodoka Saotome.

As been a part of the Alliance since the first war. Even after she gave birth and spent time with her husband. Nodoka lives her life in the Alliance. She wants to see peace among the planets. After Genma's death she has moved on but has yet to decide if she wants to remarry.

I like to take this time to reply to a review by the name of Seaver. His review was somewhat a flame. Basically he said that Lotor should have lost against Ranma. I would like to remind you that Keith ( In voltron) was the best in the Voltron universe. And he still had lost when Lotor cheated by bashing a rock into Keith's head.

While yeah Ranma could have kicked Lotor ass without breaking a sweat, it would have been better if Ranma lost that fight. AND he was focusing his chi to heal his back. Also you have to Remember, Lotor is older there fore he has been killing a lot long then Ranma has been fighting.

I try not to make Ranma into a Mary sue. So thanks for the review and reading the story.

Well that's it. So I'll see you in book two.

Here a special treat. Scenes to come.

Book two: Chapter one.

Ranma starts to act weak as the potion starts to take effect. Can the team help Ranma. And what of Allura and Ranma starting relationship? Will it end when it just started? Or will the two get to know each other better?

Book Two Chapter Two.

Haggar robeast are back and stronger then ever can Voltron face this new more powerful Robeast? Or will the Defender of the Universe be destroyed?

Book two Chapter Three.

The Minds of planet doom decides to make a robeast that looks like Voltron to attack a neighborhood planet that is under the Alliance protection. Then they destroy the Robeast and the Alliance place the blame on Ranma and his team. They Place Ranma and crew under arrest. But Ranma and team fight back.

Book two Chapter Four

Voltron Vs Voltron Nuff said.

Well there's your preview. More like summaries. I hope to see you all again for Book Two. So see you next time.

Kidan out.


	12. Chapter 11

(Spotlight shine on the stage as Kidan (me.) Walks out. He holds a piece of paper in his hands.)

Ladies and gentlemen. I present to you Voltron: Defender of the Universe Book Two.

However I must warn you. The rating is once again up in this chapter.

PG-16: For some blood, swearing, and minor sexual content. (Called lime.) Nothing big but I just thought I would warn you.

I know that I also said that I would go back but the thing is Voltron is like a good rerun ( Which it is.) Voltron wouldn't leave me alone. So, while I work on my Childhood hero. These Stories will be on hold until I'm finish ( I know I should put this in my profile, But I don't think people read it.)

Stories on hold.

Batman. (Prologue rewrite, Chapter one will be ready after I see Dark Knight.)

Wild Evolution. (I know I just brought it back out.)

Neko Sayjin, (Chapter six is in the works.)

Rayearth X-men. (Going though a rewrite.)

I like to think my reviewers, you know who you are and where you come from. With out you This and my others stories would not be here. Also I'm still looking for a beta. It's not easy, even though they have people signing up here At .

As always, enjoy.

Voltron: Book Two

Chapter One: The trouble with Magic.

Haggar frowned. She been watching the Voltron commander and so far he hasn't shown any sign that the potion was working. In fact it seem to be doing to opposite of what it should be doing. Right now Ranma was with the Princess, who was trying to Teach Ranma how to dance.

Haggar sighed, she knew she should have made a higher batch of potion. With that she leaves the two alone she has other things to do at the moment. Like building the ultimate Robeast.

In the ballroom, The young couple wasn't dancing but in fact was sparring to the music. As she kicked and punch Ranma saw the beauty in her moves. Allura could be a deadly person if she wanted wanted to be.

Ranma blocked Allura's punch and held her fist. He then rolled in behind the young Princess and kissed the side of her neck. This sent a shiver down Allura's back. Allura moved back and spinned kicked at Ranma who ducked.

Ranma foot swept at Allura's feet who in turned jumped up to avoided his. When she landed Ranma was once again behind her. His arms around her gently and gave her other kiss on the neck.

"Stop that." Allura said.

"Why don't you like it?" Ranma asked.

Something was wrong. They haven't been dating that long But Allura knew her boy-friend. He never kissed her unless she kissed him first. He would hardly touch her unless she told him it was alright. While she liked the fact that Ranma was taking the relationship seriously enough, She felt that there was something very wrong.

"No, I like it, it's just that..." She trailed off. Ranma moved behind her and held her in a loose hug. That's not what made Allura stop though. Ranma's hands was massaging her breasts. Allura moaned a little before she came to her senses.

"Ranma, please, there has to be something wrong with you."

Ranma smiled at her. "Again why do you say that, My beautiful Princess." Allura blushed. "Because your attacking weird." Ranma blinked at her. "Ranma since we started dating you never showed this much affection. It always seems that I makes the first move."

She moved close to Ranma and held his hand. She looked in his eyes but saw nothing different. Ranma moved closer to her still. "Don't you like it?" He asked. Oh Allura liked it very much. However as a princess she could only go so far. Placing a hand on his cheek Allura smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

Allura gave a soft moan as Ranma fingers rubbed her back. His hand slowly moved under her shirt rubbing her bare back, and under the bra straps. That was when Allura stepped back, blushing like crazy. "I have to go , we still on for tonight?" Ranma said. Allura could only nod.

As Ranma left Allura started to clean up the ball room. She looked back at the door wondering if Ranma is really okay. She has to ask Sayuri if Ranma ever did anything like that. Although she hated to ask his old girl-friend. The two have become good friends though. Sayuri even thought Allura to fly her F-22 Raptor.

While not as fun as her lion it was still fun to fly the old aircraft. Grabbing her towel and bow staff Allura made her way to her room. Lately Allura and Ranma have been using the Ballroom to spar in instead of the field.

The reason. Ukyo Kuonji. She been threating Allura left and right to leave 'her' Ran-chan alone. Allura stood up to her and when Ukyo attacked the Princess, well let's just say that Allura took Ukyo and her pathetic martial arts skills down...Hard.

_Speaking of the bitch._ Allura thought as she saw the brunette standing up against the wall with her arms crossed. When she saw Allura she pushes off the wall and glared at her. "We're my Fiancé? We need to talk about the wedding, he needs to stop fooling around." She said.

Allura glared back. Then she too crossed her arms. "Sargent Kuonji. Commander Saotome has told me that you are no longer his Fiancee. To tell you the truth, the next time you attack me, you forfeit your life, understand?" Allura said. Ukyo glared turned into a smile. If Allura was anything like Ranma she couldn't turn down a challenge.

"Fine, then I challenge you to a Contest."

"To what, your skills in martial arts suck."

Ukyo left eye-brow ticked. How dare this hussy say that. With a growl Ukyo held in her anger. "Cooking. The one that Ranma likes the best wins and gets Ranma." Allura paled a little. She was just as bad a cook as Akane. "Fine If I Win You back off and Leave Ranma alone!"

"And when I win, you break up with him." Ukyo said. _Who does this bitch think she is?_ Allura thought to herself. Then she smiled. Ukyo said that she could seek any help. And she had to very good cooks in mind. "Fine, Two weeks from now is Ranma Birthday. That will be when we have the Contest."

Ukyo glared. She knew about Allura bad cooking skills, it was still hard to believe someone could be just as bad as Akane. "No deal, tomorrow evening." Allura crossed her arms. "Aw, afraid that you will lose to me again? If your cooking is anything like your martial arts I'll win hands down." Allura said getting into Ukyo's face.

"Fine, Two weeks, Ranma's birthday, I hope you'll have a good reason to break up with Ranma, because He's mine!" Ukyo said and turned to leave. _Stupid bitch, how dare she, Ranma is not a prize to be won. _Allura thought as she moved to go to her room, she had a call to make to two people.

Elsewhere.

Akane was rubbing her nose. Sayuri smiled. "Someone must be thinking about you." Her friend said. "If it's Kuno, I swear, I'm cutting off his balls." Akane said as she munched on a chip. Just then Ukyo walked in muttering about blonde bitches and princess.

The two sweat dropped. Then decided to turn to the tv and watch the movie they put in. As far as they were casern she can drop dead. Sayuri hated the bitch as much as Akane did. Deciding that the room was too small for the three of them they stopped the movie and left the room.

"Should we tell Ally, the real reason Ranma wants Ukyo dead?" Sayuri said.

"Yeah, it would be the best." Akane said. "At least Ally can fight a lot better then she can." her friend nodded as they went into Akane and Ryouga's room.

"Hey, where's the mutchkin?"

"Probably riding with Ranma in black lion."

"Is that safe?"

"Ranma wouldn't put her in danger."

Black lion.

"Uncle Ranma will you marry Princess Ally?" the young girl said. Ranma looked at his goddaughter. He blushed a little at her question. "I don't know if I can marry her kiddo." Ranma said. Kimiko smiled at him. "But she so pretty, why not?"

"It's um, complicated, little one." Ranma decided to put the lion in a spin. Kimiko laughed as her uncle flew her in the lion. "This is fun uncle." Ranma smiled. Suddenly pain shut up the right side of Ranma body and the lion lost control.

Kimiko screamed as the ground came up fast. "Gr..grab the controls, Kimi." Ranma gasped. The young girl looked at her uncle, then grabbed the controls and pulled. The lion still crashed but not as bad as it would have been if Kimiko didn't help out.

"Uncle? UNCLE!" Kimiko yelled out seeing her uncle laying on the floor of the lion. His helmet was off and his forehead was bleeding. Remembering what Ranma used to call the castle Kimiko hurried to the com unite.

"Castle of lions come in, please castle of lions." She cried in a panic. The screen turned on and Pidge appeared, when he saw Kimiko and no Ranma he knew something was wrong. "Kimi, where's, Ranma?" He asked.

"He's hurt bad, I think it's his arm." Kimiko said. Pidge frowned he could have sworn he fit that thing a few weeks ago. He already sent Nodoka and Lance to the scene. "Kimi listen very carefully, is he bleeding?" He asked.

"Yes. His helmet must have came off sometime during the fall." She didn't know how but she knew her uncle saved her life. She moved over to her uncle and checked his neck for a pulse. It was there and strong. "His vitals are good from what I can tell." she tells Pidge.

"That's good do you know how to bandage a head wound?"

"No I don't." she tells him. Just then the hatch opens and Nodoka and Lance jumps in.

"Pidge we got it form here, little man." Lance said. Nodoka kneels next to Ranma and carefully checks him for any more injures.

"Pidge, it's his arm it backed fired somehow."

"That thing is so old, why does Ranma keep it?" Lance asked. Nodoka looks at him and frowns. "I'm not sure, probably because it makes him more human." Lance shook his head. "It was one of the first modals to be used. But there are better ones."

"Enough, Lance let just get Ranma and Kimi, out of here." Nodoka said. "Pidge, get Ukyo to take your place and we'll meet you down in the Med lab."

"Yes ma'am." Pidge said as he shut off the screen. Lance got in the polit seat and started to lion up. "Looks good to go." Nodoka nodded and help Ranma out of the robotic lion and into the transport. Once everyone was ready to go, the four of them headed back.

Castle of lions.

Kasumi sighed. When the team came back and Ranma was once again hurt only this time Kasumi had to Keep Ranma sedated. The reason for this was the fact that, his cybernetic arm was removed. He was covered in a blanket and sleeping peacefully thanks to the drugs.

By his side was Allura holding Ranma left hand. She watched the young Princess, the two was getting closer, maybe a little fast but when Ranma would talk to her, she can hear something in his voice she haded heard in a long time.

Happiness.

Then Kasumi thought of the reason Ranma was in here. The circuits in the arm were so badly damaged that they removed it so repairs could be done. Ranma had kept this a secret since the operation that gave him the arm. It seems that Allura doesn't care about this fact.

Just as Kasumi was about to give Ranma some more drugs the doors open. Pidge and Nodoka walked in, they didn't look all that happy. She noticed that Pidge wasn't carry the limb. "What happen?" She asked.

"The stupid thing blow up." Pidge said.

"Oh, my." kasumi said. "Can you build him a new one?"

"I could but it'll take time."

"Please start working on it." They turned to princess Allura who just woke up and was rubbing her eyes. "The sooner Ranma gets a new arm the better right?" They nodded. "I just need to check the mainframe for the arm is all. It's possible that the arm wasn't adjust to the amount of force Ranma can do with his martial art skills."

Allura nodded. Allura stood up and stretched out her back. "I have to good, Akane and Sayuri wanted to talk to me about something." She said. "Oh, Umm, Mrs. Saotome..."

"Call me Nodoka dear."

"Nodoka, then, Kasumi do the two of you think you can teach me how to cook?" She asked looking down. The two blinked that was unexpected. Then they thought of the rumor. "Do this have anything to do with the cooking contest for Ranma's birthday?" Kasumi asked. Allura gave a soft nod.

That pissed off Nodoka, it seems that Ukyo still thought that Ranma belong to her, when in fact Ranma told Ukyo off when Ranma voided all the engagements when he turned Seventeen. "Dear even if you win, she won't give up."

"I know, I threaten her life if she attacks me again, even if it is in sparing." Allura said. "But she just doesn't understand that Ranma isn't hers." They noticed that she didn't finish with 'He's mine.' that made them smile even more. Kasumi and Nodoka moved to talk to each other. The last time they tried to teach someone the kitchen and parts of the house ended up destroyed. Nodded they looked at the young princess.

"We'll do it, but you must listen to everything we say, got it?" Kasumi said as she crossed her arms. Allura nodded. "Thanks. I have to go see you at dinner." then she was gone. The two looked at Pidge as he finished the adjustments. "That should do it." He said. "I'll have a new arm for him by eight." Kasumi nodded. _Guess I'll have to prepare Ranma for tonight._ Kasumi thought.

Allura's Study.

Three young women were sitting around and drinking tea. Akane sat her cup down and looked at the young princess. She took in a deep breath. While it was finally over and her and Ranma was friends once more, she knew the reason Ukyo was on Ranma's most wanted list.

"There something that you should know about Ukyo." Akane said. This was a bad subject for her. Sayuri placed a hand on her shoulder, and nodded. "Ukyo a murderer when it comes to Ranma." Allura blinked. "See, Ukyo was Ranma fiancee, however shortly after he turned eighteen, He called off all engagements." Allura blinked that she didn't know about.

Sayuri looked at the blonde and gave a small smile. "We had a friend that had liked Ranma since high school." She looked down. "Her name was Yuka, and the three of us have been best friends since grade school." Allura could tell this was hard, something most have happen to their friend if they were about to cry.

"Yuka and Ranma was dating for awhile and then the war broke out. Somehow Ukyo found out that the two was dating and told Yuka off, Yuka was a air polit just like the rest of us and when she told Ukyo off, Ukyo was the one that shot her down in an air fight." Akane said.

"Of course Ukyo made it look like an accident, since it was practice." Allura was shocked then she looked angry. "So she got away with murder?" At their nods Allura clenched her fists. "That's why she attacked me. If she does it again she forfeits her life." Allura said. The other two looked at one other.

"Your not giving up?" Sayuri asked?

"No." The Princess answered.

"You must really like Ranma, then." Akane said.

Allura just played with a stand of her hair but didn't answer. The two smiled. "When he's not a jerk he can be a real sweety, can't he?" Akane asked. The other two nodded. Sayuri blushed. "He does have a great kiss." She said with a smile. The three looked at each other then started laughing.

A Week later.

Ranma was taken off flight statues so he could get used to his new arm. While it still felt fake, it was a lot stronger then the last one. And of course it also changes when he gets splashed with cold water.

That wasn't Ranma's problem though. No his problem happens to what his girl-friend of a princess was going though. Of course Ranma would have hide in Kuro if it wasn't for the fact that Ranma's access was revoked at the moment.

Allura looked like hell. Her hair was a mess and her shirt was button wrong and her shoes didn't match. He could tell she was in pain but didn't want to say anything. "You look like shit." Ranma said., well so much for not saying anything. Allura glared at him. Then she smacked him up side the head with a plate.

"Look at the pretty stars." Ranma said before he passed out with swirls for eyes. Allura sighed, looks like she needs to go see Kasumi before she kills her boy-friend. And to think they had a date tonight. Well they can still have their date, but Ranma may not like it.

Few minutes later.

"Oh, come on! It's been a week Sis." Ranma whined. Kasumi shook her head. She needed to do a check up on Ranma any ways. With a sight the six month pregnant woman lead her brother to the examination room.

After checking his shoulder, and arm Ranma was given a test. Both Doctors agreed that Ranma would be put back on flight statues. Ranma smiled and gentle hugged his sister. That was when he noticed the ring on her finger.

"When the heck did that happen?" He asked.

"Last night." Kasumi said with a blush.

"Wow, when's the wedding?" He asked.

"In a few weeks. Allura said that she can call in a priest."

Ranma hugged her gently. "He would be proud of you, you know that right?" Kasumi nodded. In truth, she was afraid. "Well I better go see how Princess is doing." Kasumi frowned. "What?" Kasumi sighed, she didn't want to have to say this but it needed to be said. "Ranma, she wants you to call her Allura, or Ally."

Ranma frowned. "I, um I have a problem calling her by her name." Ranma said looking down. "It's a little hard." Kasumi laid a hand on his shoulder. "You're meeting her tonight right?" Kasumi asked. "For dinner?" Ranma nodded. "Well here's what you do..."

Planet Doom.

Lotor ducked as something hit the wall. It seems that Haggar was in one of her moods again. "What's wrong with you Witch?" Haggar looked at the dark Prince and throw something at him. "The potion failed." Was all she said.

"Ah, what about that Mega Robeast?"

"That will be done soon." The witch said.

"Good, the old man is getting impatient"

"Don't worry, they will be ready."

Planet Arus.

If it was possible, the sunset made Arus even more beautiful. There were no lights to block out the stars, no nose caused by cars, No one killing each other for money. In a way Ranma loved Arus more then his birth planet.

Was that because of Arus's young Princess? He didn't know. What Ranma did know however was that he lo...like the princess a great deal, and would do anything to protect her. The two been dating now for several weeks, and when he is with her Ranma felt something that he never felt before. He felt complete.

The doors to the dinning hall opened and Allura walked in. Behind her was Nanny, with a frown on her face. Rather if it was because Allura was having dinner with him, or the dress she was wearing.

Allura was wearing a teal-colored little number with a frilly mini-skirt with a modest V-neck cut. Yeah he was pretty sure that Nanny would either give Allura a dressing down after the date or kill Ranma. Either Way Allura looked beautiful in her dress.

Ranma walked over to her and kissed her gently on the cheek before moving her over to the table. Pulling out the chair for her, then pushing her in as she sat down. "You look beautiful tonight, Allura." Ranma said as he sat down.

"I don't feel it." Allura said. Then it hit her. Ranma finally said her name. She blinked and looked at him. "Took you long enough." She said with a smile. "Yeah, sorry about that." Ranma said rubbing the back of his head.

The two couldn't do much with Nanny watching them like a mother hen. So the two talked about their day, and for once Allura was glade that Ranma was back on flight status. Sure Keith was a good sparring partner but he wasn't Ranma.

Ranma learned that Allura spent her date resting thanks to her umm, problem. Not only was she in pain for most of the day, she was a little sick, and when asked if she wanted to rest some more and try again tomorrow Allura just waved him off. "No, I'll be fine I just need something to eat."

The two ate in peace. No one dared to interrupted them. Nanny watched her young charge grow up in front of her eyes. She remembered not so long ago that she held the young child when her mother passed away from an unknown sickness. How she smoothed out her nightmares at night.

Even though Allura was grown up, Nanny wasn't ready to let her leave the nest. She watched as the two held hands, she knew without a doubt that Ranma would always be there to protect her. To care for her. Deciding that she was a third wheel, Nanny slipped out of the room.

After dinner the two took a short walk. They enjoyed the night as much as the day. Night time was when the two could enjoy each other in quite. During the day they had to worry about an attack and stayed alert at all times.

But night was a different story.

The two decided to call it a night, and Ranma lead Allura back to her room. Reaching out Ranma gently kissed Allura. Allura smiled and kissed him back. Breaking apart Allura smiled at him. "I could get use to this." She said with a smile.

"Me too. See you in the morning." Ranma said giving her a gentle kiss.

"Yeah." Allura said with a blush.

Opening the door to her room Allura turned and closed the door. She placed a hand on the door, unknown to her Ranma was doing the same. Also unknown was that the two was thinking the same thing.

"I love you."

TBC.

Next time on Voltron: Hagger Mega Robeast is finished and Zarkon commands Lotor to attack Arus once more. Can the team handle this new Robeast and what is Haggar back up plan if the robeast fails? All this and more in the next chapter.

Well, That ends book two chapter one. Not much there but I didn't have an outline like I should.

What a sweet way to end the chapter no? Yeah a little cheesy. I guess the rating is a little premature. It's for the whole book as we get darker in the story.

About Ukyo.

Yeah Ukyo killing Yuka seems a little bad, but let me remind you of what she did at the end of the Manga. Instead of letting Ranma be happy she and Shampoo went ahead and pretty much destroyed the dojo.

I said this before, I don't like Ukyo. I did at first but that changed over time. ( I blame fanfics.)

Now she a main threat (not really) to Allura. And what better way to show the princess up then a little Cooking contest? Yeah right.

See ya next time.

Don't forget to review but don't say anything about my grammar.

This is Kidan

Signing out.


	13. Chapter 12

You know one of the things I try to do is to make sure that in some form or another is that the new chapter can match up to the last. It's not easy.

Well here it is.

Voltron Vs. Megazoid. Or in this case Mega Robeast. Which one did I go with? Well It was a toss up between Wild Force and the Lost Galaxy Megazoid. I decided to combine all of the cats zoids together. Lion from Wild force will be the main body.

I would use Mighty Robeast but that Robeast was made with the help of the Drule empire.

I might still use it like I plane with the two part, Voltron Vs. Voltron. That's up in the air. Well any ways I hope you like this chapter.

As a side note, if I get anything wrong with the zoids other then them forming let me know.

Oh and this will be a big one, since Doom will led an almost all out attack.

As always enjoy.

PG-16: For some blood, swearing, and minor sexual content. (Called lime.) Nothing big but I just thought I would warn you.

--

Book Two

Chapter Two: Cat Fight! Doom's Mega Robeast.

Planet Doom.

The clicking of her staff hitting the floor as she walks was the only sound in the castle. Zarkon was waiting for the results of the Mega robeast and not one to disappoint, she had finish early then she wanted to.

The results, however was the same. Five mechanical felines infused with the power of the darker elements stood outside. Hagger would have used lions but they where harder to build. But there was one lion among them.

Like Black lion of Arus, her lion was made of red and gold. She had hope that it was bigger then Ranma's lion and stronger. While Ranma's lion was powered by the element of life, Haggar's lion was power by death.

Each of the sub cats that it will be joining was powered by a much dark version of the Arus lions. She was sure that Lotor would want to fly this lion, She chuckled to herself. He couldn't of course since each of the robeasts was alive. She stood in front of her king and Smiled.

"They are ready my, Lord." Haggar said with a bow.

"Lotor, take several Attack Ships and bring me the heads of the Voltron force."

"As you wish father."

That day Lotor left Doom with a total of fifteen Attack ships. Each one able to carry a hundred and even more soldiers.

Planet Arus.

"Hey did you hear?" Pidge asked Hunk.

"Hey what little buddy?"

"Ranma finally decided who's gotta fight what lion."

The two was walking to the Area outside for the morning practice. While Hunk wasn't into heavy martial arts like Keith, Ryouga and Ranma he was into Martial arts. "So have you finished the new Black lion design yet?" Hunk asked. Pidge looked at him. "Not yet, I still need Princess Allura, and Ranma's Approval." Hunk nodded.

Just as the two reached the others Ranma walked out with is mother. The two was talking about of all things, grandchildren. "Mom!" Ranma whined. "I told you I want to go slow, slow." Ranma said as the reached the others. "And quite embarrassing, Allura." Nodoka just laughed alittle and got in line next to the others.

"When I call your name step forward." Ranma said. "Allura, Mom, Lance, Sven, Sayuri and Hunk." As he called their names, they took a step forward. The two that didn't was Ukyo, and Kuno. "The six of you well start training in the lions." Allura frowned and wanted to say something.

"Allura, you will be training in black lion." His girl-friend blinked. "Along with Mom." The general blinked. "Lance will train in red Lion, Hunk will train in yellow lion with Ryouga,

Say-chan will train with Pidge in green. Sven You will train in blue." With nods all around the last two stepped up.

"Ran-chan, which lion will I be flying in?" Ukyo asked.

"Indeed, although it pains me, that you are my commanding officer, I wish to know which of the noble lions I will be flying." Ranma glared at Ukyo. Then without missing a beat He stepped forward and backed handed Ukyo across the face.

"You'll fly one of the lions when I'm dead, Sargent." Ranma then turned to Kuno. "Don't you ever shut up? Move up in rank and then we'll talk." He turned back to Ukyo, who was glaring at her. "If you ever think about going against my orders, again, I will have you put in the brig, UNDERSTAND!" Ranma yelled in Ukyo's face.

A few hours later.

"Ranma I understand your feelings, but must you be so mean to Ukyo?" Allura asked as she massaged Ranma back. _Damn his muscles are so tight, he must be tensed. _She thought.

"Did Akane and tell you about what happen to a friend of theirs?"

"Yuka, right."

"Yeah." Ranma answered back. "Yuka-chan wasn't a martial artist but she stood up to Ukyo, and what did she get? A one way ticket to heaven." Ranma stopped Allura by placing a hand on hers. He turned around and looked her in the eyes. "I'm not going to let that happen to you." Ranma then leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips.Closing her eyes Allura returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around Ranma's shoulder.

Ranma laid her back down on the bed and deepen the kiss, causing Allura to moan in pleasure he moved his hands to her hips and kept them there. Allura ran her hands through his hair and to Ranma surprise she added her tongue to the kiss.

Ranma ran his hands up Allura sides and started to cup her breasts. Allura arch her back and moaned into the kiss enjoying the feeling. Ranma slowly moving the kiss to her neck. That was when Allura pushed Ranma off her. "What the heck?" Allura asked.

"Sorry." Allura eyes soften.

"Ranma we talked about this, I can't"

"I know it's just that..." Ranma never got to finished. Allura had placed to figures on his lips. "Ranma, I know how you feel, but we can't go to far." Ranma looked away. "Ranma...I...l..." She never got to finished as Alarms went off. The two jumped out of Ranma's bed and ran down the hall not caring if anyone saw them, as they made there way to the command room.

Once there they saw on the screen that several attack ships and Skull tanks were firing on the rebuilt towns and villages. Ranma looked at his mother he had to make a choice in this matter, having made a decision. Looking at his mother he said. "Mom, I want you to take Keith, Ryouga, and Allura into the Raptors." He then turned to Lance, Sven, and Hunk. "The three of you will be flying in the lions with the rest of us."

Allura looked at her boy-friend. "Is that okay Ranma?" She asked. "I mean they're just learning how to fly them, are they ready for this kind of Attack?" Ranma nodded. "It's to keep you safe." Nanny however didn't see it like that and smacked the young Commander upside the head.

"Nanny back off." Ranma said rubbing the back of his head. As he looked at the maid he caught a gleam in Ukyo's eyes. Ranma grabbed the front of her shirt then he slammed her hard into the wall nearly making a dent. "You will listen to me and listen good." He said looking into Ukyo's eyes.

"You may have gotten away will killing Yuka, you however will not get away from killing Allura, do you understand me?" He then slammed her head into the wall to make a point. "The reason your not dead is because I once honored our friendship. Cause me and you will die." He then let her go and turned to the others. "Where's Coran?"

Sayuri looked at him then said. "With Akane, making sure that the troops are welled armed." She said. Ryouga looked ready to join them, just to make sure that his wife would be okay. "Nanny do you think you can take the children that are in the castle to a safe place?"

She nodded, afraid of what he might do. As the team moved to the signed air craft Allura stopped Ranma just as he was about to move to the launcher. "Be careful." The princess said as she kissed him on the lips. Ranma nodded after and jumped in.

Kasumi walked passed Ukyo on her way out. There was sure to be allot of wounded people coming in. She stopped at the door and looked at Ranma ex-fiancee. "Do be careful out there. With the amount of wounded that is sure to come in, I won't be able to take care of you." With that said, Kasumi walked out.

A few minutes later.

The keys wear set, and the F-22's was in the air already shooting down Doom fighter jets. They wear soon join in by Ranma and the rest of the lions. In the red Lion he noticed that Lance was a little more trigger happy then Keith.

Sven in blue lion used tactics that seem to blow more fighters out of the sky then Allura was able to do. Somehow, Hunk was able to use the yellow lion's back cannon, something that Ryouga didn't know how to use.

_**They seem to be doing well.**_

_Yeah, they are._

_**Your stress levels are pretty high young one.**_

_So I been told_**.**

Ranma dodged a blast from a doom tank that thought it could blast the led lion out of the sky. "All Raptors fire at the tanks and take them out!" Ranma heard Nodoka say. Looking out of the screen Ranma could see the Arusian soldiers doing their best in this attack. He saw them use martial arts and the marksmanship that was taught by both Coran and Akane.

"Raptors support the grounds troopers and back them up if needs be." Ranma ordered.

"Yes Sir!" He heard Allura say. He kept a close eye on his girl-friend just to make sure Ukyo didn't get any ideas.

The fighting was long and a few times the Raptors had to go back and refuel, and arm themselves. Fortunately it looks like they where winning. Several attack ships where destroyed by Ranma and his team. On the ground the Arusian forces hardly lost any fighters.

In his command ship Lotor sat in his chair, tapping it with his figures. Now would be a good time to release the Robeasts. Standing up Lotor gave the command. "Launch the robeasts." He watched as several of the space coffins fell from the sky and crashed into several of the Arusian soldiers killing them instantly.

Then the coffins below up sending shrapnel all over the place. Ranma and his team watched in horror as five giant cat like robeasts started to attack the soldiers. What caught Ranma eyes the most was the led robeast.

It was red and gold, and in the shape of a lion. He could feel Kuro's anger though the chi lines.

"Okay team new targets, take them down!" Ranma ordered. He was happy to see that the remaining Arusian solders was running back to the castle just as the falcon cannons started to fire on the Doom army and ships.

The raptors fighter jets shooting down Doom fighters. That left Ranma and the lions to face off against the robeast cats. The two teams waited then by some unknown sign the two attacked. Yellow Lion went after what looked like a sabertooth tiger.

Sven and blue lion went after the blue jaguar. Pidge and green lion went after the small wild cat robeast only to have it run circles around him. Lance was busy fighting a white Tiger, while the two lions fought it out.

Black lion jumped into the air while the lion robeast couched down, When black lion was nearing the landing the red lion stood up on his back legs and like a boxer, slashed at black lions chest.

"How the hell?" Ranma called out. "Everyone regroup!" Ranma told his team as the flew back to the castle.

They stayed there for a little bit. Watching as Doom also regrouped.

"Should we switch with the princess, Keith and Ryouga?" Hunk asked. He didn't really want to go back into fighting with the lion. Even if he did like it.

"No." Ranma said. "Pidge can you think of anything?"

"The scans showed that they are powered by some unknown force of dark power."

"Great. Everyone, I want you to switch targets. I'll still fight the main cat." Ranma said. There was something about that lion that was bugging him but he didn't know what. Forming Voltron now would only make one big target.

Just as The lions where getting ready to attack The five robeasts started to glow.

In his ship Lotor was standing with his arm out and called out. "Time to form Mega Robeast."

The five cats started glowing then one by one started changing, The yellow sabertooth and the blue jaguar started to change into feet. The two smaller cats also started changing. While the red lion formed what looked like the body and the head.

"Blue Jaguar and Yellow Sabertooth, form feet and legs." On the right side, the blue jaguar formed the right leg, while the yellow sabertooth formed the left. They both pushed up into the lions lower legs.

"White tiger, pink wild cat, form arms and body."

The two smaller cats transformed into arms. White tiger became the left while pink wild cat became the right. "Red lion will form the head." Ranma watched and the lion opened his mouth to show a white face and blue eyes. The face looked like it was covered by a mask that hide the mouth and nose.

"Alright if that how you want to play." Ranma said running though the check list. "Active interlock, dyma-therms connected, infra-cells up, mega thrusters are, GO!" An aurora surrounded the lions as they flew up into the air and came together.

The lions legs folded up into their bodies. "Form feet and legs." yellow and blue leg body fold up making them look like feet and legs. "Form arms and body." Green and red lion came together. First green followed red lion. "And I'll form the head." Black lion's mouth opened to show the face of the mighty robot.

The mega robeast saw his enemy and ran at it. Voltron saw this copy cat run at him. Voltron stood his ground, then fought it with a spinning back kick, that send the fake into a Doom attack ship. The robeast got up and once again ran at Voltron.

Ranma sighed and was readying to do the same thing again. However instead for staying up right, the robeast ducked down and knocked Voltron feet out from under him. The robeast then jumped up and slammed his feet into Voltron's chest.

"Damn that hurt." Ranma said having Voltron getting up, grabbing the robeast's feet then like what he did to Ukyo, slammed the head of the robeast into the ground. The robeast got up and took a swing at Voltron, who blocked the punch.

Grabbing the fist of the robeast, with red lion Voltron started punching the robeast in the torso. Then Voltron flipped the robeast over his shoulder and kicked it on the way down, once again sending the Robeast into other Doom attack ships.

"Form Blazing Sword!" Ranma yelled as Voltron brought his arms together, then pulled them apart to form his sword. However he wasn't the only that had a sword. When the robeast pushed away the remains of the ship in his hands was a sword.

The two ran at each other like warriors of old. When the meet so did their swords. Swing after swing, block after block. No one was getting the upper hand. Voltron throw in some punches and kicks all blocked and counter by the Robeast. If anything the robot seemed to be stronger because of the sword.

The robeast pushed Voltron back and slashed at it. It hit Voltron in the chest as he was though back. In the lion cockpit Ranma started growling. This was back if Voltron lost he it would be to a fake. "Eye beams!" Voltron eyes started to light up then shoot out a beam of red energy at the robeast. Blinded by the attack Voltron jumped in and slashed at the Robeast cutting off it hand from the wrist down.

"Time to finish this!"Ranma yelled just as Voltron was ready to cut the Robeast though sparks started to fly in black lion's cockpit. "What the hell?" Ranma through his hand over his eyes. _Kuro what's wrong? _He asked the lion.

_**The damage from the enemy was deeper then we thought, you have five minutes before emergency shut-down. **_The lion said. Ranma didn't like those odds. Seeing that the Robeast was still there Ranma moved Voltron into attack position. Just as Voltron was about to make the finishing move, the robeast grabbed it's missing hand from the ground, and stabbed Voltron in the stomach.

The Robeast didn't get to live for it's victory and Voltron in a last ditch effort Slashed off the robots head. "All lions break off now!" Ranma ordered as one by one the Lions disconnected form black lion.

The four watched as Black lion fell to the ground and wasn't moving. In her Raptor Allura saw this and tried calling out to her boy-friend. "Ranma answer me." the wasn't any answer. "Please god damn it answer me." Allura yelled.

"Ranma to all lions, report in" Ranma said. "Black lion went into emergency shut down. Everyone report to the castle." Allura sighed. At least this time he wasn't hurt.

In Black lion Ranma sat back and waited for a transport for black lion. _How you holding up?_ Ranma asked the lion sprite. _**I will be fine, it is you that worries me. **_Kuro answered back. _Not my fault, just what the hell was that thing anyways?_

_**Must be one of the old witch's newest creations. It almost won.**_

_You're telling me. Damn that thing hurt Voltron. Allura is going to be pissed._

Back at the Castle.

Allura left her bathroom wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around her. As she moved to her closet, she had to think again about her break down. While it was minor it still bothered her. Slipping on a pair panties, and a pair of shorts, She then put on the shirt that Ranma gave her.

Slipping on pair of socks she placed a towel on her head then made way to her door. She wanted to see Ranma bed for she had to go to bed. Hopefully they can get a good night sleep before the death troll was finished.

Even though the team had won the day there were still some deaths. Both Akane and Coran were hit the hardest. After all it was their troops, that were killed in battle. Allura still bad that they died protecting the planet.

Allura stopped in front of Ranma's room. A few hours ago they where in there together just talking. Was she ready for this step? It only been a month since they started dating, and while love making was against the rules of a Princess, there was no such rule for the two just to sleep together. Just as long as Ranma kept his arms to himself.

Softly knocking on the door she, she waited until her boy-friend opened the door. She didn't have long to wait as Ranma let her in. "You okay?" Ranma asked as he watched Allura sit on the bed. "Want some company tonight?" She asked. As she leaned back on the bed.

"Do you know how much you just sounded like a hooker there?" Ranma jokingly asked. Allura just smiled. Ranma walked up to her and kissed her softly on the lips. "What about the rule?" He asked. Allura held his hand. "There is no rule saying that we can't just sleep together." She said as she caressed his face. "As long as we just sleep we'll be okay."

Ranma nodded. "Then I'll go ahead and changed." Ranma said grabbing a pair of sweat pants and moving to the bathroom. Allura laid back down on the bed. She knew this was a new step. While it was new for her, she knew it wasn't new for Ranma.

She wondered what her boy-friend was like when he was sixteen. From the stories Akane and Sayuri told he was very shy then, that is until after Akane started to date Ryouga. Shaking her head she wasn't going there.

The bed room door open and Ranma walked out. Allura eyes widen a little when she saw the scares of so may battles and fights. Ranma blinked when Allura got up and walked over to him. She ran her hands over the scars.

"Why haven't you gotten them removed?" She asked.

"Reminders."

"But why?"

Ranma took her hand in his. Allura could see the hurt in his eyes. "I was injured once during the war." he started. "My team, who was also picked to be a group of special Ops." They moved to the bed and laid down. Allura sat back up on his knees, watching the young man she was slowly growing to love.

"On one mission there was an ambush. My Team and I was caught in a cross fire. I was shot here, here, and here." Ranma said pointing to one scar on his chest, shoulder and upper arm. "The terrorist, wanted to take me prisoner and kill the rest." Ranma looked down.

"They would have made it, if they had just left me." Allura looked at him with sad eyes. "They died because I was too stupid to listen to orders and walk into a hornet nest." Allura placed her hands on his fists. She didn't know what to say, if she could say anything at all.

"I kept my scars as a reminder. They remind me of how stupid I was."

"Your not stupid. They gave their lives so you was be safe." Allura said finally. "Ranma war, isn't like walking in a park. Yes they died, but they wanted you to live." Allura placed her hand on Ranma's right cheek. "You know that you would have done the same, if it was them in trouble."

Ranma placed his hand on Allura's, then he learned in and kissed her softly on the lips. The two didn't say anything as they laid down, Allura moved in and laid her head on Ranma's chest. She could hear his heart beating.

"Good night, Koishii."

Allura blinked as Ranma shut off the lights.

"Ranma?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you just say good night, golden carp?" Ranma just gave a soft laugh. He kissed Allura forehead before he fell asleep. "Not telling." He said.

Planet Doom.

"You Failed!" Zarkon yelled at Both Haggar and Lotor. He stood up but then sat back down. "However, With Black lion in repair I guess we can start plan B."

Haggar looked up, then she smiled. "Yes, my lord, A Robeast is ready, All I need to do is place the spell, and have it attack the 'Phoenix.' Then the Alliance will send the other Voltron to Attack Arus." Zarkon smiled.

"Then make it so, And Haggar DON'T FAIL ME AGAIN!"

TBC.

Well it been awhile hasn't it? The reason for that is I got lazy and started to play Xenogears.

(Gears, not saga. Two different games.) I also hit a block. So it may be awhile. Maybe I should start the Seven chapter Prequal Prologue. Hmm.

Notes and what not.

Koishii:

I believe Koishii mean Beloved. Allura not knowing this thinks that Ranma was calling her a fish.

The Rule.

I didn't write it in, but Coran and Nanny Sat Ranma and Allura down when they started Dating. The Rule in question is that, Any princess that wish to date, or courted must remain a virgin until marriage.

I believe this is somewhat based on a true rule or law. Allura however Renounced the fact that She isn't a Princess anymore until Arus was free. Coran and Nanny know this fact. Really they just made that rule up so Ranma wouldn't get in her pants. Then again If Nanny found out about them sleeping together she might have a heart attack.

The Megazoid.

I know the fight wasn't that good. But then again, Power rangers aren't that good either. I just watch them for the martial arts. (Shrugs.) I Decided to combine the Zoids together. Incase you don't know who's who here.

Sabertooth Tiger: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers.

Was the vary first Zoid in America. Piloted by Trini (?) The yellow Ranger. Formed the right leg of the Megazoid.

Wildcat Zoid.

Made her first appearance in the fourth Power Rangers Seris. Power Ranger lost Galaxy.

Piloted by Kendrix Morganbut then she was killed and was then piloted by Karone.

White Tiger (Pink strips).

No, this isn't Tommy Oliver's Zoid form Mighty Morphin. This one comes form Wild force Power Rangers, I don't remember her name but it was the second White tiger (pink strips) to appear, in Wild force White replaced pink as the colored Ranger.

Red Lion.

Again, no this Lion comes from Wild Force also, Piloted by Coll. ( ? ) While the lion appeared in the First episode it didn't really become a Zoid until the third. Pretty lame if you ask me. Black lion could tear this lion apart in two seconds.

Blue Jaguar.

Jungle Fury Power rangers and the newest to the team. Polited by what's his face Blue Ranger. This zoid is also a sprite beast. What's his name can call it at will, when being attacked. On a Side note, The damn Rangers uniform in Jungle Fury needs belts

Ukyo (Again).

I got a review saying that Ukyo wouldn't kill someone like Yuka. Sorry to say this but for someone who had nothing but revenge on her mind then decides that nothing will stop her from getting Ranma, she will do that.

Ukyo isn't my favorite. But I will start to mellow out with her. Im doing what other People are doing to Akane and I will work on this. It's either that Or I kill the bitch.

Ratings:

The rating has go up and may stay at the PG-16. Like most Manga and Anime. If this bothers you please tell me and I'll try to keep the chapters as clear as I can. You won't see me doing a hard core Lemon for any of this story chapters, the most is lime like in The Fushigi Yugi Manga. ( Last volume.) So you have been warned. Still it should be too bad.

With that, I'm out of here I have got to start working on Chapter 13 or Book two chapter three.

Ryan you might want to stick around for this one.

Kidan signing out.


	14. Chapter 13

"Will you tell him?" A man said to the woman in his arms.

"I don't know." The woman said back snuggling her body closer to his.

"You should." The man said.

"I know it's the right thing to do."

"Would you like me to be with you?"

"Yes, that way, we can tell him together."

Nodoka Saotome laid closer to her lover's arms. It's been over twenty-five years since she last saw him. Now she had no choice but to tell her only son, that the man she was married, the same man that took him on a training trip, wasn't his father.

She almost purred as the man ran his hands down her bare back. She looked up at him and smiled, glade that he had gotten rid of that stupid moustache. His slightly greying hair was once again straighten out. He looked so much younger now.

"Nodoka, I been wanting to say this for awhile now but, will you..."

"Yes!" Nodoka said as she kissed him hard and deep. That night the two relived their lost love, in the exact same way that conceive her with child.

Voltron: Defender of the Universe ½

Book two

Chapter Three: Wedding days blues.

(Author notes: Just thought I would try something new.)

All over Arus, church bells was ringing all over, For some reason of other Young couples have decided to get married a month after Arus was nearly invaded by Prince Lotor and a new Robeast.

Even the old were renewing their vows to the wives.

Kasumi stood in front of a full length mirror. Woven in her hair was small white lilies. Her skin shined as the oils and spices from her bath have worked their magic into her skin. But instead of a smile on her face like her first marriage she had a frown.

The reason, was that her stomach. She was pretty big now that she was eight months she was hoping that she would still be flat. Will she hoped any ways.

"Well at least you got something blue." Sayuri said as she looked at Kasumi. Said the bride to be blushed. "I wanted to give him something to look at." Sayuri shook her head. She done the same thing seven years ago.

Behind Sayuri was Kasumis' two sisters. Nabiki and Akane. Again the young woman frowned.

Nabiki was writing for a new paper that didn't see eye to eye with the war, and had sent Nabiki when the second team and Akane was sent.

Ranma nearly blew up in her face.

Unlike with Ukyo, Ranma had no reason to fight her, or hit her. Five years ago, Nabiki thought she could get away by selling his life story to a famous manga company for millions. Since this was before the war even started Ranma had found out about this and went Nabiki where it would hurt the most.

Her wallet.

Ranma had sued Nabiki so badly the two haven't talked to each other at all. Then again when Nabiki was trying to reclaim the money though black mail. Ranma once again hit her hard and fast. It wasn't pretty when Nabiki had gotten jail time. Even if it was a year.

So Nabiki had to change her ways, However Ranko ½ was such a big hit that Nabiki decided to continue the character into some smaller rolls. The spin off stand alone didn't do so well with sells. So Nabiki had asked Ranma if she could write his current adventure.

Ranma agreed this time and Told her that she would have to write the names differently. Nabiki had asked him several times to start at the beginning. So now Ranko: Defender of the universe was being written in novel, a bold new start for her.

Akane, who was next to Nabiki was holding a locket. She smiled when she placed it around Kasumi's neck. "Just returning mothers gift to you." She said. Akane had tried this once before.

This time Kasumi didn't say anything

Allura walked into the Room. And even though she was wearing a dress, she was just glade it wasn't pink. "Hurry up already will ya?" Kasumi had to hold on to her laughter. She knew Allura hated dresses, at least she wasn't dressing like Ranma.

"I'm gonna remember this when you get married Ally-chan." Kasumi said with a smile. Allura blushed. Sure Ranma and herself had been dating for a few months now, but she was no where ready to get married. Not yet at least.

"Trust me, You'll love the honeymoon." Sayuri said. Again Allura blushed. Then her blush turned into a frown. "Oops, he hasn't told you have he?"

"No, he hasn't."

"I know he was a pervert." Akane said.

"Hey, it was in the middle of a war and I got scared." Sayuri humped as she crossed her arms.

"Well I don't think I'll be able to have a honeymoon." Kasumi said.

"Don't worry, Sis we'll look after the baby." Akane said.

With the guys.

"At least, comb your hair." Lance said to his best friend.

"My hair is fine." Keith said. "It's this damn tie that's a pain."

Ryouga just shock his head. Grabbed Keith's should and spun him around and worked out the older mans tie.

"Where's Ranma?" Pidge asked.

"In the Command room, He wants to make sure everything is going to be okay." Hunk said.

"That does sound like him, but I thought he would want to see Kasumi get married." Lance said having sat down. "It's been three weeks and black lion is still down for repairs. If doom is going to attack, now would be a good time." Keith said.

"Ranma doesn't want to not be there, Kasumi is the closest thing to a sister he has." Keith said. "He wants to make sure, that the best day of her life is kept safe." Everyone nodded. It made sense. Ranma loved his sister that much they knew.

"Anyway, you ready for this?'

"Yeah, who knew that Kasumi and I would come this far?"

"Vho vould had thought indeed." Sven said.

Control room.

Ranma sat in his chair. Kuro was down, still being repaired. Pidge thought that now would have been a good idea to redesign black lion. Ranma looked at the blue paints. The design called would keep the basic lion frame. Along with the Arusian royal crest.

But the changes would allow Voltron to be stronger and more powerful. As the body would be in lion form it would look more like a lion. During transformation, the body would transform to that of a man. Since it seems that the robeasts seem to be getting stronger, so would Voltron.

There would be two forms. The regular form wouldn't change. However in the new batlle mode, the wings would speared out more and look like wings. A face shield would cover Voltron's face and protect the main power circuit.

Pidge wanted to also work with the other lions, so that the transformation would work and make Voltron at least more powerful by a hundred percent. Pidge has to talk with the Princess since Voltron and the lions where pretty much hers.

Ranma couldn't get his mind off Allura. Sure the day after Allura started to just sleep with him, Nanny had found out about it. His ears still hurt, but after Allura said the they just slept the governess stopped her ranting and looked at the princess.

Since then the two was still pretty much sleeping in the same bed. And every morning since that first night, Ranma had woken up and had to take a cold shower. When he, or rather she would get out of the shower, Allura would be awake and give the cursed Martial artist a morning kiss before she left for her own room.

Ranma sat back when arms wrapped around his shoulders. Looking over his should was the woman of his thoughts. He frowned when he saw her frown. "Why do I have a bad feeling someone let something slipped about me."

"Yeah." Then she told about Sayuri's slip up. She had to hid her laughter as she saw Ranma blushed. She then spun him around in the chair and sat on his lap. " I take it she wasn't your first?" Again Ranma blushed. Ranma took in a deep breath.

"No, she wasn't." Allura blinked. She blinked again when she saw tears in Ranma eyes. " Yuka, was, and before anyone let slip any thing else, she was pregnant when she died." Now everything as come together.

Ranma hatred for Ukyo, how he wants to kill her when she gets off after she kills Yuka. Allura wraps her arms around Ranma's neck and kissed him gently. Ranma held on to her and deepen the kiss as he returned her kiss.

The two broke it off. Allura got off of Ranma and took his hand. "Come on, Kasumi sent me to get you." She said with a smile. When she saw that Ranma was about to protest she placed a finger on his lips. "She's asking for you." Ranma nodded.

"Give me three minutes."

"Okay but hurry, we'll be late if you don't." The young Princess said.

As Ranma went to his room Allura stood in the hall thinking about the new information. Little by little Ranma was opening up more and more to her. This new news was more then she had hope for. Sure she didn't care that Ranma wasn't a virgin, not one bit.

But the news that Yuka was pregnant with is child is what did, Allura couldn't think of how this had hurt Ranma. The thoughts he must have had. The lost time that Ukyo took for him. How could someone who claimed to be Ranma's friend do such a terrible thing?

If it wasn't for the fact that Ukyo was ordered to help Arus she would have Ukyo Banished from the planet. She used her com to call Kasumi and told her that Ukyo is to be doing guard duty in the Command room.

Five minutes later.

Ranma left his room wearing his Military uniform. She raised an eye brow at this. The uniform of the Galaxy alliance is white with blue trim. On his left breast pocket was medals. Her eyes widen even more when she saw the metal of honor and a purple heart.

She never knew Ranma was a hero. But why was he wearing that though? "Umm." She tried to asked. Ranma just shrugged his shoulders. "No reason." Was all he said. "Of course I don't want to wear the medals but I can't take them off."

"Either way, you look good."

"Thanks, Koishii."

"How many times have I told you not to call me that? Jerk." With that the two walked to the ball room where the wedding was going to take place. As the two made it with time to spare Ranma left Allura's side to seek out his sister.

Knocking on the bridal room Ranma open the door and peeked inside. The sight that he saw made him blinked. Standing before him in a beautiful white wedding dress with a flower design and with flowers in her hair was his adopted sister.

"Wow, Keith might just faint at your beauty." He said.

"Do go sounding like Kuno." Kasumi said with a smile.

"You know, Getting my girl-friend after me was low, even for you."

"I know little brother, But I would like for it, if you walked me down this time."

Ranma took Kasumi's hand in his. "It's starting. Are you ready to get married again?" He asked his sister. At Kasumi's nod, the doors open and the two started to walk down the aisle. They made their way to the altar where a priest is waiting for them.

Stopping next to Keith Ranma placed Kasumi's hand in his, then he kissed Kasumi cheek and went to sit next to Allura. His girl-friend placed her hand in his, as the two watched the wedding took place.

However during the vows Ranma held his head. Allura lend in and whispered. "You okay?" Ranma turned his head nearly kissing her as he answered. "It's time." Ranma has been keeping an eye on Kasumi just incase she would go into early labor.

Kasumi once told Ranma that the family on her mother's side often gave birth early. Usually between seven and eight months when the baby would be fully developed. Kasumi was in her eighth month. So Ranma had focus on Kasumi's aurora, her ki and chi energy.

Ranma brought out his com-link and made a call to the infirmary. The doctor was on stand by and just as Kasumi said. "I do...Oh my!" Ranma was on his feet. "Keith, my water just broke!"

Of course Someone had to make a joke. "Quick someone call Mario!" Everyone looked at Lance.

"What? He's a plumber." Lance had to duck as people throw what they had with them at the Raptor pilot. "Now that He got coming to him." Ryouga said as he and Keith Help Kasumi to the med room.

Two hours later.

Before the screaming had started the wedding was finished in the med room. Ranma and the others had to wait out side the room, Ranma shot up when Kasumi started screaming.

In the Room Keith was wrapping Kasumi's forehead as she was told to push. Kasumi screamed as she was doing what she was told. "Come on hon, just push." Kasumi glared at her husband and Squeezed his hand.

"Next...ah...time your having the baby...AHHH!" Keith sweat dropped. It would be impossible too, a little instant water of drown girl and Keith would be a woman. Using the cloth he once again wrapped away the sweat from Kasumi's eyes.

The next few hours was a long one for the group waiting outside the room. Ukyo was day dreaming about the children she will have with her Ran-chan. Ranma was pacing back and forth glaring at Ukyo. He wondered who replaced her in the command room.

There where two people missing however. Coran and his mother Nodoka. Those two haven't been seen much since Kasumi went into labor. Ranma sat down next to Allura, the young blonde laid her head on his shoulder.

Ranma had his eyes closed as he kept an 'eye' on his sister. Akane and Nabiki was also worried. They both knew that giving birth at an early stage was hard, and dangerous. Akane placed her hand on her stomach. Soon she would also be giving birth.

Nabiki had a hurt look in her eyes. During the war Nabiki had lost her husband and later her only child when Tokyo was targeted by the terrorists. She still has the scare from the attack. It still hurt to think about him, and her late husband.

Kimiko was fast asleep in her fathers arms understanding that her beloved aunt was giving birth to her cousin. Ranma had to admit, Ryouga was a good father, and even though Ranma had Allura, he wished that Kimiko was his daughter.

The Screams had stopped and the crying of a new born baby was heard. Just as the group made to get up the alarm went off. Ranma looked at his team. "Lance Red lion, Allura Blue, Kuonji Raptor and don't fuck up. Pidge raptor, Say-chan Green lion. Ryouga Raptor, Hunk back to the Yellow lion." Ranma ordered as everyone made their way to the hanger.

"Pidge is black ready?" Ranma asked as he ran next to him.

"Only the basic formation Commander." Pidge said as he jumped into he launch tunnel. Ranma ran for the hanger after changing into his uniform. Black lion was lying in the hanger and the workers ran to safety.

_Kuro you awake?_

_**Yes, all systems are go.**_

Ranma placed his key into its place and Black lion came to life once more. The robotic lion took off and joined the other lions just as a fish like robeast busted from the mot near the castle. How it got there they didn't know.

"Just when you think it's safe to have a wedding." Lance said. He fired his missiles at the robeast who surprisingly enough knocked the missiles back into Red lion. Lance moved the lion out of the way as fast as he could. The missile missed him but he wasn't watching who was behind him and the missile hit Allura's blue lion.

"ALLURA!" Ranma yelled. "Alright that's IT!"

_**Young one don't! **_Kuro tried to warned but Ranma was in a fit of rage. A red aurora suddenly appeared around black lion Ranma eyes was glowing/ "NEKO-KEN WILD FIRE." Just before the attack happen though, sparks flew from the controls. Black lion went down and the controls couldn't handle the stress Ranma was out cold as a fire had started in the center of black lion.

_Kuro, I'm sorry but Allura means a lot to me. _Ranma told the lion.

_**I am sure you mean a lot to her as well young one. Now get up and from Voltron, and take that thing down!**_ Ranma opened her eyes and looked a the fire in the control center. Waving his hand with cold chi energy, Ranma put out the fire and ran a check with the controls.

It wasn't good and the back up would only last for five and ten minutes. "All Lions active all interlocks and FORM VOLTRON!" Ranma ordered and within thirty seconds all the lions came together. "Form Blazing sword!" The sword was formed and Voltron destroyed the Robeast with in ten seconds.

Five minutes later.

Ranma looked at the bruised that was forming on Allura forehead. He kissed the spot then left the hanger and an ever more confused princess. Sayuri stood next to her and placed an arm on her shoulder.

Allura looked at her, Sayuri could clearly see the young Princess's confusion. "What you waiting for go after him." She tells the princess trying to push her into going the same way Ranma went. "Ally, don't make the same mistake that I had made."

Nodding her head the young princess ran after her boy-friend and tackled him into a hug. "Hey mister, you still owe me a dance." She said. Ranma looked at her, then he held her hand and silently walked to the ball room where a dinner in celebration of Kasumi wedding would take place.

In the Med room.

"Kasumi, what will you name your child?" The nurse asked as she handed the small baby to his mother. Kasumi held her small son. True he was born early, but he was very healthy. Keith sat next to her as the small family looked around.

"We could name him after his father." Keith said. Even though the baby wasn't his he would still love the little one. "No, Even though I loved the man, Tofu isn't a name that you give to a child." Kasumi said. She then smiled. "And I would you to be the only Keith in the castle."

"Then what will we call him?"

"Soun, After father." Kasumi said.

Keith had to blink at that, Soun Tendo died of a heart attack just after Keith and Ranma went to the Academy. His death had hurt Kasumi and her sisters, but from what he heard the man was a idiot. Nodding his head Keith took his son in his hands and held the little baby in his arms.

"Welcome to Arus little Soun, We are very glade, you where born."

Several days later.

Ranma and the others Stood in the Control center of the castle. On the screen before them was a special new announcement. As the team watched they couldn't believe what they where seeing. How they got video of this they didn't know, and now the Alliance was questioning the judgement of sending Ranma and his team.

"This just in, We have just received a Video message from Lt. Commander Ranma Saotome, Please watch and listen." The new anchor said. The screen was then switched over to a video of Ranma in his Voltron uniform.

"This is Lt commander Ranma Saotome. The attack on the deep space exploration ship, the USS. Phoenix was just a warning to the Galaxy alliance that the Lion force Voltron force is cutting all ties with Earth and the Galaxy alliance." Ranma watched as the copy of himself made him look like a fool.

"Further more, the planet Arus has also decided that after we finish with the planet Doom we will then attack Earth." Ranma, the real Ranma that is started to growl. Allura held his hand, but had to let go as she feared that he might break it. "As of now, Arus is at war with Earth." Then the video went blinked.

Everyone in the room just stared. The news then started up again. "We have just received, word that the voice id on the Video is a match for the real Ranma Saotome. The Galaxy Alliance have voted and decided that Vehicle force Voltron well Be sent to Arus and bring in Ranma Saotome and his team in for treason." The Team and the Princess could only watch. "And that Lion Force Voltron will be Destroyed."

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Ranma yelled as he throw a chair into the Screen smashing the thing into pieces. "Pidge how much longer before black Lion is up and running?" Ranma asked the Youngest member of the team.

"Two days at least, why?"

"In Two days, We will be facing Vehicle Voltron." Ranma said as he walked away. This was bad, If Doom attack now everything that the team has worked for will be gone. Ranma needed away to convince Galaxy alliance that He was being blamed.

The Question is, how?

TBC.

Next time on Voltron: Defender of the Universe.

The moment is finally here. Vehicle force Voltron has been sent out to bring in Ranma and his team for a crime they never commented.

Can Ranma and his team prove that they are innocent or will the sacrifice be to big to pay? So here when the moment that you have been waiting for finally comes, it's Voltron vs. Voltron.

Author notes:

Well Ryan, there you go, Kasumi have given birth and it's a boy. Sorry if the birth of Soun wasn't very long, I wanted to focus on the others. Anyways The next chapter is going to be long as Jeff and his team comes to Arus.

I must warn you though, I Don't like the V. Voltron team as much as I like lion Force.

Voltron fight:

Yeah it was fast and pretty much pointless, But hey I wanted to being in the big guy.

Voltron Battle mode.

The design is a little different. But the mode is real, If I remember right. It was in Voltron 3D and it was basically Voltron with lazars on his shoulders and sides.

This Battle mode is new, I got the Idea from Optimus Prime. When his face shield came into play. This fun because the Voice of both Optimus, and King Alfor happens to be Peter Cullen The wings in the battle mode will be made of chi, or in this case life energy. And will be a weapon in all themselves.

Being a Fan of Voltron I don't want to see the big guy change, that why I never liked Voltron 3D, But I wanted to do something new. The next few chapters will see the Lions evolve into something new. They will still be Lions, but more powerful. Another thing from the cartoon. (Happen shortly after Princess Allura was hurt in a episode.)

Ranma Sex Life.

He was in a war, Nuff said.

Will I think that's all for this chapter. I've beaten Xenogears for the billionth time so the updates should be coming much faster. So until next time May the force be with you...err...I mean my the Power protect you...No that's not right either.

See ya next time.

Kidan. Je Ne ( ? )


	15. Chapter 14

_Space the final frontier, this is the voyage..._

"Jeff will you shut up about that?" A young woman with light brown hair said. She stood  
next to her boyfriend Jeff Dukane, Who was a star trek fan ever since he was a kid. The two  
have been dating since She had broken up with Ranma.

Lisa Smith Looked out the window. They would be heading for Arus. This mission was  
unlike any other. Why the hell did Ranma say what he did? It didn't make any sense to her.  
She, like may of Ranma's ex-girlfriends knew that Ranma would never betray the Alliance.

Of Course Jeff just wanted to do this so he could get back at Ranma for what he did  
several years ago. Rolling her eyes at just the thought of it. "I don't know about this  
mission Jeff." The raven hair young man looked at her. "It doesn't scream Ranma."

"Then what about Voltron attacking The Phoenix?" Lisa just shook her head. I  
t didn't make any sense. "General Saotome would have stopped her son from  
leaving the planet." Jeff placed a hand on her shoulder. "This whole mission stinks, Ranma  
and his team is one of us, a part of the Alliance."

The two turned when the heard foot steps. They Spotted Commander James Hawkins. T  
his was one person they didn't want to hear from. "I know this mission stinks but we are  
ordered to being in Ranma and his team." He said.

"But Sir..." Lisa tried to protest.

"That's an order Lieutenant Smith."

"Yes, Sir."

The commander turned away and left the two to be alone once more. Lisa laid her  
head on Jeff's shoulder. "It still sucks."

Voltron: Defender of the Universe ½  
Book Two.  
Chapter four: Voltron Vs Voltron.

Planet Doom.

"That Video was careless of you Haggar." Zarkon said, as she looked at his Witch. "If the Alliance finds out that ity was fake we will be in trouble." The witch only laughed. She then snapped her fingers and out of the Shadows step out a prefect clone of Ranma Saotome.

"Oh they won't find out, Sire."

"How did you?" Lotor was about to ask. However the witch just laughed and bought out a small bottle of blood. "I took it from him several mouths ago." Zarkon stood up and looked at the Ranma clone, who in turn got down on his knees and bowed to his king.

"How much does he remember?" The King of doom asked.

"He has fake memories that were implanted into his brain as he was growing in the tube." The Witch said. Then started to laugh once more. "It was quite easy for one such as I. That was the easy it took so long and I have learned some important things about the young Commander."

"Yeah? Like what." Lotor said crossing his arms.

"He has a terrible fear of cats, or he did once." Haggar said. Then she creaked a smile on her young face. "He also has a curse." She said.

"Do tell." Lotor said, this could be so much fun.

Planet Arus.

Ranma rubbed her temples, of all the rotten luck she had to be stuck in her female from while the body was going though that time of month. Allura still couldn't believe it that her boy...er girlfriend could go though such a thing.

"I HATE THIS!" Ranma yelled out. For Ranma it was much worst being boy a guy and then getting a curse that was your body half the time was hard. Being a boy while certain things that was about to happen was easy, just changed back into a boy.

However when Ranma went to bed as a female last night she woke up to the pain of her monthlies. She hated every minute of it. That's why was laying in her bed With Allura rubbing her back and laying on a hot water pad.

"It could be worst, dear?"

"How?" The yong red head asked.

"You could be pregnant."

Ranma gowned at that age old joke. This was not going to be her day. She turned her head and looked at her girlfriend. He noticed that she was wearing something different. "Since when do you wear night gowns?" Allura blushed. Then played with her hair.

"Since last night." She said looking away.

"Looks good on you." Ranma said back. "Makes you look sexy somehow." Allura glared at her. "What do you mean 'somehow'?" When she turn to look at Ranma she was already asleep. With a small smile on her face Allura bent down and kissed her on the lips. "Love you." She whispered.

Few minutes later.

"So you give this to Ranma during...?"

"Yeah, Since Ranma usually a guy he doesn't get periods." Kasumi said as she held little Soun in her arms. "But when she does, it more painful then what you and I go though." She smiled down at her sleeping son. Allura little at the bottle of pain killers in her hand.

"Thanks, Does Ranma sleep a lot?"

"Hmm, mm."

"Well, you look like you could use a nap as well, Kasumi." The Princess said.

"No one said that raising a baby would be easy." The new mother said. "Then again, no one told me that I would lose sleep." They both smiled.

Much later.

"Ranma put you in charge Keith, while he's out sick." Allura said as she talked with Kasumi's husband. It wasn't a lie and not everyone knew about Ranma's problem. Allura like the rest of the team was in their uniforms.

Black lion was almost finished but it wasn't flight ready, that would be finished soon. Pidge was jumping up and down as Allura gave the go ahead for the remolds for the lion. If what Pidge said was turn, there would be nothing that could defeat Voltron.

"Pidge, Could you skip today? We need you down in the repair hanger finishing up Black Lion." The Princess said. The young man nodded. "Sure Princess." Pidge said as he ran from the others as he made his way to the hanger.

Allura then looked at Ukyo. She took in a heavy breath of air. "I know Ranma said that you will never fly any of the lions." The Princess started. "However As Princess I will give you permission."

The former cook turn air polit looked at the princess. Keith also looked at her not wanting to work with a known murder. "The reason for this is simple, we need more pilots." Everyone looked at each other. "I have a meeting with the Council of Elders for an emergency meeting."

Everyone looked at her. "We may have to take this war to Planet Doom before they can blame Ranma for anything else."

"In other worlds, We take the fight to Zarkon rather then have him attack us." Lance said as Allura nodded. "I like that Idea, but does Arus have the resources?" Allura shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know for sure." Allura looked at her watch then looked at Keith. "I will have to miss lion practice but I want you to get Ukyo ready." The Princess then looked at Ukyo. "Ranma still has the final say in this, so don't go thinking that you will replace me as Blue lion's pilot." With that the Young princess got up and left the room.

"I don't get it." Lance said as he rested his feet on the table, leaning back in the chair and rested his arms behind his head. "If the Ranma that was in the video wasn't Ranma, then how did they fool the voice pattern?" Everyone looked at Lance.

"He right, it not that easy." Nodoka said.

"You do know that You may be court martialled, Right?"

"We all may be court martialled."

Everyone looked at Kuno. It was the first thing he said that made sense out of this whole mess. "So it must have been Saotome that made the video." Then again Kuno and sense never followed well. Akane shook her head. "Why don't they Believe Ranma when he sent a encoded message?" She asked.

"Because Sugar, The voice print was a match, even a good actor can't fool that machine." Ukyo said. "But why the phoenix?" Ukyo asked. Keith stood up. "Because it was sending more troops to Arus." He said. "Both Ranma and I along with General Saotome send a message that things where hard and that our forces was limited after the all out attack on this planet."

"I wish you would stop calling me General." Nodoka said as she looked up at the young man. "I don't think I'm a general anymore then you are a Lt." Coran rubbed her shoulders causing everyone to raise an eyebrow. Nodoka looked at Coran.

"We, um got something to tell you." Nodoka said looking at them.

Elsewhere.

The grand hall of the Arusian Elders was the oldest building on Arus. It was said that it was here long before the first queen of Arus came from earth. There where twelve elders in all, and like most nations a vote will determine if Arus will finally go to war with Doom, rather then just defend.

Stepping out of the transport Allura straighten out her navy blue skirt. She hated wearing a dress, that included skirts. She also wore a white blouse with a tie, and a jacket of the same color as her skirt. All in all she looked like she was a cop from the country of Japan then the Princess of a whole planet.

One would think that if she wasn't wearing her circlet. It was silver with a small amethyst birth stone. She also wore her father ring. And hidden in her blouse was her mothers wedding ring. It was on a golden chain she been wearing it for good luck.

Taking in a deep breath she walked up to the door and enter the great hall.

She didn't have far to go as she stopped at to metal doors. The Great Hall was also a shelter during the attack.

As Allura walked in the room she saw six men and six women. These people make up the members of the council. These people really ran the Planet of Arus. The royal family has power but it was the council that helps ran the planet.

Allura eyes widen when she saw anther blond haired woman standing before the council. She wore a white gown and a cloak. When Allura walked in the woman turned to look at Allura. "Hello dear niece." the woman said.

"AUNT ORLLA!" Allura yelled and ran into her aunts arms. The woman wrapped her arms around her niece as the young woman hugged her. "We, we thought that you where killed."

Queen Orlla, was Allura mother's younger sister. Even though she was in her early thirties she still looked in her twenties. Like Allura she has long blond hair, and soft blue eyes. While Allura was the Princess of Arus, Orlla was the queen of a secondary country within the planet.

But she hasn't been in contact in ten years, Allura kept saying that her aunt was still alive and in hiding. Looks like she was right. She wanted to cry. It's been so long since she saw her believed Aunt.

Moving away from the older woman Allura looked at her aunt and smiled. "May I ask what your doing here?" She asked. Orlla patted Allura's head much to the younger blondes embarrassment.

"I'm here to make sure that my Tomboy of a niece doesn't make a fool of herself in front of the elders." Orlla said with a smile.

"Hey!" the young princess protested.

""Speaking of boys, did that young man your with come with you?"

"No, he's sick."

"Oh, May I come to the castle? I would very much like to meet him."

"Only if you promise not to tell him stories of when I was little."

Before the queen could say anything one of the women gave a soft cough. Allura blushed a little. She then bowed to the members of the elders and looked at them. With the same look in their eyes that she gave her team mates Allura started to speak.

"Honored members of the High council of elders. I have come before you to day with a call for emergency. As you know, our planet have been under heavy attack by the ruling member of planet Doom, King Zarkon." She paused. "I have come before you now, with the idea that it is now time to go and attack planet Doom for a change."

The members of the Council started talking to each other. Allura waited until she was given the notice to continue. "My plan is simple. We attack Doom at full force." Orlla looked at the young woman next to her. This was going to be a close one.

In all of Arus history, Arus has never once attack other planet. This would mark the first time ever that Arus would attack. One of the elderly women stood up. "Dear princess Allura, you have asked us to help you make a hard choice." She said. "We will need time to decide, please go back to the castle of lions and wait for us. You will know what is decided by the end of the year." with that said the elders stood up and one by one, walked away.

Orlla looked at her niece and gave a soft smile. "Don't look so worried, little one." She said. "I'm sure that they will make the right decision in the matter." The young blonde looked at her aunt. She gave her a soft smile.

"That's not what I'm worried about."

"Oh?"

"My boy-friend is umm sick and I want to know how his doing."

"Boy-friend? And here I thought you was in the closet lesbian."

"AUNT ORLLA!" The truth she is somewhat but her aunt didn't need to know about Ranma curse. "Want to come back with me to the castle?" Orlla shook her head. " I can't dear. I must head back and prepare." Allura nodded as she hugged her aunt. "Your always welcome at the castle."

An hour later.

"Keith report!" Allura said as she walked in the control room. Keith nearly jumped out of his seat when he heard the princess. "Ukyo doing okay but she slowly learning the controls." She figured as much, Ranma and the others sent hours in the sims after the first battle.

"What the condition of black lion?"

"At ninety-five percent complete."

"Good, I'm going to take a nap. Let me know when our guests get here. Allura told him. Keith watch her leave and wonders why he hasn't seen Ranma all day. With a shrug of his shoulders Keith went back to reading. Once in a while he would look at the radar as he did.

Ranma's room.

Allura took off her jacket and laid down next to Ranma who was still asleep. Gently so not to wake her Allura moved Ranma closer to Allura, as she did Ranma turned over in her sleep and laid her head on Allura's heart.

Allura smiled and brushed back some hair that was in Ranma's eyes. Before going to sleep Allura softly kissed Ranma's lips. This bought back memories of Allura first kiss to Ranma's girl side. It was odd at first but when she felt Ranma kissing her back she find that she enjoyed it.

Closing her eyes, Allura soon found herself dreaming of a possible future with Ranma at her side ruling Arus until they die.

Lion repair hanger.

Pidge had just finished putting on the new armor of black lion. He loved it when he could work on something. Black lion was now more powerful. Hopefully the new system will work for the better.

The youngest member of the Voltron force was rubbing his hands in hoping to see the New Voltron in action soon. Pidge and his team worked hard the last day and half to make sure everything was in working order. From the first transformation to the second.

Well in the sims any ways Pidge couldn't do a full transformation with out the other lions. If all goes as planed Allura will allow him to overhaul the other lions to work better with Black lion. One of the things Pidge worked hard on was the new interface for Ranma when controlling Voltron.

Pidge couldn't wait until he saw the new Voltron in action more so now then a few seconds ago. Strangely though Black lion only worked for three people. Allura, Ranma, and Keith. The young soldier let loose a curse. He waited to fly the New lion. Well old lion with new upgrades.

Hopefully the Vehicle force voltron wasn't going to attack any time soon, he needed to see black lion in action so he can make adjustments to him. Pidge sighed, he might as well run another scan on the circuits. No sense have Black lion fail in the middle of battle.

Raptor hanger.

"But way must Ukyo get to fly the noble lions?" Kuno whined. Sayuri sighed this was the forth complaint. The idiot just wouldn't shut up about Ukyo getting to fly one of the lions. "Because she has a higher rank then you, Corporal." The brunette said.

The two was making sure that their fighters were ready to go if and when the Explorer arrived.

"Look rake may not mean much to us anymore and we may be banned from earth for the rest of our life so shut the hell up!" Sayuri was pissed, her family was still on earth and if they saw the news, which they probably did, she may have already been disowned. She wanted to fly to doom and drop a nuke on their ass so bad.

"Yes I see your point, we must turn in Saotome so we may go home soon." A wrench hit Kuno in between the eyes. "Why did you do that?" Sayuri glared at him and got right to throw another tool at him. "Ranma didn't do that, he was in the middle of a fight when it happen, now get over yourself and do the blasted check list."

Later that night.

"How you feeling?" Allura asked Ranma as she saw the red head walk out of the bathroom. Allura smiled. "Do you always walk around naked.?" her girlfriend looked at her then stuck out her tongue.

"Yeah your tomboyish ways rubbed off on me."

Allura got up and walked up to Ranma in a way that made the young red head nervous. Allura place her hands on Ranma's cheeks.

"Ranma what would you say, if I told you I fond a loop hole in that rule?" Ranma eyes widen a little, she couldn't mean that rule, could she? Allura bent down and started to kiss Ranma in a way that made the young red head drop her towel. Allura rubbed her hands on Ranma's soft body loving the feel and making the red head moan a little.

"May...maybe we can give it a try."

"Glade that you see it my way." Allura said giving her other kiss.

TBC

Next time on Voltron:

The day has come two hero have to face off in a battle to save the universe, but can Ranma and her team fight their very friends from the Alliance? And what is Haggar plan for Ranma's clone? Be here when Voltron face off against Vehicle Voltron In

**Voltron Vs. Voltron.**

Author notes:

I read in the story "No Need for Destiny." That if Ranma was to have a happy relationship that the one he loves have to be willing to be bisexual. In this story Allura is willing to do that for Ranma. It not just for his happiness but her own, and if she willing to do it, she'll become a bisexual. And yes they did make love with Ranma being a girl. Not that you'll need to know that.

Okay So I was surfacing the web the other day and found this nice picture of a Transformer movie (2007) like Voltron, it was so COOL looking, I found others hoping that I could get a picture that will look more like the new Voltron that I imagined. No luck.

I mean is it so much to ask for angel like wings for the big guy?

Ranma Clone:

Haggar was able to some of Ranma's blood when she stabbed him way back in chapter six. Or was it five? Anyways with no memory this Ranma is almost a prefect clone. Wonder how the V-team going to handle this one.

Queen Orlla:

Can someone verify this for me? I'm not sure if I spelled her name right.

Allura beloved aunt and as far as I can tell, the only other living relative (Besides her cousins on Pollex) Allura has. It was never clear what she was queen of. (Allura being princess of the planet) She first appeared in "The witch gets a face lift." (That's the same Episode where Allura sticks her tongue out at Keith.) I don't know if She ever reappeared after that. But She'll be back later in chapter Sixteen.

The next chapter should be a big one. With a few surprises thrown in as well, ever wondered why I haven't said anything about the other members of the Nerima wreckers?

Until next time

Ja Ne

Kidan out.


	16. Chapter 15

Allura, the Princess of Arus watched as her current boyfriend turned girlfriend slept.  
The red head laid against her as she slept. Allura brushed away some red locks as  
she looked at Ranma's face. It was the first time she saw Ranma so calm in his...er her sleep.

Gently moving her naked lover off her she gently kissed Ranma on the lips.  
The red head stirred a little but stayed asleep. Last night was amazing.  
It was also the first time Ranma told Allura how she really feels.

That wasn't what worried Allura though. It was the fear that followed their love making.  
The Princess wasn't a fool, Ranma was worried that she had gotten to close to the princess  
and was in a world of disappointment. Allura sighed.

As a Princess she would have to marry anyone that her father would have pinked.  
Since her father had died ten years ago it fell onto Coran to pick a suitor for the young princess.  
Turning on the shower Allura thought turned deeper.

Her and Ranma made love. If Nanny found out about this Allura would probably go deaf.  
_Oh sure, it was great, but it probably would be better if Ranma was male._ Allura frowned.  
The only way that was going to happen if they married.

Shutting off the water Allura warped a towel around her body and left the bathroom  
after warping a towel around her hair. She sat back on the bed and kissed Ranma  
again with a kiss trying to wake the red head up.

At least last night was worth it.  
Allura wouldn't have traded it for the world.

Voltron: Defender of the Universe ½  
Book two:  
Chapter five: Voltron Vs. Voltron

The U.S.S. Explorer broke though the atmosphere of Arus in the early morning of a Sunday.  
The team of the Vehicle force Voltron waited in their hanger bay, waiting for orders.  
The vehicles of this Voltron was different then Arus's.

There were three teams. Each team held five members.  
The teams are land, sea, and air. As the teams waited Jeff held Lisa close to him.  
However foot steps made them push each other away. Jeff looked at the person.

Long purple hair, and light brown eyes stared at them.  
"Jeff, Commander Hawkins wants to see you." She said.  
Jeff sighed and let go of Lisa's hand. "All right Xian." Jeff said.  
Then he left the ladies alone.

"I don't like this." Xian Pu of the Chines amazon said.  
"Ranma is to honorable to have attack a very well knew ship." Lisa nodded.  
She placed a hand on the amazon's shoulder. "Then there was were the attack happen.  
I say Doom had something to do with it." Lisa blinked that accurately made sense in a way.

The attack happened as far away from Arus as possible.  
Yet it was closer to Doom were the ship was blown up.  
Way didn't anyone see it before now?  
"Did you tell the higher up about this?" Lisa asked. The purple haired woman nodded.

"Then way are they going to try and bring in Ranma in?"  
"Because they're idiots."  
Xian Pu frowned. Of all of Ranma ex-girlfriends Lisa still have feelings for her former fiancé.

Even if she was with Jeff. Still Xian Pu herself had feeling for Ranma even if he never returned it.  
"Xian, We still have to bring Ranma in." Lisa sighed.  
"Then again I would like to see which Voltron is better." She said with a smile.

Castle Of Lions  
Two teams watched as the Explorer enter the Planet.  
Ranma stayed close to Allura, holding her hand. This was it.  
Allura would be damned if she was going to let them take her boy....girlfriend  
She heard Ranma gave a soft sigh before letting go of the Princess's hand.

"Remember the plan." Ranma said as she turned to the other.  
They watched her as she looked at the others.  
"We don't attack, we'll defend." Coran nodded.  
"They have orders to bring either me and my team or all of us. Including Ally."  
Allura raised an eye brow at that.

"Look I have no love for the V.V. Team." Ranma said as she crossed her arms.  
She knew who was on that team. She denied an offer to join the team  
two years ago when the war ended, however Ranma denied it when  
she found out that Xian Pu was a member of that team.

"However I want to keep them alive, this whole thing stinks to high  
heaven and I bet Doom got something up their ugly sleeve." Turning  
back to look at the screen Ranma had a thoughtful look on her face.  
"Chances are, they want the to Voltrons out of they way."

"So, Doom won't attack." Keith said. "Right." Turning back Ranma looked at the others.  
"Everyone be careful." Pressing the button the launch tubes raised up.  
"Ally, I want to talk to you." Allura stopped before she got to her tube.  
She walked over to Ranma and looked at her.

"I..." Ranma started but stopped as she looked back at Coran and Nanny.  
This was hard for her, Nodoka and the others left for their Raptors so it was  
just the four of them. Ranma moved her girlfriend around the tunnel.

"Ranma?" Allura would say more but Ranma placed a figure on her lips.  
Then the shorter girl stood up on her toes and kissed the taller blond on the lips.  
When they ended the kiss Ranma looked at Allura.

"We need to talk about last night and our future." Ranma said.  
"I love you, but we really need to talk about last night." Allura blinked.  
She was about to say something when again Ranma placed a figure on her lips.  
"Tonight, Koishii, I want you to be careful."

Before Allura could say anything Ranma took off.  
Allura smiled, Ranma wanted to talk about their future.  
The real question on her mind was, did they have a future?  
Jumping on the ramp Allura landed, changed and drove the speeder to her lion.

In Black lion Ranma booted up the systems of Black lion.  
_Kuro, you online? _Ranma asked.

_Hello young one, yes, I am as you say online.  
_The lion thought back.  
"_However I feel better if you ask that Pidge not to install an AI. System." _Ranma eyes widen.  
"PIDGE!"

"Umm, yes?"  
"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!?"  
"Umm, can I tell you after we fight the V.V. team?"  
"Fine you better not start your 'must hide from the scary woman.'"  
Ranma said as she started her lion.

Black lion gave a roar before it took off and  
joined the others in a field need the Explorer.

The team got out of the lions but stayed close if they needed to get to them fast.  
Taking off her helmet Ranma watched as  
three people left the ship and made their way to the lion force.

"Lt. Commander Ranma Saotome." Ranma said as he Saluted Commander James Hawkins.  
"Commander James Hawkins. Commanding officer of the USS. Explorer."  
"Princess Allura Arusia of Planet Arus." Allura said.  
"Capt. Jeff Dukane."

The four stood and looked at each other,  
they ether not fight if they have to and get this mess over with.  
Sadly Ranma wasn't going to leave his team just to clear his name, not yet any ways.  
He wasn't going to leave Allura behind to do that either.

"Commander Hawkins, you know me since I came to the academy.  
You know damn well I wouldn't attack The Phoenix." Ranma said.  
James looked at his former student, oh how he wished to believe him.  
"On a side note, I was here they day it was attacked, it happen during  
Kasumi's wedding and later during the birth of her child."

"The LT. Commander was in the hallway waiting like the rest of us."  
Allura said. James blinked at this information, however the video  
from the attack never gave a time of attack nor a date.  
It could have happen after the events they just told him about.

"He still need to be bought in for questioning, your highness." Allura was starting to hate this guy,  
how dare he come to her planet and demand her that she gives up her boyfriend.  
Before she could say otherwise though a hand was placed on her shoulder.  
Turning she saw ranma shaking her head.

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't do that." Ranma said.  
She rather not fight her teacher, she looked up to the man,  
however she will if she has too. "I will not leave this planet just to prove that I'm innocent."

"Then you should know that we have orders to take you in by force." The commander said.  
Allura step forward. "Bring it you, overstuff windbag, I'll send you copycat piece of junk back to  
Terra where it belongs." Allura said, Ranma sighed and started dragging her girlfriend back to the lions.

Ranma let go of Allura as soon as they got back to their lions.  
"Ally, Koishii that was too much." Ranma said as she replaced her helmet back on.  
"Remember to keep the damage low, disable only." Ranma said just into the cockpit of the lion.

The others soon followed. The lions gave a roar as they started up.  
Ranma was inchin to tell the others to form Voltron right away. But held back.  
Ranma sighed as she saw the vehicle team leave the ship.  
As soon as they did though they quickly formed voltron.

"WHAT A PIECE OF JUNK!" Allura yelled over the intercom.  
"Hey, blondie I'll have you know that this of junk will make kitty litter out of you."  
"Chip, Is that you?" Pidge asked over the intercom.  
"Long time no see cousin." (See author notes.)

Ranma looked at his chooses, the V.V. team  
as Ranma and his team called them went right away and formed their Voltron,  
Ranma could have the lions attack until the time limit he read  
about was up but He didn't know if that problem was fitted.

"Ranma please, just come with us." A Voice said that Ranma haven't heard in a while.  
"Hello to you too, Lisa."  
"LISA!" The others yelled out.

"RANMA!" Allura yelled, The young Princess wondered  
just how many girlfriends she had. It was pissing her off.  
"Just how many girlfriends did you have anyway." Ranma sweat dropped  
. She could tell her but, she'll probably make Ranma sleep alone.

Lisa frowned. She heard the tone of voice in the princess of arus,  
could they be...."Ranma are you dating Princess Allura?" Be blunted out.  
If it was possible Vehicle Voltron had a sweat drop forming behind his head.

"Hey can we back to work here?" Ranma said as she banged her head on the back of her chair.  
"I see you haven't changed Ranma." A familiar voice said.  
"Oh, just shut up Shampoo."

"The Chines Brat is here too?" Akane yelled from the command center inside the castle.  
"What is this 'attack of the former fiancees?' I thought you was dead."  
Allura was growling, sure she knew most of Ranma's past of he was hiding things from her.  
"I got better." The purple haired woman said with a smile.

"We're gonna have a major talk after this is over Ranma!" Allura nearly yelled.  
"Yeah, yeah. I love you too, All Lions attack formation." Ranma ordered.  
As the Lion move to attack or defend themself the girl of the Vehicle Team  
wasn't paying attention like they should have, talking with each other about how  
romantic it is that Ranma and a Princess was together.

"LADIES PLEASE!" Jeff yelled at them, then wince when Lisa gave him the look  
that said he was sleeping in the hallway. "We have a job to do, remember?"  
"Hey boss, They're not attacking." Someone said, Jeff wasn't sure who though.  
"They're probably waiting for us to make the first move. "  
"that's more then likely." Ginger said as she watch the lions move around like caged animals.  
In the black lion Ranma was scanning the Vehicle Voltron. The scans didn't show much.  
"Hey, Boss, I think now would be a bad time to mention that Black lion doesn't have any weapons."  
Pidge said as he started to sweat drop.

The young looking red head growled.  
"Why doesn't Kuro have his weapons?" the Voltron leader asked.  
"Hey Jeffy, mind if I go back and load Black here with his weapons?"  
Ranma asked. Jeff blinked. Ranma moods was switching faster then a traffic light.  
Which could only mean that....

"Oh shirt, we're in trouble." Jeff said out loud.  
"Why?" Came the voice of Rocky, like Hunk he was a little over weight,  
but it was unclear if this was because of fat or muscle.  
Jeff didn't want to say, he made a mistake once when Ranma  
was like this and ended up in the hospital for a month.

"I rather not say Rock." Jeff Said.  
"Oh, I see." Lisa said when she noticed that Ranma was in 'Ranko' mode.  
"Usually, Your stuck in bed when your like this Ranma." The red head blushed.  
"Aw, did Princess Allura help you get better?" She teased.

_Kuro, have you finished your scan yet?  
_"Actually, I think I did." Allura said with a smile causing her girlfriend to blush."Really how?" Shampoo said.  
She knew how bad Ranma can get in her time of month. After all it what really win the fight that Ranma  
and her great grandmother had nearly six years ago.

"I Rather not say." Allura said with a deep blush.  
_Oh man it's a good thing that the helmet has a deep blue visor._ The young blond said.  
She didn't want that team, Ranma ex-girlfriends and especially Nanny and Coran.  
"That's between me and Ranma."

"OH MY GOD!" Everyone blinked. Ranma and Allura blushed,  
Ranma knew he forgot to do something when Allura woke her up this morning.  
It wasn't the wake up , but how Allura woke her up. So when the Alarms went off they forgot  
to change the bedding in Ranma's Room.

"Oh no I'm so dead." Allura said under her breath.  
"Oh My son is so manly." Nodoka exclaimed.  
"MOM!" Ranma and Allura whined together. Allura blushed when she realized what she said.  
"Ranma, YOU PERVERT!" Akane yelled, but if one would to look closely  
you could see a smile on her face. "So Ally how was it?"  
Allura blushed.

"Young Lady you are in so much trouble." Nanny yelled at Ranma."Nanny, SHUT UP!" Ranma yelled  
as he moved Black lion to attack the Alliance Vehicle Voltron. "What Allura and I do or don't do is  
none of your fuckin business, So butt out." Ranma yelled out as Black lion clawed at the red jet that  
formed VV's chest plate.

Jeff moved his Voltron out of the way just in time.  
He watched as Black lion clawed deeply into the ground  
where his robot once stood. This Nanny now done it, Ranma was beyond pissed.  
"Okay team, We'll take out Black lion first. Then the others."

"Right!" all fifteen members yelled front paws of black lion started to glow blue,  
Pidge was blinking he knows that the weapon was off line. So how was the lion claws  
was glowing? With each step the paws of the lion would sink a little in the ground.

In the cockpit Ranma was pissed, first he was framed for a crime he didn't comment,  
Then his cursed body decided that his male form needed a break lock the curse and  
gave Ranma the mother of all periods, Then to make matters worst Nanny had to go  
into her room, and found out that they had sex that morning.

Black lion move fast, Ranma wanted to end this so she can go back to bed.  
Allura watched as she argued with her nanny. "Nanny, I love you, but for right  
now shut up! You have no right to tell me how to run my life." and with that Allura  
joined Ranma in the fight by jumping on the alliances Voltron's back.

In the castle Nanny eyes widen. She sat down.  
Sometimes she regretted living Allura in the care of Coran. However  
she had no choice as the young princess had forced her to go.  
A hand landed on Nanny's shoulder. The older woman looked up to see  
the blue eyes of Ranma's mother.

"Allura is in love." Nodoka Said. "And we both know what it means to be in love."  
Nodoka said smiling, that was when Nanny noticed that hand she was holding.  
Now she understood why Coran was so for the relationship between the two.

Back on the battle field both black and blue lion was attacking  
the alliance's Voltron with both speed and weapons.  
They were doing small amount of damage, and was doing a good job of it.

The two made sure that the attack was away from the cockpits of the vehicles.  
Making sure no one was hurt.

The others Watched as Black and Blue lion landed in a crouch,  
making the robotic lion like the real thing. The lions started growling  
at the fake Voltron. The eyes of black lion started glowing, Ranma  
was beyond pissed, at this body felt like it weak,  
and the cramps were driving her up the wall.

She wanted to just go back to bed and sleep the rest of the day away.  
But first she had a job to do. Namely kicking this fake off her girl-friend's planet.  
"Okay Team, I lthink we let them walk on our planet long enough." Ranma started to say.

Just as the five lions moved to get ready to from their Voltron though the V15  
team moved in and kicked Pidge's Lion like it was a football. Green lion hit the  
ground hard and sparks could be seen coming from the body.

"That was cheap Jeff." Lance called out.  
"Yeah!" Hunk cried back getting ready to launch his fighter  
and give them a taste of his own medicine.

They all watched and Green lion stood back up.  
But they couldn't hear anything for the pilot inside.  
"Okay guys you know what to do."

A Minute seemed to have gone by as Ranma and his team formed the Arusian Lion Voltron.  
After he landed things had gone wrong. The left arm of Voltron, the Green lion  
wasn't moving like it should. Worst yet the life sign reading  
coming from that lion was very low. Something was wrong with Pidge.

"Ranma to Pidge come in." Ranma called over the com. Nothing.  
"Come in Pidge talk to me." The red head was started to worry.  
_"The little one is fine, however sir, you may want to duck and counter."  
_A Voice said to Ranma. Who blinked but did as was told and Moved  
Voltron to counter attack the V15 in the stomach.

Not have to worry The Arusian Voltron stood up and Spined kicked V15 in  
the side of the head so fast Jeff and his team didn't know what happen.  
With Green lion down Ranma couldn't form the Blazing sword. To tell the truth  
He didn't know if he should. After all The VV team was just doing their jobs.

Using red Lion to block most of the attacks wasn't easy and if  
Pidge was injured they needed to hurry up. Arus's Voltron jump  
up in the air and kick V15 in the head, using the momentum,  
Ranma move the controls and spined kicked it as a follow up  
knocking the copy Voltron down.

When The copy stood up Red lion shot out grabbing the chest plate  
on the copy and slammed both blue and yellow lion into it cause the this to spark.  
And land Ranma's voltron spinned around bring blue lion out and once again  
kicking the copy in the head.

"Jeff, we need to do some heavy hitting their killing us here." again Jeff didn't  
know the person's name but he was right. "Form Blazing Sword."

Two spinning blades appeared on the shoulders of the Vehicle Voltron  
who grabbed it and slammed them together and form a sword.  
If that swords was anything like Ranma's Voltron they would be in big trouble.

__

Ranma green Lion is moving form the Blazing sword.

Kuro said. With a nod Ranma yelled out.  
"FORM BLAZING SWORD!" The two lions came together and when pulled apart the Arusian Voltron  
once again held it's sword high and with a Roar form Green lion Voltron was back in action.

"Pidge, you there?" Allura asked, she too was worried  
that Pidge was too badly hurt to help fight.

"I'm...fine." The young man said. Taking the sword in both hands  
The two Voltron ran at eachother and meet as the two swords clashed together.

Both robots thrust and parried each other's attack, either one getting the upper hand  
Ranma's Voltron kicked the other one away as the V15 spined on the attack with the  
sword out only to be blocked by the other ones sword.

Unknown to both the Alliance space ship and Ranma's team, a lone doom fight  
was watching everything fall into place as the two fought. One of the watchers,  
with red hair and blue eyes watch as the teams fought to the death.

Her eyes held no warmth in them, nor did they held compassion.  
The clone of Ranma stood watching a team she once fought, although  
she doesn't remember ever fighting with them. Shortly after Hagger told  
Lotor about the curse he told the clone to stay in that form. Only to use that  
body as he saw fit to. Her screams of pain as Lotor did things to her that  
no normal human should.

"Master, Everything is ready to the second plan of attack." Her voice called out.

"Well done Fala." Zarkon voiced called. "Return, The invasion party is ready to go,  
soon we will attack earth as the two fools fight." With that, Zarkon was gone and  
arms wrapped around Fala shoulders.

"You did well, my pet." Lotor said.

"I only live to serve Master Lotor." Fala said letting Lotor lick her neck.  
"Soon the joys of victory will be ours. As Lotor moved to kiss her neck  
something in Fala snapped and she grabbed Lotors arm as he moved to grab her breasts  
and flipped him over her shoulder. Hard, Then she slammed her foot in his groin.

"If You want me to be your sex slave you better learn to fight better Master Lotor." Fala said,  
her eyes just as cold as his as soon as he was able to look at her. He then got up and backed handed her,  
or at least he would have if she hadn't cought his arm and then kicked him just as hard in the ribs.

"I will start your training Master, so that you may fight better, for the glory of High Lord Zarkon."  
The red haired woman said. "But for now rest." and with that she punched Lotor hard in the face.  
With his light knocked out Fala turned and watched the two voltron fight.

Back down on Arus.

The Two Voltrons was both damage from the fight, but either backed down.  
The two looked at each other, Then Ranma Voltron throw his blazing sword at  
the copy who blocked the attacked but failed to see that Ranma's team was right  
behind the sword and failed to blocked the right hook and left uppercut that send  
V15 into the air.

Ranma's Voltron jumped after it and when it was high enough double fisted slammed  
the robot down to the ground forcing the Robot to lose it interlocking system and broke apart hard.  
The fifteen pieces went everywhere. Ranma Voltron stood there, hoping that the other team was okay.

"You guys okay?" They all heard Hunk asked.  
"Shampoo fill dizzy Ranma come kiss boo boo okay?"  
Shampoo joked and she lifted her head up.

"No." Ranma said crossing his arms.  
"Oh well, Systems down, how is everyone else?" Jeff asked.  
"Yep, systems down, does that mean they win?"

Ranma and his team watched as the others of the V15 force came out  
with their hands up. The Castle of lions was on full alert and ready to  
attack their ship if they tried anything. Once the Lions was apart,  
Green went back to the castle for repairs and Pidge went to See Kasumi.

Ranma meet Jeff have way. Jeff and his team still stood with their  
hand raised ready for what ever Ranma and his team was ready to do.  
"Put your hands down damn it." Ranma said as she pushed Jeff's hands down.  
"You're an Officer of the Galaxy alliance for god sake and you raise your hands."  
With that Ranma punched Jeff in the gut.

"Hon?" Allura wanted to ask when Ranma looked at her.  
"Lisa, You and your team get the hell off this planet before  
I decide to blow you and your crew off myself. Lisa nodded.  
"That might be a little hard, we have ord....."  
She stopped when she saw the gun Ranma held up to her face.

"Give me a reason to use this." She said.  
"Ranma..." Again Allura tried but was stopped.

"You and your team could have killed one or all of my team  
mates and I don't like that." Ranma said still holding the gun.  
"Get your ass off this planet and if you ever return I'll turn you  
and that piece of shit into scarp metal."

With that said Ranma turned around Kicked Jeff in the ribs  
as she past by and walked back to her lion. Once inside Black  
lion took off and headed back to the castle. Allura looked at Lisa,  
and noticed the tears in her eyes.

"She hates me." Lisa said.  
"No, she just feels betrayed." Allura said.  
"But..."

"Not for what you did, but by the Alliance. She cried last night  
thinking that the one place she could call home. Turned their backs on her."  
Allura looked back at the castle, then back at Lisa.

"You can stay, I'll send a repair team to make sur that your ships can run,  
But we will still be on alert if you deside to attack us again." Looking Lisa in the eyes she said.  
"Pray that we don't destory you, Terra need her Voltron just as Arus need hers."

With that Princess Allura turn and walked back to Blue lion.  
Once she was inside and started it up She too headed back to the castle,  
and to her beloved, hoping that the red head was okay.

Lisa watch the Princess leave. Shampoo came up to her friend and  
placed a hand on her shoulder. "He means it. We should report this to the Garrison."  
The ex-amazon said.

"Yeah." Lisa said back helping Jeff up who held his ribs.  
Just as the Princess said five minutes later a repair team  
came by to help repair the ships, the V15 team use to help defend Terra with.  
The repairs took longer then was thought and two weeks later without and more  
fighting from both sides the repair went fast.

During the two weeks Ranma apologized to Lisa and Jeff for losing it.  
Jeff let it go saying that it wasn't as bad as last time. Still Ranma made up  
his mind once he was able to think again and decided that He and his team  
and Allura will go to earth and make a Statement.

Ranma and Allura two weeks earlier.  
Ranma watched as his girlfriend got ready for bed.  
The day of the fight Ranma let Nanny really have it and  
when she saw the old woman crying Allura knew she had to do something.  
So she drag Ranma back to their room and Let Ranma have it.

"What you thinking about?" Allura asked. Even if they haven't made love  
with Ranma as a guy the two grew closer still. "You been quite during the whole day."  
Allura said as she sat next to Ranma.

"Been thinking."  
"Oh?"  
"Yeah, We need to go to Earth."

Allura eyes widen. Why would he go there of all places?  
"Why?" The young Princess asked, taking his hand in hers.  
"You know what they will do to you if you go."

"Yeah, That's why I must go." Ranma said.  
"I need to prove to them that I didn't destroy the Phoenix."  
Ranma turned to look at her. "There's something else I want to talk to you about."  
Ranma took Allura's left hand and rubbed the back of it.

Allura blinked.

"Ally......Allura Aursia." Allura eyes widen.  
He never said her full name before, Never.

"Will you......." Before he could finish though the Alrem went off  
and Coran voice came over the Intercom. "All Pilots to your battle stations."  
TBC

Author Rant.

Will It's been close to four months since I last updated,  
well that because I had no way of updating until now. I left a cliffhanger  
but I will start two week after the robeast attack. Soon Book Two will come to  
a close and book three will start.

Book three probably won't have much Ranma and Allura in it but  
that's not a problem. Book three is more Voltron then the other books.  
It will have the Original Five. (Hunk, Pidge, Lance, Seven, and Keith.) As the major players.

But that's book three.  
Here's a preview for Book two chapter six.  
Book Two  
Chapter Seven: Training with Fala.

Lotor growled as he charged at Fala, Fala just smiled went to the ground  
and kicked Lotor feet out from under him."You're a hundred years too young to fight him."  
She said moving a piece of red hair out of her eyes. "Get up and try again slowpoke."

See ya next time on Voltron ½

Profiles.  
There's only two people that come to mind in this chapter.

Xian Pu (Shan Pu. Whatever.)  
Ex-Amazon thought to have died in the Globe Civil war, over China.  
In truth she lived though the attack but lost some of her memory.  
She knows she from china and had a crush on Ranma but nothing much.

Like Sayuri She a Sargent in the Alliance.  
She works on the Voltron Vehicle Team with Lisa and  
Jeff and had became fast friends with them over the two years they worked together.

Fala, Princess Of Doom

If you're a fan of Golion and Voltron you should know where the name comes from.  
I couldn't decide on a name and Licked Fala. Go figure that is the name of the  
Japanese verion of the Princess.

Anyways Fala a Clone of Ranma, why a clone? Well that for me to know and  
you to read and find out, all I can and will say is that Lotor is in for a World of  
pain under this red head. She also in charge of Zarkon troops for now,  
stay tuned to find out more about her.

See you next time. (Which wouldn't be too much longer.)


	17. Chapter 16

Deep in the reaches of Space an armada of Doom deep  
space ships make there way to a known system of space known as the Milky way.  
On one of these ships stood a young woman of sixteen, when she should be twenty-four years old.

Fala Doom stood at an open window staring out into space.  
Unconsciously rubbing her right arm. For some unknown reason she remembers  
losing it in an explosion of some kind. Unknown to her and Haggar Fala was  
starting to remember stuff of her past life.

She remembers Akane, and how she betrayed her, She remembers her father  
and how he took her to a place where He became the female that she is now.  
Fala shrugged it off claiming them to be false or past memories.

__

But then how.......

shacking her head Fala turned from the window and took off her night clothing.  
Her fingers running alone scares she knew was there, but wasn't.  
"Yuka...." She softly cried. For a moment her eyes took on a soft look before they once more harden.

Moving over to her closet she put on her uniform. Today she was going to train Lotor how a real  
fight is fought. Even if it kill him there would be no love lost in this family.  
That she knew for sure.

Voltron ½

Book Two

Chapter Six:

Loved by good Feared by Evil.

Castle of Lions

Two weeks earlier.

They team was tried. Green lion was in for repairs and the four remaining  
lions had to fight a low leveled Robeast without forming Voltron. It was hard but possible.  
Then again they had help when a army of Doom Soldiers tried to attack as well.

They got a surprise in the form of the Vehicle Voltron team a.k.a.. V15.  
The two teams was tensed but once they was how things where going that stopped.  
The Members of that team was welcomed into the castle where the repairs would finished faster.

After getting yelled at by Nanny that she was to move back into her old room,  
Ranma nearly killed the poor woman by grabbing her and pining her hard against  
the wall.

If it wasn't for Allura Nanny could have died just from the fear alone.  
"Nanny I am not a child any more nor have I been since I was ten." Allura said.  
"If I have to give up the right as Princess I will in ordered to be with Ranma."  
Allura said as she looked at her care giver.

Both Ranma and Nanny looked at her. "Allure I need to talk to you." Ranma said as  
she grabbed his girl friend gently by the arm and led her away. No one saw that  
Ukyo had a soft glow about her.

Ranma lead Allura back to their room where he sat her down.

"Ally, you cant." Allura tilted her head and looked at him.  
"The planet needs you. You should put your feeling for me aside and...."  
He was stopped when a hand covered his lips. He looked up into the blue eyes of  
the woman he held most dear to him. Well, that was still alive that is.

"If your telling me to break up with you, I'll kick your ass." Allura said.  
Ranma sweated a little. She was kidding right? _Why would I....oh._  
"No Koishii, I'm not. It just that maybe you should focus more on the good for the planet and not me."

Allura grabbed him nose and held it. Then she pulled him down  
and made him look her in the eye. "What I do with my time is split.  
I have sent convoys and console to the cities and villages that needed the help."  
Allura said. "I can't leave the castle because an Attack might happen that will cause us to fight.  
If for one minute you think Im not spending time taking care of my people, just remember last Wednesday."  
Oh he remembers, He was with her when Allura gave a speech on how they might be able to attack Planet Doom  
before they attack them.

Someone tried to shot Allure only to shoot Ranma instead and get shot as pay back.  
"I swear, if you ever scare me like that again I'll kill you myself." Allura said as she held Ranma.  
Ranma wrapped his arms around her. " I would never dream of yet." He tells her.

There was a soft knock at the door. Moving out of the embrace Ranma went to open the door.  
He came face to face with Kasumi, who had a funny smile on her face and was hold a picket of. "Umm..."  
"Not for you little brother, for Ally." Allura walked up to the door.

"Is that the stuff you told me about?" She asked.  
"Yeah, there's enough there for a few days, just make sure you use protection okay?"  
Ranma paled, at what he saw. "Remember cold water first it where's off in the bath unless  
you wash with this soap." Ranma slowly backed away.

Kasumi and Allura smiled. "Have fun, and try not to hurt the poor dear."  
Kasumi said as she walked away. Allura turned back to Ranma.  
"Away for use to have fun and Man as woman." Allura said.  
The door closed on Ranma's shocked face.

Deep Space.

"WRONG!" Fala yelled as she kicked Lotor hard in the face.  
"Again!" Fala stepped to the side and gave Lotor a spinning back  
hand to his neck. "How did you ever, managed to control half the galaxy  
with your pathetic skills." The red head said.

Lotor looked at her then tried to foot sweep her feet.  
Only to have her jump up and then land on his ankles. The Dark prince tried to  
scream out in pain, only to be picked up by Fala and Slammed against the wall, hard.

"Stop your Crying boy!" She yelled. For some reason that brought back a lost memory.  
Shaking it off for later, Fala slammed her forehead against Lotor's, when he tried to grab  
one of her breasts. Fala then kneed the Prince in the groin for good measure.

"Try that again and I'll make sure you have something to fear. Now lets try the moves again,  
and this time keep you head out of your pants and on your shoulders." Fala said.  
"Or I'm going to change your religion."

Arus.

Much like the first night, Allura watched her lover sleep. However once in awhile  
she would moan as if in pain, then softly cry out to Yuka. Brushing back some hair  
Allura watch Ranma sleep. _She's having memory dreams._ Allura thought.

_Does he still love her? Dummy of course he does._

Allura looked away from Ranma and much like the first time made it to the bathroom.  
And much like what Kasumi said as soon as Hot water touched his skin the male form of  
Allura Arusia vanished.

Should she fell hunt that Ranma was still in love with someone that was dead?  
No that wasn't it. Truth be told she been hearing him cry in his sleep, and that is  
what worries her. When there isn't a battle a meeting or anything else going on the  
two would spent as much time together as possible.

That something that Allura wouldn't change for the world.

shutting the water off and moving to put on her night clothing Allura  
moved to the closet and took out a pair of boxers, and a tank top and moved  
over to the sleeping red head. She gentle placed the clothing on her before she  
just sat and looked at her.

Even in sleep, Ranma can not fine peace.

Allura thought to next to her lover Allura laid her head down on his chest.  
"It's not your fault." She softly whispers before closing her eyes once again.

_Seven Years Ago._

_Tokyo, Japan._

_"Hey Ranma wait up!" The person in question stopped and turned around.  
It's was one of Akane's friends. "I just heard the news and I'm so sorry." She said.  
Ranma crossed his arms. Yuka back off a little the look in Ranma eyes scared her a little.  
"I Also heard that you nearly killed Elder Cologne."_

_Ranma turned away._

_"Yes, I wished I done it too." Yuka's widen. This wasn't the same Ranma she meet not that long ago.  
"Ukyo and Shampoo is the cause for the break up. And If I ever see Ryouga again. He's also dead."  
Yuka slowly walked up to Ranma and placed a hand on his back._

_"What happen? All I know is that You broke the engagement with Akane, and that you put her in the hospital."  
Ranma looked down, he wasn't going to take it back. Yuka gave Ranma a soft smile._

_"Tell you what. I'll buy you a huge Ice cream Sunday, but you have to tell me what happen okay?"  
__Ranma only gave a soft nodded._

_Two weeks later._

_Taking a look around at what used to be his old room Ranma walked around once more to  
make sure that he didn't miss anything. Ranma stopped at a Picture that Nabiki took of him  
and Akane during the Christmas bash a year ago._

_He had his chance that day. But Ukyo and Shampoo stopped him and chased him off. That must  
have been when Akane Started falling in love with Ryouga. Taking the fame in hand Ranma throw  
the picture at the wall breaking the glass which in turned ripped the piture._

_"RANMA!" Akane yelled. "Please, Can't you forgive me? I didn't mean to hurt you." She once again tried  
telling him. Ranma glared at her. Then he walked past her hitting her hard with his shoulder._

_"Maybe. One day, if I feel like it." Ranma said in a cold voice. "The only reason your not dead is because Yuka  
asked me not to." Akane looked down. Her two best friends gave Akane the second degree, despite the fact that  
they have always taken her side._

_After a long talk They calmed down but only after Yuka slapped her.  
__"Have you thought about my question?" Akane asked. She didn't want Ranma out of her life.  
__"Yes I have." Ranma turned to look at her. "I will look after your child if anything ever happens  
__to you or Ryouga." And with that Ranma left the Tendo Training hall and Nerima._

_Akane Watched as Ranma meet up with Ranma who gave him a kiss.  
**It's hard to believe how close those two are after only a week of dating.  
**Akane thought to herself. **I'm so sorry Ranma, but I can't be with you. **She thought some  
more placing a hand on her stomach._

Present Day.

Ranma eyes snapped open and the young looking red hair made a  
mad dash to the bathroom, once there she turned on the shower and  
let out a breath she didn't know she was holding as Ranma felt the change from female to male.

After putting on some clothing he looked at his girlfriend who was laying on the ground  
with her head held up by her arm and giving him an evil look.  
"Oops, Sorry Koishii." Ranma said rubbing the back of his head.

That was when a pillow hit him in the face. Ranma sat down on the bed, Allura picking  
herself up sat on his right and ran her hands up and down his arm. "It's so odd." She softly said.  
"When we made love this arm was so warm." She frowned when she couldn't feel anything from it.

Ranma looked at her.  
"That's the only good thing about the change." Ranma said placing his hand on hers.  
"No scars, no missing limbs nothing. Unless it happens in my curse from." Ranma said.  
Allura laid her head on his shoulder. She needed to say something to him.

"Can I ask you something?" Allura asked softly, kissing his bared shoulder. Placing a kiss on  
her forehead Ranma waited for her to say something.  
"Is there any way for me to be cursed like you?"

Ranma nearly fell off the bed. Of all the dumb questions in the world.  
"What are you saying?" He asked. Allura wrapped her arms around his waist.  
"I want to be like you, But only cursed to be a guy instead." She didn't looked at him,  
but the way they made love, it felt so right so....complete.

"No. The Spring dried out a long time ago." It was a small lie but she didn't need to know that.  
Allura moved away from him, and looked him in the eyes. Ranma started sweating. "Your lying to me."  
_Damn it! _"Ranma Saotome! Tell me the truth." Allura yelled grabbing Ranma's ear and pulling his head down.

"But first you have to tell me why." Ranma said. Allura looked him in the eyes then let go of his ear.

"I want to be your Yin to your Yang." She said, looking away_.  
_"I think you're my soul mate."Ranma wrapped  
his arms around her shoulders and pulled her close to him.  
"I guess we have to make a trip to earth." Ranma said.

"Hmm, mm." Allura laid her head on his chest. "Do you think I can meet her."  
Ranma eyes widen a little. How would Yuka handle meet Allura? Would she be mad even  
though she was long since dead.

Ranma got up and replaced his shirt. "I have duty tonight." Ranma said his voice held the  
love he had for Allura, however it felt cold. "Listen we'll talk more about this later okay?"  
Ranma said turning to look at the princess.

"Sure." Allura said holding back tears. She didn't mean to upset him.  
Once Ranma left the room Allura throw a pillow at the door. "Bastard let it go."  
Allura nearly yelled out. "She dead, Damn you Saotome. I love you, but...." Bitting down on  
her thumb nail Allura looked at the door tears ran down her cheeks. "How can I compete with a dead woman?"

Deep Space.

The Doom fleet was making good time. And with the stealth shield up no one would see  
them coming until it was too late. Fala smiled. Soon she would be on Terra. Hopefully over  
the dead body of her lovers' killer.

As she walked down the hall she took the fleet of doom to stop all engines, there was no since  
in attacking earth when Lotor had yet to master any of the anything goes style.  
Walking into Haggar's work shop she stopped and looked at the Young looking witch.

"Hey Old Hag. I need you to built something, if you can." The red head called out.  
Haggar looked at the young woman and growled, maybe making her was a bad Idea.  
"Yes, your highness?" Fala laid down a drawing of a chamber of some kind.

"I need you to build a time vortex room. We're ahead of schedule and I need away to hold  
back time for Lotor's training." The Princess of Doom said. Putting a stray piece of hair behind  
her ear Fala looked at Haggar. "So do you think you can built this with in the next few days?"

Haggar looked at the plans. In general she could build this within the hour. But the magic she  
would need would take some time. "Time magic is hard even for the most powerful of sorceresses ."  
Haggar said. "But it's not impossible." Haggar took the plans. If this worked on Lotor then it would  
surly worked on others.

"Double the size of the chamber with magic as well. Enough for a few soldiers."  
Fala said as if she was reading Haggar's thought. The two smiled.  
"So My young Princess, where ever did you get an Idea for something like this?" The Witch asked.  
"I remember it was something I saw on T.V." Fala said which caused the witch to hit the floor.  
"Funny I can't seem to remember the show though." The red head said as she left the room.

Arus.

Mid day.

All the lions was in the repair by and under Pidge's command and Allura's permission  
all the lion's where get an over haul. Pidge would study each and every blue print for  
the lion's and change a few things like weakness and glitches.

The Body of each Lion was now starting to look more and more animal like then robotic.  
While they could still be called lions they didn't look like one. To Keith, lance and Seven  
they looked more like panthers.

The upgraded lions also had new weapons. The cannon on the back of Yellow lion was now  
smaller and could fire any type of missile in it's missile bay. The lion's color was also a darker yellow  
then before, making it a camouflage look when in the desert.

Green Lion was a little bit bigger, like before it had more of a panther look then lion.  
The claws on its feet was sharper. The body was also faster and to out run all the other  
lions if Pidge wanted to.

The weapons other then the claws was new. Blades can extend from the sides  
givingthe lion side attacks as well. The blades also acts as lazar cannons.

But that wasn't the best part. Somehow the Lion was alive with the spirt of a  
green lion that lion a long time ago. Midori as the lion like to be called is just  
as smart as Pidge himself. However unlike Kuro, Midori is female and she had often  
told pidge that she was Kuro's younger sister.

Red lion had the least upgrades. Other the strength out puts. The weapons where now  
stronger then ever. And the other casting can stand magma high temperatures. Meaning it  
can get hit by almost any lazar blast and still fight back.

Blue Lion got the must both inside and out. Like all the lion's that now have seat belts,  
the computer system have been updated, along with the keys a pass code must be said  
which is the same as the last one.

The Blue lion like the other three was slimmer and faster, It's able to handle very well  
under water and would give a submarine a run for it's money in deep water exploration.  
However Blue lion is the only lion that has a high power stealth system.  
This works well in water as well as space flight.

The weapons haven't change much.

Black Lion was also given other make over. It still looked the same since it  
was the main body of Voltron, added was the Offence and defense weapons.  
The so called 'wings' now acted like a shield.

"Alright, is there any questions?" Ranma asked.  
"No Sir!" They all yelled and ran to their lions.  
"Ally wait." Ranma said.  
"Yes?"  
"I'm Sorry about last night, it's just...." Allura placed a finger on his  
lips to stop him from talking. She then held his hand and smiled at him.  
"I know." Was all she said before kissing him and then walked off to Blue lion.

__

Idiot.

Ranma told himself.

Once everyone was in the lions.  
"Hey nice stereo!" Allura said with a smile.  
Everyone gave her a look and then started up the lions.

As one they all yelled out. "GO LION!" to which Pidge added.  
"Roar!" As The Lions roared they stared to take off.  
With a Jump Ranma gave the Command. "Form Voltron!"

Later that day.

Nodoka stood next to Coran as they got ready to leave Arus.  
The V15 team Decided to stay back to help guard Arus if Doom decided  
to attack. Coran was also staying behind. "When I get back we'll have to tell him."  
Coran said. Something about that bothered him a great deal. This whole mission was  
to prove once and for all that Ranma was innocent against the attack on the Phoenix.  
That however wasn't what was bother Coran.

"I know Anata." Nodoka said as she held his hand.  
"How you talked with Allura about the umm..."

"She knows it's wrong but it maybe the only choice they have if they wish to marry."  
Coran said as he held her hand. So many years lost between them, it was amazing that  
they found each other only to have to part ways once more.

"There's something wrong with the two of them." Nodoka said.  
"Yes I think everyone sees it." Coran said while rubbing his chin.  
"Something most have happened."

Nodoka gave Coran a soft kiss on the lips before moving over to her son.  
He just seemed so troubled, that is until she heard it.  
"I can't marry him, it's not manly." Nodoka frowned. She knew the reason  
why Allura wanted to go to Earth, but to here this from her son was troubling.  
Allura was willing to give it all up for him, but Ranma was willing to part with Allura,  
so she can remain the Princess of Arus.

She just hoped that what ever happen, that it wouldn't end this fairy tale romance.  
After all Both Princess Allura and her son deserved to be happy.

Space.  
Fleet of Doom.

"Impressive." Lotor said as he walked into the room. "So this was the big secret you  
been hiding from me." He walked up to The Princess of Doom and grabbed her by the chin.  
That was when Fala grabbed his arm, spined him around and then placed her elbow into his stomach.

"This room hopefully will help me in your training." Fala said. "I'm tired of wasting my  
time when I don't have time." Fala walked up to Lotor and slammed her foot down on his groin.  
The Dark prince eyes nearly bugged out of his head. _Why does she always have to do that?_ He thought throw the pain.

"This room will give us one year to each day that passes." Fala said. "We will not age, so don't worry.  
Hopefully with in thirty years...You could best me...I mean Ranma." Fala said, as she head her head.

Lotor noticed the mess up, he would have to Tell Haggar about this. In his thoughts though he  
didn't noticed that he was flying though the year. Once he landed though it felt like Voltron was  
stepping on him. He looked over at Fala who was smiling. Oh how he hated her sometimes.

TBC.

Author Notes:

Sorry don't mind the dust. Anyways its finished. Book two Chapter six.

And there's a lot of things I want to say. First off I'm sorry for the long wait.  
I got caught up in other things I wanted to write and then get some Idea's out there,  
that and watching a bunch of Anime will surly take up a lot of time.

Also I have three upcoming stories.

1. The Next chapter of Anything Goes School of Martial arts Sorcery  
2. The upcoming "A Mother's Protection."  
3. Green Ranger ½ (Title subjected to change.)

So all in all my time is going to be spilt. Voltron's Run is coming to a  
close and I do have plans for a Prequal/Prologue for this story. When However  
I don't know yet. I can tell you that it might have an M Rating. Not because of sex  
but because of war like violence. But you'll never know.

Okay on with the notes.

Ranma's arm (Again).

I read in another story where Ranma loses the use of his right arm,  
but when in female form she can use it all over again. I didn't plan for it to be her  
real arm but the more I thought about it the more it seems to work for me.

Allura's Male form.

Allura once to understand Ranma better, so she asked Kasumi if there was away  
for her to be Male for a short time. Sadly Kasumi suggested that they Make love while  
she was at it. And as you can guess She will have a Male curse. Making her, her own Brother. ( Plot here.)

Time Chamber.

Okay, okay. I know, I know This is a Ranma/Voltron crossover and not a Ranma Dragon Ball Z  
Crossover, and I swear that is the only part of DBZ that will be in the story. Unlike in Dragon ball  
it has no time limit (Of course it doesn't have a time limit in Neko Saiyan either.)

It took Haggar oh about a day to make the chamber, but a week to place the magic powers in it.  
Like in DBZ a Day outside is a Year inside. Lotor and Fala are going to stay in there for a month.  
That's about thirty to thirty one days.

Like in DBZ it will have everything they need. Hell who know maybe this is  
where Kami gets the room.....maybe not.

Fala's Memories.

Fala is starting to remember something that she shouldn't.  
Because of this she changing at a fast place and it's going to drive her crazy.  
And Yes she going to start acting like Genma for awhile.

Now THAT's a scary thought.

The Lions  
As you know (or may not)

I had plans to upgrade the lions and Voltron for awhile. At First I wanted to use Ligors to  
replace the lions but thought not to. Of course I always wanted to do a Ligor Zero Voltron  
ever since I saw Ziods. So I replaced that thought with some weapons from that show.

The Lions are now more powerful then any other mech in Voltron.  
Voltron itself will be just as powerful.

Next Time on Voltron ½:

Ranma and team return to earth under heavy guard. Will Ranma trail go well or  
will Allura lose the one person she loves the most. And just where is Allura going to get cursed?  
Will she still go though with it? What About Lotor and Fara? Can the Doom Princess make Lotor more  
power with the time they are given or will he be dead before his training is done?

See ya next Time.

Kidan Out!


	18. Chapter 17

"_Tell me again why you decided to join?"_

"_Silly, with what we been though, I just want to be next to you."_

_Ranma and his girlfriend Yuka stood outside of the office of the Galaxy alliance.  
It was here that the two have to sign up for training at the academy they were to go to once  
their training was finished they would be full members of an elite group of peacekeepers._

"_You don't have to do this." Ranma said looking at Yuka. Who looked at Ranma with a  
smile and the look of love in her eyes. "I'm doing this so that we can be close."_

Ranma woke up in a cold sweat. While the dream wasn't bad itself, Yuka words hit home for some reason.  
"'So I can be close.'" was her words. Ranma stood up out of bed. Since the team and himself left Arus,  
he hasn't been close to Allura.

No one understood why, but for the first time in almost half a year, the two was sleeping alone.  
Ranma looked out the window. This was going to be hard to prove that Ranma was on Arus during  
the attack on the Phoenix, and he himself had called an emergency meeting.

Depending how well the meeting went Ranma could loss his job as a officer of the Alliance.  
Something that didn't bother him now. Ranma looked at his arm. It wasn't the same arm that  
replace the one he lost so long ago. This one was better.

However what Allura said a week ago made he think about his future. Ranma had no life outside  
the Alliance and he would rather die then marry Nabiki to reclaim the Tendo dojo. But when he was  
with Allura, he felt something that he hadn't felt in so long.

Voltron ½

Book Two

Chapter seven: Secrets revealed

Part A.

The team was almost on Earth. Just a few more days, however just because they  
were in space didn't stop the team from training. In the lions any ways. Pidge wanted  
to test the lions in space to make sure that everything was prefect.

In the ship Nodoka was not going easy on her team mates, while they may not be able  
to fly in the vacuum of space they can make use the simulators that Pidge had built.  
The young man of the Voltron force made it so that if the F-22 was hit the seat would  
sent vibrations though the pilot.

Thanks to the sims Nodoka's team performance has doubled. That was all that they did though.

While the boys trained in the ship's gym, the women would relax in the jacuzzi. It seemed  
unfair to the Princess of Arus but something was wrong with Ranma.

"So, whats wrong with you and the pervert?" Akane asked with a smile. Just because she  
was with Ranma anymore doesn't mean she couldn't joke around. The princess looked at Akane,  
her eyes down cast.

"I wish I knew." She said. "Ever since we made love he been distanced form me." She left out the part  
that she wanted a curse, so she can be close to Ranma, and figure out what it was like to live with it.  
She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked over at Nodoka. "Tell them, they knew Ranma for a long time." she said.  
Allura took a deep breath.

"I made love to Ranma as guy."  
If looks could kill Allura ashes would have been dead.

"Oh dear." Akane said. She knew this problem, only she wasn't willing to go though a curse just to be  
closer to Ryouga, she didn't need to. "Ally, you shouldn't have." then she frowned some more.  
"Didn't Ranma ever tell you that is biggest fear I that he would be trapped in his female form?" Allura shook her head.

Sayuri placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know it seems unfair if the two of you made love as girls,  
I under stand that, But you took the trust in your love a little too far." brushing back some of her hair  
she looked at Allura. "I think you should talk to him."

Allura crossed her arms. How was she going to talk to him? She hardly ever saw him since they got on the ship, and when they did see each other it was during lion practice. Bring her knees up to her chest Allura looked at the others. Allura looked at the others. Getting up out of the water she placed a towel around her and made her way out into the changing room. She had to think of something, anything.

Unknown to the others Ukyo had her every thing. Now if she could just figure out how to break the two lovers a part she can have Ranma all to herself, just like it should be.

Doom fleet.

"Enough, stop you loser." Fala said as she crossed her arms.

For over ten years they have been training in the time chamber hoping that the time they spent in there would help Lotor in his training. So far nothing was working. The princess of doom was losing hope that Lotor can ever do anything right.

That was when an idea hit her. Fala remembers something after she went though the neko-ken. Her studying become faster and her skill level went up, faster then any normal human. But then there's the fact that it has a draw back. The fear of cats.

Lotor himself was already a great fighter but unless he gets his mind out of his pants he'll never complete his training, and as much as she hates it, she needed him to stay focused. Rubbing her forehead she can do one of two things, One would be the cat first training, the other sex as a reward for doing something right.

Fala walked up to her com, and paged Haggar.

"Is there a way for you to cure anyone of a fear?"

"Yes, why?"

"No reason. Can you bring in your cat and others like him?"

Haggar blinked, of all. "Yeah but if you hurt him..." she left the threat hang.

"Thanks, Hey useless, get started in digging a hole about twenty feet deep." She told Lotor. "Send the cats in about ten days from now, that should give you enough time to get them in here." Fara hoped that this worked, or in twenty years Doom will see a dead Prince.

Arus Hope.

Ranma was eating in the mess hall when a tray dropped in front of him. "We need to talk." Allura said giving no room for auguring. "No we don't there's nothing to talk about." Ranma said as he got up with his tray, as he walked away he pushed Ukyo out of his way, and with out looking back lift the hall.

"Jerk." Allura heard Ukyo say. The two glared at each other before Ukyo sat in Ranma's empty chair. "Looks like it's going to be break up city, Sugar." Ukyo said as she took a bit out of her meal.

"Don't you have something better to do?" Allura said. Her head was in her left hand. "Like oh I don't know take a space walk without a suit on?" Allura glared at Ukyo, if this bitch thinks she can get Ranma off the rebound she was wrong.

Ukyo just laughed them looked at the princess.

"Anytime you think you can take me." Ukyo said.

"What's the point I can kick your ass all over Arus, what makes you think I can't do it here?" Ukyo was really getting on Allura's last nerves, first Allura find out she may have ruined her relationship with Ranma by screwing her brains out as a guy, then when Allura told Ranma they needed to talk he walks off, now Ukyo has come by and rubs it in.

Enough was enough, picking up her water Allura throw it at Ukyo then she kicked the table into the F-22 polit, this was followed by a right punch that nearly broke Ukyo's nose. "Touchy aren't we?" Ukyo said from the ground. "Makes me wonder what Ranma would think of this." Ukyo smiled, as she saw Allura walk away.

Medical bay.

Kasumi was doing a inventory on medicine and other supplies when Akane waddled in, she was close to given birth it was only a matter of time when. "What's up little Sis?" Kasumi asked. Akane had one of her looks on her face that clearly showed that she was troubled.

"You know what day it'll be when we arrive on Earth?" She asked. Kasumi stopped what she was doing and placed the clip broad down. Her happy look was turned upside down as she remembered. "Yes." was all she said as she turned around.

The look on Akane's face wasn't one of sadness though. "I was thinking, what ever happen to her?"

Kasumi blinked. The her Akane was talking about was Yuna, Yuka's twin sister. Even though they where twins Yuna was more like Akane, she was a tomboy in School and was a one of the top raking soldiers of the Alliance.

"We don't know, After Yuka's death she just disappeared." Kasumi said. She too had tried to find out where the older of the two was, with no luck. "It's been bugging me for awhile now."

"Yes, I guess it would, after all she was your first student and friend before going into high school."

Kasumi said, turning around and going back to work, Akane left after that, she wanted answers.

Earth.......

"Sir! You wanted to see me?" A young woman about twenty-four said as she stood in front of Space Marshal Steven Graham. Graham was a older man in his fifties with white hair and a beard. He may look kind but like many, he had seen his share of war.

"Why yes Captain Urameshi, Please have a seat." The commanding officer said. The young captain took her seat as ordered. "As you may or may not know, Lt. Commander Ranma Saotome is returning to earth for a Full report under what has happen with the attack of the Phoenix."

The captain looked at him, she was about to say something when Steven raised his hand. "Yes Captain I am aware that Lt. Commander Saotome could not and would not attack an civilian space ship." Cap. Urameshi blinked at that statement.

"Then why the arrest order, Sir?" She asked.

"Yes, that was to get Planet Doom into thinking that they had fooled us." The elder solider said. "They used a very good clone, and a great replica of Voltron to try and fool us into thinking that it was Ranma and his team into thinking that it was them." He said.

"I hear a but coming."

"Yes."

The Commanding officer stood up and made his way to a file cabinet and typed in some numbers and words, the file then opened up and a file disk came out of the slot. Steven took the disk and walked back to his disk.

"Three weeks ago we lost contact from a spy on planet Doom." The young captain blinked. "We later discovered that the spy was later found and killed." The Captain looked down. "It was Lieutenant Second class Tsubasa Kurenai."

The young woman gave a soft whistle. "And he was very good at spying." She said. "Not even Ranma could find him when we was younger." The commander nodded. "Haggar, it had to be that blasted witch." Again Steven just gave a soft nod.

"His Partner, was taken prisoner."

"Now that could be a problem, Konatsu been in training ever since Ukyo closed her shop to chase after Ranma, he was very good at stealth, and tactics on the battle field Only a hand full could touch him." Steven looked at the young woman.

Like many other he heard about her past with Ranma.

After all Ranma had trained most of the soldiers , and they usually get high rakes after only a few years on the battle field. If he what he thinks will happen now, they may all get a promotion after this war.

"Damn it. They were both good at there jobs, they messed up." The young woman said.

"Yes, Now I want you to meet with Lt commander Saotome tomorrow when their space ship lands." The Space Marshal said.

With a sigh the Young woman nodded. "And about your day off, I'll grant it."

"Thank you sir, will there be anything else?"

"Yes, It seems that The princess of Arus is with them."

"WHAT!" She yelled out.

"Claim down we need to keep this under wraps." Steven said.

"Okay, I'll see what I can do sir." She said.

"Thank you that will be all."

Just as she was about to leave. "Oh and how is that darling son of your?" He asked. The young woman turned around and looked at the older man in the eyes. "He'll be what five soon, will he not?"

"Yes, Sir, and he is doing wonderful." With that the young woman walked out of the door.

"God, How will I explain this to him?" She said as she held her head in one arm. "I need a drink."

Aurs's Hope.

"Lt. Commander Saotome, and General Saotome Please come to the bridge."

The two in question looked up and then at each other, with a shrug they put away their 'Yu-gi- oh' cards away. "Good thing to I was about to win." Nodoka said.

"Was not." He son called back.

The two made their way to the bridge of the ship. However when Ranma saw who was on the screen he stopped. He felt like he was watching a ghost, a ghost that he could stop but loving, but it wasn't her.

"Yuna." He said softly.

"Hello Ranma." The young woman said. "I haven't seen you since..."

"Yeah. What's this all about?" The Young commander asked. Somehow seeing the twin sister of someone who you lost along time ago wasn't the best thing for the mind, or the heart.

"I was asked to make sure that you follow standard landing procedures and that you bring Princess Allura to a special meeting room. Oh, and you are to accompany her as well." Yuna said. Ranma crossed his arms. "What is your ETA?"

"Five hours, and four minutes." Ranma said.

"We will be waiting for you then." Then the screen went black. Ranma turned to leave when he felt his mother's hand on his shoulder. "Well you be okay?"

"Maybe."

Back on Earth.

Yuna looked down after shutting off the screen, she had tears in her eyes. Today was the day her sister was put to rest. The family was not going to like the fact that the one person they held responsible for her death was coming back. She blinked when she heard a small cough come from the door way.

A child no more then five years old stood there. His long black hair tired in a loose pony-tail. Her father had always told her that he needs it cut, but Yuna just tells him that she will. In truth, it reminds her of his father.

Green eyes meet blue and the young woman smiled. Her son was dress up in black chines style clothing much like his father once did. "Is everything okay mama?" he asked. Yuna could help but smile.

"Yes sweetie, it will be."

_Past _

_Eight years ago....._

"_Come on you two or your going to be late." A Young woman said. The couple looked at her and they both smiled. Yuna had come along to make sure that "They' didn't do anything that they was not ready for._

"_Aw shut up!" Ranma said as he let go of Yuka's hand. "Why did we have to bring her along?" It may have sounded mean but the twins knew better._ _The three have been friends ever since the day Ranma left the Tendo's and Akane._

_However once in awhile Ranma gets the feeling that somehow Yuna has hidden feelings for the young martial artiest. _

Arus Hope.

Ranma walked down the halls of the Ship. Truth be told he never thought that Yuna was alive. He had heard that she disappeared shortly after Yuka's death. Still....Ranma stopped when he heard someone call out his name.

Turning around he spotted his Girl-friend walking behind him. She also looks like she was running for some reason. "Damn I never thought that this ship was so big." She said after she tried to catch her breath. _She was running? _Ranma thought to himself.

"Look, Allura now not a good time." He said. As he tried to turn away Allura grabbed him by the arm and made him look at her. "I told you we need to talk and I mean it." She told him. Ranma shrugged his should and gentle pushed Allura away.

"Go talk to a wall I'm busy." Ranma said back.

"I AM talking to a wall." Allura nearly yelled. "Listen just because we made...." She didn't finsh, Ranma hand was on her mouth before she could. Allura looked into Ranma eyes and she saw her mistake. Ranma cold shoulder wasn't because of what they did.

"Don't go there." He told as he let her go.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Nothing." He told her as he once again walked away.

"Ranma, Please."

"No Allura."

With that Ranma was gone. This left Allura feeling hurt and angry all at the same time. Why was he being so stubborn? Shaking her head she had training to do, after all just becasue she was on a ship didn't mean she could slack off.

Doom's Arrival

Fala was enjoying this. Lotor had improved greatly Thanks to the Cat fist training. He also soaked everything in making it easier to train the blood thirsty Prince, it also cured him of his perverted ways, even though he still craved Princess Allura.

"Good Now Do it again This time faster." Fala told him.

Lotor glared at here and did the 'Kachūu Tenshin Amaguriken.' this time at a much great speed.

Lotor was far was now up to two hundred punches a second, not bad but if he was fighting against Ranma, the terrain would win.

Fala Saw great hope in Lotor, But bring out the martial arts in the Dark Prince, He was much better as a person now. The dark princess looked at her other Students, She had to smile, over time each one was gaining to be more and more powerful.

Soon The name of Doom with drive fear into the hearts of the Alliance.

Sometimes after she called it for the day with all her students, even the ones that had to go back She was train herself as well. Just because she was a master that didn't mean she had to stop being a student.

A few hours later.

The people of Galaxy Alliance watched as a Arusian class star ship made it way to the landing platform that a much smaller ship was guiding it to. Soldiers stood ready to fire off their weapons as many was told that not only was the Princess of Arus was arriving, but the killer of the USS Phoenix was with them as well.

Everyone was tensed. This was someone they all respected. A war hero with some of the highest honors to date. When the door open and Ranma and the others walked out talking about this and that no one said a word.

That was until a young woman with long brown hair stepped up to Ranma. The look that the Lt. Commander gave her was a little cold but then again, Ranma always had that look. He then looked at the child that was next to the young woman.

The first person he saw when he left the ship was a face that head had not seen in five years, the last time he saw her they had put her sister to rest. He blinked as a boy no more then five blink up at him and then hid behind his mother's leg. Ranma sighed. He walked up to Yuna and saluted her as she saluted him back.

"Welcome home Lt. Commander." She said.

"I'm not staying for long, Captain." He told her.

"I understand." Yuna said as she pushed the young boy in front of her. Ranma looked at the young man before him, he could see Yuna in him just fine but there was something about him that bugged him a little. Like he should know him.

"Ranma, I like you to meet RJ." Yuna said with a sigh. What she said next would change Ranma life forever. "RJ, I would like you to meet Ranma, Your Father." She said with a sad smile.

End of Part one.

To be continued............

Author Note:

He guys it's a little shorter then I would like it to be but this seems to be a good spot to stop.

Sorry it took me so long to bring out, Life, and Anime is to blame for this, that and I was trying to write the second part before this one was done.

I hope this chapter will make up for the poor chapter that was sixteen or Book two chapter six.

And even though this one is shorter I though I would make it up to you.

So, what will Ranma do now that the secret is out. Will Yuna be able to tell how the child he thought had died, is in fact alive? What will this do to Ranma and Allura's relationship? Do they still have a relationship? All this and more Next time on Voltron ½ .

Character Profile:

Yuna Urameshi :

Yuna is Yuka's twin sister, she is the youngest of the two and was in a different class then her older sister. One year after graduating High school She joined the academy to be close to her sister and future brother-in-law.

After the accident that pretty much killed her sister, ship disappeared for a time, by the time she returned she was moved to a different unite altogether. She liked Ranma and her sister quickly moved up in the ranks and became a captain in the Air Force of the Alliance.

When the war ended she started to settle down with her young son, until she got a called from Space Marshal Steven Graham, for some new orders.

Urameshi is the last name given to Yusuke Urameshi. Of Yu Yu Hakusho. This is no way going to be a cross over with that Anime/Manga. I just thought the last name was cool.

So until next time

Kidan Out!

PS:  
Still in the editing phase but don't let that stop you from reading.


	19. Chapter 17 part two

"_Will you shut off that damn music Saotome?" He heard over the mic. Ranma smiled as the song 'Danger Zone.' was playing in the head set. Ranma and the trainers watched as Ranma flew circles around the top fighter pilot in the Academy._

"_Hit the target and maybe I will." Ranma said after baking the fighter plane to the left as his opponent went right. "Hey what the hell do you thing your Doing Saotome!?" The other guy said as Ranma once again just left it off._

"_My job." was all that Ranma said. Just then red lights started flashing in the cockpit of the Jet, and then he heard it. Someone was targeting him."What the...." Was all he said just before the Plane Blow up._

Voltron ½

Book Two

Chapter Seven: Secrets Revealed.

Part B: The Truth

_Earth_

_Tokyo, Japan_

_five years ago_

_The cockpit opened as Ranma jumped down from the simulator. Who ever attacked him was fast and he could only guess who it was as the number three and four cockpits opened. Ranma crossed his arms as Yuka took off her helmet, and upon seeing Ranma sour look stuck out her tongue. _

"_How many times do I have to tell you not to do that, Unless your going to use it." Ranma said glaring at his girl-friend. That glare turned into a smile when Yuka came up to him, wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a deep passionate kiss on the lips._

"_Maybe I will tonight." Yuka said._

"_Listen up, Before you go to your classes I have some pressing news to tell you." Everyone stood still and looked at the Drill Sargent. "As you may or may not know, there is a rumor that a war is going to break out soon" He said._

""_That's just a rumor Sarge." Someone said._

"_Yeah but what if it isn't?" Ranma said. "Tension been going on for a long time and the news have report that North Korea is looking for a reason to attack." Everyone looked at Ranma._

_((See Notes below.)) _

"_Saotome is right, So starting tomorrow The training is going to be harder, Meaning no fucking up." With that Everyone moved to the locker rooms to change clothing, leaving Ranma to think about this some more._

Present Day.

After he was told about the young man named RJ Ranma walked off, not saying anything to no one. Allura watch as the person she loved walked off. The young woman Yuna, she believed that was her name was also looking at Ranma.

"I should have waited." She heard the young woman say. Allura looked at the Princess. "You must be Princess Allura, I am Captain Yuna Urameshi, if you and the others would follow me, I'll give you a debriefing on what's going on." She said.

Allura nodded. She then turned to Ryouga, Kasumi, Pidge, Lance and Ukyo. "When need to bring out the lions well that be okay?" The Princess asked. Yuna nodded. " The men are under orders not to touch them, so it shouldn't be a problem." The young Captain said.

Allura turned to the others who nodded, then they went back to the ship. Allura Looked at the young man next to Yuna. The boy upon seeing the Princess smiled. "Hello, I'm RJ." He said. Allura Smiled and knelt down.

"And I'm Allura." She said.

"Your Pretty." The little boy said, causing Allura to blush.

Yuna couldn't help but smile at that. "I'm sorry, I couldn't find a sitter." She said. "Anyways you and the team have the day off, But some of us have to meet at O five hundred for debriefing."

Allura Nodded. "Also, you will be staying with Lt. Commander Saotome while you're here."

Allura Smiled.

"Good." was all the Princess said. It was about time she got to the bottom of what the hell was with her boyfriend. She winced when she heard the sound of the glass door of the station breaking. "Dummy be careful."she whispered.

Meanwhile....

Ranma Stopped when he heard the door break. He turned back to look at what was left of the door.

With a small growl Ranma turned around and walked away. He had better things to do. Like find out way the hell the Doctor who was taking care of Yuka lied to him about the baby.

But first he had to go and see someone.

An hour later.

After a long walk Ranma made it to the resting place of his beloved Yuka. And by the looks of things no one had been here yet. After getting some water he washed the tombstone and then lite some incense and started to prey.

Unknown to him though was that four people was watching him.

Two of these people was Yuka's parents, Yusuke and Keiko Urameshi. While Keiko understood that what happen to Yuka wasn't Ranma's fault, she could be around him anymore. Yusuke on the other hand couldn't stand the young man.

This was because of his past. String all those girls around and then having one kill his eldest daughter. He wanted to See Saotome dead.

The other two people was none other then Yuna and RJ. They watched as Yusuke walked up to Ranma and pick the young man up by the collar of his shirt. "You have a lot of nerve coming back here." He said.

"Let me go." Ranma said softly. "I'm in no mood to put up with your bull shit." Yusuke looked at the young man. The was how Yusuke fond out that Ranma was not looking at him, but at the young man that stood next to his only daughter.

A second later pain ran up Yusuke's arm as Ranma grabbed it freeing himself as he flipped the older man over his shoulder. "We need to talk." Ranma said at Yuna. The young woman could only nod as Keiko helped her husband up.

"I'm not done talking to you Saotome." Yusuke said.

"Yes you are." Ranma Said as he turned around. There was more coldness in his eyes, more so then when Yuka died. Yusuke took a step back, He had never saw that much ice in the young man before.

"Hey kid, think you can stay with your grandparents for an few hours?" Ranma asked the young man. RJ was still in awe at how fast Ranma took down his grandfather. As the two left Yusuke and Keiko walked up to the young man.

Yusuke only got anger as he heard his grandson say. "Wow."

A few minutes later.

It was a hard decision, but Yuna decided that talking with Ranma in her office was better then anywhere else. The twin sister of Yuka sat at her desk, shaking at the angry look that was on the once carefree martial artist, as he stood at a window, he wasn't looking at her but the hanger bay that was what killed his Beloved.

"Why." It wasn't a question, she knew that in the way he talked. Yuna took a deep breath, this was hard enough as it was. She had to think hard at her answer. Ranma was beyond pissed, and everyone knew that when Ranma was pissed, you better stay away or end up in the hospital.

"Yuka, She requested that I become a surrogate mother." Yuna said. She was looking down. " I wanted to tell you so badly that it hurt." She had tears in her eyes. Ranma punched the window. He turned around and looked at her.

"Then why didn't you?" He asked. Yuna looked away.

"Father wanted me to keep it a secret." She started. "He told the doctors that they where to tell you that both Yuka and the Baby had died." Ranma stared at her. "He wanted you to feel the pain of losing a child Ranma."

'That's no excuse for what he did." Ranma yelled back.

"Ranma please." Yuna said. "I was mad too, but not at you." Yuna said finally looking at him.

"Time went on, the pain started to grow even more." Ranma looked at her his eyes still hard. "RJ as he grew started to look more and more like you, and I just couldn't hold it anymore." Tears were making there way down her cheeks now. "I had to tell you." She finished in a whisper.

"Five years is a hell of a long time to be holding a secret Yuna." Ranma said. "I don't know rather I should Kick your father's ass or your's for lying." Yuna was scared. The secret was out now and she knew that what ever Ranma did, she would get what was coming to her.

However nothing came. When Yuna opened her eyes Ranma was once again looking out the window. "But I won't. Because I do know what it's like. Your Father is a pure bastard, blaming me for Yuka's death like it was my fault, and not that bitches Ukyo's." Ranma said as he punches the wall putting a hole in it.

Meanwhile.

There was a soft knock on the door. This made Steven Graham to look up.

"Enter." He said. He smiled as Kasumi walked in. He nodded she the young woman saluted him.

"At ease." was all he said. Kasumi did as she was told, then at Steven's gesture, Kasumi took a seat in front of the desk.

"You wanted to see me sir?" The young woman asked.

"Yes, How did your evaluation of Ranma go?" He asked. Like many others Steven knew that the death of Yuka five years ago really hurt Ranma. He had sent Kasumi with Ranma to try and evaluate Ranma sanity. This of course caused Kasumi husband to go with as well.

"Sir? I don't understand." Kasumi asked.

"There will be a general assembly meeting between top officers of the Alliance, This of course is just a ruse into fooling Doom that Ranma is arrested, and being trailed." This made Kasumi blinked. She was about to say something when Steven held up his hand. "Do not worry, the Trail is a fake." This caused Kasumi to relax a little.

Steven went on to his plan, He himself as well as other members of the Galaxy Alliance believed that Doom well lunch an attack on Earth in a few weeks. They Needed to found away to trick them to come at the time they needed them to. Meaning at Ranma execution. Kasumi said something that she has not said in a long time.

"Oh My!"

Yuna's Place.

"Ranma? Can I ask you something?" Yuna asked as she saw that he was still looking out the window. "What was the mission that you was sent on, during the Time of Yuka's death?" Silence had fell over the room once more.

"The Battle of Seoul."

"Oh my god." Yuna said as her hand went to her mouth. "Is that where you?" Ranma looked at his right arm. Every time he thought about that battle, about that day the pains sometime comes back.

"Yeah it was when I lost my arm." Ranma tells her.

Every Soldier of the Alliance knew about that battle, it was one of the bloodiest, Dangerous and deadly battle to ever hit the civil war. Over thirty thousand soldiers lost their lives in that battle alone. To the day it was a typic in history class at the academy.

Yuna never knew she was standing in front of a hero of that battle. Ranma looked at her.

"The history books are wrong when it comes to that battle. It wasn't thirty thousand, it was more." Ranma said. "The streets is still stained with blood of my friends."

"Im glade my sister wasn't in that war."

"So was I." Again Ranma was looking at his arm, he made a fist. "I learned of Yuka's death when I woke up in the hospital." Yuna nodded, she remembered that, Ranma, nearly on deaths door came busting into Yuka's room.

For once Yuna was glade that Yuka didn't see Ranma. Right arm missing, a bandaged over his left eye, well most of his body. Tears came to her eyes as she remember the look in Ranma's eye, she remembered the tears she saw. There was no doubt Ranma loved Yuka.

"I Still can't believe that Ukyo would kill her." Ranma glared at her.

"I had Proof."Yuna blinked at him. "Before the attack on the base, I went to records, the video was missing. I went to report it, the next day somehow the video was in my room" Ranma went back to look out the window. "Then we were attacked first by the EMT, then the enemy."

"Yes I remember that." Yuna said.

"The video feed was erased."

"Figures."

Silence once more. It seems that what they both wanted to say was already said. Yuna though keep a lock on her feeling she knew that Ranma didn't feel her the way she wanted him to. Ranma was quite, his anger though was still there was fading fast.

He had a son, the child that he never knew was alive and well, but what does that mean really? Ranma knew that Yuna was still active in the military, so that means that the kids grandparents was taking care of him.

"He doesn't know." Yuna said.

"What about?"

"You, Father forbid anyone from telling him." Ranma frowned at that. "RJ only knows that his father died a real hero's death in the war, he also thinks that I'm his real mother." Ranma crossed his arms, It was about time that someone taught Yusuke a lesson, sadly the older man was still in the military.

"It doesn't matter." Ranma said.

"Would you like to get to know him some more?" She had to ask, she wanted RJ to know his father, even if he didn't want that, Sadly she still haven't told him what was going to have if, when and after Doom attacks.

"Yes." Ranma said. Yuna looked at him with a shock look in her eyes. With a sigh Ranma looked at Yuka's twin. "He is still my son after all. The last memory of Yuka that I, that anyone has to remember her by." Yuna looked at him, then she remember some of the rumors that Lisa had told her.

"You finally moved on."

"Somewhat." as all he said.

There was nothing more to be said. If Ranma did finally move on so could she. Even if RJ was his son she would still raise him, she knew in her heart that meeting RJ was the final test. Ranma loved Yuka deeply. The one question though was still on her mind.

Would Ranma take him away from her?

Later.

Ranma opened the door to his apartment. Ranma had talked with Yuna for a long time and it was late. Much later then he would have liked. A pile of envelopes was on the table, He had someone take care of his place when he was on missions, but that all didn't matter.

He made up his mind the day he left for Arus. Seeing the boxes that was alined the halls conferred that this would be the last month in this apartment. He last month on his home planet before he moves to Arus and the Castle of Lions.

"Welcome Home." came the soft voice of Allura, she was standing in the door way with a glass of water. "What do you want to do with the Dishes, glasses and silverware?" She asked.

"Sell them on E-bay." Ranma said with a small smile. "Kas-chan let you in right?" Allura smiled she gave him a small smile, he walked up to her and gave her a small hug, Allura returned the hug, and kept it. "I'm ready to talk now."

Allura blinked, the two moved over to the table, Allura wanted as Ranma looked though the mail.

When Ranma put them aside he looked at the Arusian Princess. "It's the fifth anniversary of Yuka's death." Ranma started.

Allura watched the emotions that played on Ranma's face as he taked about what really happen, what he knew and what he didn't know. Allura found out that Yuka, Ranma's fiancee was in a new model fighter jet, she was running a system check when something went wrong and the aircraft had blown up.

Yuka was fatally injured, and was rushed to the hospital, where Yuna, Yuka's twin sister and their Parents learned that Yuka was two months pregnant. The baby was somehow fine but Yuka was not. Allura learned on this day, much like Ranma had, that the Baby was very much alive and in the care of her aunt.

"What are you going to do?" Allura asked. She watched as Ranma looked down, his bangs casing a shadow over his eyes. She wanted Ranma to be happy for once, even if it wasn't with her. When Ranma looked up she saw nothing in his eyes, there was no emotions at all in them.

"There's nothing that I can do." Ranma said, Allura was going to say something but stopped as Ranma held up his hand. "I Say this because once I leave the planet, I don't plan on coming back." Ranma stopped to take in a deep breath. "I grew up without my mother, I can not or will not take RJ away from Yuna, nor do I want him to think I abandoned him and his mother."

Allura knew where this was going. It would hurt Ranma beyond reason, but it was his choice. He was giving up a child that was his son, that he never knew was alive. Allura didn't know rather she should be furious or thankful. She could be both, but what Ranma said hurt her heart.

"It's best RJ never knew me at all." Allura stood up, and quickly moved to Ranma's side and took him in his arms. "After all, how could a son love the person who killed his mother?" Somehow, Allura knew that the years had finally caught up to the young warrior.

This wasn't a normal break down that Ranma would have as he slept. This was one of pain, grieving, shallow and hatred. She placed her hand on his and winced when he closed his fist on it.

Allura didn't know the pain he was going though, but she had a feeling that the worst was yet to come.

An Hour Later.

Allura had called Kasumi over to the Apartment when Ranma fell unconscious. He also had a high fever. Kasumi placed a hand on the Princess's arm. Her gentle eyes made Allura feel a little better, not by much but a little.

"It's stress." Allura blinked. "It happen a few time in the past." The doctor explained. "It happen one time when he was seventeen. I's sure that you know about Ranma past?" Allura nodded, she sometimes laughed at some of the some unusual events though.

What Kasumi was about to tell Allura next was almost top secret, but Allura needed to know, for her safety. "Ranma suffers, from Post-traumatic Stress Disorder." Allura actions didn't surprize her at all.

The truth was Allura wasn't that much surprised, but the brake down of him crying was as far as she knew was not part of the causes. Allura listed to Kasumi as the older woman told a more detailed story of Ranma's life, from what she knew from him, and Ranma's father.

She learned more then she wanted to. How could someone put a young child though so much hardship, trail, and worst of all pain. It's a wonder that Ranma not a ravaging lunatic as he grew up.

But the last few years must have been the hardest.

Allura had learned that Ranma have been though almost all types of therapy. The amount of drugs it took to calm him down. Everything. By the time Kasumi was done, the two had drank twenty five cups of coffee, ate very little seeing as what Kasumi had told Allura, who said during the talk was. "I'm going to be sick." was doing just that.

Nothing was left out, nothing. Allura understood why Ranma was so close to Kasumi, and even though it breaks her heart, Yuka as well. The two have been so close to her boyfriend she wanted to cry, which she did, she didn't have anymore tears. She looked at the door that was the bed room of her boyfriend. She understood now. The coldness in his heart, the lack of love she felt when she first meet him. Allura for the first time since she had known Ranma was started to understand him better.

Allura told Kasumi about what happen on the way here how Ranma was cold, Kasumi of course knew this, for while the doctor thought Ranma and the Princess was breaking up, that wasn't the case Kasumi held Allura once more as the young Princess was once again in tears.

"_The poor thing, I wouldn't be surprised if she was suffering the same thing._" Kasumi thought. The two was prefect for each other. Allura was caring even though some doesn't see it. Ranma was slowly starting to heal with the Princess's help, even Kasumi could see that.

Laying the Princess down on the couch after the blond fell asleep she once again checked up on Ranma, her younger brother was in a deep sleep still. She prayed that the sedative she gave him would give him a dreamless rest.

After making sure that everything was going to be okay for now Kasumi left a note on the table.

Tell the two that the meeting would be held the day after tomorrow. This was so that the team rather then the two of them to finish up any business that needed to be finished before the final Move to Arus.

Kasumi and her husband Keith as well as the other of the Voltron force was going to say good-bye to the planet Earth. Allura decided that if the team wanted to she can make them citizens of Arus, for the pilots of the Lions they where to be rewarded Metals of Honor and to be Knighted for services to the crown and the Planet.

Kasumi smiled as the team, no as the family decided that they would live on Arus from now on to better protected their new home. Kasumi giggled when Ranma decided that Allura reward was a passionate kiss. Once again Kasumi prayed to God that things work out between them.

They needed each other more then they knew.

To Be Continued.

Author Notes:

THIS CHAPTER WAS A PAIN!!!

A Special thanks goes out to JhyarelleDrakon for helping to come up with a way for Yuka to die.

The original plain was to have her shot down from Ukyo, but after a talking to my Uncle (who didn't know how it would work.) Got thrown into the junk heap.

Then I thought about having a simulator accident......again that went flying out the window. It wasn't until Jhyarelle and I talked it over and came up. (Or close to it) with what I did.

Now comes to the hard part.

Ranma is indeed going to suffer from PTSD. And if you look at the causes for this you can understand why I picked it. It fits Ranma to a T. If you disagree that's fine, it won't be that bad anyways. When I started the story I wanted something to be wrong with Ranma, when I started him with having nightmares about the War, his Anger I knew I was going to give him PTSD. It just fits.

Now as for North Korea, Im Sorry it was the only country at the time that popped in my head. The same with the "Battle for Seoul." as the soldiers called it. That Battle will be told when I get to writing the Prequal. That battle alone may give the story a M Rating. More on that later.

I like to also point out that Yusuke and Keiko From YuYu Hakusho are guest stars and in no way connented to their Manga counter parts of the series of the same name. Yusuke however is in the Alliance but I don't know his rake. They are the Parents of Yuka and Yuna.

Expect more Guest Stars from other Manga and Anime to appear in the Story. You'll never know who'll appear. I didn't have Doom appear in this chapter But they will be in the next one.

Also I like to say that if Anyone has any Ideas for the Story please tell me, I'm not really running out of Ideas but it would be fun to see what you all have as far as Idea goes.

Next Time: A Terrible Secret is out that could change the faces of Ukyo and Ranma. Doom makes their move and Someone dies. All this and more in the Next chapter of VOLTRON ½. See ya Next time.


	20. Chapter 18

There was just something about a sunny day that could make anyone smile.

This was true for one person above all. Kasumi Tendo Kogane, She was up with her young son, who she had named after her own father, Soun.

This will probably be the last great sun raise that she will ever see on earth. Like the others she too have decided that she would move to Arus. After all that was were her son was born. With a light sigh she went back into the small house.

Keith, her husband was packing a few things to go with them, when they go back to Arus. Again they decided to move to Arus because Earth did not knowledge them being married. However there was another reason that they were moving as well.

Ranma, Her little brother was becoming more unstable. There were signs that he was getting better when he was on Arus. But for the last few hours, everything has flooded back to him and with the news that Ranma now had a young son, himself, was just too much.

She prayed that with this change, Ranma will get better, nothing else seemed to be working.

Kasumi had told Space Marshal Graham that if they did not move Ranma could go back into depression and finish what he started, namely, doing suicide runs.

So after some talking to and with a possible war hitting earth once more Kasumi and her family will stay just long enough to help in the war, then start her new life, with Keith on their new home start that new life. She just have to live long enough so that she can enjoy that new life.

Voltron ½: Book 2

Chapter 8: Ranma on Trail.

_The first thing he would normally see is black hair, however over the last few days, nearly a week he had been waking up to nothing. However unlike so many times before though, he felt a pain, a long that he had not felt in so many years, He wanted her back by his side._

_When she first wake up she would usually be looking into stormy grey blue eyes._

_However over the last few days, they been apart, but she didn't yet know why. Over the last few days she had tried her hardest to get answers from him. She needed to know why he wasn't by her side anymore._

_He had been a real jerk lately. Pushing her away because he didn't want his heart broken like so many time, but there was something he missed in her eyes. He looked long and hard to see what it was. When he found what he was looking for he smiled, for the first time in so long. Getting up he put on a pair of pants and a shirt and made his way out his bed room door._

_When the door opened the young blond haired woman looked into the face of the man she loved._

_There was something different about him. He wasn't cold to her, when she saw his warm smiling face she too broke a smile, then as she felt the tears roll down her cheek she ran to him, giving him the biggest, warm hug that she had ever gave him._

"_I love you Ranma." She said. He looked into her eyes, leaned in and started to kiss her._

_When they pulled apart he looked into her eyes and said._

"_I love you too......."_

"Yeah right, keep dreaming you reject from a metal hospital." Ukyo said as she looked over a young woman with long black hair and blue eyes. "Like anyone is going to buy your crap." The young woman looked at Ukyo.

"Now listen here, you whore." The young woman said. "I have a right to dream just like you do."

Ukyo looked at the raven haired woman. "Don't tell me. Other one needs to die?" Ukyo nodded her head.

"They are pretty close, I'm sure that when you kill her." Ukyo said with a smile. "That he well come to you." _Like bloody hell he will._ The young woman looked at Ukyo. She was itching to kill again.

"Who is the target?" Ukyo handed the picture of Princess Allura to the assassin. "Princess Allura Arusia." The former cook said with a smile. "She been getting to close to his heart, and we both know that he is in love with us." Ukyo said with a grin.

"Any guard?"

"No."

"Good, all the better."

"Oh, and Kodachi?"

"Yes?"

"Don't fuck up this time."

Kodachi could only smile at that. Sure she let the other girls lived but what was the chance of them and Ranma ever getting back together again. Still to assassinate the princess of Arus. This one would need time and planning.

Later that day.

The morning was not good for anyone. Today they had to put on the best act that anyone has ever seen. However nearly ninety-five percent of the people here where trained soldiers, not actors. As

filled in the court room they all waited until Space Marshall Graham to arrive. The whole key to this was to fool the people of planet Doom. It was tricky at best and if it worked, not only could they end the war, but bring peace back to a warring galaxy.

Allura stood next to Ranma who was in his military uniform, but no metals. When asked Ranma just shrugged his shoulders, and said. "not worthy of them." Allura just blinked at that. Allura knew for a fact that Ranma was well wroth it.

Allura herself was wearing a pale blue suit, that made her look more like a lawyer then a princess of a planet. She did however wear her circlet and the crest of her family. It wasn't much, but she wouldn't have been caught dead with the dress that Nanny had packed.

The rest of the team was also wearing their military uniforms as well. All with higher raking then when they left. Like Ranma they to had metals. Allura looked around the court room. Coran said that there might have been some people that may be helpful in the near future.

Of course she didn't see how that was possible. As she looked a around an elderly man came up to her. He had a full set set of whit hair and was missing his left arm below the elbow. Awhile he did look like a kind old man, Allura could see that he saw manly things.

"Hello my Princess." He said. Allura blinked, she knew that at some point in the past that some of the soldiers of Arrs decided to stay on earth, namely to help it development. If she remembered right from her history class, they were from a lost sub-kingdom.

"Hello kind sir." Allura said with a small bow. The old man also gave Allura a small bow. The two talked for a while, that is until Ranma walked up to his girlfriend and wrapped his arms around her. The old man smiled and then left the two alone.

"I didn't know that you liked older men." Ranma said with a smile.

"I'm with you am I not?" she asked.

"So what did the two of you talked about?" Ranma asked as he and the Princess made their way to the front of the court room. Allura turned to him and had a soft smile that matched Ranma's.

"Oh, he was from one of the old Arus sub-kingdoms."

"Sub-kingdoms?"

"Hmm mm."

"Okay, go on."

Allura started by telling him some of the history about Arus and her many sub-kingdoms. She told him that many of those kingdoms was lost long before Doom went to war with planet Doom.

How her Father then at the time a Prince went to war when the Drule Empire thought that they could take over a undeveloped Planet Earth. Ranma was surprised to learn that Along with King Alfor and Coran, but also how his mother had taken a part in the Battle for Earth.

"Wait, Moms from Arus? So does that make me part Arusian?" Ranma asked.

"Not part whole. The gentleman I was talking to was a soldier of a lost kingdom, he said that your mother and father but served under my father, who at the time was a prince." Allura said.

Now it all made since to him as to why he never looked like Genma Saotome. Ranma wanted to find the old man but as he was about to get up, Space Marshall Graham walked in. the fake court martial was about to start, so everyone put on their game faces, if this worked, the people of earth, could very well free the Galaxy of planet Doom and the Drule Empire.

Out in Space The Fleet of Doom Watched as the fact of the one known as Lt. Commander Ranma Saotome was being determine. Princess Fara Watched as Ranma stood up and listen to the list of crimes that was being said. When it got to the destruction of the U.S.S Phoenix she gave a small smile to Hagger and Lotor. Their planned had worked out perfectly.

However something caught Fara's eyes as she watched. There was no anger amog the faces of the people in the room. Then she say it. Someone in the crowd was talking to someone else.

"It's a fake." Fara said.

"How do you know?" Lotor said back.

"Rewind the tape, ten seconds." She told a soldier who was recording the court case, did as he was told. "Good now enhanced this scene, here." Fara said as she pointed to two people talking, when the image was brought up. The two saw them.

"So?""There saying that everything looks okay and that they should have this set up done in a few days." Fara pointed out as she read the lips of the two men. "the other one is say that the main weapons are charging now and should be ready by the time we get there."

The Two looked at Fara, Hagger wandered if she created a monster with how smart the Princess was becoming. While Lotor wanted to know what his Bride had in mind. Farqa looked at Hagger, then to the communication officer.

"Send a Message to Home base." Fara ordered.

"What do you have planed, my Princess?" Hagger asked. The Dark Princess look at the witch.

"I'm sending you back to Doom for awhile, I need you to finish the new Robeasts before we attack Terra." She said.

"father is not going to like that Idea, Fara." Lotor said.

"Do not worry about the old man. Remember who is in charge here. Hagger before you go recharge the Training room."

Lotor Smiled, oh how he loved that room. The next time he fights Ranma He was going to win, and if when he does he going to make him watch as Lotor takes Allura and then kill him. Fara watched Lotor, she saw the smile and decided to act. She walked up to him and then kicked him in between the legs.

"Not it off!" She ordered.

"Yes dear."

Back on earth.

The first part of the fake hearing was over. Now that they had the time Ranma was asked by Steven Graham to meet him in his office. Allura was invited to come as well. Not wasting any time Ranma and his team made there way to the office of Steven Graham.

Yuna was waiting from them when the group come. She missed the look that Ranma was giving his mother and they walked in. As they sat down at a meeting table the group was asking if they needed any drinks. Only a few waiting some. Allura sat close to Ranma while Ukyo sat on Ranma right.

Kasumi glared at Ukyo as if she was a curse. She hoped that Nodoka would tell Ukyo off soon that Ranma can finally have the life he needed. Said Woman was also glaring at Ukyo. Nodoka never did like the young woman as she refuses to pay for the damages that was done to her house back eight years ago.

"I'm sorry to keep you all waiting." Steven Graham said as he walked in. "I called you all in her in hopes that we can shine some light on the subject here." Ranma and the others nodded. "Ranma I am sorry to have to put you though all of this." Ranma looked at his boss. "However seeing that it was 'you' that attacked the phoenix we have no choice."

"I understand Sir." Ranma said. "But why send in the Vehicle Team?"

"We, needed someone to stay on Arus, while the Princess and the rest of your team was here." Steven said. Allura nodded, it made sense since she would be here with Ranma.

Nodoka looked at Steven. "Sir, if I may, has there been any attacks on Arus since we left?"

"Sadly no." Steven said. "As far as we know Zarkon is reorganizing his troops for an all out attack on Earth." No one was surprised to hear that. Attack Earth and you pretty much attack the whole Galaxy Alliance. "Only a damn fool would try that." Allura said.

"Yes, Sadly Zarkon is no fool." Steven said He pushed a button on the screen and two young men pictures appeared. "I'm sure most of you all know Lieutenant Second class Tsubasa Kurenai and his partner Konatsu." Most of the people looked at Ranma who was holding his head.

"Don't remind me." Ranma said.

"Well yes, as you see we lost contact with them a few weeks ago while they were on a recon mission to planet Doom." Steven started. "However we no the reason why." Steven pushed another picture.

It was a video of Tsubasa fighting a mean looking robeast and losing badly. "SON OF A BITCH!" Ranma yelled as he slammed his fist into the table. "I'll kill Zarkon I swear to god."

Blood splattered on the screen and everyone in the room saw the young man literally lose his head.

Everyone heard a growl come from Ranma, Allura was beside him and laid a gentle on his arm.

It was her way to say 'calm down.' it seem to work, that was until the next person came back on the screen.

It was Konatsu who was also fighting a Robeast, the same one that killed his partner. However unlike with Tsubasa though Konatsu was winning, that is until seven Doom soldiers came in and started to gang up on him.

However no one got a chance to see the rest of it. They all turn their heads to see Ranma holding back Allura from throwing something else at the screen. _They are defiantly made for each other. _Nodoka thought as she watched the two.

"Umm sorry about that." Allura said with a small blush.

"Sorry sir, she was raised by some mice." Ranma said back only to get a kick in the shin by his girlfriend. While hoping around "Oh, sorry space mice." Ranma ducked as Allura throw a cup of water at him. Everyone in the room laughed before Steven coughed getting the two to sit back down.

"Their mission was top secret and yet they was caught " Steven said looking at the mission report he had copied and passed out. "Ranma you said yourself in your first report that a Doom Slave ship was there waiting for you." At Ranma's nod Steven went silent.

"I think we all know what this means, sir." Nodoka said. As she closed her folder. Everyone looked at her. "As much as I hate to say this but we have a spy."

Outside the building not that far way A Sniper was setting up her gear. Her target was so close to her beloved that she had to take her out now. Setting up her M24 Sniper and aimed it at her target. She was easy to see, seeing as how she was sitting with a window in front of her.

Inside the building Ranma had a feeling something was going to happen. Then he saw a glitter of something and the next thing Allura knew was that she was on the floor, She looked up to see Ranma above her who nodded then he took off though the window.

Kodachi Watch as her beloved jumped out the window and used a grabbling hook to get to the same building, her mind could only thing of one thing. Ranma was running into her arms,

Allura watched as Ranma jump though and out the window, used his V-force uniform grabbling hook to help up the building, to attack her would be assassin. "Um Sir?" She turned to Steven who was already on the phone. "We better go stop Ranma now."

Nodoka, Ryouga, Keith, Saiyuri, Kuno and Pidge was already out the door. Allura looked out the window, Ranma was all ready on the roof, he had no weapon on him and she had this felling that he was also hurt when he pushed her out of the way.

Ranma was seething, An a annoyance from his past was back. Her Brother he can stand, his Sister however was beyond the point. Like Ukyo, Kodachi Kuno didn't take the hint a long time ago and when the Crazy Kuno attacked Yuka, Ranma put the youngest Kuno in a coma.

"Oh my darling Ranma, I have finally broken you from that cursed witch." Kodachi said. "Come to me my darling and together we will rule at each others side along with planet Doom." Ranma stopped. His anger subsided for a moment.

"Your working for Planet Doom?" He asked.

"Why yes, along with Ukyo K….." She didn't get a chance to finish as Kodachi was shot in the head. Ranma turned around to See Ukyo Kuonji standing not far from him holding her side arm.

"That stupid bitch never did know when to shut the hell up." The former chef said.

"So, how long have the two of you been working together?" Ranma said with out turning around.

"Since Yuka's death." Ukyo said, she had that same edge in her voice as she did all those years ago.

"So it was you." Ranma said without turning around, he bent down and closed Kodachi's eyes. Ukyo just huffed. "So you're willing to go so far as to get me by killing the ones I loved?" Ukyo didn't put away her gun, she kept it on Ranma.

"Your mine Saotome, I will do what ever it takes to get you." She said.

"I'm no ones." Ranma said standing up. "Put your gun down, before I make you." He warned her. By now the others should have arrived, but they have yet to so. Ukyo smiled, she was going to love this put.

"No ones coming, by now they're all taking naps."

"So you killed them too?"

"No, just a little sleeping powder."

"Now what?"

"Will I was going to make you mine, But because of Kodachi, I can't let you live." Ukyo said She aimed at Ranma back. "I wished thing could have gone better."

Ranma turned around. He looked at her in the eyes, Both martial artists had cold eyes as they stared. "For seventeen years you have caused me nothing but heartache." Ranma said. "You caused me to break up with Akane, You destroyed my mothers house, you tried to blackmail me, but the worst thing that you did was that you used our childhood friendship to put me into a gilt trip." As Ranma said this he took a step forward.

Ukyo fired a shot. The shot glazed Ranma cheek. Ranma didn't stop. "Now your working with planet Doom to take over the whole galaxy." Ranma was only a few step now. Ukyo held up her gun once more.

"It pays." Ukyo said with a smile ."After Kodachi killed Yuka, she thought that by keeping you single, you would come running into her arms. I however joined a spy who was sent to Earth to enroll at the Academy." Ukyo started laughing. "It was so easy, all had to do was trade Alliances secret and I would be set for life."

Ranma looked at her. Now it all made sense. Her signing up for a second team wasn't because of him, it was because she was working for Doom. "You used me as an excuse to get on Arus." Ranma said. "How else would Doom get a copy of Voltron's blue prints."

Ukyo laughed. She took a step back to keep Ranma and the gun between them. "Oh yes it was so easy, sadly I couldn't get the blue prints for the second mode." Ukyo held up her gun aiming at Ranma's heart.

" I suppose you blame me for your betrayal?"

"Oh yes, I do." Ukyo said.

"I had enough of you, you damn bitch."

The shot was fired, Ranma was able to block the shot with his right arm. When he reach Ukyo he backed handed her in the face. With the arm still hot from the lazar he brunt Ukyo's cheek. Ukyo screamed in pain.

"You bastard, Die!" Ukyo yelled throwing a knife at Ranma. Ranma caught the Knife and thrown it back at Ukyo, hitting her in the arm. "You first." Ranma said as he kicked her in the face with a well placed snap kick.

However she been training or something seeing as how the kick didn't do much damage to her.

Then Ukyo's eyes turn red. "So you did do it." Ranma said. Ukyo started laughing. Ranma watch as the young woman started to change.

Her body grew a few more inches, spikes started appearing out of her shoulders. Spikes also appear on her forearms, glowing at about five inches. Her skin started changing as well. It changed to an ugly green, her eyes still glowed a blood red as went though this changes.

"Tell me Ukyo, was the pain worth it?" Ranma asked as he looked at the thing that used to be Ukyo. The new Ukyo looked at Ranma. The Robeast smiled.

"To see you dead it is."

"You know how many people have said that?"

"I will make it come true."

Ranma jumped out of the way as Ukyo throw a punch. "Where's Voltron now?" Ukyo asked as she moved, faster then Ranma had thought possible. But she was still to small for Voltron to handle, Ranma blocked a punch only to be kicked in the stomach.

Ukyo started laughing again as she watched Ranma. She knew his moves, all to well. She blocked a punch from his cyber arm. The spikes going throw it. The arm started to spark and then hit hanged at Ranma side.

"Looks like your going to lose Saotome." She said. Grabbing Ranma by the neck and lifted him up. "Did you really thing that you could beat me that easily?" Ranma didn't say anything as he looked at her. "I was playing around, I'm better then I have been in years."

"So the bitch is really a bitch." Ukyo heard from behind you. "Get your hands off my boyfriend you damn dirty ape." Allura called out, her hand was glowing. Ukyo the Robeast looked at Allura.

"Oh how very original." She said.

"Ally, run!" Ranma gasped out.

"Shut up pig!" Ukyo said throwing Ranma hard to the ground and kicked him hard in the ribs. Then she did what she couldn't when he was younger. She took the knife out of her shoulder, bent down and Stabbed Ranma in the side.

"NO!" Allura yelled blasting Ukyo, with a chi blast so powerful it knocked her off her feet.

Allura ran after Uyko as she got up, jumping in the air Allura spine kicked the robeast. Landing on her feet Allura landed next to Ranma. "Oh god." Allura took out her com.

However she never got the chance to say anything as Ukyo came out of no where and kicked Allura in the face. Allura took a step back and rubbed her face. "Not bad for a shit face." The Princess said. "Man who ever did your make up, needs to be fired." Allura jumped back and released another chi blast, hitting Ukyo in the chest.

"That hurt bitch!"

" It was suppose to, dumb ass." Allura said a back as she spin kicked Ukyo once again in the face, however this time it did little to no damaged to the former chef. Allura moved fast she had to keep moving or be in a world of pain.

Taking out a short rob, pushing a button the rob turned out to be Allura's staff. Moving as fast as she can Allura jumped in the air and spin around and smacked Ukyo in the face. The robeast growled at the princess and throw a punch at her with was block by the spinning Allura did with the staff.

Following the block Allura spined around Ukyo and punched her in the back then did a double air mule kick which pushed the robeast near the edge of the building. Allura did a Jump kick trying to knock Ukyo off the building. It didn't work as Ukyo grabbed Allura and squeezed Allura Ankle.

Allura screamed in pain as she was thrown into a wall. The Princess slowly got up and put pressure on her other ankle. This was going to be a problem. With staff in hand Allura aimed once again for Ukyo's head. Ukyo ducked under the swing and punched Allura in the stomach.

Ukyo smiled She had the Princess on the ground. She watched as Allura got up, breathing hard.

"Ranma!" She called out. "You alive over there you jerk?" Ranma looked up, and gave his girlfriend the bird. "Maybe later dear. Can you move?"

Ranma got up to one knee, pain shot though his body, but it was nothing new to him. "Need help?" He asked. "No Sweetheart, I need a cup of coffee." Allura called back. Ranma gave her a smiled and moved out of the way as Ukyo tried knocking him back on the ground.

Ranma joined back up with Allura. "Got any ideas?" He asked. Allura looked at him. "Yeah but we have to wait until we go to bed." She sad with a smile. Ranma rolled his eyes. "You hit her high and I'll hit her low." Ranma said.

Allura nodded. The two took off and attack Ukyo just the way they said they would. Ranma hit Ukyo with a spinning back hand, as he spun out of the way As Allura hammers Ukyo's legs. The robeast went down but didn't stay down as she roared and back handed Ranma in the face, leaving three mark across his face.

Ukyo then turned around and Punched the Princess in the chest. Allura hears something creaks.

Her ribs hurt like crazy. With blood going into one of his eyes Ranma throws something at Allura's feet.

It was a pair of Ranma cat like claws. They had to take Ukyo out if they wanted to live. And it was safe to say that Ranma friend was gone. "Lets take her out!" Ranma yelled, as he ran at Ukyo after setting his claws.

Allura nodded, she never did like Ukyo anyways. But she wanted her in prison, not dead.

_She isn't human anymore._ she thought to herself. Going into a limping run, the same as Ranma Allura pulled back at the same time as Ranma did.

Ukyo saw the attack coming and grabbed both Ranma and Allura's wrists and put Ranma claws into Allura's Shoulder, while Allura claws went into Ranma stomach. "Aww, Kiss and make up." Ukyo said as she slammed both Allura's and Ranma head together. She then throwm Ranma into a wall followed by throwing Allura after him.

Ranma was knock unconscious as Allura hit him, Allura soon followed him into darkness. Ukyo the robeast was laughing, she done it, she finally done it. She beaten Ranma Saotome. However her victory was short lived as a blast of something shot a fist size hole into her chest.

She turned around and Saw that Kasumi was hold a Ion cannon. Kasumi left the cannon up to her should and fired, Ukyo Kuonji was no more. Kasumi throw down the cannon and ran to Ranma and Allura,

Allura was going to be fine if she get the help she needs fast. Ranma on the other hand was in danger, again. She needed to hurry or Ranma was going to die. She just hoped that Ranma would make it.

TBC.

Author Notes.

First sorry it took so long, secondly, I have a deep hatred for Ukyo. I see nothing good come from her at all, turning her into a Robeast was the least I could do.

There's only two more chapters to go before Book two is finished, I do have a plan for book three but I want to do other stories first. So with that said. Kidan Out.


	21. Chapter 19

Nodoka paced back and fourth. She been like this ever since Ranma and Allura went into surgery , after fighting the Robeast Ukyo. Allura wounds wasn't as bad as Ranma's however She did lose a lot of blood and Nodoka donated for the both of them.

While she was pacing Nodoka decided that she would tell Allura who she really was. Then she would tell Ranma. This had been a long time coming since she would also tell Ranma who his true father was. She talked it over with Coran on Arus, He agreed right away.

Now how was she suppose to tell her Princess?

Voltron ½ Book two:

Chapter nine: Nodoka's Hidden Past.

_Arus twenty five years ago._

"_Father! What is the meaning of this?" A Young red haired girl of fifteen asked as she stormed the thron room. Her father looked at her like she was crazy. "Prince Alfor, and Coran are going to Terra in Voltron to help fight in the war." _

_Oh yes, the war, it's been going on for more then ten years now, and it was thanks to King Alfor the first and the Aurian royal council that Prince Alfor the second and his royal guardian Coran would take the robot known as Voltron to planet Terra, to aid them in there fight. _

"_Yes dear, it's true." Her father said._

"_When Do I leave, they need Five people to fly that thing." The young red hair girl said._

_Her father sighed. He knew she was able to help fly the Robot and Coran had asked for her to come along. _

_Haven given much thought he would allow her to go. After all the three of them had been friends since they were children._

Present Day.

Allura blinked as Nodoka told her the story. She laid on her back since she wasn't allowed to sit up yet.

Thanks to her martial arts training and much like Ranma she was a fast healer. Nodoka paced back and forth.

"The Voltron back then wasn't like the Voltron he is now." Nodoka said. She turned to look at Allura. "Voltron was less powerful then he is now, that was before Hagger broken him into five parts." Allura nodded.

"Yes I remember that Father had started to refit Voltron with more fire power." Allura Said. "The Voltron that helped the Alliance was also a little smaller." Allura saw pictures of the Mighty robot in the earlier parts of the war.

"Yes, but it still needed at least five people to fly him."

"Yes, you said that Dad, You and Coran was part of it, who was the other two?" Allura asked. A Look of hate appeared on Nodoka's face.

"Prince Zarkon." Allura eyes grew wide. Zarkon was a member of the alliance? It could have been true, Zarkon was an evil man. "This was before Hagger came into his life, he had a son by a terrain woman who he feel in love with."

"Lotor." Nodoka nodded. "Seeing that his wife home world being attacked hurt him a great deal. See he was banished after he failed to kill his father for high treason and was sent to Arus. The three of us became friends." Nodoka said, the hatred never leaving her face as she said that. "The fifth Pilot was other guard that was high in the ranks. Along with Voltron a squad of Arusian Soldiers would come with us." Nodoka started pacing again.

Allura watched her. It was still hard to take in. Nodoka was from a long, long lost Kingdom of Arus. The Kingdom was destroyed eleven years ago, when Planet Doom first attacked Arus. But to top it off Nodoka was the last Princess of this kingdom, that means that Her and Ranma could….

"During the Mission, I fell in love." Nodoka said as she looked at Allura. "We spent one night together before this huge big mission." Nodoka looked away and Allura was praying that it wasn't with her father.

"It wasn't with Alfor." Allura realized the breath she was holding.

"Even though we, at the time engaged to marry." Allura eyes bugged out. "It was the thing to do. " Nodoka said with a shrug of her shoulders.." Anyways, Coran and I spent one night together." Her eyes had gone soft. " The Next day was the final battle in the war."

Allura had a feeling she knew where this was going. "I was part of the ground troops at the time, and we got held down pretty hard." Allura watched Nodoka's eyes. The hate in her eyes was once again back. Something must have happen.

"Zarkon betrayed us." Nodoka said. "He was working with the Drule Empire the entire time." No surprise there. " He trapped us to a dead end, and had his troops open fire." She punched the wall, and Allura knew where Ranma gets his anger and his strength.

"That rat bastard, He killed all of my men that day and nearly destroyed Voltron. " Nodoka punched the wall again. "Zarkon Shot me, But he didn't kill me." Nodoka turned around. "Instead he Shot and at the time I thought he killed Coran."

Allura held up her hand. "Coran was badly injured his right leg was never the same after the war, the best doctors couldn't have fixed it." Nodoka nodded. "Father was never the same either. Betrayed by his best friend, he never forgave Zarkon."

"Yes, even though your father was a very kind man." Nodoka walked up to Allura. There was color back in her face, but she still looked weak. "I see so much of him in you." she said as she sat down. "He was Arus greatest fighter, and while he was a Prince at the time, a great soldier as well."

Allura looked down. "He was always busy with his work, but he did try to be there for me as much as he could." Tears was starting to fall, Allura tried to hide them but Nodoka removed her hand. " I miss him so much." Nodoka held the young Princess in her arms.

Elsewhere.

Kasumi was finishing up some paper work. She looked up as her husband Keith walked in.

"Hey, how you feeling?" he asked as he sat in the chair in front of her desk. Kasumi put the papers down, and looked at him.

"Okay, I guess." She said. Keith didn't believed it for one minute. He remember has she was when Ranma was badly injured several times before. "Ranma is going to need a new arm, his old one was smashed up pretty badly. Pidge said he could have a new one made soon. Said something about testing a new metal called Adamantium or something like that."

Keith nodded. He listened as Kasumi talked about Ranma injuries. "He lost a lot of blood but will pull though, we have nano machines in his to help the recovery." Keith looked at his wife. "he hasn't woken up yet."

Keith was at her side before anyone could blink. He needed to be by her side right and he would be damned if he wasn't.

No one saw that Ukyo was the mole in their team. No one saw that fact that Kasumi a none combatant would be the one to kill an old friend of her "brother". She must fell awful at the moment. Sometimes he wandered why Kasumi signed up for the Alliance, but never asked.

He wasn't about to start.

Unknown hanger bay.

Ryouga and Hunk was working on the lions, Pidge was there too, but was working on a new arm for Ranma.

The Metal was melted and ready for molding, but the hard part was the wiring. He had to fine a way to make sue that the casing would stay in place. And that was hard. Adamantium once cooled down was basically indestructible.

It was one of the reasons why Pidge wanted to replace Voltron's outer shell, but first he had to make sure that it would work. This was the reason why Pidge was working on building Ranma's new arm. Ranma was once again a test subject.

Pidge hope that Ranma would never find out.

Planet Doom

The Witch known as Haggar stepped off her space coffin and made her way to the thorn room. When she got there she bowed before King Zarkon. The old king looked tried as he watched the what used to be an old woman.

"Speak." He ordered.

"I bring you both good news and bad news Sire." Haggar said. "The good news is that Princess Fara is training our troops for victory." the aged king looked pleased. "The bad news however is that our young spy was found out." Zarkon through a cup at a near by soldier.

"How did it happen?" The king asked.

"Her contact."

Zarkon did not looked pleased with this. Ukyo was their only lead into destroying the alliance from the inside. He could pull the attack back and finally be rid of Arus by a full scale attack, but where was the fun in that?

Then there was something that Hagger said that caught Zarkon attention. She said that Fara was training the troops, but how?

"How is Fara training the troops?" The aged king asked. Haggar smiled and started to tell him about Fara Idea from a Time room where for each day that past a year would pass in the room. "I think it would be a great Idea Sire." Haggar said as if she was reading his mind.

"Just think what our Soldiers can do with three hundred and fifty-two years worth of training." Zarkon liked that idea, of course they would need time outside the room as well, But the different in training alone would be well wroth it.

Why with soldiers being well train and over three hundred years old, Zarkon could rule the universe. But first he had to take over Terra and destroy the alliance. So what if he had to wait a full year. "I will be sending a call back to Fara." Zarkon said. "I'll have her train in this time room of ours here with some more of our troops. I'm going to hold back all attack on Terra until my warriors are ready." Zarkon said with a smile.

Now Zarkon did not regret ever having a clone of Lt. commander Ranma Saotome made. It was the best choice he made in years. With her help he can take over the Universe.

Haggar smiled the plan was set and soon the universe would be under Planet Doom's rule. She can finally start working on her ultimate weapon, a weapon that will finally destroy Voltron. She went back to her lab so that she can start on the new spell to make other Time room, Maybe something with more kick to it on the inside.

Earth

Our week later.

Ranma had awaken from his coma not that long ago. Right now he was in the OR having his new arm getting fitted . Allura was pacing back and she was hoping for some good news. Last week was hell no sooner that Allura went into the room that some klutzy Nurse named Usagi accidentally dropped a pitcher

Of water on him.

Ranma screamed when the changed happen causing the young red head to scream out in pain, something that had never happen before. After changing Ranma back and staying to make sure the nurse doesn't come back Ranma had returned to the land of the living.

Pidge told Ranma that he made him a new arm that the sixteen year old hoped would work even more better then the last. So after a week of waiting Ranma had once again in OR for his arm. Allura paced even more she nerves.

Waiting along with the blond princess was young Kimiko. Ranma god daughter. Allura smiled as the seven year old started pacing with Allura. Over the last few months on Arus Allura got to no the child and some of the things about Ranma that she never learned before.

Reports have come in that a fleet from Doom was heading back to the planet, meaning that an attack on earth was off or, they had something else planed. Whatever the cause, earth was still under a threat. Ranma, Allura and the other members of the V-team agreed to stay on earth for a year to get some more training in.

Either way Voltron was staying on Terra. When Allura called Coran and told him what was going on.

Well as it turned out Nanny and himself was now on there way to Terra to help Allura become more of a woman and a Princess.

The VV Team has agreed that they will stay on Arus to help protected it. But if nothing happen after one year they were going to leave. Allura gave her thanks. However it was up to Nodoka to tell her son who she really is.

With Nodoka being a long lost Princess from one of Arus's sub kingdoms, it was possible for Ranma and her self to finally marry, that's if Ranma was ready for marriage. Allura kept her pacing, she decided that she would be there when Ranma and Nodoka was talking and hopefully keep Ranma calm enough.

Nodoka looked at the young Princess. The older woman could see a lot of her father in her, and that brought a smile to the red haired woman. She was a good match for Ranma by far, well other then Yuka, that is. While Nodoka herself was a Princess still in her own right, her kingdom however was gone.

Coran had told her that five years after the first wave of attacks her home kingdom was destroyed by someone she thought was her friend. The attack happen so fast that everyone was taken by surprised . Once the small kingdom was out of way, It wasn't long after that that the planet itself was doomed. What people don't know is that Zarkon's son, Lotor was only five years old when his father attacked the planet.

The light that read Operation went off and a very tired Kasumi stepped out, and with a soft smile, made her way to the two princess. Reading the look on their faces she said. "It's done, Ranma should be back to himself in a few days."

"That's wonderful news." Nodoka said.

"Can we see him?" Allura asked.

"well, maybe later." Kasumi said, looking at the two of them. "After all Ranma needs his rest." With that said Kasumi walked off, she stopped a few feet away and then turned back to them. "Cdome back in a few hours, the nanomites should have everything done by then."

Eight Months later.

The wind was blowing this warm summer day. Ranma was watching some new recruits go though some drills. The last eight months for Ranma was too much to take in for one person. His ex-best friend ended up being a traitor, he found out that he had a five year old son, and to top it off, he was a Prince from a sub kingdom on Arus.

It was too much to take in, so what did he do? He ran, like a coward. Will he left a note in His and Allura's apartment, saying that it was too much. So, while he was on leave for his injuries, Ranma left the apartment and headed for the one place no one thought to look for him.

Nerima.

The one place where his life as a teen made no sense. Namely the old Tendo house. For some reason even after his break up with Akane it still felt like home. After all this time it still felt like home. The Dojo was gone though and the old house was falling apart after being abandoned for so long after Soun Tendo had passed away.

But for some reason he needed to go back there. Ranma sighed after he remembered the old pictures that was still on the walls of the old house. Akane and Ryouga was having trouble with their new home that was near the Alliance Headquarters. They could have come back to this house instead.

After all it may have been put into Ranma's name, but he was have gladly let Akane have it back for old time sake. The house was given to Ranma two years ago, by Soun Tendo himself.

_Two years ago._

_Nermia._

_Soun Tendo coughed into his hand and looked at Ranma. The young man had been though so much before during and after the war. "Why?" Ranma asked. It was a simple question. The older man looked at Ranma._

_He reach up and placed his hand on Ranma's._

"_You earned it." Soun said. Ranma was about to protest but Soun had beaten him to it. "You have done so much for this family. No please let me finish." Soun said when again Ranma was about to say something. "You gave Kasumi a friend that become a little brother, You taught Nabiki that money isn't everything, And because of you Akane has a family that she loves very much."_

_Ranma sighed. "But most of all, you brought me out of my shell, you told me just before you left, that I needed to grow up, and that the time for my mourning was over." Ranma remembered that. Just as he left the Tendo home, he pretty much bitched slapped Soun and told him that he needed to grow up. While he was in training Ryouga told Ranma that Soun had reopened the Tendo Dojo._

"_That's way?" Soun slowly nodded his head. "Married or not, you are still apart of this family." Soun removed his hand from Ranma's and signed his name on the will. "This house, and Dojo belongs to you now." Soun said just as he past away._

_Two days later Soun Tendo, Grandmaster of the Tendo School of Anything Goes martial arts, was buried next to his wife Kimiko Tendo._

_Ranma felt bad for letting the house and Dojo go for so long. But shortly after Soun's passing, Ranma was called back into war. And had forgotten it, until now that is._

_Ranma walked up stairs to the second floor. It was just as bad as the first floor. The wooden floor was warped beyond repair. The rooms of Kasumi, Nabiki, and Akane was pretty much a mess. Ranma smiled as he remember that Kasumi was the first one to leave this house._

_At that time she seemed happy to be leaving in an Apartment close to Doctor Tofu. They soon married but over the years Kasumi wasn't happy with the good doctor. Ranma stopped and took at the door that was to Nabiki's room._

_Ranma smiled. Then he did something that he never done before. With a good solid kick Ranma broke open the door. "Nabiki! You Bitch, stop selling pictures of me!" Ranma couldn't help but laugh as Ranma imaged the look Nabiki could have on her face._

"_You could have just knocked Saotome," Ranma heard Nabiki say. Then Ranma blinked, he turned around and saw a image of a eighteen year old Nabiki fading away. "and your going to pay for that door." Ranma shook his head. Did that really just happen? _

_Ranma walked into the old room. Nabiki was the third person to move out shortly after Ranma did. Nibiki made it big as a Manga writer, her first published work was known as Ranko one half. A different take on Ranma's life._

_Ranko became a big hit and made Nabiki millions in sells, but Ranma made Nibiki life a living hell when he decided to sue Nabiki. This all happened before the war and Nibiki threaten Ranma if he didn't drop the law suit. Ranma won and nearly left Nabiki broke and on the streets, However Ranma give more then half back to Nabiki._

_Nibiki then started writing the Adventures of Ranko .It was completely different them Ranko one half. After that Nabiki become a journalist during the war. This was where Nabiki's true talents was. She wrote about battles, and the heroes who fought and gave their lives for peace._

_Nabiki had even interviewed Ranma once, asking him what it was like to be a true hero. Ranma in returned looked her in the eyes and told her. "The real heroes are the ones who never came back." Shortly after that Ranma got the Metal of Honor for his battle of Soule._

_Ranma still didn't ware his metals._

_The next room was Akanes' it still had the stupid duck on the door. The room was of course empty but there was some things that was still around. The last time Ranma was in this room Both Ranma and Akane said good bye to the life that they had known._

_Ranma left the room walked out of the house. Having looking it over Ranma had made up his mind. He did care how long it took, he was going to repair the house and dojo, and then he was going to give it back to it's rightful owners._

_That was six months ago. The house was finished, for the most part Ranma felt different. He didn't feel anymore of the rage he once had. Ranma had missed out on a lot of things while fighting in the war._

_The lost of Yuka, for the most part, then being picked to bring back a legend to help other planet. Meeting Allura, and felling in love with her._

"_Hey." Ranma heard behind him. Ranma turned around and saw Allura, wearing an Alliance uniform._

"_how did the training go?" Ranma asked. Allura walked up to Ranma and slapped him one hard, then after that she slapped him again._

"_You bastard." Allura nearly yelled out. "How could you?" Ranma stopped her hand from hitting him a third time. "I had to." Ranma said. "There was too much stress going on, I needed to get away." Ranma let go of Allura's hand, then took her in his arms and gently kissed the blond princess._

_That night the Voltron force had a welcome back party for Ranma, during which many had commented on that they felt a change in Ranma, he seemed more relaxed, and more opened. Also that same night Ranma and Allura once again made love, in their cursed form, and this time it was better._

_Another two months later._

_Everything was ready. After a years wroth of training there would be nothing to stop Zarkon from taking over Terra. His looked at his men, followed by Princess Fara, His son Prince Lotor and Haggar. The attack was an easy one._

_With his new ships, and the stealth they had The will attack Galaxy Alliance Headquarters fast and hard. Giving no one time to attack back. Fara and Lotor will pilot Doom's newest weapon and finally destroy Voltron._

_Once that was done Zarkon would be the ruler and then take over the rest of the Universe. It was that easy , however something didn't seem right as Zarkon sat on his throrn, He should be out there with his troops to make sure they don't mess up._

_Making up his mind Zarkon called for his ship to be ready and to have several Robeasts with him. As he made his way down to the Hanger, a lone warrior of the Alliance long thought dead made his way to the com unit. He had an imported call to make._

_To Be Concluded._

_Next Time on Voltron ½:_

_The final battle between god and evil is here, it's the Galaxy Alliance vs. Planet Doom in an all out battle from Terra and the Universe. Can Ranma and the Voltron Force stop this mad man and safe the Galaxy, or will everything end up in smoke?_

_Be here when Book two ends in _

_Voltron Book Two_

_Chapter Ten: Doomsday._

_Author notes:_

_This was the hardest chapter to write, I might go back and rewrite it sometime in the future, but for right now I guess it's fine. Heres a few notes for ya._

_Adamantium:_

_Yes it's the metal that covers Wolverine bones. Nuff said._

_Souns death:_

_Soun death was hard to write because I didn't know what he could die of. But then again I don't have to write a reason until I write Book Zero with has nothing to do with Voltron, but Ranma and the others past._

_Sub kingdoms:_

_Arus's sub kingdoms are like they sound, and in the cartoon they talk about two such kingdoms. So I figured why not have more then two and have Nodoka's past be about it? _

_Nodoka:_

_I like Nodoka, I like how she loves her son in a twisted sort of way. However in my Story Nodoka is a Princess from a lost kingdom of Arus, which make Ranma a Prince some what. During the first war which takes place some time before Ranma ½ Nodoka was in love with Coran. So of course they had to keep their love secret._

_There will be more on Princess Nodoka maybe in spine off stories but then again maybe not. Who knows._

_Well I guess that's it. So until I see you in the next chapter, still cool this summer and read on._

_Kidan Signing out._


End file.
